


I Love You Three Thousand

by Heinrich_ming



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, time heist
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 166,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heinrich_ming/pseuds/Heinrich_ming
Summary: 回到的过去就是新的未来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 复联4后的鸡血之作，总而言之向着所有人都幸福HE的方向和努力发展！  
> 概括来说是A4队和1970时空的Tony的恋爱故事，前期有轻微养成因素，但没有underage情节。  
> 如果没有那些悲剧的开端，或许他们也可以收获一个完美的结局。  
> 随缘和红区同步更新，AO3主要存文，不过后面也会和随缘同步。

Chapter 1

第一次完全是个意外。

 

Steve 不知道是不是 Banner 计算的坐标哪里出了问题—-他应该出现在 1970 年的新泽西州军事基地，而不是 1977 年。

更不该跟独自一个人在长款轿车后座上的 Tony 打个照面—-完全就是成年 Tony 的缩小版，同样的棕色大眼睛，同样的不可一世，同样的招人嫌又讨人喜欢。

Steve 眼疾手快地按住男孩儿伸向报警器的手，同时捂住他试图发出叫声的嘴。失去自由的小家伙只有一双眼睛还在咕噜噜地转动，显然在用他天才的大脑思考如何脱困和求援。

过分机警、过分敏捷、过分Tony。

“Hey，我不想伤害你。所以我可以松开手，但你要保持安静。成交？”Steve 注视着男孩儿，尽量用眼神和语气传达真诚，希望年幼的 Tony 也能够信任他。  
Tony 点点头，在 Steve 缓缓放手之后保持了安静，但这不代表Steve 获取了他的信任——而配合有别的原因，“Steve Rogers？还是我应该叫你 Captain America？”

Steve 卡顿了那么一瞬间，而 Tony，Tony 当然不会放弃自己抓住的优势，“我父亲一直在找你，拜他所赐，我看过你的不少录像，而我又很难忘记那些矫揉造作的录像资料—-我是说，举汽车？大腿舞？当然更重要的，”他举起来刚才一直摆弄的那个微型收音机一样的小玩意儿，Steve 注意到狭窄的屏幕上闪动着一行绿字：”STEVE ROGERS.” Tony嘴角露出的微笑和成年那个如出一辙，“微型声纹识别装置第一代原型机——老头子终于舍得带我来这里的原因——识别率、准确率和速度都比他们现有的高出起码 20%，当然如果大规模投产使用还要多做几轮试验，但…”

“但这不影响你对它的信心。”Steve 不由露出一个有几分怀念的微笑，“叫我 Steve。”

“Ok，Steve，” Tony 故作老成地和 Steve握了握手，“很荣幸见到活着的美国精神。”

“也很荣幸见到你，天才，百万富翁，慈善家，Tony。” 删去了花花公子，Steve 心想，毕竟他还不到七岁。

“我没听说他们找到你了，前几天我还听到老头子会再去一趟北欧，你知道，他们好像又发现了一艘坠海的二战飞机。”Tony 皱了皱鼻子，看起来和同龄的小男孩儿也没什么区别。  
“这很复杂，Tony，我不能告诉你——Howard 实际上也不应该告诉你这些事的。”他注意到几十米外有巡逻的士兵靠近，“而你也不该偷听，无论从什么角度来讲。”

Tony 看起来还想争辩什么，但他真得走了，不然不知道还会造成什么骚乱—-他是来让宇宙恢复原样的，而不是制造麻烦。

“帮我保守秘密，Tony，这是个请求。” Steve 蹲下了身，借助车身和屋檐的阴影将自己隐藏在黑暗里。

Tony毫不犹豫地点了头，不知道有几分是因为和父亲斗气，有几分是天生地喜欢做出与众不同的选择。  
“再见，Tony。”Steve 按下了按钮。

 

TBC

 

P.S. 在电影院哭成狗之后的鸡血之作，希望我的怒火可以支持我到平坑。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

第二次是因为Nat。

Natasha 那个Nat。

他其实一直有点担心和困惑如何归还灵魂宝石，去之前他询问过Clint，而他也没能给出肯定的答案，但他还是尽量提供了帮助——他告诉Steve有一个幽灵般的引路人，破烂的兜帽里藏着一个红色骷髅头，就像是地狱的使者。

听起来很耳熟。

 

也确实是熟人。

而他真的不会相信这个龌龊纳粹的任何一句话。

 

所以最后他真的审讯出了一点东西，感谢上帝，这些年的持续战斗和与Nat他们的相处让他更加懂得如何获取有效信息。灵魂就像是一种媒介，可以将灵魂宝石从所在的空间置换出来，所以相应地，也不是完全没有可能用宝石置换回禁锢在那个世界的灵魂。

关键时刻他的运气一直很差，第一次失去了Bucky，第二次被冰封了七十年，然后又失去了半个宇宙的生命和很多好朋友，最近那次，失去了Tony。  
但仿佛终于到了触底反弹的时刻，他下到崖底，押着红骷髅找到了在阴面的另一块圆形祭坛，然后将宝石归位。

 

他带回了Nat。

 

“所以你就没利用机会还上Pegg那支舞吗？” Natasha剪掉了过去五年里生出的白发，看起来跟一切都没发生前一样年轻，或许也有恋爱的功劳——起码最近博士以Banner形态出现的次数越来越多了。

“没有。但是我见到了她的丈夫，他们很幸福，我想这就够了。”Steve露出一个微笑，但又不自觉地轻皱了一下眉头。

“Oh Crap，Steve，” Natasha翻了个白眼，“别逼着我套你的话，记得我说过说谎完全不在你的擅长领域内吗？不要拿Loki权杖那件事举例子，那些白痴不配和我相提并论。”

“我没有撒谎。”Steve严肃得就像块大理石雕塑，而Natasha早就不会被这个表情唬住，她举起了手里的花生酱三明治，“没人质疑Captain America的高贵情操—-但肯定发生了什么你不该隐瞒的事情。我不会因为你把我救回来就不把这块三明治砸在你脸上的。”

 

Steve无奈地抱起了手臂，他知道Nat是在开玩笑，而她只是关心他，就像所有人一样，都希望他能获得自己的生活。  
“还空间宝石的时候出了一些意外。”Steve脑海里又出现了那个Tony，父母双全、对未来还一无所知的Tony。

活着的Tony。

“我降落在1977年。”Steve停顿了一会儿，他的声音还是很平静，但眼睛里却讲述着更复杂的情感，像是雨夜里翻滚的浅海，“我碰到了Tony，他认出了我。”

 

房间里忽然安静了下来。  
幸存者有时总会身怀愧疚，尤其当四周到处都是亡者的痕迹时。过了好一阵儿，Natasha才咬下一口三明治，有些含混地开口，“你有没有…”

“没有。” 他还没告诉任何人，当然也不会告诉Tony他其实来自未来或者另一个平行宇宙，说实话他现在也不是很明白Lang和博士他们叙述的原理，包括“回到的过去是新的未来”，“做什么都不会改变已经发生的事实”之类的。这和那些电影都不一样，但看在上帝的份儿上，他们打败了Thanos，带回了大家，这就足够了，起码他是这么说服自己的。

有一阵子他们都没再提起这件事，甚至Steve也不那么经常想起来那个Tony。直到又一次任务结束后，Natasha叫住了准备回房间的Steve，她的神色少有地透出些疑虑，“你有给Tony留下什么来过的证据吗？”

“没有，而且我相信他会为我保守秘密。”Steve很了解Tony，他或许会不顾警告私下搞出些小动作，试图弄清楚这件事，但绝不会向Howard求援—他们的父子关系一直都有些紧张。

“我不是在担心你被发现，Steve，我有点担心Tony……”Natasha的眉头紧紧蹙着，“很容易就能想象出他小时候是什么样，对吗？”Steve摇着头露出会心的微笑，但 Natasha 没有，“如果他偏执地想要证明你去过，但又找不到证据，到最后他有可能会怀疑…”

“那是他的幻觉。”Steve叹了口气，“总是这样。”

 

Steve 站在 Stark 家的车库门口才突然觉得自己可能上了 Natasha 的当——又一次的。她的担心或许是真诚的，可表现方式绝对过分夸大了，Tony 虽然有些、或者说非常偏执，但没那么容易被逼疯，Steve 猜 Nat是充分利用了他的愧疚心理——他或许应该留下张纸条，告诉 Tony 那不是幻觉，但长时间内他们应该不会再见了，给这件事画上圆满的句号。

“Hey，Cap，你还打算在那儿站多久？” 车库屋檐下的窗户里探出个被机油和灰尘抹得乱七八糟的小脸，“再过十秒无声报警器就会通知国民警卫队，Stark 宅邸被人入侵了。”

“不，Tony，它们不会的。”Steve 被熟悉的称呼叫得回了神，单手拉着窗框跳起来，翻进了Stark 家这个大得出奇的车库——然后他就明白了为什么车库还要在两侧屋檐下都装上窗户，里面几乎是个大学水平的小型实验室。Tony 似乎在摆弄一台电脑——那玩意儿体积有点儿过大、型号又太古老，Steve并不能完全确定那是台智能计算机，又或者是什么 Stark 专属黑科技。

Tony 在敲敲打打装在门边的无声报警装置，两分钟之后他扭过脸，柔软的深棕色刘海儿有些黏答答地沾在他的小脸上，但神态和那个泡在实验室里的成年 Tony 几乎如出一辙。“你对它做了什么？它的运转一切正常，只是自行输入了安全密码。”

Steve 不知道是否该将手腕上的微型电磁干扰器展示给 Tony，他携带的科技都太过超前，而他的目的也不是改变科技进程，他只是来和 Tony 告别。  
“而你不能告诉我，又一次。”Tony 已经自行从 Steve 脸上读出了答案，他穿过满地七零八落的电子元器件走过来，“你到底从哪儿来，Cap？你，我不知道，我们以前在哪儿见过吗，我总觉得我认识你，不是从录像里。”

“我们昨天才刚认识，”对于这个世界来说确实才刚过去一天，Steve 想这应该不算个谎言，“不过那次告别有点仓促。”Steve 想了想，试图用委婉些的方式告诉 Tony 他并不是个幻觉，“我以后应该不会再出现在这里了，”他瞥见桌子一角摊开的笔记本和掉在地上的铅笔，“可以借用你一下你的笔记本吗？”  
Tony 有些沉默地将笔记本从一堆零件下面抽出来，丢给Steve。十分钟后 Steve 将本子立在了打字机旁边，而上面画着一幅速写——站在零件堆里的小男孩儿。Tony 迅速眨动着眼睛，像是有点委屈，又像是打着什么鬼主意。

“那么，真的再见了，Tony。”Steve 伸出手在他脑袋上呼噜了一下，Tony 因为突然的力度甚至有些东摇西晃，他抓住了 Steve 的手掌，抱在胸前，“可能我会变成一个疯子，Captain，因为陷入幻想里——除了你，没人能证明你存在过，也不会有人相信我。”

“我留下了那幅画，Tony。”Stark 家的成员是天生的科学家，更是天生的商人——天生地会抓住弱点进行谈判，Tony 看了那幅画一眼，满不在乎地开口，“那幅画或许就是我精神分裂的证据，老头子会把我送进疯人院，或者实验室，反正不管哪种都比我见到了 Captain Amercia 更像是真的。”  
“Tony.” Steve 打断了 Tony 看起来短时间内不会停下的危言耸听，“听着， Tony，我们知道这不是…”

”这可以是。”Tony 立刻开始了争辩，“这很大可能是——我答应下次你可以递给我东西，而我会接。”

Steve 只能再次叹一口气，他真的应该坚定地拒绝他，那不难做到，像这样只为了一点小事穿越时空才是错误，但是——但他从来也没有真正阻止过 Tony 达成自己想要的目标。

“这不是个保证，Tony，如果时机合适的话，”Steve 寻找着一些推脱的词汇，但 Tony 已经举了简陋的电子日历，“下周一就是个合适的时机，学校的科技展——我会展示我的核威慑。”

“答应你会来，Steve。”Tony 仰着脸紧紧盯着他，而那个成年 Tony 将胸口的反应堆拆下来拍在他掌心的画面在他脑海中徘徊不去，像是个难缠的梦魇。

他最终点了头。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. 不要在意设定，反正就…强行复活寡姐，我不接受她在几千光年外无人收尸。


	3. Chapter 3

理论上这应该是一个可以无限延期的约定，如果Steve愿意，他甚至可以拖上个十几年---只要选择对跳跃的节点，他就永远也不会爽约、或者是迟到。  
但再多的理论也不能阻止Steve在回来的第三天晚上失眠。

如果时空流速同步，明天就该是Tony参加科技展的周一。他没想到Tony还会参加学校的科技展，他记得Tony个人档案里那厚厚的一沓新闻简报，这个年纪时Tony应该已经马上要去上初中，考虑到他十二岁被MIT录取---还是十三岁？

还有核威慑，Steve想起以前他们聚在复仇者大厦时Rhodes对Tony卖军火时期作风的嘲笑。

他其实一直都没变，奥创也好、用冷冰冰的机器武装地球也好，都只是另一种版本的、升级进化版的核威慑，他总是想先发制人，他不想等到悲剧发生之后再成为Avenger，他想要在战争开始之前就打赢战争。

 

所以七岁的Tony有什么必须要用威慑来保护的—Steve从床上弹了起来，这个年纪、这个脾气、又搭配了这样的天赋，还能是什么呢？

 

“Bully？不，当然不是！” Tony 随便在乱糟糟的工作台上扫出一块地方，把银色的特别大奖奖杯放下，手指挑起来奖杯上的彩色绶带，抬着下巴像只骄傲的猫科动物。Steve 配合地赞赏两句，“我看到你上台领奖了，Tony，我当时在——”

“在我的十一点方向，某个秃头家长的后面，我看到你了。”他斜着眼看向 Steve，“但 Jarvis 在下面，我想你不会希望被他看到，所以我没打招呼。”  
“是的，谢谢。”虽然那里本来就是Jarvis 的视野死角，但 Steve 还是感谢 Tony 的体贴。

“总而言之，没有 Bully，欺软怕硬、弱肉强食是生物的本能，而这正是核威慑的意义，”Tony 把他的手腕亮出来，金属手环在灯下闪着光，Setve 一瞬间甚至觉得会从哪里飞来一套装甲将他包裹进去，“之前弄出来的小玩意儿，便携式高压电击手环，可以在 3 秒内击晕一头牛，无灼伤无副作用——也就意味着没有家长投诉。”

“所以这就是你参加科技展的目的，让所有人都知道你不好惹。” 这个 Tony 就只是，太 Tony 了，Steve 甚至不知道自己是应该制止他使用高危武器，还是称赞他卓越的天赋和自卫意识。

“我班级上的每个人几乎都是我的两倍大，何况秋天开学后我就要到初中部去，”Tony 站在一把折叠凳上，高度与成年的他相差无几，只需要微微仰头就能和Steve 对视，“建立起自己的名声可以减少很多不必要的麻烦。”

Steve 也有过特别弱小的时候，所以他当然明白环境可以多么不友善，“但你还是应当学会求援，Tony，你没办法一个人对付一群人。”起码在你没有盔甲的时候不行。

“那说明我的武器还不够强大。”Tony 像是有些不高兴，他从凳子上跳下去，险些因为踩到零件崴了脚，“我只需要放大它的功能，并进一步简化操作…”  
“Tony，”Steve 按住了男孩儿的肩膀，“Tony，你才 7 岁，如果环境非常不友善，寻求帮助才是最正当的方法。”

“那么我应该向谁寻求帮助呢？Captain America ？”他一手打翻了桌角的奖杯，“拯救世界的大人物有时间来处理准初中生的校园烦恼吗？我甚至不知道他下次还会不会出现！”

他向前走了一步，声音里都是压不住的颤抖，“他会吗？Captain？嗯？”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“咖啡还是茶？” Dr.Strange穿着便服，做出了一个请的姿势。气氛过于家常，如果不是四周的陈设太像是个博物馆，Steve可能都意识不到他坐在纽约圣殿的沙发里。

好的，还有凭空出现的咖啡。Steve抿了一口，和复仇者大厦里提供的高级货一个味儿，自从内战后他基本就没喝过了。“你猜到——或者预知到我会来。”  
“我只是比一般人更容易注意到时间的波动。”Strange双肘支撑在沙发扶手上，如果他手边放着一本笔记本，看起来就完全像是个每小时一千刀的心理医生了，“而我认为，造成这种波动的人或许会想要寻求一些帮助。”

“所以…”Steve又抿了一口咖啡，他此时还有点想往里加点奶油，或许再来点肉桂粉。  
Strange平静地注视着他，已经摆好了倾听的姿态。Steve把咖啡放在了面前的矮桌上，“我听说了一些事，关于多玛姆的，如果我们已经失去了时间宝石，它会卷土重来吗？”

“短时间内不会。”Strange挑起眉，“就我的感知来说，我们这个宇宙的无限宝石并没有被彻底破坏，他们更像是在彼此的冲撞下，变幻了一种形态存在着。可能需要花一些时间来等待它们恢复，多玛姆还没那么快意识到宝石已经不在我们手里，毕竟不久前我们才使用了一次。”Strange的眼神有些意味深长，“寻找和守护时间宝石是法师的工作，Captain，虽然我很感激你希望提供帮助。”

“如果有需要，”Steve放弃说完整句，他们已经过了那个各自为战的阶段，Strange知道如何联系他，如果有必要的话，他会的。Steve不再试图回避他坐在这里的本来目的，“我见到了Tony。然后因为担心他认为自己产生幻觉而把自己逼疯见了他第二次；又因为担心他被Bully而无处求援见了他第三次；现在因为，”Steve停顿了两秒，不知道该如何解释这次的借口，“因为他的另一些要求可能会去见他第四次，而我不确定这能否是最后一次。说实话，我倾向于认为这肯定不是最后一次。”

“Hmmmm，”Strange依然很平静，就像是他早就洞悉了一切，“如果你是在担心这种行为会导致不可挽回的负面影响，那么请放心，对于宇宙来说一颗星球也只是一粒尘埃，不会因为一粒尘埃的变化而崩溃的。”他抬起手指，将Steve面前的咖啡重新满上，“但我能感觉到，你希望我说出相反的答案。”  
“Tony总会找到，或者说我总会找到新的借口，”Steve现在真的开始觉得Strange可能还有个隐藏的心理学学位之类的，在他面前人们总是很想倾诉些什么，“回到过去。”

“回去陪伴他。”Strange补完了Steve未说出口的话，“这其实不会造成什么危害，Captain，无论是对Tony、还是对我们这个世界。”Strange倾身微微向前，“真正值得担心的是你，Captain，频繁往来于两个时空，你需要注意区分现在和过去，”Strange顿了顿，“以及，或早或晚，你总得做出选择。”

 

“我们需要制定一些规则。”Steve坐在一把转椅上，而Tony坐在旁边的桌子边沿，球鞋踩在Steve膝盖上，为那条休闲裤印上两个灰印子，很明显，他还在为上次的事情生气，“一些规则，你是指，‘做个听话的小孩大人们有重要得多的事情所以不要主动找他们’这样的规则吗？”

“我们可以约定一些双方都可以接受的时间，我会来探望你。”Steve无视了Tony语气里的冷嘲热讽，“但你要保守秘密，不能向任何人提起这件事；不能再以任何方式去打听、或者偷听那些不该知道的事。”

“定义‘不该知道的事’。”Tony有些赌气地对抗，但他很快在Steve严肃的眼神里败下阵来，“好吧，你比老头子还刻板得多。”他孩子气地又在Steve膝盖上踩了两下，成功毁了这条裤子，“我也不能主动联系你咯，我猜？”

“从结果上来说，没错。但更多是因为技术原因。”Steve将自己的膝盖从Tony脚下拯救出来，在车库里扫视一圈后放弃了寻找一块湿巾来擦除灰尘。  
“技术原因。” Tony眨着眼睛，“连一个信箱也没有吗？或者可以收电报的邮局、接电话的公共电话亭？”  
“没有。而且我也不能告诉你我从哪里来。”Steve附加了一条新规则，而Tony看起来非常不甘心，“所以就像是个幽灵朋友，这不公平，你随时都能找到我，但是我…”

“不是随时，我只会在我们约定好的时间和地点出现。”Steve制止了Tony的抱怨，“Deal？”  
“Deal.” Tony皱起了整张脸，但还是举起拳头和Steve的碰了一下。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

第五次Steve 帮助 Tony 从 Stark 工业的仓库里搬回了整整两箱叫不上名字的金属零件，但 Tony 保证这些不会用于制造“校园核威慑”产品；

第九次 Steve 换上 Tony 不知道从哪里偷来的 FBI 大号夹克外加棒球帽，在私立中学实验楼的转角与一群高中生进行了友好会谈——Steve Rogers 从不动手打小孩，他只是给他们补充一节道德课；

第十二次次 Tony 告诉他其中一个 Bully 叫嚣着要进入 FBI 数据库将胆大包天的 Agent Rogers 开除，结果被他身为副局长的父亲知道，一周都没来上学；

第二十三次他们分享了 Maria女士亲手制作的一块苹果派，事实证明多放肉桂粉永远是提升口味的不二法门；

第四十一次 Tony 向他展示了 Dummy 的图纸；

第五十次他们一起对 Dummy 进行了第一次测试，Setve 只能说 Dummy 是一个恰如其分的名字；

第六十三次 Steve 第一次和 Tony 一起走进电影院，原因是Tony 想要 Steve 带他混过检票观看重映的教父，而 Steve 当然不会同意——他们最后一起观看了《星球大战 6：绝地归来》（“Come on, Steve,上周上映时我就已经看了两遍。”“但我没看过。” “Fine，你老板真是个混球——没有人第一周后还没看过星战。”“Language，Tony， Language.”）；

第七十八次，Tony 有生以来第一次参加嘉年华，并可喜可贺地忍耐了一分钟，一分钟之后他拉着 Steve 溜回 Stark 大宅，对 Dummy 进行又一次的升级改造；

第九十三次，Tony 要求 Steve 帮他写一封 MIT 的推荐信，Steve 没有同意——无法解释的事情实在太多，而 Tony第无数遍对他隐藏身份的行为进行冷嘲热讽，但 Steve 已经可以装作没听懂；

第一百一十六次，Tony 把未拆封的快递扔进他手里，里面装着 MIT 的录取通知书；

第一百三十九次，Steve 带了一盒甜甜圈回去，那曾经是 Tony 最喜欢的一家甜品店，而显然，1984 年时这家店还不存在；

第一百四十三次，Tony 带他参观了自己的新公寓以及 MIT校园；

第一百七十二次，Steve 被软磨硬泡到最后带着 Tony 喝了人生第一罐啤酒，年轻的 Tony 酒量尚且非常糟糕，一罐啤酒就让他抱着 Dummy 窝在沙发上睡了一夜，醒来时还拒不承认自己曾经醉过；

第二百八十五次，他隐藏在人群后方参加了 Tony 的毕业典礼；

……

这渐渐已经成为了 Steve 的日常。

Thanos 虽然已经湮灭，但他为整个宇宙造成的破坏却没有随之消失。五年的时间已经足以改变很多事情，迭代的政权、分崩离析的军队、遭受重创的社会经济，虽然他们带回了所有消失的生命，但并不是所有幸存者都欢迎亡者归来——复仇者作为作出决定的人，也注定承担最多压力。

他们还有无数的火要扑，无数的突发情况要救急，以及最重要的，时间宝石的寻回。

每次任务结束，Steve 回到重建的复仇者基地，都不由感到隐隐的疲惫——时间有时并不能抹平一切，反而会将已有的漏洞蚀刻得越发显眼和难以忍受。对旧日时光的怀念多半出于对现实的不满，尤其当你有能力重返过去，甚至做出改变时。

Steve没有参与过这个世界 Tony 的过去，却也没决定是否要参与另一个世界 Tony 的未来。他们如此迥异，却又如此相像。

他一直以为自己还有时间思考，并作出最终的决定。

而命运的到来永远都悄无声息却又来势汹汹。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey，Steve，你来得正好，老头子带着妈妈刚走。” Tony 手指揪着圣诞帽的毛线球，抬起手将那顶红色帽子丢向 Steve，“唯一遗憾的是你没听到我妈妈唱的 Try to Remmeber，等等，”他懒洋洋地瘫在沙发角落，脸上带着点长途飞行后的疲惫和天生的吊儿郎当，怀里还抱着一团皱巴巴的毯子，“还是你藏在哪个角落听完了才出来？ 你真的应该为此付钱，Cap，Stark 夫人的真人弹唱，比 MJ 的演唱会还要珍贵。”

“我刚到。”Steve 无奈地叹口气，不知道又是哪里招惹到 Stark 少爷，说真的，当你了解 Tony，就会发现他如同自己的代码一样简洁锐利又富于逻辑性，前提是你读得懂——而 Steve 显然还在为此努力，他目前刚刚进展到了解每一个情绪代码，但对于程序逻辑还需要花些时间解析。

“我本来可以在海边度过美好的、美好的、美好的派对时光——顺便一提那些研究生爱死我了，我说要提前回美国时绝对有人偷偷哭了——然后在圣诞节前一天舒舒服服地坐私人飞机回到纽约，”Tony 仰着脸，神情却仿佛居高临下的责难，不怎么认真的那种，“但是因为上次有个老年人反复反复告诉我，学术访问之后就应该赶紧回来，因为’这是圣诞季，Tony，每个人都应该跟家人呆在一起，你的父母一定很想你’，还自作主张地声称下次会面地点在纽约，”Tony 夸张地压低声调，皱起眉头，模仿着 Steve 的表情，“你猜怎么着？”

他坐了起来，年轻的脸上满是从未受过伤害的理所当然和令人怀念的少许骄纵，“我坐了十几个小时的飞机——Oh God，汉莎航空的头等舱简直令人发指的差劲——回到这里，下午刚刚到家，完美错过了午饭和下午茶，然后老头子就要带着这个家里唯一一个正常人——也就是Maria女士，去加勒比海度过一个小小的双人假期，还打算逗留到隔周的周一，也就是圣诞节的前一天才会回来。”Tony 的目光跟随着 Steve 坐下的动作降低，屈起的右腿伸直了架在 Steve 的大腿上，脚尖几乎踢到他的腹部。这远远超出了安全距离，但 Steve 认为现在不是提出反对意见的最佳时机，因为很显然，Tony 还远远没有完成他的控诉，“Mr.Stark对此不仅毫无歉意，并且非常不友好地声称我像个流浪汉，还对我在海外的学术访问进行了毫无依据地污蔑和贬低。我把这算在你头上，Rogers，你最好带来了甜甜圈，再去厨房煮上两大杯热巧克力，外加半包烤棉花糖，然后我才会考虑恢复和平。”

Steve 觉得眼前的场景有些熟悉，但他一时想不起来熟悉感从何而来，只能无奈地应声，“没有甜甜圈，Tony，你上次在两个小时内吃完了整整一盒，我说过最近不会再带那玩意儿了。”Tony 发出不满的噪音，夕阳的浅红色光辉透过纱帘照在他的脸颊上，深色的睫毛如同撒了一层金粉，Steve 的语气也不由柔和了下来，“你可以要求和他们一起去的，Tony，或许他们只是没想到你会提前回来，所以没有安排你的行程。”

“什么？不，绝对不，我才不想去讨人嫌，Ms.Maria戴上了’那一串’珍珠项链，”Tony 在’The’上加了重音，“那意味着老头子肯定在登机前安排了晚餐，你能相信吗？二十几年了，老头子还是只会用送礼物和安排豪华晚餐两种手段讨好妻子，真不知道妈妈是怎么看上他的——而且去度假之前，他们应该要先飞去华盛顿，我敢保证是去五角大楼，而老头子一直试图假装我对这一切一无所知。我怀疑他背着我还有一重秘密身份，比如政府特工之类的，否则何必这么回避与五角大楼的关系，说真的，作为全美最大的军火商老板，冷战胜利的大功臣，与国防部有密切来往有什么奇怪的吗？”

“冷战胜利？”Steve四处寻找着日历，他难道再次选错了跳跃的时空——苏联应当在 1991 年 12 月 26日解体，而不是现在，但 Tony 的表现根本不像是一年多没有见到过他，更何况，那件事、那件事发生在苏联解体之前，而 Tony 刚刚才提到父母。

“天啊，你是不是刚从什么不见天日的秘密基地回来？这已经是上周的新闻了，独联体协议的签订——难道不是大局已定，只等着戈尔巴乔夫辞职吗？”Tony 站起来去报纸架边翻找，试图找出那天的随便哪张报纸给 Steve 看看头条，被 Steve 扳住了肩膀，他还从没见过 Steve 如此严肃的表情。

“今天的日期？”Steve 深蓝色的眼睛锁定了 Tony，带来难以想象的巨大压迫感，Tony 条件反射的回答，并把手上的当日份纽约时报塞给 Steve，“12 月 14 日，1990。”

“Oh Fuck！”Steve 不由自主地骂了句脏话，他现在的预感越来越糟糕，“你知道他们去五角大楼的目的么，Tony？或者你知道 Pegg，我是说 Margaret Carter 的电话吗？”

“Hey, hey，calm down，Steve，”Tony 举起双手，向前轻轻推推 Steve 的双肩，他们的距离已经近到 Tony 都微微觉得不安，“我知道 Aunt Pegg，她和 Daniel 有时会来参加我们家的圣诞聚会，我想我可以找到她的电话；至于老头子，肯定是血清，夏天的时候我给他提供了几条公式，你知道，二战都快过去半个世纪了，他们竟然还没能复制出当年的血清，或许是因为他们从头到尾都走错了方向——说不定很快我们就能有好几个你了，Steve。”Tony 试图开个玩笑来缓解当前的气氛，很明显根本毫无用处，甚至让气氛更加紧张了。

“我的错，God，我竟然会认为一切都不会变，”Steve 拍了拍腰间，眨眼间深蓝色的制服就如同潮水般涌向了全身，与博物馆里那个 Captain America 几乎一模一样，除了缺少那面标志性的圆盾，“这里有任何可以使用的武器吗？”

Tony 被见所未见的科技震惊了一瞬间，但现在不是计较这些的时候。他领着 Steve 冲下楼，停在地下室的门前，“到你那个小玩意儿起作用的时候了，Cap，老头子不肯给我权限，而这扇门的动态密码每个小时都会更换。” 话音刚落，门口的密码指示灯已经亮起了绿色，Steve 几乎是撞进了厚重的铁门里然后席卷了整个武器库，“给我个位置——如果你有他们的 GPS 地址就更好，Tony，你父母可能有危险，我需要立刻去…”

“我明白。他们的车里有我装进去的信号发射器，而你需要交通工具, 去车库！” Tony随后生平第一次体验被当成布袋夹着狂奔是什么感觉, 他从抽屉里翻出摩托钥匙和一堆纽扣式电击片丢给 Steve，后者还顺手拿走了桌角的BP 机。

“你的盾呢？”Tony 按下遥控器打开宅邸的铁门，而 Steve 已经发动了摩托，“被一个混球砸坏了——联系 Pegg，向她报告坐标，并调出他们通往私人机场必经之路的所有监控，这是紧急情况，告诉他们现场可能有其他超级战士，以及，谁都不要相信。如果联系得上 Howard，联系他让他不要离开闹市区，如果已经出城就让他往回开。”

“Aye，Aye，Captain.” Tony 目送着 Steve 风驰电掣地冲出宅邸，唤醒电脑打开追踪软件，“Come on，Come on，”Tony 咬着指尖，焦灼地等待软件加载成功，只是几秒钟的时间却漫长得仿佛经过了整个世纪，最终看到那个闪烁的红点还在第五大道上移动时 Tony 的腿甚至有些软，他将坐标和车牌号发送给 Steve，随后调出电子通讯录，拿起电话播出一长串号码。

 

Steve 此时没时间责怪自己的漫不经心与傲慢，他已经很久没有这么紧张过——他无法容忍那件事在他眼前发生，他绝大多数最关心的人都将因此而陷入难以挽回的悲剧，甚至间接导致了最后的终局。

BP 机非常规律的每 30 秒响起一次，Tony 在不断报告Howard 座驾的坐标，他们才刚刚开出市区，Steve 转过一条岔路口，终于看到了目标车牌，他踩下油门超过那辆轿车，余光中看到Howard 和 Maria 还好端端地坐在车里——感谢上帝 Howard 安排了晚餐，感谢上帝一切可能都还来得及。  
Steve 摘下棒球帽冲着轿车大喊，“Howard，掉头！”

Howard 不耐烦地摇下车窗，正准备驱逐这个烦人的机车毛头小子，在看到 Steve 的一瞬间他踩下了刹车，表情因为震惊而一片空白，“S……Steve？”  
“现在没时间解释，掉头，快！我们需要找到一个安全的地方——Oh Shit！” Steve 从帆布包里扯出一把枪，将前方草丛中露头的特种兵爆头，一手拽住轿车将其生生转了 180 度，“关上窗户！不要露头！”

Howard 一把按下了 Maria，并重新发动了汽车，Steve 向十几米外的灌木丛里扫射了一梭子，成功掀出了两个特种兵——这和录像里的不一样！如果只是 Bucky 一个人他还有把握，但这明显还埋伏着起码一个战术小队，“走！”

Howard 踩下油门，跟随 Steve 向最近的军事基地飞驰，Steve 环绕着轿车警戒，甩出一枚手雷指望能拖一拖追兵的速度。一辆摩托从火光和硝烟里冲出来，在高速行进中精准地一枪射爆了右后方的车胎，如果不是 Steve 跳上车将速度压下来，整辆车几乎都要撞上护栏翻出公路。

Steve 从车盖上滚下去，拽下一面车门充作盾牌，撞向仍未减速的摩托，“Bucky！Stop！”

黑衣士兵仿佛因为那个称呼迷茫了一瞬间，Steve 抓住机会将摩托车掀翻，一脚踢开，反手掷出纽扣式电击片，Bucky 下意识地抬起钢铁手臂抵挡，立刻被附着在掌心的电击片破坏暂时短路，下一秒他就被按上后颈的电击片击打至失去意识。

这种级别的打击对于超级战士来说只能作用一时，Steve 不知道 Bukcy 什么时候就会醒来，并且后面还有一支战术小队虎视眈眈，身后是不容有失但手无寸铁的两个普通人，“抱歉，Buck。”Steve 低声说了一句，他们在瓦坎达时 Bucky 曾经向他解释过手臂的拆卸，虽然这个型号与那支相差了近二十年，但 Hydra 的技术原理应该没有太大变化——如果 Tony 在这里可能只需要两秒钟，而他则不行，即使有那些小玩意儿的帮助。

Steve 向追兵的方向又补了两颗手雷，争取到宝贵的两分钟，期间 Bucky 似乎要清醒过来，Steve 不得已又在他后颈上补了一下。追兵近前的时候他终于卸下了手臂，连同被拷起来的 Bucky 一起扔进汽车后座。他不知道 Tony 是否联系上了 Pegg，BP 机在刚才的打斗中早就不知道掉在了哪里，也不知道Hydra 是否还安排了更多后备力量——唯一庆幸的是 Hydra 的目标之一是血清，此时的作风也较为低调，应该不会轻易出动空中力量进行打击。

这应该是 Steve 打过得最难的战斗之一，所有任务中最困难的永远是掩护平民对抗武装力量，而现在他们在公路上，唯一的交通工具已经无法使用，四周连个像样的遮蔽物都没有，“Howard，联系 Pegg！我们需要支援。”

那扇车门已经残破不堪，无法继续作为盾牌使用，Steve 被需要的保护的目标牵制住，只能守在轿车附近苦战，同时还要提防可能存在的狙击手。  
直到他听到背后的几声枪响和一连串的刹车声，直升飞机的螺旋机翼在上空轰鸣。

 

Steve 砸晕一个摸上来的特种兵，才来得及回头。

握着手枪的 Pegg 冲他露出一个微笑。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于进入主线了，我真是话唠到无可救药。  
> 将一切悲剧阻挡在可能发生之前，希望所有人都能得到最圆满的结局。  
> Hail Stony！Hail Avengers！


	7. Chapter 7

Steve 早已经收起一身制服，夜晚中实际上除了熟悉的那几个朋友，没人会认得出已经消失了接近半个世纪的美国队长，尤其在四处都是火光、尘土与硝烟时。

Bucky 在去往神盾局的路上恢复了意识，值得庆幸的是，与二十年后不同，Bucky 的意识似乎还没有那么混乱——他醒来后并没有激烈反抗，而是在长时间的沉默后，试探地开口，“Steve？”

“是我，Buck。”Steve 放开钳制，给了 Bucky 一个结实的拥抱，“抱歉，Buck，为一切事情。”

Bucky 试图扯出一个微笑，但剧烈地头疼让他的表情只能勉强保持平静，他靠上后座的靠背，长长叹了一口气，“我做了什么？”

“起码这次，没什么。”Steve 无意在此时就给 Bucky 施加压力，现在他们还有足够多的时间，去帮助 Bucky 慢慢恢复和找回记忆。

 

车开进了神盾局的地下车库，已经有几个事前安排好的脑神经科专家在那里等候，一开门就接走了 Bucky——Bucky 需要一个紧急的干预治疗，以避免短时间内再次失去控制。

Pegg 递给他一顶棒球帽，Steve 感激地笑了笑，压低了帽檐跟随 Pegg 走进监控区，他们一路上升至大楼顶层，随后进入椭圆形的会议厅——Pegg 转过身，双臂交叉抱在胸前，岁月无损于她的风姿，反而因为经历赋予她更耀眼的光辉。

“Ma’am.” Steve微笑着看向她，他知道她有传奇的一生和幸福的家庭，而这些将那一支舞的遗憾都缓缓发酵成了甜点中的杂莓果酱，虽然依旧有些酸涩，但毕竟只是甜蜜底色上的一点点缀。

“Cap.” Pegg不为所动，只是从一旁的托盘中取出一支试管递给 Steve。Steve 挑了挑眉稍，“你们竟然还保留着可供测试的 DNA 样本。”

“有备无患，”Pegg 接过 Steve 递回的血样，开门出去交给等候的工作人员，又折返回会议桌前坐进扶手椅里，“毕竟，总会有这样的突发情况——比如消失半个世纪的Captain America突然现身纽约街头。”

“我欠你们一个解释，”Steve 没有打算回避这个，从他决定阻止这整件事的发生，回避就不再是一个选项，“但目前更为紧急的是一场低调的内部甄别，从 Howard 这起暗杀来看，问题出在哪里已经十分显而易见。”

“是的，精确的时间、路线、目标人物及目标物品，很明显，我们被九头蛇渗透了。”Pegg 冷静地点头，“如果不是你突然出现，Howard 毫无生还可能，血清也必然落入敌手，而事后我们甚至没机会追查出对手——很明显，我们也不知道 Barnes中士并未牺牲，并且成为了一名超级战士。”Pegg 停顿了一下，“我想，这应该也在你的解释范围内。”

“当然。”Steve 点点头，放松地靠在椅背上，“等你们时间方便时可以安排一次会议。我希望 Tony 也能在会议时出现，他有资格知道一切真相。” 他看向起身的 Pegg，还有无数的工作等着她通宵达旦，“谢谢你们做的一切，Pegg。”

Pegg 也终于露出一个温暖的笑容，“欢迎回来，Steve。” 

 

“Maria还好吗？你们离开的时候我看到她的状态很糟糕。” Steve注视着神情中明显压抑着不快和暴躁的Howard，以及跟在后面，更加不快的Tony，Tony还穿着那件白T恤，身上披着件不知道是睡袍还是毯子的布料，而他的眼神---好吧，显然这次又算在了Steve Rogers身上。

“她没事，只有一点擦伤。天亮后，家里的心理医生就会去安全屋给她做心理疏导，不过我猜她也早就习惯了这个。”Howard的语气还算冷静，如果Tony没有在后方发出嗤声，“Antony Stark，我警告你停止这些把戏--”

“停止什么？停止救你？”Tony的脸绷得很紧，冷嘲热讽的表情就仿佛浮在上面，像是什么张牙舞爪的自我防御和不肯认输，“非常懂得感恩，Mr.Stark.”  
Steve一手按住了要转身训斥儿子的Howard，用眼神示意Tony安静下来，“Tony很担心你，Howard，你一直没告诉他这些，”Steve抬起手比划了一下，“他可能有一点反应过激—其他你想知道的，我等会儿会一一解释。”

Howard 暂时压下自己的怒火和训斥的惯性，但 Tony 不打算放弃争辩和嘲讽——然后他再次被 Steve 用眼神制止了。Tony 深吸了一口气，转身随便找了把椅子坐下，Steve 明白，一天之内第三次，所有事情都算在 Steve Rogers 头上。  
他克制住自己叹气的冲动，毕竟重头戏还没开始。

大概三杯咖啡之后，Pegg 才推着 Bucky 出现——Bucky 坐在轮椅里，手上还挂着一副电磁手铐，但不等 Steve 提出质疑，Bucky 就抢先开口，”是我自己要求的，Steve，你不知道 Hydra 在我脑子里都放了些什么，这样对大家都好。”

“我相信这一切都是可控制的，Buck，我们会找到办法。”Steve 从 Pegg 手上接过轮椅的手柄，把Buck 推到自己的座位旁。

Steve 将自己也安顿下来，他环视了一周这个时空里所有在乎的人，比半个世纪前的那个 Captain 更加从容和坚定，也更加 Steve，“我来自未来，或者说，另一个宇宙的未来。”

“在那个宇宙里，我在 Hydra 的那架飞机里被冰封了近七十年后被找到，然后就是十几年的战斗，不断战斗，敌人里有 Hydra，有因为复仇而蒙蔽了理智的雇佣兵，与 Hydra 的斗争中我找到了 Bucky，当年他落下悬崖后被 Hydra 找到带回去，继续改造成了超级战士，代号 Winter Soldier，具体的细节我们并没谈过，等他恢复可以慢慢还原。那之后又发生了一些事，” Steve 忍不住看向坐在角落里的 Tony，然后迅速收回了目光，“最后我们迎来了最残酷的敌人，来自外太空的反社会分子——战争非常惨烈，我们最终获得了胜利，但也永久地、无可挽回地失去了很多。”

“获得胜利的方法中，最重要的环节之一，就是通过一些技术手段，前往其他时空或者平行宇宙，暂时借用那里的无限宝石，”Steve 的目光落在 Howard 身上，“宇宙魔方正是其中一块，它的正式名称应该是空间宝石，Howard，如果你还记得二十年前遇到过的那个男人，和 Tony 长得有些像的那个…”

“Howard Potts，我记得他，因为他很眼熟，而且我见到他的当天宇宙魔方的储存装置就被破坏了，他一度是重要嫌疑人——但魔方还完好无损，所以我们当时猜测那是一次失败的盗窃。” 所有人都忍不住回头看向 Tony，然后又重新盯着 Steve。

“那就是 Tony，我那个时空的 Tony。”Steve 安抚地看向这里的 Tony，但后者毫不意外地回避了他的目光，Steve 忍不住轻轻叹了口气，“我们成功借走了空间宝石，在胜利之后又还了回来。所以对于这个时空来说，空间宝石从未离开。”

“但那实际上不是我第二次回到这个时空。那是第三次。” Steve 脸上露出一个混合着哀恸、庆幸和些许犹豫的表情，“第二次时，时空跳跃装置出现了一些问题，我降落在 1977 年，见到了 Tony。”

“哈，所以那个时空的我死了，想必还死得又正义又凄惨。”Tony 终于调转回目光，深棕色的眼睛仿佛结了冰的威士忌，流露着毫不遮掩的讥诮，不客气地打断了 Steve 的讲述，“老情人死了，另一个时空的小傻蛋儿就正好撞了上来，God Bless Captain America，那个傻蛋儿就为了那点廉价的陪伴，心甘情愿地向所有人保守着秘密、眼巴巴地数着下一次会面的时间、焦虑发作时就把劣质速写拿出来翻翻来安慰自己没疯，然后现在他又成了傻蛋儿全家的救命恩人，哇，真精彩、真感人，真不愧是美国精神的活化身、行走的圣徒。”

“Tony 不是我的情人，从没有是过，”会议厅内是一片可怕的寂静，所有人都还在消化那段话里过载的信息量，但 Steve 丝毫没被 Tony 的怒不择言影响——和另一个时空那些激烈的争吵与之造成的惨烈后果相比，此时眼眶发红的 Tony让 Steve 只是想给他很多个拥抱和很多个对不起，“Tony 拥有非常美满的家庭，我尊敬他、信任他，他是我、还有很多人非常珍贵的朋友，也是我们仅有的家人之一。”Steve 语气缓和、声音平静，但情绪就如同海面下的暗涌，没有人能忽略他的悲伤与哀恸——除了 Tony。

他不屑地嗤笑了一声，显然一个字都没听进去。

Steve 迅速收拾起了情绪，他需要——他应该先把所有事情向所有人交代清楚，“虽然我以为在以往的时空跳跃中已经足够小心，没有透露过未来的走向、没有展示过超前的科技，但这条时间线已经发生了变化——在原本的时空里，昨晚的事件应该在明年的 12 月 16 日发生，而独联体协议也应该在明年12 月初签署，在我不知道的其他地方肯定发生了更多的变化，我不知道那些变化中有多少是因我而起，但可以肯定的是，我今晚的行为必将导致两条时间线的差异越来越巨大，最后很有可能成为截然不同的两个时空。”

“我想要留下来承担这些责任，如果你们欢迎的话。”Steve 看向 Howard 与 Pegg，“It’s your call.”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为A4 的关系，我倾向于设置 Cap 在主宇宙时没有机会发现自己的感情。其实梳理他醒来之后的时间，几乎不停歇地在进行战斗，敌人和情况都一次比一次复杂，他总是在操心更严酷的问题，很少有机会考虑到自己。但现在不一样了，现在有大把的时光，Tony 让他去过自己的生活，只是从没想过，生活里本该有他的角色。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提示：现在时空是1990年12月，Tony已经快二十一岁了，访问学者刚刚结束，访问时也已经二十岁了。无Underage警告。

如果没有其他隐患的话，这并不是个很难的选择。

“这并非怀疑你的品格，Steve，但这件事并没有任何已知的先例，”Pegg 一只手放在桌面上，手指有些迟疑地敲击着桌面，“来自其他时空，或者说宇宙的滞留者，会造成什么…”

“我在很早之前就咨询过一位朋友，关于时间，应该没有人比他更有资格作出结论，”Steve 当然理解 Pegg 他们的担心，再深厚的私人情感都不会让他们的原则发生动摇，而他很高兴所在的世界始终拥有这样坚定的保护，“他告诉我，对于宇宙来说，我们的星球也不过是一粒尘埃，而尘埃的细小变化并不会对宇宙造成什么不可挽回的影响，能够影响的实际只有我们自己。或许你们可以与纽约圣殿的古一法师再次确认——她是我那位朋友的老师，一位值得尊敬的至尊法师。”

“纽约圣殿？法师？”今天的新名词实在有点太多，如果面前的人不是 Steve Rogers，Howard 会毫不犹豫地认定这是个疯子，然后拒绝再多听一句荒谬之言。

 

但今天注定是他们人生中有史以来最疯狂的一天了。

“我猜他们应该没有电话，但据我的朋友说，圣殿的地址一直没有发生过变化，”Steve 拖过桌面上的一沓便签，用铅笔在上面写下一串地址，“我想她会愿意见你们的，为了保证客观性，我会一直留在这里等你们回来，告诉我最终决定。”

Steve 并没来得及将便签撕下来交给 Pegg，事实上也不再必要——空气中凭空出现了一人多高的金色光圈，身着黄袍、戴着兜帽的女人从光圈中走了出来。

Steve 按下 Pegg 的枪口与弹跳起来进入应战状态的 Bucky，他走向女人，“我想您应该就是古一法师了，很荣幸见到您。”  
“也很荣幸见到你，Steve。欢迎来到这个世界。”古一伸手摘下兜帽，露出一张难以分辨年龄的面孔，“我观察到了时间线的不寻常变化，认为你们可能需要一些帮助。”

Steve 不由露出微笑，这个语气与 Strange 如出一辙，而此时 Strange 应该还没进入医学院，他以后应该会经常面临这种并不恼人的荒谬感，甚至还有些如释重负。

直到作出决定的此刻，Steve 才真切地意识到，那些遗憾究竟有多么沉重、多么不可承受，仅仅是一个可能改变的机会，就能带来多么巨大的希望。

 

古一已经直观地向他们演示了一遍宇宙的基本规则，就像是什么自然科学博物馆里的全息沉浸展示系统——但愿他没记错那个拗口的名字——连 Tony 都目不转睛地注视着那些浮在空中的发光体，Steve 猜测从他的视角看来，这只是什么现代科技暂时解释不了的超前技术。

 

古一离开后一段时间，Pegg 仿佛才从震惊中清醒过来，她与 Howard 交换了一个眼神，神色终于放松下来，“欢迎回来，Steve，我想你应该有一个计划。”  
Howard 微笑着与他握握手，而 Bucky 给了他一个快要喘不过气的拥抱。

“是的，我会提交一份报告，Ma’am，”Steve 半开玩笑地回答，有一种所有事情都终于回到正轨的安定感，“我希望能参与神盾局的工作，尤其是追查 Hydra 的，但同时保持低调——我可以只是 Captain Rogers，因为北冰洋里可能还沉睡着属于这个时空的 Captain America。我会把当时被发现的坐标交给你们，但因为提前了二十年，我无法保证能否在坐标处找到他——据说那架飞机是因为剧烈的海底地质变化才浮上冰面的。”

 

“我不欢迎。”沉默了许久的 Tony 突然开口，“既然有一个属于我们的Captain America，为什么还要一个赝品？现在我们已经得到了坐标，找到他不过是时间问题——我不欢迎你，Steve Rogers，回你自己的时空去，没人要求你承担什么可笑的责任，天知道你是不是像兰博一样，只是无法接受战争已经结束的现实社会而到另一个时空——”

“Antony！”Howard 站了起来，语气比他们刚到这儿时还严厉了不知道多少倍，“回家去，就现在，否则我会叫人把你押回去。”

“Howard.”Steve 冲他摇摇头，Tony 现在有全世界的理由对他生气、无论说出什么尖酸刻薄的气话他都不会意外，但“我们的Steve Rogers”仍然令他隐隐不快，而 Steve 现在已经足够清楚是为什么——他当然并不真的是一个永远正确、永远心胸宽广的圣人，“如果可以给我们几分钟。”

 

“我们没什么好谈的。” Tony 向后靠在椅背上，像是要把自己挤进那块木头里，“我很忙。这个季节的搜救船只不怎么好找，我需要早做计划，然后去冰块里把我们的队长挖出来。他会负责保护这个世界，赶走一切令人厌恶的玩意儿…”

“我很抱歉，Tony。”Steve 没办法继续放任他用这些“恶毒”的想象来刺伤自己，但 Tony 今天当然不会配合他哪怕一点儿，“用不着道歉，Fake Rogers。如果你真地感到抱歉，就滚开，滚回你的老家去，别再来烦我，我有重要得多的事情要做。”

“我就是我，Tony，”Steve 永远不会放弃战斗，永远不，Tony 只是想把他赶得远远的，而Steve 不会让他得逞，起码在这件事上不行，“我不是他——你也不是。”

“闭嘴，Rogers！”Tony 站了起来，太过激烈的情绪让他控制不住的颤抖，“你敢说你不是透过我在看他？你敢承诺你从没有过？”

“我不能，Tony，我不能承诺我从没在你身上看到过他，但与其说是透过你在看 Tony，不如说，”Steve 深深吸了口气，“我看到了另一种未来。另一种 Tony 曾经告诉过我，但我实际上从前根本无法想象的未来。”

“我也看到了。但不是跟你，谢谢你提供了丰富的情报信息。我现在是最资深的 Captain America 研究者，任何八卦小报神盾局资料都比不上，我会找到那个 Steve，唤醒他，提供给他世界级的款待，然后享受世界级的性爱——”

然后 Tony 再次被打断了——那张实木的会议长桌在他面前裂成了几大块，这他是第一次近距离感受到 Steve 的力量。Tony 下意识地攥紧身上披着的袍子，哽住几秒钟后就不甘示弱地打算再次开口，但Steve抢了先，“Don’t， Tony， just don’t.”

“你知道，在战争中，一切都会发生得很容易，但当战斗一结束，也很容易就把战场上的一些情绪当做应激反应。” Steve 轻轻掰开 Tony 因为过度用力而发白的手指，引导 Tony 重新坐下，“所以当你发现的时候，它已经在那里很久了。但是更进一步却很难，总有那么多紧急的、重要的或者无论什么，在牵扯着你的注意力，只要有一点不坚定、又或者一步踏错，它就会变成另外的东西。”

“更关键的，在于我自己，要很透彻后才能摸出它大概的模样——而那需要时间，非常大量的时间。时间总是很好的条件，可以滋养和成长，但也可能最终杀害了它，又或者只是转化了它。哪怕我有一面世上最坚固的盾，也没有信心能保护好脆弱的它。”他或许在讲述那个时空的 Tony，或许是半个世纪前的Pegg，又或者只是深藏在坚定意志下的一块软肋，“它在我还不曾察觉的时候破碎过，我在修补的过程中终于慢慢知道了它原本真正的模样。我承认我非常遗憾，Tony，我想我错过了太多机会，而这只会让我更加珍惜，并牢牢抓紧现在的。”

“如果这个世界上有命运的话，命运就是我降落在 1977 年。我有无数种选择，我很清楚拒绝你并不是什么困难的事情，”Steve 不知不觉间已经太靠近 Tony，他们几乎一起度过了他半个童年和整个少年时期，早就在漫长的时间里被 Tony 削减了安全距离，“起初我只是想陪伴你，我知道 Howard 和 Maria 总是很忙碌，Jarvis 也只有时间在生活上照顾你，你需要这个，既然不会造成危害，而我又可以提供，那么我没有理由拒绝。很快，你就已经大学毕业，甚至已经成为讲台上那个导师——已经到了我可以告别的时候，但我不想要。Tony，从你将访问学者欢迎 Party 上收到的一书包巧克力倒在那间公寓上的沙发上开始，我就知道了——从前你炫耀自己的魅力，我只会替你开心，但那次不是。”

“所以你根本不是因为’太多甜食，你会吃坏牙齿的’这种理由收走了几乎全部的？”Tony 震惊地看向 Steve，几乎忘记了自己刚才还在生气——因为他有了全新的发脾气的理由，”难以置信！你简直难以置信！不，我才难以置信，我竟然相信了你！”

“那也是重要的理由，我没骗你，Tony。”Steve 感受到了 Tony 的软化，这让他露出一个微笑，而 Tony立刻就想起自己还在核爆级别的愤怒里，瞬间回到应激状态，但 Steve 握住了他的手，“我没有立刻作出决定，你知道，总有这样那样的干扰因素和无数正义的借口，而这险些…我以为经历了那么多的错误和失败，我已经学会了对命运保持谦卑，但事实上迟迟未作出的决定就是出于绝对的傲慢，让我以为重要的时间节点会站在那里等着我，如果不是出于幸运——这份傲慢的代价我根本支付不起。”

“我的法师朋友很早就告诫过我，或早或晚，我总得做出选择——我猜他早就洞悉了一切，因为最终，我只会选这一种，或者说只想要这一种。就像是我做不到在知情的前提下，放任 Bucky 被 Hydra 作为工具，杀害掉 Howard 和你的母亲。”

“你不是谁的替代，不是什么旧日美梦里的弥补选项。” Steve 的另一只手抚摸上 Tony 年轻的脸庞，他焦糖色的眼睛还泡在些许的茫然和不知所措里，但冰块早就消融无形，“你就是我的旧日美梦。”

他们沉默了一会儿，但气氛松弛而慵懒，清晨的阳光透过穹顶的天窗披散了满地，Steve 在那一瞬间似乎觉得他看到了一个截然不同的未来，一切都还没有确定，一切就都还充满希望。

“你知道，Cap，”Tony 眨了眨眼睛，声音仿佛含着枫糖浆，有些沙哑的黏黏糊糊，“一般人只会说三个字，然后附加一个吻。”

他仰起脸，“Kiss me, now.”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

“Clint，”Natasha 叫住了刚结束任务就打算登机回家的 Clint，“Bruce 告诉我 Steve 从仓库里取出了盾牌，那面盾牌。”

“Bruce 和 T’Challa 终于打算根据 Tony 留下的图纸复制一面新的了吗？”Clint 已经进入了完成重大的、阶段性任务后的懒散状态，他们刚结束了为期大半个月的深空旅行，从地质状况、气候状况都极端恶劣的一颗小行星上找回了时间宝石，并顺利穿过陨石群回到了地球——现在除非 Thanos 卷土重来，否则没有什么能阻止 Clint 跳上战机飞回家去,“我想不久后我们就能重新看到 Cap 的星盾了？”

“不，Steve 要带走它。” Natasha 看向他，Clint 停住脚步，“你是说…”

“就像你想的那样。”Natasha同他交换了一个眼神，Clint抿了抿嘴，“还有谁知道？”

“Barnes，毫无疑问。Strange 一定知道——如果不是跟他确认过，Steve 一定不会轻易地下决定。”Natasha 和他一起向复仇者基地后方的湖边走去，小型的量子通道装置被安置在湖边的树林里，“Thor 应该也知道，他刚才没有跟Rocket 他们一起离开——护卫队好像又接了什么佣金任务。”

“Wanda他们…？”Clint 已经远远看到背着残破盾牌的 Steve，他压低声音询问，Nat 摇摇头，“他们不知道，对于这个时空来说，就只是五秒钟而已。”

“但我们知道…”Clint 微微皱起眉，十五年了，Cap 总是在那里，无论情况多糟糕，他训练年轻的复仇者、鼓舞陷入恐慌和绝望的人群、指挥他们一次又一次的战斗，Nat 也是他带回来的——他想他只是一时还无法适应将不再拥有 Cap 的将来。

“They deserve better.”Clint 明白Nat 在说什么，每个人的生活都在向前走，他需要操心孩子们的择校，Nat 和 Bruce可能快迎来一场婚礼，Thor 据说会到宇宙尽头去与死亡女神谈判，Barnes 身边的那个女伴也很久没换过了——除了 Cap，和永远留在三年前的 Tony。他们都值得最体面的退休，但命运就是个狗娘养的混球，总是寡廉鲜耻地卖弄着自己的喜怒无常。

虽然 Clint 不住在基地，但他有 Nat，他知道 Cap 会经常性地跳跃，那仿佛已经成了他唯一的娱乐和继续下去的内在动力——只是 Nat 没告诉他，Cap 回去到底是为了谁。

“是 Pegg 吗？”他们越来越近了，再不问就来不及——他可不会忽略 Steve的四倍听力，“一定是 Pegg吧！Cap 真的不考虑结婚时邀请我们去观礼吗？”  
Nat 给了他一个白眼，Clint 知道自己到了闭嘴的时候，反正一会儿他可以自己问 Cap。

Steve 有些无奈地看着从四处冒出来的初代伙伴们，God，距离纽约大战就像是已经过去了一个世纪，他向每个人点头致意，最后拥抱了 Bucky，他箍紧 Bucky 的后背，“别在我离开的时候做傻事。”

Bucky 狠狠敲了敲他的后背，“怎么会？你已经带走了所有傻气。”

他们同时笑了起来，Steve 松开手走上传送台站定，两指并拢放在眉骨，向前轻挥,“Avengers.”

 

他消失在跳动的金色阳光里。

 

Tony 坐在实验室里盯着支架上的那面盾牌，手指不自觉地抚摸着自己的嘴唇——又一次的，如果他的嘴唇因为这样频繁的磨蹭导致干燥起皮，就全是 Steve Rogers 的错。

后天就是圣诞节，距离那件事已经过去了一周，而 Steve·Stupid Jerk·Rogers 除了隔天的一大早把这面破盾交给他，就再也没有出现。这老家伙经历过二战、跟外星人打过宇宙大战、在两个时空间跳跃了几百次，却没有谈过一次恋爱——Tony 现在确信 Steve 的恋爱经验绝对为零，没有人，他是说任何人，任何人都不会在交上男朋友的第二天就跑到不知道什么鬼地方出长差，即使是为了剿灭 Hydra 的据点。

临走之前甚至连个吻都没有！

说到吻，就不得不提起那天清晨那个浅尝辄止的接触，Tony 拒绝承认那是个 Kiss，那最多就只是两个嘴唇在一起碰了碰，连亲嘴都不够格——他要等Rogers 回来之后好好告诉他什么叫亲吻，看在上帝的份上，他马上就二十一岁了！全美少女们的梦中情人票选第一位，绝对不能将初吻保留到二十岁的圣诞节之后！

但Captain America 是他的男朋友了——在他消失半个世纪后还有一大批青春少男收集着他的卡片，以及同样大批的青春少女把他当成理想型。Tony 绝对绝对不会告诉 Steve 这群人里也包括他自己，他整个青少年时期的 Fantasy 主角都是穿着各种奇装异服的 Captain，那太丢脸了——他可以等到他们第一次酣畅淋漓地做爱后，再一点点透露给 Steve，然后把那些 Fantasy 转化为现实。

Tony 摸摸发烫的脸，低下头看向自己又支起来的裤裆，妥协地叹气，“Fine，瞧瞧自己，Tony，争点气。” 电脑右下角弹出了邮件提示，感谢神盾局，现在 Steve 有了一个清白可靠的新身份，更重要的，自己的寻呼机和电子邮箱，他们终于不用再像原始人一样只能靠见面联系。

好消息是 Steve 终于结束了任务，正在回程；坏消息是 Steve 再有三个小时就回到纽约了，而他这一周除了搞出些乱七八糟的小玩意儿以外，正经的研究几乎完全没有进展——也就是盾牌的研究。

他从老头子的陈年图纸里翻出了盾牌的设计，但这块盾牌的弧度、形状应该都经过改良，背面的磁吸装置以及已经坏掉的微型电路——Tony 猜那应该是个定位装置都是超前于时代的科技，涂装的材料也闻所未闻，再加上此前他只从黑市里买到过非常少量的振金用以研究，所以如果是出于复原目的，这个项目确实有些棘手。

但这不是没有进展的主要原因——主要原因是，每次 Tony 拿起这面盾牌或者把他放进检测仪器、再或者只是放在架子上，他就会开始忍不住地走神。他想要知道发生了什么才会使这种金属有如此严重的损伤，想要知道这是第几次发生如此惨烈的战斗，God bless America，背面的皮带内侧甚至还沾着血。

然后他就会忍不住开始想象Steve 在战场上摸爬滚打的样子、战后坐在医疗床上清理伤口的样子、任务结束后洗澡的样子——通常到这里 Tony 就会停止继续想象，因为他已经不得不先去浴室解决自己，或者喝一杯冰咖啡让自己冷静下来。

这都是 Steve 的错。

他只是一个二十岁出头的健康青年，而早有医学论文证实，智商高的人通常性欲更旺盛，再加上他有一个火辣的、火辣的金发男友，他绝对不会忘记 Steve 俯身发动摩托的镜头，永不——这一切都让他的大脑被欲望侵蚀，而不能维持应有的工作效率。

唯一的好事可能就是他成功把老头子气到无话可说。每一天，当他们在宅邸里碰到，他知道父亲都想要询问他和 Steve 单独相处的那二十分钟里发生了什么，更想要询问 1977 年以来都发生了什么——出于对 Steve 的盲目信任，他现在还没有想到点子上去，而是认为那天自己只是气急了胡言乱语，就像他一贯的那样。

但 Tony 才不会做个听话的好儿子，既然他直到一周前才知道神盾局的存在和父亲是创始人的事实，那 Howard 也休想这么轻松地就从他嘴里知道一切——他要到下次父亲让他忍无可忍的时候，再用和 Steve 谈恋爱的消息狠狠反击他。

 

“Tony，Tony？”一只带着半指皮手套的手掌搭在他肩头，Tony 猛然回神，被惊动得跳起来差点从桌子上栽下去，被 Steve 扶住才保持了平衡，“Steve？你不是说还要三个小时才……”他看了一眼桌上的电子时钟，距离收到邮件才刚刚过去一个小时。

“战机上信号可能有什么问题，循环了很久邮件才发送出去。”Tony 还坐在桌子上，从这个角度可以看到 Steve 的头顶，金色短发微微有些凌乱，应该是刚刚摘下帽子，神盾局再普通不过的黑色制服穿在他身上都像是什么特别定制。他的脸看起来很整洁，或许是在飞机上整理过了？Tony 脑子里一时乱糟糟的，仿佛全部神经都被腰上的那只手和近距离散发着热度的身体干扰了。

他吸了吸鼻子，终于想起来他要做什么。

他低下头啃上那两片鲜红的、饱满的、微微干燥的嘴唇。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Steve 承认自己在 Tony 上的事情上总是有点冲动，从前他们就很容易吵架，Tony 仿佛总是很轻易就能激怒他，而他也同样知道怎么一脚就踩在他的界限上——那还尚且是已经成熟的、执掌工业帝国数十年、已经成为 Superhero 的 Tony。

更不要提这个 Tony，年轻气盛、天子骄子，从出生以来的最大挫折就只是父亲不怎么健康的家庭教育，或者说并非出于恶意的漠视和教训。情绪席卷理智后，他能说出什么话 Steve 都不会意外，没有生起气来直接夺门而出，都已经是十分估计场合的行为。而 Steve 也被他的激烈反应带偏了方向，重新像个年轻小伙子一样急着剖白自己、阐明胸臆，然后就有了那个浅尝辄止的亲吻。

Steve 下意识地保留了一些，这不是他的初吻了、他也没再把 Tony 当成小孩子，他只是——他需要留给 Tony 暂时后退的空间。

因为他那时才反应过来，“情人”“性爱”之类的词汇有可能只是 Tony 上的信口胡言，这对于 Tony 来说甚至不算是什么过激的词汇了，考虑到另一个 Tony 那异常丰富、五彩斑斓的一夜情史，以及从小学开始就从没断过的鲜花、巧克力糖果、喷过香水的情书。

Tony 从前没表现出什么特别的感情，他会胡作非为、无视安全距离，但你瞧，他是 Tony，一切社交法则都可以在他身上自动失效一半。所以从 Steve 意识到自己的感情之后，就一直努力表现得更加坦然，他想要慢慢来，毕竟他们还有大把的时光；更重要的是，他想要 Tony 是认真的，不是一时新鲜、不是混淆了陪伴与喜欢、信任与爱慕，在这一点上 Steve 即使已经融入现代社会十几年，也仍然非常老派。

Hydra 的任务非常紧急，但并没有紧急到临别时连两句甜言蜜语或者亲密举动都来不及。他只是想给 Tony 留点时间，足够反悔的时间。

 

直到这个急切的吻。

Steve 收紧了双臂，将 Tony 牢牢固定在自己怀里，这是他们这么久以来第一个完全破坏安全距离的亲密接触，Tony 几乎整个人贴在他胸口，双腿像个老手那样盘住他的腰。Steve 忍不住在这个吻里微笑起来，Tony 尝起来就像是一杯双倍奶双倍糖的冰拿铁，而他的举动就像是迫不及待地要给自己上一课——他怀疑 Tony 已经完全认定自己是个不解风情、毫无经验的老家伙，需要被新时代的观念好好洗洗脑子。

他会让他知道，完全不是那样。

 

他们的额头抵在一起，Tony 完全就像是还没高中毕业的青少年一样，还恋恋不舍地索取着浅吻，Steve 抚摸着他的后背，“我也想你，Tony。”

Tony 缓缓地眨了一下眼睛，脸颊肉眼可见地泛起了红色。这与他的预测完全不一致，Steve 像是完全不羞于表达感情，坦荡得让 Tony 都有些不适应——通常他是直白地让其他人不适应的那个。

“现在起来，去洗个澡，然后回到宅子里换身衣服，”Steve 装作没有注意到他些微的不适应，站直了身体，揉了揉他那一头乱七八糟的深棕色头发，“我听 Howard 说今晚有一个圣诞派对。”

“我更想你跟我到卧室里去做一些早就该发生的事。”Tony 舔舔嘴唇，眼神中充满暗示，家里的圣诞派对又老派又无聊，而且他不认为 Steve 会公开出现在这些场合，这就让派对更加没有了吸引力。

“不是现在，Tony，”Steve 把他从桌子上抱下来，得到了几声非常不满的“嘿！”，这让 Steve 更想开个玩笑，“我们要慢慢来，别忘了，我可是二十年代出生的人。”

Tony 有些惊恐地睁大了眼睛，琥珀色的眼睛就像是要把人用蜂蜜酒灌醉，Steve 有些分不清楚他是在刻意使用自己的优势，还是只是真实的情绪反应，“What？你难道想要按照四十年代标准——要结婚之后？”

Steve 忍住没有露出微笑，而是维持住自己一本正经的神色，“没错，所以你现在应该去换衣服然后出席派对。”

“Cap, 我想你应该知道四十年代根本不允许两个男人结婚吧？即使现在你也得不到法律的认可。”Tony 必须要提出抗议，God，他的男朋友真的是一块老古董——他难道要等法律许可才能和男朋友发生性关系？不，这绝对不行，Tony Stark 绝对不允许这种荒谬的事情发生。“而且…而且…总而言之这太荒谬了，现在已经九十年代了——科技已经发生了翻天覆地的变化，生活方式也是！God，你还是来自未来的，难道未来你们恢复了教法？”

Steve 终于忍不住笑起来，“不，Tony，当然不，我只是认为我们不用那么着急——我不会离开了，我们还有很长时间可以慢慢去适应彼此，等到合适的时候，一切都会发生的。但换衣服那句我是认真的，而且我觉得你需要吃点东西——我看到垃圾桶里只有废纸和咖啡杯。”

“那我们可以出去吃——我知道第十四街拐角有家非常不错的面包店，售卖的甜甜圈华夫饼以及可颂都在水准之上，最棒的是他会营业到圣诞节前一天，也就是今天下午六点。”Tony 说着从一堆杂物里扒拉出了一件外套，胡乱套上就拉着 Steve 往外走。

“这太薄了，Tony，”Steve 微微一愣，垂下眼睛看看被拽住的手掌，反手攥住 Tony 的，“路上可没有中央空调。随便让厨师做点什么，我可以在你房间陪你吃饭。”

“如果你今晚留下不走。”Tony 立刻讨价还价起来。

“当然。我会参加 After Party，Howard 也邀请了我。”Steve 知道 Tony 想要什么，技术上来讲他也没有撒谎，他只是对住处进行了一些隐瞒——出于一些安全考虑，他最近都会住在 Stark 大宅里，直到圣诞假期结束。

 

他们的平安夜晚餐是普普通通的番茄肉酱面，整个厨房都在手忙脚乱的准备派对上的自助餐台，只来得及腾出几分钟给小少爷临时加队的下午餐。Tony 从还没上桌的餐盘里顺便挑走了几块小蛋糕，毫不愧疚地破坏了完美的摆盘就溜出厨房。

他推门进去的时候，Steve 正把先前送过来的西服挂上衣架。Tony 把托盘放在桌子上，盘腿坐上旁边的转椅，“看起来你会是个很好的管家，Cap，或者妻子。”

“At your Service，Mr.Stark.” Steve 顺从了他的调侃，让 Tony 在嘴上占点便宜没什么大不了的，“军队里可没人帮你熨烫衣服，一切都要自己来。”

“未来你也一直在军队吗？”Tony 卷起一大团意面塞进嘴里，声音有些含混，“我没办法想象我也在军队里——如果按照你说的，我也一直跟你一起战斗的话。”

“不是军队。算是一个独立机构，由 Superhero 组成的打击罪犯和地球保卫组织？”Tony 听到这个解释翻了个白眼，但好奇心还是让他继续追问下去，“就像是神盾局？”

“谢谢，看来你对我的食量有一个相当夸张的估计。”Steve 终于整理好了那套西服，自己也走过来坐下，端起另一盘分量多得多的面条，“就像是神盾局，不过基本上我们不算是一个政府部门，而是接受第三方的资金援助。”

“也就是我的援助。”Tony 举起叉子指着 Steve，一脸庄严，“所以你就是那个 Boss，而我只负责给掏钱以及升级装备使每个人看起来更酷。”

Steve 摇着头笑起来，之前 Tony 也说过这句话——在Ultron事件之前，那几乎是整个团队分裂的开始。但这次不再会了，无论什么都不会成为分裂的理由，他们会解决这些争议、分歧或者其他任何阻碍，一起解决。他向前探身，在 Tony 的额头上亲吻了一下。

Tony 有些不自在地扭扭脖子，目光游移地转移话题，“所以你晚上要穿什么？总不能还穿着这身制服，像是来现场缉拿什么逃亡罪犯。”“他们找到了我以前的军装，先用那个对付过去，”Steve 已经迅速消灭了一半的面条，他其实也饿了有一阵子，“之后应该会去采购补充一些日常服装——等津贴发下来，我是说。”

“不，Steve，现在应该是你请求金援的时候了。”Tony 挑起了眉毛，“来让我们做一个全身升级吧，Babe，你猜不到我有多喜欢这个的。”

Steve 深深地叹口气，“好吧，如果你坚持。”

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Tony 舒舒服服地陷进柔软的天鹅绒沙发里，双脚交叠架在同样质地的脚凳上，指挥着三四个店员围着明显不那么自在的 Steve 团团转，旁边的可移动式衣架上已经挂上了满满的十几套高级成衣，从细条纹到海军蓝应有尽有。Tony 的目光仿佛流动的酒水，他轻佻地吹了一声口哨，围着 Steve 的所有人，包括 Steve 在内都忍不住红了脸——而这正是他的目的。

 

当他说要给 Steve 做全身改造时，无论如何也想不到这件事能从圣诞前一直拖到夏天。而他们像样的相处也就只有短暂的圣诞假期——顺便一提，他只是评估 Stark 宅邸依然存在被袭击的风险，于是带着一整个行动小组在宅子里住了整整半个月，直到 Bucky 的治疗有了突破性进展，他带领一支队伍远赴西伯利亚端掉了一连串的 Hydra 远东秘密基地，警报才宣告解除，而 Steve 也就自然而然搬了出去。

而工作期间你能指望 Captain America 做什么呢？他们甚至还完美瞒过了Howard，Tony 觉得 Steve 并不介意被父亲知道，只是出于低调的作风和老派的习惯，公开场合的接触也都自然坦荡，看不出多少暧昧。

之后就是一个任务，又一个任务，再一个任务，出于保密考虑，Tony 往往在他任务结束后才能联系上他，见面更是难上加难——直到这时候他才能勉强理解 Howard 缺席的无数次晚餐，起码在他记忆里Dad 还算是一个及格的 Dad，一周也起码能见上三五次面，好的时候甚至可以每天一起吃早餐——虽然那往往就代表着争吵或者单方面教训。

而这样的直接后果就是，21 岁的 Tony Stark，依然是一个悲哀的，有着全美最辣男朋友的，处男。

倒不是说他不喜欢生日派对前洗手间里的那个手活，那绝对是他性成熟以来排名前三的最佳体验，单是被 Steve 占有性地整个罩在怀里就让他格外兴奋，更别提还附加细致服务和几个长长的、湿润的吻。

如果不是他住在家里，而 Steve 又坚决不同意在生日这一天，在父亲、母亲、Rhodes、Aunt Pegg 、Barnes ——几乎所有人都在的这一天，和他出去开房，Tony 相信那应该是他最火辣的一个生日。

 

所以，在漫长的七个月之后，他们终于有机会兑现 Tony 在圣诞节提出的要求，他绝对不会允许 Steve 随便在打折市场随手捞一些衣服就结束行程——他现在是个 Gay 了，完全应该享有男友像是模特一样展示各种西装的福利，某种程度上他开始有些明白妈妈坐在贵宾室沙发上折腾他们父子两个的乐趣。

 

Galliano 先生终于送走了上一位贵宾客户，腾出手来服务他们，他将 Steve 从漂亮姑娘和男孩儿堆里拯救出来，请进了试衣间进行量体，Tony 能看到 Steve 明显松了一口气，目送那对美国翘臀进入门后，Tony 眯着眼睛抿了一口薄荷莫吉托，然后被一个身影暂时挡住了视线。

一个非常漂亮的红发尤物。

Tony 不由地抬起了头，“Miss？”

“Natalie，Mr.Stark.”她放下那盘葡萄，红色的指甲从饱满的果实上滑过，仿佛是什么无言的暗示，又仿佛只是不经意的动作。

“叫我 Tony。”Tony 重新放松地窝进沙发里，他忽然有了一个绝佳的主意。

Natalie浅浅地微笑了一下，礼貌地重复，“请问您还需要什么，Mr.Stark?”

Tony偏了偏头，把浅色的镜片从鼻梁上向下拉了拉，露出的眼睛里毫不遮掩地显示出兴趣，“需要你陪我待一会儿，毕竟我等的人还需要一阵子。”

“当然，Mr.Stark.” Natalie 在沙发扶手上坐下，将垂下的红色卷发撩至耳后，一举一动都透露着仿佛天生的性感。

“是什么把你这么漂亮的姑娘困在这小小的西装店里了？”Tony 仰起脸，语气并不怎么认真。

“糟糕的政治，糟糕的男人。”Natalie 眼睛里微微流露出几分笑意，整个人看起来都像是烛光下的猫眼石，朦朦胧胧又熠熠生辉。

“真是遗憾，”Tony 的语气却完全和内容相反，和寻常的花花公子没什么不同，“漂亮姑娘总是遇上坏男人。”

Natalie 也露出一个心知肚明的微笑，她倾身向前，从 Tony 的身前蹭过去，从果盘里揪下一小串葡萄，又仿佛什么都没发生一样重新坐直了身体，“圣彼得堡今早空运过来的，您有兴趣品尝一下吗？”

“我不知道圣彼得堡还盛产葡萄。”Tony 饶有兴趣地摘下了眼镜，捏在手里玩转着圈，如果不是因为 Steve，他或许会非常喜欢这一款——没准现在已经拉着 Natalie 钻进车里前往附近的五星级酒店胡天胡地，“但我相信这葡萄一定非常香甜。”

Natalie 摘下一颗，托在手心里剥了皮，不疾不徐地递到 Tony 嘴边，Tony 微微挑着眉毛，低下头噙住了那颗浅红色的果实。

 

然后他的下巴被一只手抬了起来，Tony 抬起眼睛看到眼睛里仿佛正聚起海啸的 Steve，懒洋洋地开口，“Hey，Steve, 这是 Natalie.”  
Steve一条腿跪上沙发，把 Tony 挤进了角落里，高大的身躯伏下来，巨大的阴影将 Tony 牢牢罩在里面。

他们分享了那颗葡萄——或者说 Steve 享用了那颗葡萄，以及 Tony 那张令人又爱又恨的嘴巴。

Tony 的手指攥紧了 Steve 肩膀上的衣料，那件本来就乏善可陈的格子衬衣被拽得皱皱巴巴的，Tony 盯着那处褶皱还没回过神来——这是他们在公开场合的第一次亲密接触，他没想到 Steve 的醋意也可以是正常人的四倍，原本只不过是期望他有点小动作而已。

然后他感觉到旁边仿佛空了，紧接着就是人体坠地的声响。

Tony 倏然回头，Natalie 倒在了地上，后肩上还贴着一枚改良后的纽扣式电击片。

Steve 又轻轻在他脸上亲吻了一下，才站起来将 Natalie 的双手反剪到背后绑了起来——Tony 后知后觉地出了一背冷汗。

 

约会理所当然的泡汤了，起码 Tony 这么认为。

FBI，或者是穿着 FBI 的神盾局特工很快就出现在西装店里，拿着逮捕令将昏迷的 Natalie 带走了，Steve 虽然没有立刻跟着押送车走，但也立刻换回自己的衣物，开车将 Tony 送回宅邸——临走前沮丧的 Tony 买下了移动衣架上的全部待试穿西服，并约定 Galliano 先生下次亲自上门供他们挑选定制西服的衣料，作为这次安保事故的赔礼。而一旁的 Steve 也只好望着天花板无声地叹气——他和 Tony 在一起的时候，叹气都仿佛已经成为了一种日常。

 

Tony 独自在工作间里消磨了一下午，Steve 之前仿佛联系上了振金的原产国，从而得以从正规渠道购入了一整批振金，全部都存在 Stark 宅邸那个地下武器室里，而 Tony 也终于有了足够的原材料用以分析研究。

大多数时候他非常享受这件事，那如同是与另一个时空的自己对话。从逐步还原的图纸里、不起眼的磁吸装置里、已经损坏的定位芯片里、甚至是皮质带子的材质结构与形制里，Tony 像是第一次对 Steve 实际上来自三十年后的未来有了真切的认识——这片盾牌的风格与他如此相同，但却掺杂了太多更复杂的情绪。那个 Tony 非常细致地照顾着 Steve 的习惯，在不影响战斗的同时，增加了一些实用的小功能，他还没有见过 Steve使用这面盾牌，但盾牌本身的设计就仿佛是一本摊开的地图，一清二楚地反映着使用者的风格——耐极端温度、绝缘并相对吸音的涂装材料、恰到好处超出Steve 小臂长度的直径、最有利于减震的弧度设计、便于回收的磁吸装置、用于寻回的隐藏在皮扣内部的 GPS 芯片，可根据需求随时调整长度的皮质绑带，甚至连绑带的内衬都是复合材料织成的织物。

那个 Tony 一定使用了手边所有材料的最佳组合来更新这面盾牌，就如同一套量体裁衣的高级订制，甚至比那还要私人得多，也昂贵得多。

但 Tony 不再怀有什么带着偏见和嫉妒的猜测，那个 Tony所有的心情都如实写在每一部分的结构图里，虽然说起来很荒谬，但Tony就如同读代码一般可以轻易读懂另一个自己——他很担心 Steve，希望他能活下去，无论是什么境况下；他也有一些愧疚，或许是因为他们之间存在着什么早应该化解的误会和分歧；但无论如何，他依然尊重并信任 Steve，内心的某一个部分甚至也爱着他——作为朋友、作为家人、作为他在世界仅存不多的珍贵关系。

夜幕降临的时候 Tony 完成了图纸的复原，他轻轻嘘出一口气，忽然不再对泡汤的约会以及慢到难以忍受的恋爱进度感到沮丧和不满意，Steve 还安全而自由地活着就已经是另一个自己的全部期望。

而他已经拥有的足够多了。

 

Howard 和 Maria 最近都不在宅邸——因为圣诞节前的突发事件，他们的假期被拖延到了如今才有时间补上。Tony 从工作间出来，在庭院里溜达了一会儿才返回主楼。餐厅里坐着几个熟悉的面孔，一个高大的年轻黑人组长、一个几乎从没变过表情也猜不出年龄的中等个头白人，还有几个魁梧的德裔以及俄裔，Tony 知道因为下午的事情他又被迫提升了安保等级，所以这几天打算就窝在工作间里，免得跑出去给 Steve 找麻烦。

Tony 路过餐桌，顺手从中间的面包筐里抓了一个贝果塞进嘴里，“Hi Fury，Hi Coulson. 又见面了。”他还挺喜欢这几个特工，一部分是因为他们对 Steve 都混合着点个人崇拜的忠诚，而那就意味着值得信赖，另一部分是因为他们是为数不多对他和 Steve 的恋爱关系一清二楚的家伙。

“如果你能少惹点事的话，Tony，我不介意这样的会面少几次。”Fury 没好气地开口，Tony 刚刚拿走的是最后一个贝果——他的贝果。

“这很伤人，Fury，你明知道是别人主动找上我。”Tony 摆出一个夸张的防御性姿态，“而且我也没想到 Steve 还是派你来。”

“说实话，我建议把你关进有重兵把守的地下十几米的封闭实验室里，那样对大家都好，”Fury 面无表情地出言恐吓，“很遗憾 Cap 没有同意。”

所有人都笑了，除了 Coulson，他仿佛就永远维持着一张近乎微笑的面孔，只有在面对 Steve 时才会有点算作生动的表情。

“他当然不会同意，因为他是Captain America并且是我男友，bite me.”Tony 叼着贝果摊了摊手，在所有人来得及把手里的随便食物砸向他时溜出了餐厅——他发誓看到 Coulson 的手已经摸向了电击棍。

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Steve 回来的比 Tony 预想的要早得多。

他回到卧室狼吞虎咽地啃完那个贝果就钻进浴室洗了个澡，随便擦了几把头发就坐在床尾的长凳上打开了电视。不出所料，没有任何一条新闻提到上午那次突发事故，Tony 相信明天报纸上也绝不会流出一张照片——他不知道 Steve 是动用了神盾局的权力，还是天生是个公关天才，毕竟当年他是创下国债销售与征兵记录的文艺兵王牌。

Tony 懒洋洋地爬上床，窝在一堆枕头里捞起了皱皱巴巴的床头读物，一篇月初才发表的通讯技术论文，翻了没两页就听到房门被有节奏地扣响。Tony 头也没抬就扬声，“游泳池可以随便用、网球场也是，Come on，你们又不是第一次住在这里了，不需要向大人请求许可了。”

“是我，Tony。”Steve 的声音隔着门听起来有些闷，Tony 一下子坐了起来，想了想又重新倒下去，“进来。”

“你是来给我讲睡前故事的吗，Uncle Steve？”Tony 捞了一只蓬松的鹅毛枕揽在怀里，下巴在丝绸的表面压出一个凹陷，不怀好意地打量着仍旧整整齐齐穿着衬衣长裤的 Steve。

“你成功让我感到了愧疚，Tony，”Steve 靠着门框抱起了手臂，嘴角含着一点笑，但语气又似乎很认真，“我想我现在应该道一声晚安然后自行离开。”

“所以这确实是这个房子的问题，是不是？”Tony一把丢开了怀里的枕头，气冲冲地爬了起来，“只要我还住在这里，我就睡不到你——上帝啊，你简直就是块化石！我今年就要在 Malibu 建一栋房子，你猜怎么着，我明天就要给地产商打电话在海边买一块地，然后找个设计师和承包商立刻推进所有工程。老头子最好已经准备好了我新设计的转让合同，不然我就去卖给Hammer Industry，他们想要不是一天两天了——等到房子建好入住，Rogers，你最好当天就把我操进床垫里，否则……”

“Hey，hey，easy，Tony，”Steve 在他大发脾气的时候已经带上门，走过来单腿跪在床上，安抚地亲吻几下，发现不奏效时就加深了这个吻，直到那双尤不甘心眼睛不自觉地闭上，纤长的睫毛轻颤着在Steve 脸颊上微微扫动，熟悉的轻痒令 Steve 露出一个心满意足的微笑，他在结束后又与 Tony 交换了几个浅吻，不出意料地看到 Tony 已经完全软化下来，“你想要离开纽约？”

“我想住到海边去，”Tony 踢踢 Steve 的小腿，示意他脱掉鞋子上来，“指望着阳光能把某块老古董晒得开化一点，”他毫不客气地枕上 Steve 刚刚伸直的双腿，在他询问的目光里翻了个白眼，但还是开口解释，“早就有这个想法——比上个圣诞节要早，我跟老头子说过想要个自己的实验室，再加上，先是海军的飞行基地、再是 NASA，一直都在西海岸，然后是微电子技术相关，你知道，智能化毫无疑问是未来的方向，SI 七八年前就在那边设立了一个武器部门的研发中心，近两年他们就已经是对我做项目简报了。”

Steve 承认即使是现在，潜意识里他对 Tony 也还是总有点花花公子的刻板印象，一提起Malibu 就总是想起他睡全封面女郎的丰功伟绩，而非无数出自那间实验室的堪称奇迹的创造性成果。他有些歉意地在他眼皮上亲了几下，却被 Tony 误解了，“今天有些人难得的脆弱，让我猜猜，今天那位漂亮的 Natalie 小姐是你的老熟人？以前的还是未来的？”

“未来的，”Steve 用手指轻轻耙梳着 Tony 还略显潮湿的柔软棕发，“她叫 Natasha，被神盾局招募前是臭名昭著的 Black Widow，我已经在计划着找她，但她是一名非常出色的间谍，非常难以追踪，也是一名杰出的战士，在需要的时候永远在前线冲锋陷阵。”Steve 露出了少许怀念，“没想到我们会在这种情况下见面，你变成了她的目标人物——应该也是我带来的变化之一，事情的发展已经和我所知道的完全不一样了。”

“她出身一个叫做’红房子’的秘密基地，根据 Nat 提及的零星几句，我猜测那里应该专门培养女性间谍，里面受训的女性大多是孤儿，”Steve 看 Tony 没有不耐烦的神色，就继续讲述了下去，“训练完成后这些女性进入 KGB 服役，在冷战结束后有一部分成为了收钱办事的雇佣间谍——比如她。”

“所以她并非出身 Hydra，看来你真的把他们打痛了，Cap，”Tony 一手枕在脑后，挑起眉看着 Steve，“我以为这种机构不会雇佣外来人手做事。”

“但他们可能会雇佣外来人手来试探安保等级，不过也不一定是 Hydra 的手笔，Howard 拥有不止一个敌人，”Steve 的表情严肃起来，“之后我会安排 Coulson 给你补充一些起码的反追踪和反侦察知识，Tony，在外面时你得提高警惕，我无法保证这会是唯一一次针对你的犯罪活动。”

“一定要是 Coulson 吗？我看他恨不得把我酷刑折磨一番，因为我玷污了他圣洁的 Captain America，”Tony 成功地让 Steve 又一次无奈地叹气，才转而说起 Natasha，“我以为你已经审讯出了幕后主使。”

“没有，我只是和她聊了几句，Natasha 是非常高明的审讯官，Tony，而我暂时还不想暴露太多信息。我想她应该一时还想不起销声匿迹半个世纪的超级战士，也或许她想起来了，”Steve 耸耸肩，“只是不表现出来。之前招募Nat的是 Fury，招募过程中起到关键作用的是 Clint，但现在恐怕他们帮不上忙。”

“Fury？Fury 那个 Fury？”Tony略微有些吃惊，“当然，他看起来就是个 Bad Ass，但听你的口气他应该不止于此，还有 Clint 又是谁？另一个我不认识的神盾局特工？”

“是被你抢了贝果的那个 Fury，其他人把这当笑话告诉我了——他是神盾局长，在我刚醒来的时候已经当了大概十多年。”Steve 有些好笑地看到 Tony 瞪大了眼睛，“没错，Tony，你抢了未来神盾局长的贝果，他以后还会有一只非常可怕的猫，恭喜你。Clint 是另一个好朋友，但现在他还也还没被招募进神盾局，说实话我对他的经历一无所知，此时也没有能找到他的线索。”

“那你打算拿 Natasha 怎么办？”Tony坐起来换了个姿势，十分满意兜在自己后背的力度，放任自己像个大型毛绒玩具一样把全部重量都交给 Steve，“如果她像你说的那么厉害，我想不久她就会成功越狱了。”

“所以 Bucky 留在那里看着她。”Steve靠向柔软的床头，连带着 Tony 也歪在了他的胸口，“Bucky 在苏联呆了很长时间，对她们的风格会更熟悉一些。我会去做些背景调查，希望能提前找出 Fury 当年打动 Nat 的筹码。”

“所以你又要消失一阵子，”Tony 夸张地叹口气，就像是每次讨价还价时那样，“而且你还搞砸了一个约会，Steve，所以你今晚得留下来，我是说，留在这张床上——哪怕什么都不做。”

“当然，Tony，当然。”Steve 投降地摇摇头，“你说了算。”

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Tony loves Malibu.

 

虽然工期比预想的要长出太多，但最终的成果令人足以原谅设计师和施工队，两面环海、一面是陡峭的山崖，还有一块值得赞叹的私人沙滩及码头，外加一个最先进的私人实验室，以及现阶段最高水平的智能化系统——Tony 给系统起名叫做 Jarvis，虽然他目前还只是一个叫为基础和简单的交互系统。

 

更重要的是，从他去年复活节时到加州正式接手研发中心后，他终于有了一段稳定的、正常的恋爱关系，那时他在Malibu租住了一套公寓作为过渡，而在他搬入独立公寓的当天Steve就把他操进了崭新的弹簧床垫里——当晚的表现绝对无愧于超级士兵的名号，整晚他们都陷在宽敞的主卧里寻欢作乐，清晨的阳光照上国王大床时还又来了一轮，直接导致Tony当晚在欢迎派对上顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈和有些傻气的笑容——他解释为刚完成了一项瓶颈已久的项目，于是所有人上前搭话时都会以祝贺为开场白。

“所有人都祝贺我睡了美国队长，”Tony一到家就扑倒在沙发上，Steve 把他抬起来安顿在自己大腿上才得以坐下，“每一个人。开场白全都是，’祝贺你，Mr.Stark,我刚刚听说了那个好消息’，’祝贺你，Mr.Stark，希望能早点见到公开报道’，’祝贺你，Mr.Stark, 相信这会改变世界的’。”

Steve 早就不会再上这种当，一本正经地接口，“看来你只能在召开发布会时遗憾地告诉所有人，由于涉及国家安全，关于此事的所有细节都无法披露。”  
“嗯哼，’国家安全’？”Tony 不由地笑起来，“这就是你对我们睡了一觉的评价？是谁说 Captain America 是个谦逊悲悯的家伙的？”

“客观上来说，这确实是事实。”Steve 把瓶装水拧开递给 Tony，喝过酒总是很容易渴，“所以你打算什么时候给 Stark 副局长做情况简报——他其实已经怀疑很久了，而 Maria，我猜她早就知道，只是没有说破。”

“你真的非常扫兴，Rogers副局长，在和男朋友开黄腔的时候提起他爸爸？Puuuf，”Tony 不太高兴地用手指戳着 Steve 的胸口，“坏时机，明白吗？”  
“因为我打算下个假期时搬进来和你同居，Tony，所以是时候谈论这件事了。”Steve 捉住他的晃悠的手指，放在嘴边轻吻了一下，“除非你更倾向于节奏再慢一些？”  
“节奏再慢一些？God，Steve Rogers，你真的认识我吗？”Tony 本来就因为酒精有些亢奋的精神此时如同被完全点燃，“我恨不得你明天就搬进来——如果不是你这次的休假如此短暂，我甚至想现在就飞回纽约把你那间小公寓的所有东西都立刻打包运回这里。”

“所以？”Steve 已经学会利用自己的优势，比如那双海一样的蓝眼睛，他只需要轻轻挑起一边眉毛，一直注视着 Tony，而 Tony 也总是坚持不了太长时间，尤其当他内心明白 Steve是有道理的时候。

他有些恼火地伸出手把 Steve 的脸推到靠背上，“Fine！我会和老头子坦白的，但如果他要训斥我，你别指望我不反击。”

Steve 奖励地报答给他一个吻，然后是一场酣畅淋漓、又温柔缠绵的性爱。

 

虽然一开始时的隐瞒只是为了斗气，但时间越长，Tony 就越发有些心虚。Tony 已经慢慢成熟到可以承认，在他还是孩子的时候有多么崇拜父亲、又有多么希望自己可以得到他的认可和赞扬，或者说现在他也并非不在意父亲的评价，就只是，在两年前的那件事发生后，当Tony 摆脱了起初的应激反应，也多少陷入了俗套的幸存者情绪里——如果没有 Steve，那就会是他和父母的最后一面，而他和父亲甚至没有一句像样的沟通。

这两年的他们的关系也算是多少缓和了一些，至少上次他回纽约过圣诞节的时候，一家人心平气和地共享了愉快的圣诞晚餐，他们交流了一些技术上的问题，直到妈妈勒令他们停止在餐桌上讨论工作——但他还是没有提起他和 Steve 的事情，或许因为绝大部分时候他们都在彼此对抗或者漠视对方，导致 Tony 甚至不知道该怎么开口。

 

直到现在。

Malibu 的房子已经完成了内部装修，出于安全标准考虑的空置期也到了尾声，而因为突发任务而将假期推迟了整整半年的 Steve，也终于打包好了行李准备和 Tony 一起搬入新宅。

而这全是 Natasha 的错，至少Tony 打算把账全记在 Natasha 身上——

去年八月时Bucky从新泽西过来西岸， 因为 Tony预约到一位脑神经科学方面的前沿专家，并且完成了手臂设计的全面分析及重构，他们得把 Hydra 放在他身上的东西全都清除出去——Steve 对于这件事非常谨慎，而 Tony 在这点上完全支持他，更新升级那支机械手臂简直是所有工程师的梦想！Tony花了几个月的时间，为 Bucky 准备好了全振金材质的Armitage I，只等 Bucky 完成疗程后，过来进行神经接驳，并进行一小段时间的适应性训练，以检测 Armitage I 的兼容性与性能。

事实上整个行程也就只有短短的半个月，但一旦Bucky 离开新泽西，Natasha 很快就找到了机会越狱成功——之前她也找到过机会，但还没能逃出州境就被围捕——而这次，根据 Steve 的判断，她应当是顺利离开了美国本土，随后就消失了踪迹。

之后就是不断地跨国追踪，或许也与和 Natasha 有过节的情报机构进行了情报网共享，这只是Tony 的猜测——Steve 不会告诉 Tony 超出他安全等级的消息，总而言之，Natasha 逃跑之后两个月他们重新找到了她的踪迹，Bucky亲自带了一支小队去逮捕她，顺便一提，Clint 也在这支小队里，依旧是 Fury 招募了他，具体的情形 Steve 叫他和 Clint混熟了之后自己去问他。

然后事情开始逐渐脱离控制，变得混乱起来。

他们在找到 Natasha 之前，先找到了另一支追踪她的隶属于KGB的杀手队伍；神盾局小组抢先一步找到 Natasha打算带她离开时，又在路上与 Hydra 派来的小组正面遭遇——双方都认为 Natasha 背叛了己方，即使她从没提给神盾局供过什么有价值的情报。于是原本的逮捕任务变成了三方混战，再加上 Bucky 本身已经在 Hydra 的最高优先级猎杀序列，Hydra 几乎动用了在欧洲的全部力量对整只突击队进行围剿。

这样的局面下，Steve 不可能还留在本土，而 Tony 也不得不度过非常、非常无聊的保护性监视生活，整整四个月，除了研发中心和公寓几乎不被允许去任何地方，连回纽约过圣诞都有战术小组在私人飞机上全程陪同——直到副局长 Steve Rogers 全方位摧毁了因为这次事件而暴露出的九头蛇情报网络及秘密基地，并带着队伍以及在事件中被招募的 Agent Natasha Romanoff回到本土，禁令才被解除。

 

季度会议结束后，Tony 收拾起自己的文件和材料，犹豫了几秒后用签字笔敲敲父亲笔记本的硬壳，“有些事我需要和你谈谈，Dad，我的办公室？”  
Howard深深地看了他一眼，那一瞬间 Tony 以为他已经知道了一切，只是保持了沉默。Tony率先离开了会议室，走到办公室后安排秘书倒了两杯咖啡，随后又改变主意，把其中一杯换成了红茶。

Howard 被其他人绊住了脚步，五分钟之后才来到办公室——这是他第一次在 Tony 接手研发中心后来到这间办公室，因为他们开始考虑将整个 Stark Industry 逐步搬来加州，从 Tony 这两年的业绩和综合考察来看，加州的区位现阶段是无与伦比的。他透过 Tony 办公室的大落地窗打量着目前规模还算不上大的办公区域，以及外围的大片荒地，还有更远处的山崖、浅滩与一望无际的大海，又回过头看向自己仍旧年轻的儿子。

他知道，他将拥有这一切，并将继承下来的推向更宽广的边界。

“Dad？”Tony 与他对视了一会儿，还是忍不住先开口，“茶？”

Howard 点点头，在会客区的另一张沙发上坐下，端起红茶抿了一口，“你需要写一份像样的提案，Tony，但可以以我的名义提交董事会，加州是个不错的地方，但这个决定关乎到上万名 Stark Industry 员工的生计，我们不能草率地作出决定。”

“当然，我知道。提案已经在撰写了，我可以——我会请你代为提交，Dad，谢谢。”Tony 狠狠灌了一口咖啡，突然有点后悔自己拒绝了 Steve 一起来解释这件事的决定，“天啊，Dad，你让我接下来的话更难说出口了，但，”他深吸了一口气，“我和 Steve 在一段稳定的恋爱关系中，下周他就要搬进 Malibu 的新房子和我同居了。”

“O—-K——，这就能解释很多了。”Howard 点了点头，“这是件好事，不要搞砸了。”

“What？”Tony 本能地已经竖起防御，准备迎接疾风骤雨的训斥和怒火，但这、这就只是，“就这样？你是不是早就知道了？Steve 早就告诉你了？还是有谁打了小报告？是 Coulson 吗？一定是 Coulson 吧！只有他最看不惯我占有了他的 Captain America…”

“没有人打小报告，Steve 也什么都没说，但这就足够说明问题了。”Howard 看向因为自己过分平静而有些不知所措的 Tony，心底有些隐隐酸痛——他知道 Tony 本来预期的是什么，而这让他意识到即使 Tony 生来就如此的才华横溢、禀赋卓越，他也几乎从来没有给出过正面的肯定。他一直算是一个幽默的人，但却不知道怎么和自己独子好好交流，“而且还有你母亲。你不会认为我们能够在她面前有任何的秘密吧？”

“而我要告诉 Mom 你把她形容成了一个巫婆。”Tony 不由自主地接口，然后两个人一起笑了起来，“所以你会来暖房派对是吗？就在一周后，如果你能在加州待到那时候的话，我可以飞回纽约去接 Mom，我和 Steve 邀请了一些朋友，大家会玩得很开心的。”

“我下午就得回去了，早就预定好的行程，”Howard 放下了杯子，“但我和你母亲当然会参加你的暖房派对——她不会允许我缺席的。”他站了起来，拎起公文包打算去赴商业午餐。Tony 送他出去，路上简单地介绍了一下已经变化很多的办公区。

到大楼门口时，司机已经把车门打开，Howard 坐进车内，挥手让 Tony 回去,在轿车发动后又摇下了车窗，“Tony.”

“Yes?” Tony走上前，以为 Howard 又想起了什么需要嘱咐。

“I’m proud of you，I was and always will be，Son.”Howard 像是不习惯说出这样的话，他的表情甚至有些许的狼狈,他甚至没有留下 Tony 回应的时间，就匆忙又摇上了车窗。

Tony 站在原地，目送父亲的轿车驶出园区，他眨了眨泛酸的眼睛，轻声开口，”I love you too，Dad.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一阶段剧情结束啦！  
> Captain Marvel 的故事大概在 95 年所以目前（93 年）就暂时不提这件事了，会在以后的剧情里一笔带过大概。  
> 下次更新就是婚后盾铁了！


	14. Chapter 14

“Sir，Sir！”一位裹在防寒服和口罩里的特工举着卫星电话从冰面上冲过来，“Sir！电话！Ms.Potts 的电话！她说是紧急情况！”

“冷静，年轻人，”Steve 转过身扶住即将滑倒的年轻特工，从他手里接过卫星电话，“Steve Rogers.”

“God, Cap, God!”Pepper的声音听起来恐惧又破碎，还包含着愧疚与自责，Steve 的心沉了下去，“我们在华沙被袭击了，Cap，Tony…Tony 失踪了。”

“Pepper，你刚才说什么？”Steve 的大脑嗡地一声，一时 Pepper 的声音都听起来有些失真，“Tony 不是作为国防部顾问参与波兰的导弹防御系统部署会议吗？这么高的安保级别怎么会被袭击？有什么国家和美国开战了吗？”

“不是在会议被袭击了，Cap，是我们在华沙市内路过一座体育场，当时正好有一场比赛结束，道路因为人流非常拥堵，然后就，然后就发生了…恐怖袭击。”Pepper 大口地喘着气，Steve 听得出来她正努力克制声音中的哭腔，“我们的车被冲击波掀翻了，Tony 拖着我和 Happy 从车里爬出来找掩体，但是紧接着就有了第二轮爆炸，离得很近，如果不是我们都穿了防弹衣肯定活不下来，但 Happy 还是受了伤，现在正在做手术；我昏迷了一阵子，在医院醒来之后就找不到 Tony 了，我已经向大使馆求援，刚才也已经和警察局长通过电话，他们确认在现场没有见到 Tony，他失踪了，Cap，Tony 失踪了。”

“我知道了。我会——我会安排最近的神盾局特工去接你们，将你们平安送回本土。”Steve 甚至顾不上问 Pepper 和 Happy 的伤情，这一切就只是，就只是完全无法接受。他深吸了一口气，挂断电话拨通了另一个号码，”Fury，我需要你亲自过来监管北冰洋的打捞计划，一切事宜自你到达后全权接手，我现在必须离开赶去华沙——Tony 遭受恐怖袭击后失踪了，我有理由怀疑他被作为人质绑架了。”

“Yes，Sir，还有什么我能为您做的？”Fury 的声音里也流露出一丝紧绷，Steve 的目光盯着幽暗的冰面，“尽快赶到这里接手一切，以及把电话转给Natasha.”

“Sir，”几乎是立刻，电话那头就响起了 Natasha 的声音，Steve 已经回到破冰船上，打着手势让船舷上的特工将冰上快艇放下去，最近的战机在5 海里开外，而飞到华沙需要两个半小时，“Tasha，集合东欧的可调派人手，尤其是反恐、痕迹学及弹药专家，安排他们包括你和 Clint尽快赶到华沙，我需要你们的专业技巧，以及，请在三个小时之内为我获取在波兰全境的紧急执法权，我需要降落在华沙时，关于恐怖袭击的一切情报和调查权限都向神盾完全开放。”

“明白。”Steve 将手上的电话递给已经发动好快艇的特工，从船舷上跳下去，坐进了驾驶舱。

 

Steve 到达华沙前半个小时 Natasha 就已经发来一切准备就绪的确认短信，并报备了参与本次行动的人员清单及待到达时间，最慢的不超过七个小时，最快的业已到达波兰境内，半小时后会与他在机场会合。

Steve 走下舷梯时 Hill 已经等在停机坪，见到他就立刻进行了现阶段简报，“截至目前还没有任何组织出面宣称对本次恐怖袭击负责、或提出任何要求。当地的特警部队和现场调查专家已经推测出爆炸点，正在现场地毯式搜索爆炸物，初步怀疑原因对本次导弹部署的抗议，Tony 出现在那里应该是个巧合，有可能被恐怖分子辨认出来并胁迫为人质——昨天美方代表团的一张落地图片被匿名传播者上传至Facebook 并被大量转发，转发中就有一些常见的极端发言，目前尚不确认发言者是否与本次恐怖袭击存在联系。”

“调取现场附近三个街区以内，恐怖袭击前后两个小时内的全部录像资料，”Steve接过 Hill 递过来的文件夹，仔细翻阅事发现场的照片，“将重点录像先发送给 Clint 分析，等他抵达之后再将其他部分交给他。有逮捕到任何参与本次事件的恐怖分子吗？”

“没有。现场人流量非常大，最近的特警赶到现场的第一时间忙于疏散民众及排查爆炸物，恐怖分子应该是借助这一点逃走了。”Hill 驾驶配车进入高速公路，她忍不住从后视镜里看向 Steve，后者的容貌仍旧如同三十岁中段，但威严感远远超过她在五角大楼时接触过的数位将军——尤其在这样的时刻，Hill 在前排驾驶席都有些喘不过气，“事实上，直到 Ms.Potts在医院醒来时才有人开始意识到 Stark 失踪了，那时距离袭击发生已经三个多小时，Sir，很抱歉这样说，但如果做最坏打算，也就是本次袭击确实经过严密准备——”

“他们已经离开了波兰境内。”Steve 取出 Tony 失踪地点的现场照片，放在车内的一面屏幕上，照片立刻被自动扫描并智能化提升像素水平，Steve 滑动屏幕拖曳照片并放大，“Jarvis，你在吗？”

“Yes, Mr.Rogers, ”Jarvis 带着点无机质的 RP 音在车中响起，Steve 仔细审视着放大图片的细节，“事发时的情况你记录下来了多少？”

“很抱歉，Mr.Rogers, 我在 Sir 座驾上的终端被爆炸损坏，由于当时通讯情况不佳，未能从云端存储大部分数据，仅有的部分目前正在修复中，修复进度 17.3%，需要在修复完成后即时将文件发送给您吗？” 

“Yes，Jarvis，修复完成之后请立刻发送给我以及Agent Barton。”Steve 在照片上标出一处红圈，“请以此处作为中心，模拟爆炸造成的冲击并与Tony 座驾的实际受力分析进行比对。”

“正在进行分析，请稍后。”屏幕上出现一个绿色圈线组成的数据模型，右侧的柱状数据条随着模型的不断变化而增长，三十五秒后发出运算完成的提示音，“数据匹配，Mr.Rogers.”

Steve 紧紧皱起眉，接通不断闪烁的手机，“Natasha，如果你那边的证据可以得出另一种结论请打断我，我怀疑本次袭击 Tony 原本就是目标之一，如果不是唯一目标的话——其中一处爆炸点正好在他的轿车正下方，我不认为这是巧合。”

“这不是，Sir，爆炸物分析已经有了初步结论，”Natasha 将几张证物照片发送至 Steve 手机上，“从仅存的几片弹片上还原出了 Stark Industry 的 Logo，根据我们的弹药专家的成分分析，爆炸物应当是 SI 最新型的微型引爆装置之一，优点是便于携带、隐蔽性强、爆炸强度较高、范围较小且对金属平面有自动吸附功能及遥控起爆功能，并可配合专门的发射器发射使用，最大射程可达20米，是专门用来在人口较为稠密的地区破坏敌对武装力量交通工具的，更重要的是，这款产品一季度刚刚投产，现在还没有大规模装备到伊拉克战场——Sir，我认为您的结论是正确的，敌人确实有备而来，而他们的目标之一正是 Tony。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 二阶段剧情开启啦！  
> 基本上会重写这条时间线上的钢铁侠起源包括系列电影，队长个人系列电影（队 2 的主要内容实际上已经提前在一阶段进行过了）以及复仇者联盟系列电影的主线剧情，因为是另一条时间线，所以基本上大部分节点的发生方式都有了改变，可能人物的出场顺序也会有所改动，总而言之向着所有人都安然无恙圆满幸福的结局进发！  
> 如果不喜欢魔改时间线及电影剧情的GN可以在这里就停下来了， 再次感谢愿意继续阅读下去的妹子们，爱大家！
> 
> 以及关于 Jarvis 的问题，因为设定目前的时间线是 06 年，以及钢铁侠 1 电影 Tony 遇袭时 Jarvis没有自动请求援助，而是 Tony 划开手机打算自行求援，所以推测通讯技术（包括技术本身、卫星数目、其他硬件建设等）还没有达到让 Jarvis 可以随时全球联网的地步，或者说 Tony 还没有将 Jarvis 的适用范围拓宽到这个层面，那时 Jarvis 还更多只是一个 较为被动的电子管家，直到 Tony 做出盔甲之后才有了这个硬性需求（比如全程连接卫星信号）。所以本部分设定中，Jarvis 的服务前提是被服务者拥有他的使用权限、终端设备以及在通讯信号覆盖范围内。所以北冰洋上 Jarvis 无法第一时间自动联系 Cap，当 Cap 进入到服务范围内并联通终端时，Jarvis才在队长的要求下提供服务。
> 
> 顺说波兰确实是美国全球导弹防御系统在欧洲的重要组成部分，好像部署了起码十处以上的反导装置。（此处感谢亲友@Karas 的科普）。


	15. Chapter 15

Tony的意识短暂恢复了四次，每次所处的环境都完全不同---最开始他认为自己在一辆SUV里，全遮光贴膜，完全无法通过外界的环境判断所处的位置；第二次是货运火车的车厢；再之后，或许是货轮或者油轮的船舱？他似乎隐隐约约看到了舷窗和海平线；最后一次是被摘下粗制滥造的麻制头套，周围是潮湿阴暗的山洞，和一群荷枪实弹、打扮与相貌都十分典型的中东恐怖分子，面前是一台摄像机。

Tony维持着自己迷茫虚弱的表情，大脑艰难地运转起来。他不知道距离爆炸已经过去了几天，胸口的剧烈疼痛撕扯着他的神经，而身旁的武装分子揪起了他的头发逼迫他直面镜头。斜前方的头目像是在作出宣言，又像与什么人谈判，他不知道这段录像会发送给谁，但他希望不是 Steve。

最好的情况是这只是一群求财的恐怖分子，在袭击中意外认出了他，指望用他来勒索一笔钱财；

而其他的可能，也就是更糟糕的情况，他本来就是目标之一。

如果是这样，对方大概不打算杀他，或者说不打算轻易杀掉他，否则早就可以动手。或许他们想要用他来交换什么、又或者想要用他来制造什么恐怖气氛——如果这样Steve 和神盾局应该也能很快找到他。

最糟糕的情况是，他们的关系被窥知， Steve 的身份暴露了。无论是胁迫 Steve 妥协，又或者是纯粹将他公开处刑、乃至私刑折磨，他就是伤害 Steve 的最佳武器。

录像很快结束，Tony 被两个人架起来拖进更深处的山洞里，被像物品一样顿在一张破旧的行军椅上。

Tony没有轻举妄动，他无神地注视着前方的地面，试图从周围嘈杂的说话中找出哪怕一种他能听懂的语言，然后他听到了——一句俄语，“如果你们不想让他死，让我试着救他。”

Tony 的视线转移回自己的胸口，发黄的绷带已经被不断涌出的鲜血浸透，在昏暗的灯光下呈现出一种骇人的铁锈色。

Tony 再次失去了意识。

 

Natasha走进他们的临时办公场所，也就是Stark Industries在华沙的办事处。

 

Pepper和Happy已经被Steve说服，跟随代表团返回本土，以便从源头处追查涉案型号的武器流向，并在Tony失踪期间作为授权代表处理一些紧急事务——这件事目前还属于保密状态，对外只是宣称波兰行程顺利结束，Stark将按原计划留在欧洲度假。

这确实是原本的打算——Steve没有同意Tony跟他一起离开本土，到北冰洋进行打捞计划，而Tony想做什么的时候，他总能轻易找到办法。比如这次，他只需要给国防部的对接官员打个电话，就轻易拿到了代表团的顾问头衔，然后假模假样地向 Rogers 局长申请国防部的工作结束后直接转道北欧，免费给神盾局顾问，只需要担负食宿即可——毕竟华沙到目标地点只有两个半小时航程。

 

Steve 面前的液晶平面上是被各种线索覆盖的密密麻麻的欧洲地图，距离事发已经过去六十多个小时，他们只筛选出了两条能够追查下去的线索。华沙市内的摄像头数目和角度都不算理想，而袭击发生的时点人流过于密集，导致现场的摄像头几乎没有记录下什么有效信息，全部摄像资料交给 Clint 检查；而Steve 对当日知晓 Tony 路线的所有人逐一排查，希望能找到消息源头以期追查到幕后真凶。

“Sir，我想我们查到了点什么。”Natasha 将笔记本上的图片投放到液晶屏上，那是一段像素算不上高的录像，晃动的画面远处左侧一个男人拍打着连帽衫上的火苗，最后直接一把将帽衫扯掉在电线杆上摔打了几次才彻底灭掉最后一颗火星。男人重新套上衣服，警惕地向四周看了看，紧接着是第二次爆炸，画面在一片火光中陡然黑掉。“这是 Jarvis 修复的那段行车录像中的镜头，Clint 在第二次重看时注意到了那个男人，我们要求 Jarvis尽最大可能还原那个男人的影像，然后在这里，”Natasha 拖曳出一张模糊不清的男人穿着背心的全身肖像图，感应笔的笔尖在男人胸口处圈了一下，“Jarvis 识别出一个纹身。”  
“Hydra.” Steve凝视着那处黑色的 Logo，“而我们都相信这绝对不是巧合。”

“没错。Clint 着手分析这附近的所有监控，从三个摄像头里找出几张不同角度的图像，然后交给 Jarvis分析合成，最后我们得到了这个，”那是一条挂在腰上的武装带，里面还插着几枚手雷，“Jarvis 已经确认是 Stark Industries 去年四季度的新产品，以及，这张脸。”

那是张平凡的斯拉夫人面孔，瘦削、高颧骨以及稀疏的脏金色头发，“Sergey Petrov，1975 年出生，前苏联时期曾因为纵火嫌疑两次被捕，苏联解体后加入反美武装组织，并于 95 年入籍索科维亚共和国，刚才运行数据库检索时，查到他还有一本德国护照，并有两次美国的入境记录，两次都是旅游签证，在LA 入境——我想他参与本次袭击应该是毫无疑问了。”

“索科维亚。”Steve 低声重复了一遍，苏联解体后巴尔干半岛分裂成十数个小国家，其中就包括索科维亚，自解体后这个国家就不断内乱，理所当然成为正被多国联合打击的 Hydra 当做潜伏据点之一，并于九十年代末期改名换姓成为该国合法政党，一度在该国组建政府——之后美国军方曾经尝试扶持反对势力，但极端主义、民粹主义与反美显然在一个战乱不息的前苏联国家更有市场。目前索科维亚与任一安理会常任理事国之间都还未建立外交关系，也从未加入多边安全战略合作协议，更不可能提供神盾跨境执法权，“如果他现在人在德国会好办很多。”

“Clint 正在追踪，相信很快会出结果。”Natasha 直起腰，“代表团这边呢？”

“一无所获。目前看每个人都没有动机在这个时间点、以及这个地点，发动恐怖袭击并带走 Tony，这同样会对他们的自身利益造成严重损害，”Steve 抬起手掐了掐眉心，从 Tony 失踪以来他还没合过眼，“其他人当晚还要参加波兰政府举办的晚宴，而 Tony在会议结束后就直接驱车前往机场，那条路是去往机场高速的必经之路——他原计划乘专机飞往芬兰，之后会有特工从赫尔辛基将他接到目标地点，参与打捞行动。目前看恐怖袭击应当早有计划，而 Tony 是临时加进来的目标。”

“Sir，”Clint 急匆匆地推门进来，打断了Steve 的分析，“我追踪到了 Sergey，他回到了索科维亚的住处。”

 

抓捕 Sergey 相对于他们的日常工作来说有些过于普通，甚至有些无聊——Sergey 不出任务的每个晚上都会去附近的脱衣舞酒吧玩乐，他们只需要潜入他家守株待兔，在他回家时甚至连灯还没来得及开，就被电击枪击昏。

审讯进行得很顺利，Sergey 只是个享受欺凌普通人的底层暴徒，甚至没有受到过什么专业的反审讯训练，不到十分钟他就对吐露出了有关恐怖袭击的全部信息——仅限于他知道的。

恐怖袭击，早有计划；Tony，临时目标。背后的金主提供的佣金相当慷慨，其中一部分是以一定数量的Stark Industries 最新武器为形式支付，由中东地区的武装组织十戒帮负责运输交付。Sergey 曾经听到头目谈论起，金主起初想要 Tony Stark 直接在恐怖袭击中“意外”丧生，但这件事的政治成本太高——他们不想要给美国实施军事打击的理由，尤其在伊拉克还深陷战火的现在。以金主支付的现金和武器根本不足以让他们冒这么巨大的风险，毕竟绑架和谋杀之间存在巨大区别，所以他们只负责将活着的 Tony Stark 交给十戒帮，至于后续便不在他们的关心范围。

“Tony Stark 确实是个大人物，我猜少校对他相当重视，不仅进行了急救，还安排了 Witch 去看他。”Sergey 尽全力讨好着 Natasha，以指望自己还能留下一命。

“Witch.” Natasha挑起了一边眉毛，Sergey 立刻提供了 Witch 的住址，”一对奇怪的双胞胎，将军似乎对他们寄予厚望，Witch 是妹妹，有时候能读取其他人的想法。”

“Sergey，我不想打草惊蛇，所以你最好学会保持缄默。”Natasha 没有流露出一丝惊讶，她打开手机，将刚才 Sergey 招认不讳的录像播放出来，“如果你试图向上级报告今晚的事情，这段视频就会在索科维亚的电视台公开播放，而他们会怎么对待你，我想你是很清楚的。”

“我明白。你们是冲着双胞胎来的吗？总有人冲着他们来——虽然要我说，他们只是在爆炸后脑子不清醒了而已。”Sergey拼命点着头，来表达自己的配合，“我是说，我什么都不知道，你们从来没出现过，我只是从酒吧喝酒回家，然后一觉睡到天亮而已。”

Natasha 再次击昏了他。

 

“Witch 应该目前我们能找到的最后见过 Tony 的人，而如果 Sergey 所言是真，那么这对双胞胎应当是超能力者。”Steve环视着 Natasha 和在阳台阴影里瞭望的 Clint，“无论出于何种目的，双胞胎都不能再留在 Hydra 手里了。”

 

但他们没想到双胞胎只是一对看起来还不到十岁的孩子。

男孩儿的移动速度很快，但和 Steve 比还差得远，还没来得及近身就被 Steve 击昏在地。而女孩起初被制服之后还在不停地挣扎，直到看到 从阴影中走出来站在灯光下的Steve， 她面孔一瞬间流露出极端的仇恨和惊骇，“你就是那个男人——你是 Stark 脑子里的那个男人！”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双胞胎提前出场。  
>  索科维亚的情况属于二设，因为老队的缘故，Hydra 还没来得及在神盾全面渗透就被迫进行正面对抗，在多次围剿后实力被严重削弱，龟缩在索科维亚，当他不再是一个单纯的恐怖组织，而有了一定程度的合法身份后，其组织成分也会越来越复杂，不再那么纯粹的极端主义，简而言之就是有人会把它当成一门生意。


	16. Chapter 16

“Wanda？” Steve 看清楚了女孩儿的脸，也不由得有些吃惊，那张苍白的面孔与长大后的 Wanda 如出一辙——Wanda 算起来确实应该是这个年纪，但他一直以为她和 Petro 的能力都是心灵宝石赋予的，所以一直以来他们可能都误解了心灵宝石的能力。不过现在不是考虑这些的时候，“你见过 Tony Stark，对他进行了审讯？”

“我很愿意，但那个屠夫一直昏迷着，如果不是少校不允许，我真想直接把他的心脏掏出来捏碎。”Wanda 眼睛里都是年龄不符的痛苦与残酷，“他的脑子里全是一些乱七八糟的公式和你，可惜少校不相信我，他不相信花花公子脑子里全是一个金发的英俊男人——他告诉我 Tony Stark 每年会睡遍Maxim 的封面女郎，数不清的女人排着队想跟他上床，身边也从没出现过一个金发男人，而我没能从他脑子里掏出你的名字，导致少校更加认为我只是在撒谎。现在证明我是对的，他一定很在意你，看来你也一样，”她露出一个渗人的冷笑，“那我来告诉你，他胸口有一个大洞，身体里流着弹片，我见过很多那样的活死人，每天都活在地狱里——不过他也活不了多久了，被那群人带走，你就等着收尸吧，非常难看的尸体。Stark 害死了我的父母，这是他应得的。”

Steve 的表情并没有什么变化，他转过头给了 Natasha 一个眼神。Natasha 迅速会意，在情绪失控的 Wanda 脖颈上注射了一针镇定剂。“给 Petro，也就是男孩儿也来一针，或者 1.5 倍的剂量，他的新陈代谢比一般人快很多。”Steve 开始动手清理一切侵入痕迹，“准备撤离——带上他们，不能再把他们留在这种地方了。”

 

回程的飞行上 Steve 除了必要指令外一直保持沉默。当他们越过子午线的时候，Nat走过去坐在了 Steve 身边，“Steve，那是个被仇恨淹没的女孩儿，她可能只是为了刺激你。”

“她不是，Tasha，如果你看出她在撒谎，不会等到现在才告诉我。” Steve 声音很平静，但他褪下了自己的半指手套，一直摩挲着无名指上的戒指，“并且，那个 Tony 也被击中过胸口，很长一段时间里他都要带着发光的反应堆维生——我以为这不会发生了，等到他更加能承担责任、更成熟，如果他想要加入我们，我会提示他走上这条道路的方法，以一种不那么痛苦的方式。所有的事情都有了很大的改变，比如 Bucky、Howard、你和 Clint，包括在监禁仓里的双胞胎——那是两个好孩子，你和 Clint都很喜欢他们，他们只是没有在正确的环境里长大，我希望这次他们的生活能变得更好一些。但 Tony，我不知道，这不是应该发生的时间、也不是应该发生的地点，也完全无法肯定他还能不能有条件成为那个超级英雄。在另一个世界，写在他档案里的这件事不过就是两句话，我是说，在当时给我开放的资料里——Tony 不喜欢别人问起这些，他说自己有很多习惯，怀旧从不是其中的一种，而我觉得应该尊重朋友的意愿和隐私。”

“直到现在。如果我能了解更多细节，起码现在还可以有一些参考。”Steve 收拾起情绪，转而提高声音，“Jarvis，出口情况调查得怎么样了？”  
“已经调出十六个月内的全部出口记录，正在运行分析，Mr.Rogers，重点关注地区：前苏联区域及中东地区。”Jarvis的声音总是永远恒定、永远可靠，Steve 紧绷的神经也因此稍微放松了一点，“整理出所有买家或者二级买家清单后发送给 Agent Coulson，黑市上的流通会规避海关记录，数据上可能很难看出问题。”

Fury 已经从驻伊拉军方那里调来了十戒帮的基本资料，Steve 翻看了一会儿后挑出一张照片发给 Natasha，“这几个男人，等回到本土 Wanda 醒了之后你给她看一下，然后判断她是否见过他们——现在我们不能确定 Tony 是否还在十戒帮手里，所以不能打草惊蛇，但如果能找到见过他的人，我们就多了一条可追查的线索。”

 

“Wanda 没见过他们，Petro 也是。”Natasha 有些疲倦地坐下，Wanda 的能力很不稳定，但不代表对抗她不需要花费力气，Nat 刚刚也险些着道，“我想我们只能地毯式排查了——你打算怎么安排双胞胎，Steve？”

“或许我可以帮上忙。”埋头在一堆中东武装势力情报里的 Clint从屏幕后探出头，“Laura 很喜欢孩子，但是我们还一直没时间正式讨论这件事，而她平时在农场里又真的有些无聊。”

“交给 Laura 当然比交给军方好，”Steve 揉了揉眉骨，他正在看 Coulson 初步筛查之后的中间商分析报告，“但他们很危险、攻击性也很强，Laura，并非冒犯，Laura 只是一名普通女性，很容易会受到伤害。”

“但她可能是最好的人选，双胞胎会很抵触其他特工，”Clint 耸耸肩，“普通人会淡化冲突，如果 Jarvis 能在安全屋里好好看着他们的话，我想应该没什么问题——不过也要得到批准，Sir，Laura 目前还不知道这件事，她的安全等级不够。”

“好吧，你要充分告知这其中的风险，Clint，虽然我们知道 Laura 选择你就意味着她能承受很多，但这不代表她适合参与进来。”Steve的语气很严肃，他还记得 Clint 有多么地重视他的家庭，如果可能，他希望 Clint 还是能和另一个世界一样，拥有最幸福完整的家庭。

“当然。我会和她商量这件事，一切最终还是要看她的意愿，”Clint 微笑起来，他能感受到 Steve 真诚的关心，“毕竟，她才是 Boss，Steve。”Clint 原本想习惯性地接上一句关于 Tony 的调侃，但他及时打住了话头——现在还远没到可以开玩笑的时候。

 

接下来的半个月里双胞胎的状态有了很大的改善，Laura 身上有一种天然地令人信任并亲近的气质，对于孩子们来说更是如此——Wanda 的态度一直要比 Petro 更强硬和激烈，但就像另一个世界的她一样，她从来也都没有想要伤害无辜的人，只是唯有仇恨才能支撑她熬过失去双亲后，在战乱地区和哥哥相依为命的地狱般的生活。

或许等到 Tony 的事情结束后，Steve 可以安排一些神盾局的资源，重新调查当年发生在双胞胎家庭的爆炸——他不记得两年前有任何由军方或者情报机关授权的军事打击行动。但现在，Steve 对着盥洗室的镜子整了整领带，路过门厅时抱起 Jarvis 提前订好的花束——今天是 Howard&Maria 夫妇的婚礼纪念日，也是 Howard 的忌日，千禧年前后 Tony 先后送走了他们，比起另一个世界，Tony 也只多了不到十年与父母相处的时光，但这次他们之间没有再留下什么遗憾，他们出席了Tony 和自己的婚礼，那之后又一起度过了六个幸福的圣诞假期，到最后时两个人都没有经受什么痛苦， Tony 也一直陪伴在他们身边。

Tony 还是很思念他们，但这思念并不痛苦，而只是饱含着温暖回忆的怀念与悲伤。

Steve 坐上车，处理着今日新搜集的情报。二十多天过去，他们追查到的数条线索最后都难以继续，从他们自索科维亚回来不久，就不断有中东地区的武装势力与军方接触，暗示手上有他们正在寻找的大人物，如果谈妥价格就可以将他健康返还。

但根据索科维亚的线人消息，少校目前并没有将双胞胎的失踪算在神盾头上，而是倾向于认为其他敌对势力了解到了双胞胎的能力，于是潜入索科维亚进行了绑架，因此 Tony 被绑架到中东的消息应该不是他们泄露出去的——那就意味着，如果不是幕后的雇主刻意散播传言，来拖慢调查营救进度；就是实际监禁Tony 的武装力量与雇主之间出现了问题，现在打算公开竞价，来攫取足够多的利益。

过去的三周半里他们地毯式的排查了几乎每一个与 Tony 有过恩怨或直接利害关系的国会议员、政府官员、军队高官，最近甚至已经开始调查最大的竞争对手 Justin Hammer，但除了抓出几个腐败的蛀虫之外几乎没有什么实质上的推进。中间商调查那里也一样困难重重，重点型号新武器的流转有些甚至经过十几道手，流转路径遍布全球，其中 80%都拥有合法途径又或者起码有合法的幌子。而 Clint 在不打草惊蛇的情况下，推进调查几个筛选出来的武装组织——十戒帮首当其冲，这个极端组织流窜于中东各国，足迹和势力遍布波斯湾沿岸，无论哪里有动乱，都能找寻到他们的身影，据点和武装基地更是星罗棋布。

他们无法确认 Tony 是否还在十戒帮手里，也无法确认如果 Tony 在他们手里的话，会被藏匿到什么地方——中东地区地形和武装势力范围都非常复杂，无论是美国又或者是其他可以协作提供的国家，都没有将触角覆盖到该地区的每一个角落。

 

唯一值得安慰的事情就是 Tony 应该还活着，他的价值就是目前对他最大的保护。

 

Steve 单膝蹲下，将花束放在墓碑前，“很抱歉，Howard，很抱歉，Maria，Tony 出了一些意外不能来看你们，是我的责任，抱歉我没能像我承诺的那样保护好他，但我保证我会将他安全地带回来。”

他将手扶在墓碑上，默哀了一分钟才重新站起来，向陵园外走去的时候碰到了 Pepper 和 Happy，两个人都有些憔悴——Tony 不在的这二十多天，两个人向媒体隐瞒消息，同时协助 Jarvis 进行调查，经受得煎熬也并不比 Steve 轻多少。

Steve 向他们点头示意，三个人的终端突然同时响了起来，Steve 皱起眉，“Jarvis？”

“Yes， Mr.Rogers, 我运算结束了一个新的模型，需要立即向您报告。”Jarvis 的声音从三个终端同时传出，“Ms.Potts 和 Mr.Hogan 也建议在场。”

“OK，Pepper，你们去把花束放下，十分钟之后我的车上会合。”Steve 迅速下达指令，“Jarvis，你可以先对我做一个简报。”

 

“So, Obie? 为什么？” Pepper 听到 Jarvis 的结论后，第一反应是难以置信，“Mr. Stark过世后，是 Tony 将他从主管销售的 SVP 位置上提拔到 CEO 的，还因为他对集团二十几年的贡献，奖励了他接近 1%的员工股——我们谈论的可是 A 级股。上次我们利益关系的人员清单里，他甚至都没有排到第三序列内，我以为董事会里的反对董事嫌疑会更大一些？”

“从短期看确实如此，Mr.Stane的主要个人资产来源为股权分红、年薪及奖金以及其他的投资组合，其中股权分红占据他个人年收入的 70%以上，他的经济利益与集团紧密相关，在运行首次分析时，模型运算的重要影响因素是，如果 Sir 出现意外，集团的股价将会遭遇 50%以上的跌幅，公司管理层的收入和身价也会因此而严重受损，”Jarvis 将首次运算时得出的管理层收入折线图推送至屏幕，“因此除董事会中的反对派成员外，首次报告中将管理层放在了第四级风险序列。但今早我的SI股市监控子程序发出了警报，从上个月 19 日起，有人陆续用小规模、连续性的方式做空 SI 股票，目前做空规模已经超过 5%。”

上个月 19 日，是 Tony 被绑架的日子。

“所以做空的人从第一时间就知道了Tony 失踪的消息，并且还有雄厚的财力支持这次做空——这意味着很可能主导做空的人就是幕后黑手。Jarvis，你是因此而追查到 Stane 身上了吗？” Steve 已经明白 Jarvis 的运算逻辑，他将相关信息发送给Coulson，指示他安排 授权Jarvis 接入 IRS 的数据库，“Jarvis，请准备五分钟后接入 IRS 数据库——这是官方授权，期限为 24 小时。”

“准备完毕，Mr.Rogers，八分钟后发送Mr.Stane 的个人收入报告至您的邮箱，现在开始倒计时。”屏幕左下角浮现出进度球，“是的，Mr.Rogers，做空的机构基本上全部都是规模不大的私募基金，资金来源为几个离岸账户，经核查为 Mr.Stane 的个人账户，沉淀在账户中的收入与公开的情况严重不符。Mr.Stane 是公司排名第二的个人股东，所持员工股约为 3.4%，如果 Sir 出现意外，目前做空的金额已经足以对冲股价下跌带来的损失，还将预计带来 35%以上的收益。”

“不仅如此，Tony 如果出事，他个人所持的 SI 股份绝大部分都会交由你继承，Steve，而你的身份不能公开——即使可以公开，作为 Tony 长期保密、从未出现在公众和集团视野内的配偶，也绝对得不到董事会的信任。如果事情没有追查到 Stane 身上，他凭借资历和持股，有很大可能将董事长收入囊中。”Pepper 深吸了一口气，“这样看动机就非常明显了，他有见不得光的收入、有远期利益，God！肯定还有 Tony 最近那个策略的原因——Tony 那天告诉我，他已经攻克了电弧发生器的技术难关，还从 Mr.Stark 留下的思路里找到了很多民用及商用的新灵感，他认为SI 以后也应该向着更加多元化的结构发展，而不是仅是依靠武器制造部门支撑起 60%以上的利润，他还计划重新举办 Stark Expo，Obadiah 不会高兴看到这个方向的，Jesus Christ，我竟然没有早点想到。”

“Jarvis，你现在能够侵入他的电脑吗？我需要你检查他的每一份文件，如果他确实是那个幕后黑手，势必有与绑架 Tony 的武装势力的联络记录，那是我们找到 Tony 的最佳线索。”Steve向 Natasha 下达了逮捕待命指令，“很抱歉，Mr.Rogers，Sir 最初设计我时的目的是管理宅邸，因此我与集团的内部网络是相互隔离的，需要将我的终端与 Sir 的办公电脑连接授权后才可以获得集团的数据库权限——除了 Sir 之外，还有您拥有权限进行该授权。”

“那你现在就获得了授权，”Steve 转过头，“Pepper，你和 Happy 现在就去加州的办公室将 Jarvis 接入，Agent Romanoff 会带领战术小组在机场与你们会合。”

 

六个小时后 Steve 在战机上收到了 Jarvis 发来的证据视频——这是自出事以来他第一次看到 Tony 确认存活的证据，视频拍摄于两天前，视频中光头的武装分子揪着 Tony 的头发面对镜头，冷静又残忍地向 Obadiah 重申了涨价的要求，Tony 脸上还有未完全愈合的伤痕和依然浓重的淤青，胸口从分不清是黑色还是深蓝的 T恤布料中透出泛着蓝色的白光。

 

他还活着。

他再一次戴上了反应堆。

 

Steve 短暂地闭了闭眼睛，坐在他身旁的 Bucky 拍拍他的肩膀，“我们会把他安全带回来的，Steve。”

Steve 点点头，随即点开 Natasha 实时传输过来的审讯记录，按照 Stane 与十戒帮的约定，每五天十戒帮都会发送一段视频来证明 Tony依然活着，也就意味着下次视频是三天后的美国西部时间上午十点半，界时 Jarvis 会追踪视频来源并进一步缩小范围——他们已经接管了 Stane 与十戒帮联络的不记名电话，并提出可以于下次视频后之后 20%的款项，条件是需要他们拍摄在室外进行活动的 Tony，以确认他确实活着，而不是十戒帮拿之前拍的视频来进行讹诈。

 

而十戒帮已经答应了。

 

现在驻伊美军已经根据指示派出三架侦察机，对伊拉克全境进行巡航，尤其是南部沙漠地区，获取精度更高的地形图片，便于 Jarvis 在收到室外视频时可以进行全方位的对比分析，以确认 Tony 的坐标。

但他们没来得及——Steve 的战机刚刚抵达美军在伊拉克北部的驻伊基地，战略卫星就侦查到南部山区峡谷地带于两分钟前发生了大规模爆炸，还疑似有小规模导弹从峡谷中发射成功，目前坠落在沙漠地区。

 

Tony 抬头望向天空，他太久没有见过如此刺眼的阳光，眼球一时有些不适应。他试图举起左右遮挡一下阳光，却发现左手已经抬不起来了——Fine，任谁从高空坠落下来，手臂骨折都在情理之中。他吸了口气，艰难地从沙子里爬出来，检查了自己的肋骨和腿骨，万幸都没有大问题，胸前的这个小玩意儿也还顽强地亮着。他已经逃出来，下一步就是想办法活下去，活到救援找到他，他相信 Steve 一定在动用一切资源和手段寻找他，而这么大的动静已经是个足够显眼的提示——但他不能坐以待毙，在救援来临之前他得试着寻找水源，否则恐怕撑不过一天。

Tony 检查了散落在黄沙里的 Mark I，最终就只有皮手套和外套还能勉强使用——他需要减少直接暴晒的皮肤面积，尽可能降低脱水的风险。他深呼吸了几下，忍住左臂时不时传来的剧痛，开始向沙丘的较高处攀爬，试图获取个好点的视野。

爬到一半时他听到了隐隐约约的轰鸣声，Tony 猛然回头，一架战机正向着他的方向高速飞来，一个人影从四层楼的高度直接跳了下来，落地时一面圆盾支在那个人身前，红蓝银星的涂装在沙漠的烈日下熠熠生辉。

Tony 一瞬间腿软着跪坐在沙漠上，高举起右手比了个 V。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于 Cap 对时间线的了解这个部分，我认为根据MCU 电影来说，每个人个人系列的事件，Cap 应该只是知道一个大概的走向，但是不知道具体细节。比如知道Tony 被绑架之后成为了钢铁侠，但是不知道是谁绑架、势力是哪个；知道 Tony 在钢二时间线里有一段时间十分作死，但也不知道具体原因；钢三时美国总统都被绑架了，但是队也没有出现的痕迹所以当时队可能在队 2 或者差不多的时间线里，有很多自己的情况要忙。所以根据电影逻辑来说，很多事情他也只能事后了解大概经过，但没时间也没必要去了解所有细节---毕竟那个时候他们是好朋友，是家人，不是爱人。就像是 Bucky 的事情 Tony 也不知道一样。
> 
> A2 之后队伍其实就已经开始走向分裂，队 3 之后更是好几年没有联系，很多事情更是无从得知。
> 
> Cap 不是一个喜欢作弊的人，他不会因为自己要停留在这个时空，就提前去另一个时空了解所有相关的细节；并且在时间线已经完全改变的现在，对那个世界的了解甚至很有可能会造成误导。比如这一次，虽然幕后黑手依然是 Stane，但下手的时机和原因，乃至手段都有了很大的变化，Tony 被监禁的位置也完全不同，甚至 Tony 自己的准备也完全不同。  
> 所以本篇在这个前提下，虽然重要节点总是会发生，但发生的时间、地点、方式可能会产生区别。因此 Steve 遇事之后对于自己以前所知道的进展会保持谨慎的参考态度，对于他们来说，这已经的的确确是个全新的未来了。


	17. Chapter 17

“I got you.” 

Tony 被搂进了一个与沙漠一样炙热的怀抱里，他放纵自己把头埋进海军蓝的胸口，发出带着些呜咽、又有些歇斯底里的笑声。他感受到额头处熟悉的亲吻，手指插进他的头发将他的脸托起来，那个吻便得以从额头蔓延到眼睑、到鼻尖、到脸颊，最后是他干裂起皮的嘴唇。

他们的舌头缠在一起，一切发音都模模糊糊的，但 Steve 就如同对接了他的神经，他能够清楚地听到每一句道歉和示爱，然后用鼻音的哼声来终止这场没完没了的自责和反省。过了好一会儿，Steve 可能终于想起来后面除了一架战机外，还有紧跟的一整支飞行编队，他拨了拨 Tony 凌乱的头发，舐尽了他眼角仅有的几滴泪珠，便将手臂伸至 Tony 右腋下方，一把将他打横抱了起来。

Tony 托着自己骨折的左臂，不满地出声，“嘿！Rogers，我可不是什么娇贵的公主！我自己能走。”

“肾上腺素能掩盖很多问题，Tony，在全身检查之前我们最好还是保持谨慎。”Steve 的眼神在 Tony 胸口的反应堆上停留了两秒，严肃的表情里难以避免地又带上些悲伤，Tony 看到这个表情就放弃了抵抗，翻着白眼嘟囔，“Fine！下不为例。反正公众形象受到破坏造成的股价下跌这次要算在你头上，Pepper 不能找我算账——你有没有觉得，SI 有些时候更像是她的公司？对股价和董事会她比我在意得多了。”

“大概是因为她的Boss 总是花样翻新地增添她的工作量，还把自己的工作也不断推到她身上。”Steve 坦然地抬起下巴示意刚刚抵达的特工们去收集散落的 Mark I 零件，Tony 已经在看到带头的 Coulson同时露出招牌的“Captain America is my husband，bite me！”笑容，但 Coulson 没有像以前一样将手摸在电棍上恐吓他，只是轻轻点头示意，脸上的笑容甚至可以说得上有些温暖，“为什么 Coulson 也变了？Ahh，告诉我这只是短暂的病人特权，我不想以后都变成豌豆上的公主。以及，你那是毫无逻辑的人身攻击，Steve，而且根本没有回答我的问题。”

“大家只是很高兴你能平安回来。”Steve 已经走进战机的机舱，不顾 Tony 的抗议，将他小心翼翼地安顿在医疗床上，Bucky 从驾驶位上走过来，“哦，Kid，你看起来可真是糟透了——不过我得说，刚才那个场面绝对是Steve 个人情史中的 Top 3，我已经把录像发给了 Nat，她会为这个杀人！”

“也很高兴见到你，Uncle Bucky，”Tony 故意捏尖了嗓子，“感谢你起码还保持了令人安心的稳定表现，但依然，Armitage 43 你是别想今年能够实装了。”  
“我挺喜欢 42 的，不着急换掉它。”Bucky 耸了耸肩，显然根本不在意 Tony 的威胁，“所以，Steve，坐标战地医院？”

“No！我不去医院，Jarvis 就可以给我做检查，我不要在这个鬼地方多待一秒。”Tony 立刻坐了起来，“Jarvis，你在吗？告诉他们，我现在非常好。”  
“Always，Sir，正在进行全身扫描。”Jarvis 从 Steve 的终端中发出扫描的蓝光，二十秒后将体检结果投放在了战机内的屏幕上。

 

“我可不会管这个叫好，Tony。”Bucky 指着满屏的红色警告，有些担心地看向 Tony。

Tony 坚决地无视了整张屏幕，只是盯着给他左臂做紧急处理的 Steve，“我要回家。”

Steve 缠上了最后一圈绷带，并用胶带固定好，他低下头亲吻了 Tony 脏兮兮的头顶，“好的，回家。”

 

“当我说我要回家，Steve Rogers，我说的是 Malibu 的那个家，以防你不知道，就是你也住在那的海边别墅，”Tony 被强制抱起放在轮椅上推出战机，一大群医护人员已经等在私人医院楼顶的停机坪上，“而不是这里。”

“我们只是要做一个全身检查，Tony，我想你也不想我要求 Jarvis 把我们的卧室改造成病房。”Steve 将他交到护士手里，但还是紧紧跟着整个队伍。

“什么？把你那个想法扔出你的脑子，就现在。你永远也别想把我的卧室改造成病房，绝不可能。Not my Style.”Tony 看向Steve，眼神里全是抗议。

“我会全程陪着你，Tony，已经和院方沟通好了。只是一个检查，结束之后我们就马上回 Malibu。”Steve 安抚地捏住他的右肩，在回程的路上 Tony 短暂地睡了两个多小时，所以此时仿佛格外精神，但 Steve 知道他已经到了强弩之末。

果不其然，一连串的检查还没到一半，他就已经又支撑不住，疲惫得睡了过去。好在入院之初就已经完成了对骨折的正式处理，也敷上了止痛的敷料，此时尚且不至于因为疼痛而将他惊醒。Steve 信守诺言守在他身边，陪他进行了所有的检查，好在除了心脏处被反应堆挡在外面的弹片外，Tony 的身体并没有其他大的损伤，至于其他的小问题只能依靠静养来慢慢解决。

目前来看，反应堆还是卓有成效，如果遵照医嘱，大概要不了太久，Tony就能恢复到较为健康的状态。

Bucky 已经先回华盛顿去，他还有一些其他任务需要进行收尾。Jarvis 安排了一架直升机作为替代交通工具，而 Steve 已经对此见怪不怪。

到家时 Tony 还没有醒，Steve 重新将他抱起来，走上二楼将他安顿在国王大床上。Steve 也有几个月没回过家——先是打捞计划，再是 Tony 失踪，他也多少有些精疲力竭。Tony 在战机上时已经简单整理过，此时身上穿着 Steve 的衬衫和休闲裤，挂在他明显瘦削很多的身体上空空荡荡的，Steve 忍不住也坐在床上，帮他把衬衣脱下来时，低头亲吻了一下露出来的反应堆。

Tony 突然攥住Steve 的手，Steve 以为自己吵醒了他，抬起头充满歉意地望向 Tony，却发现他的睫毛微微地颤抖，眼球在眼睑下快速移动，模模糊糊地呓语着，“是我的错，很多年轻人因我而死…Yinsen，Yinsen！这不该是你的命运…该死的不是你…”

“Tony，”Steve 反手握住 Tony 的手掌，轻声呼唤他，“Tony！醒醒！Tony！”

Tony 蓦然睁开了眼睛，焦糖色的眼睛里满含着泪水。

“那不是你的错。”Steve正视着他，“总有人试图通过各种各样的方式作恶，那是他们的责任，不是你的。”

“但那些武器原本用来保护无辜的人，”Tony仰起脸，“而不是相反。我对发生在自己集团中的犯罪一无所知---我原本应该掌控一切，Dad已经给了我足够长的时间，从我进入董事会到他离开，我有整整六年的时间去了解所有细节，Dad离开也已经五年，我真的找不到理由来推脱掉其中的监管不力。”

“公司审计没有发现问题，IRS没有发现问题，所有已知的台面下的交易中，从表面上看都是合法的。”Steve握着他的手掌，凑到唇边亲吻了一下他的手背，“现在去追究这件事是如何发生的变得很容易---Stane远没有他看起来的那么硬汉，Natasha已经把整条利益链上的信息都摸清楚，过不了几天他们都会得到应有的惩罚---但就连你被绑架这件事，在这么大的调查力度下，他也是到最后才出现在视野里；Yinsen也并不是你杀害的，杀害他的是那些极端分子。我并不是想让你推脱责任，Tony，但你真的不能将一条存在了十几年的成熟走私模式的存在归责于自身，某种程度上，这也是一种自大。”

“但…”Tony张了张嘴，最终还是认输，讲道理的时候他永远都说不过Steve，最后他只能嘟囔，“按照这个逻辑来说，你也不应该道歉---你没办法预测到Hydra会胆大包天地在赫尔辛基下手，也没办法阻止Stane利欲熏心，你之前甚至都不认识他。”

“那不一样，Tony，我本可以…”Steve 的嘴唇被一根手指按住了，“今天的道歉份额已经严重超标，Honey，你不如和我说说北冰洋里的那个冰块怎么样了。”

“还在打捞中，Fury 现在负责这件事，但上个月的海上气候非常糟糕，他们基本上没有什么大的进展。”Steve 只好顺着 Tony 的意思转换了话题，“不过好在最近的状况有所好转，Fury 给我的简报上说如果不出现意外，两个月之内他们应该能将整艘失事的飞机打捞出来。”Steve 眼角的余光瞥到了 Tony 无名指上的婚戒，原本恰到好处的指围已经有些微松，他忍不住扣住了Tony 的左手，两枚戒指磕碰在一起，带来令人安心的轻微压力，“他们有询问这个吗？”  
“当然有，不过我用官方回答就骗得他们团团转，”Tony 有些得意地开口，“来自父亲的生日礼物，有纪念意义的合金指环——也不算是撒谎，我们的婚戒确实是Dad 送的，那批振金是他出的钱，无名指上佩戴当然是天才富豪的奇怪爱好，没有一个人怀疑。我猜他们全都相信了八卦小报和不负责任的八卦博主的花边新闻，我是说所有人，包括那群武装分子和代表团成员与随行人员，甚至还有个陆军的小家伙问我，我睡了全十二个封面女郎是不是真的——我告诉他，三月份的没有，但十二月的是一对双胞胎所以也算没有遗憾。因为看到他钱包里收集的 Captain America 卡片，我还额外告诉他我的偏好是金发蓝眼、高挑丰满，”Tony已经称得上眉飞色舞，“他做梦也猜不到我的金发美人就是美国甜心，oh，dear，那真是个值得记忆的时刻。”

Steve 想起了 Wanda 那段充满怨恨的控诉，也不禁觉得有些好笑，但 Tony 的神色很快沮丧了下来，“Yinsen 那时问我是不是还有家人，我告诉他没有。他说我是拥有一切又一无所有的人，我骗了他——直到最后他倒在山洞入口，我才告诉他，我有丈夫，是全美二战时的梦中情人Steve Rogers，而他没有责怪我。他说他猜到了，我的家人身份一定很重要，所以我才会用这种方式来保护。”Tony 没有说出 Yinsen 的全部遗言，Yinsen 嘱咐他不要浪费自己的生命，而他所能做的绝不仅仅只是制造一些将世界炸飞的东西，“Steve，我想要拆分SI 的武器研发部门，只留下战略安全武器的研发方向，传统武器的开发制造不再应该是 SI 的主营业务，我想要做些更好的事情——我是说，我还是会为神盾继续顾问，为你们升级装备，某种程度上讲你们也算是战略安全的一部分…”

“当然，Tony，我支持你。”Steve 微笑着再次亲吻他的嘴唇，而 Tony 绝不会放过任何一个机会提出”不合理“要求，”我要吃芝士汉堡，双层芝士。”

Steve 轻轻叹了口气，“就一个，医生说…”

“Deal.”Tony立刻打断了 Steve 的说教，伸出三根手指冲着天花板喊，“Jarvis！立刻下单，你知道我的口味。”

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

“Hey，Soldier，wanna get a trip?” Steve把车钥匙扔进玄关处的大碗里，偏头看见坐在沙发上的Tony---穿着Mark II的Tony，银色的手臂展开占据了大半个沙发靠背，翘起二郎腿的脚尖晃动时传来机械运转的声响，金属面具在吊灯下的反射出一道亮眼的弧光。

“不了，请问你知道我的丈夫在哪儿吗？我需要给他送晚餐，”Steve举起了手中的纸袋，含着笑指指上面的店名，“不能浪费二十分钟的排队成果—刚出炉的甜甜圈，限量的松露巧克力口味。”

“甜点禁令解除了？”金属面具应声弹开，露出Tony写满‘Finally’的面孔，“Thank God，再多一个星期我就会因为糖分过度匮乏而死。”

“Ah，原来你在这儿。”Steve在Tony的白眼和抱怨声中走近他，躬下身亲吻了他的嘴唇，“体检结果没有问题了，Tony，恭喜你恢复健康。”

距离那件事已经有一个多月，在Tony因为到家时连吃了三个芝士汉堡导致原本就紊乱的消化系统情况加重，从而反胃呕吐甚至发起了低烧，Steve被主治医生骂了狗血淋头之后，他就成为了医嘱的最坚定执行者和监督者。换新反应堆时，Jarvis甚至还在停机坪安排了一架救援直升机---这不是Steve的指令，是Jarvis“评估安全风险后的最优选择”，而Tony无法反抗自己电子管家的24小时不间断监督，也无法反抗来自自己丈夫的关心与照顾---平心而论，Steve干涉得并不多，只会在恰到好处的时机恰到好处地出现，用堪称五花八门的方式令Tony自行投降。

不过Tony承认，在试飞失败撞墙后，有个金发甜心好脾气地为你喷上药水缠好绷带并敷上冰块，能够很大程度上节省时间、提高效率---所以他决定把不能喝咖啡的不满丢给主治医生，而不是搂着自己入睡的那个蓝眼睛大个子。

两天前Steve陪他去医院进行了复查，而今天是拿报告的日子---Tony不明白为什么都21世纪了，他们还需要纸质报告，如果他投资建立一家研究导向的Stark医院，绝对不要还沿用这种上个世纪的文件管理系统。

“我说过我早就恢复健康了，是你要求必须要浪费一整个上午到医院去做多余的复查。”钢铁手指从Steve手中抢过了纸袋，迫不及待的扯开袋子拿出一枚甜甜圈，纸袋几乎被撕成了两半，Tony将被破坏的纸袋重新放回 Steve 手里，咬下小半个甜甜圈含含混混地吩咐，“力度控制是个小问题，Jarvis，记下来，提示我下次优化。”

“Noted，Sir.”Jarvis在半空中短暂地投出待优化清单，并添加了力度控制事项，Steve 眼尖得在其中看到了Sys Co.,及跟在后面的”宇航级金钛合金” 字样，“我以为你会用振金。”

“我原本打算，但这批的量用来升级Armitage 43 和一些早就预定给 Natasha制作的’防身器械’后，就没有太多富余，基本上只够我做个反应堆，下批起码要四季度才能到手。”金属手指敲敲胸前发光的小玩意儿，发出当当的声响，“所以国王陛下到底打算什么时候对我们开放振金的自由贸易，这样的计划配额已经持续了，如果我记得没错的话，快十五年了？”

“但要承认配额在逐渐增加。观念的转变不是一朝一夕，Tony，他们守卫着一处比化石能源珍惜得多的宝藏，对外界的戒心可以理解。”Steve 把剩余的甜甜圈交给 Butterfinger 让他放进厨房妥当安置，“但最近他们的态度已经越来越开放，我明天会和国王陛下聊一聊，应该能提前补上你的使用缺口。”  
“好吧，不过我猜 Mark III 是等不到了，Sys Co.,已经反馈三天内会送达。”穿着盔甲的 Tony 坐在沙发上比 Steve 高了半头，他倾身向前，语气轻佻，“所以想与我一起欣赏一下 LA 的夜景吗，Sweet Heart？”

Steve 笑了笑，“乐意之至，Mr.Stark.”

 

LA 的夜景比想象中得更美，尤其当他们悬停在海上遥望起起伏伏灯火通明的市区时。Steve 知道 Tony 刻意减缓了一些速度，否则即使是超级战士也不一定能毫无负担地承受超音速飞行的压力。金属手臂紧紧扣在他腰上，但全然没有力度失控的问题，Steve 偏过头在 Tony 的金属面具上亲吻了一下 ，而 Tony 的反馈是立刻掀开面具和他在空中接吻——Steve 单手揽住 Tony 的脖颈，仿佛多此一举地为他提供承托，即使目前是盔甲中的 Tony 更高大，而 Tony 报复性地双臂箍住 Steve 的腰，就像是 Steve 一直做的那样。

远处是银河般流动不息的车灯，脚下温柔的海浪此起彼伏，不远处的汽笛声、海浪声、偶尔的海鸟吟鸣混合在潮湿微凉的海风里将他们包裹起来。仿佛到这一刻，Steve 才由内而外地放松下来，他贪婪地在 Tony 脸颊上落下雨点般的浅吻，“Welcome home，I miss you so much.”

 

Tony 从消防队之家的捐助晚会上回来时就有些不太对劲，Steve 下去工作间找他时，他正拿着螺丝刀手动旋紧 Mark III 手甲上的一枚螺丝。  
“发生什么不愉快了吗，Tony？”Steve 出于保密的缘故，很少陪伴 Tony 出席这些布满聚光灯的晚宴，而 Tony 对此毫无异议——起码从 Steve 换上军礼服参加了 Howard 夫妻的四十周年婚礼纪念后是这样的。

“没什么，就还是那些事，无聊的寒暄，互相恭维，blabla.” Tony耸耸肩，他拧紧了那枚螺丝，然后活动着手指测试每个细节的灵活性，他盯着掌心的推动器看了几秒，忽然回头问，“那条走私线现在查得怎么样了？”

“关键节点的负责人基本上已经全部抓捕，”Steve 在他身边坐下来，“其他的枝节人员也多数在案，证据和嫌疑人前两天已经移送多国联合的特案小组，我想不久后所有人都会在有管辖权或者被赋予管辖权的地区被提起诉讼了。”

“所以 Stark Industry现在是干净的了。”Tony 的语气有些迟疑，像是被什么事情影响得有些心烦意乱，“那些武器呢？我是说以前通过走私渠道流通的那些。”

“调查期时在运、以及尚未交货的 SI 武器已经追回，目前作为证据存储在指定仓库里，庭审结束后会返还给 SI。”Steve 关切地注视着 Tony，“Hey，Tony，到底怎么了？”

“OK.” Tony点点头，没有再继续追问，但也没回答 Steve 的问题。Steve 没有逼迫他，他早就学会尊重 Tony 的独立空间，就像是 Tony 尊重他的一样，“你想要再在这里待一会儿，还是跟我到卧室去？”

Tony 终于露出一个笑容，整个人都爬上沙发，膝盖分开撑在 Steve 两侧，手甲放上Steve 的胸口，冰冷坚硬的指尖划过 Steve 领口处裸露的那片皮肤 ，居高临下地舔了舔嘴唇，“Honey，我选你也留在这儿——距离上次我们在这里做点不一样的事情多久了？”

“足够久了。”Steve 配合地倒在沙发上，手掌伸进了 Tony 的T 恤，抚摸着他日渐柔韧的背部肌肉，Tony 揪起Steve 啃咬他的嘴唇，很快他们两个就连同几个抱枕一起摔下了沙发。

Steve 在“沙发事件”的第二天下午接到了 Rhodes的通讯请求，在一个日常的工作会议上——Rhodes 很早就有了他的号码，但这还是第一次打来。Steve 挥手让其他人继续，自己暂时离开会议室，“Rogers.”

“Jesus Christ, 他刚刚撞毁了一架 F22！我是说，F22！在整个基地面前！”Rhodes的压低了声音，但 Steve 能听出如果环境允许的话他的音量可以有多高，“Who？Rohdes？你们遭遇袭击了吗？”

“Tony，Steve，Tony！”Rhodes的声音听起来已经濒临崩溃，“一个飞行员差点出事，他的跳伞卡主了但 Tony 帮他解决了这个问题，但我需要你告诉我他真的没疯，我是说他的那身装备，真的是太疯狂了，他有告诉过你吗？”

“我知道，Rhodes，我看过他对那套战甲进行过实验。这确实有点儿疯狂，但你知道，那是 Tony，他父亲是在六十多年前就发明出原子弹的人物。”Steve 确实不知道 Tony 今天做了什么，但或许和那天的闷闷不乐有关，他一会儿可以试着问问他，“所以现场除了 F22 之外没有其他损失是吗？”

“是的。他让我去告诉媒体战机坠毁是因为演习出现了小事故——他欠我一架 F22，”Rhodes 也平静了下来，Steve 明白他其实不是真的生气，但确实认为这件事应该引起重视，“关于他捣鼓的新玩意儿，我知道得越少越好，但是 Cap，你得看着他——他得知道自己在干什么。”

“我知道，Rhodes，谢谢你，Tony 很幸运能有你这样的朋友。”Steve向会议人员发去消息，请他们一会儿将记录发给自己，“我会和他谈谈。”

挂断 Rhodes 的电话后，Steve 靠在办公桌上，犹豫了两秒钟，还是拨通了 Tony 的电话，“现在到家了吗，Tony？”

“当然。我一直乖乖呆在家里。”Tony 喘着气，像是刚经历过什么剧烈运动，Steve 有些无奈地加重了语气，“Tony？”

“···Rhodes 已经向你告密了是吗？Damn！为什么每个人都热衷于向你打我的小报告。”Tony 那边传来一连串不满的抱怨，一部分是针对Rhodes 的，更大一部分是针对装甲台上的机械臂们，“我只是出去转了一圈，你知道，Mark III 更换了材料和涂装，我总得试飞一下。”

“Tony.” Steve叹了口气，再次打断了他。

“好吧。我就知道你不会放过我的，我决定拖欠一下 Rhodes 的飞机款，来惩罚他这种卑鄙的告状行为。”Tony 不满地嘟囔着，“说真的，他保守秘密有超过一分钟吗？他肯定是挂了我的电话就打给你了，可耻！简单来说，我刚才飞去了一趟中东，我是说，伊拉克南部沙漠地区，十戒帮的老家。”Tony 的声音渐渐低了下去，但说到十戒帮时又似乎找到了底气，“他们正在一个村子里拉壮丁，一个男人因为没有顺从几乎被当场枪决，他旁边还站着他的儿子！所以我算是某种程度上瓦解了他们这支队伍的武装，然后把领头的大胡子揪出来交给了村民。之后又摧毁了几个临近村庄的 SI 武器，我敢保证我从没授权过这些武器的销售——他们一定是 Stane 走私过去的。”

“所以那天晚上你就是在想这些问题对吗？已经流入武装力量手中的 SI 武器，应该怎么处理？”Steve 理解 Tony 的心情，就像是他以前将摧毁 Hydra 当做自己的责任一样，阻止SI 成为恐怖主义的帮凶就是 Tony 的责任。

“没错。有个记者拿着新鲜拍摄的新闻照片来质问我，是否我对恐怖组织提供了支持，或者为了利益纵容其获得 SI 的武器。”Tony 的声音多少有些低落，但不再那么沉重，或许因为他找到了解决的方法，“这不是特案小组的工作范围，那些武器散落各地，并且大部分都在一些无政府状态地区，官方手段很难展开，并且危险程度很高。但作为 SI 的实际控制人，以及其中绝大部分武器的核心设计者，我有责任去收拾这个烂摊子——尤其当我现在有这个能力的时候。”

“我理解，应该说我是支持你的。”Steve的语气很温和，甚至还隐隐有些骄傲，就像他一直认识的 Tony 一样，无论什么时空、无论他们的经历如何，Tony 永远都是 Tony，时刻都在拿出解决方案，到最后也总能修好一切，“不过我们需要制定一些基本规则，Tony，我不会过度干涉你以个人名义对这类武器进行销毁的行动，但这不代表我会完全不加干涉——行动的主要范围最好能局限在武器销毁、武装力量摧毁、人质解救上，而不要直接参与军事打击，或者配合军事打击…”

“那会改变行为的性质。”Tony 的语气雀跃起来，“当然。我看起来像个傻瓜吗？Director Rogers？我也不会进行抓捕，更加不会进行审判，不过说真的，销毁了他们手里的武器，其他村民就会把他们撕成碎片的。”

“而且 Jarvis 需要将你的行动数据对我开放——我会帮你获得一定范围内的行动授权，Tony，履行责任不意味着不需要保护自己。”Steve 补充，而 Tony 很快就领会他的意思，“私人行动授权。和神盾局无关，是个人行为，或者说是公司行为。授权能规避很多麻烦。”

“当然。战甲最好是保留在你自己手上，而我会确保这一点。”Steve 点点头，抬起手腕看了一眼时间，“我想我马上就可以下班了，需要我带什么回去吗？”  
“把你自己带回来就好，当然如果你能附送一张超大 Size双倍奶酪的芝麻菜蘑菇火腿披萨外加一盒甜甜圈，Honey，那你就是最完美的丈夫了。”Tony 对着终端大声亲吻了几下，一如既往得像个甜蜜的小混蛋，而 Steve 也慢慢有了自己的谈判方法，“如果你能承诺解决半份那家店的主厨沙拉，我还可以额外提供一小块大理石蛋糕。”

“三分之一？”Tony 将通话切换到了视频模式，充分利用着自己的外貌优势，Steve 只是不为所动地看着他，“或许甜甜圈也超出了外送范围——”

“好吧，你赢了。半分沙拉，一小块大理石蛋糕——不许忘记我的甜甜圈。”Tony 皱了皱鼻子，Steve 微笑起来，“当然。待会儿见，Tony。”

“待会儿见。”Tony 扬手送给他一个飞吻。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再解决一个小尾巴就进入铁人 2 剧情啦 wwww 小队终于要上线了！虽然大概率下一章还是背景板，但依然，神盾局小王子出镜倒计时！ 以及，每一对盾铁都需要有一段搂腰带飞的固定恋爱环节 wwww


	19. Chapter 19

Steve进门时Tony刚从地下的工作间里跑上来，他们惯例地交换了一个浅吻，Steve在看到Tony额角的一点红肿时，眼神暗了暗，但他仍然保持了沉默。  
而这沉默一直持续到晚餐时，起初Tony并没有注意到，他还在为白天的行动而兴奋不已，像是找到了一个崭新的、充满挑战性的目标，餐桌上散乱地摊开着披萨盒子、甜甜圈盒子，Steve将大理石蛋糕放进冰箱，又站在流理台前将家庭装的主厨沙拉拨出一半到玻璃大碗里，连同一杯柠檬苏打水一起放在Tony面前。

Tony眉飞色舞地分享Mark IV的升级方向，眼睛亮晶晶得就像是得到新玩具的孩子。Steve绕到餐桌的另一面坐下，手里捏着他常用的马克杯，只偶尔点头，并不发表评论。而Tony有些误解Steve的意思，夸张地叹着气拖过那只玻璃大碗，用完全不必要的力度戳着碗中的绿叶菜，皱着眉吞了一大口下去。  
通常Steve都会被他这样直白又戏剧化的举动逗笑，但今天显然不是普通的一天---无论从什么意义上来说。按照Captain America的标准，他绷紧的嘴角、不那么明亮的眼神已经可以算作是有些阴沉。

Tony的声音渐渐小了下去，他看向Steve，后者并没有回避他们的眼神接触，不如说他正在表达情绪。Tony直起腰，将叉子像权杖一样指向Steve，“神盾局又出什么篓子了？”

“没有，局里一切正常。”Steve捏了捏眉心，像是被突如其来的疲惫席卷，又像是在丧失耐心的边缘。

“所以那就是对我不满意了。”Tony放下叉子，挑起半边眉毛，“即使我已经按照你的要求在吃这堆像饲料一样的沙拉。”

“你真的认为这是那个问题吗？”Steve的声音忽然提高了一点，但紧接着他就将音量重新压了下去，调整着自己的情绪，“我是说…”

“到家之后就板着脸的人不是我，破坏气氛的人也不是我，伟大的Captain America可以给出一点提示，启发一下我笨拙的小脑瓜吗？”Tony推开沙拉碗，报复性地拖过甜甜圈盒子，随便拽出一个塞进嘴里，就像是个幼稚的示威---我不想再做好孩子了，deal with it！

Steve捏紧了马克杯的杯柄，又很快强制自己松开，他靠进椅背里，字斟句酌地开口，“Tony，我支持你想要为SI负责的想法，我知道……”

“然而总会有‘但是’，”Tony将没吃完的半个甜甜圈扔进盒子里，一切甜点此时都索然无味，“记得么？你下午才在电话里承诺过我不会过度干涉，如果你老得记不住了我可以让Jarvis现在就回放给你听，即使以高中女生的标准你今天也过分喜怒无常了吧？”

“那是因为神盾局长只需要对这种行为做出评估，”Steve直起身，眼睛里聚起深蓝的风暴，Tony几乎记不起上次Steve用这样的表情面对他是什么时候---他只记得有一次Steve在电话会议里露出了这样的表情，而其他与会的资深特工全部都噤若寒蝉，“而现在是Steve Rogers在和自己的丈夫说话。”

“那Steve Rogers现在是想要开出一张违规罚单咯？”Tony把自己摔进椅子里，抱起手臂，露出不配合的防御性表情，“希望他能记得上个月我是怎么配合那张可怕的营养食谱和乏味的作息时间表的。”

“你是说在被Hydra绑架、又被十戒帮囚禁在沙漠近一个月后的那个月吗？”Tony不由自主地瑟缩了一下，他从中东回来之后连续近一周都会半夜惊醒，他记得那些深夜无言的拥抱，温柔的亲吻，当Steve告诉他“I got you”，不仅仅只是说找到了失踪的他，更是将完整的Tony Stark从地狱中带了回来，他是Tony噩梦与现实的分界线，是他在这世界上最后的、也是最坚固的庇护伞。Tony的眼神有些躲闪，但Steve的姿态让他非常不舒服—所以他格外绷紧脸，不肯露出一点软化的迹象。Steve已经足够了解他，他花了太长的时间在Tony身上，以至于此时他几乎要压抑不住怒火，“我只有一个问题，今天早上、或者昨天晚上，在你做出这个决定的时候，有没有考虑过我？”

Tony 不认为这是个有必要回答的问题，看在上帝的份上，他们已经结婚十年了，他做出任何决定前当然会考虑到 Steve，那就像是已经写进了基因序列里，如同他在那个山洞里醒来的第一件事是思考会不会成为攻击 Steve 的武器，如同他强忍着恶心与恐惧同那群武装分子虚与委蛇，甚至不需要多加催逼就答应了制造武器的请求——直到他穿着 Mark I 出现在山洞口，那群人才知道自己错得有多么厉害。

更如同他的战甲，那身与圆盾涂装刚好对应的战甲。他再也不要再来一次、绝不——如果他注定成为 Captain America 的软肋，那他会叫所有胆敢冒犯的人有来无回。

而 Steve，他竟然敢、竟然敢——Tony 的理智一瞬间就被怒火舔舐干净，“做出什么决定？难道神盾局捅出了娄子你不是第一时间赶去灭火？有多少次，Steve，你半夜被电话叫起来然后就急匆匆地出门，连着好几天毫无音讯？换成我这一切就忽然无法接受了是吗，你到底是无法接受我没有’获得你的许可’，还只是不能接受有一天我也成为你们的一员——而那就会让你不再是唯一一个超级战士？”

“我是个战士，Tony，从你认识我的第一天你就知道。我打过无数场仗，所以没有人比我更清楚这这条道路能有多么崎岖艰难、又潜伏着多少危险。”Steve 攥紧了拳头，衬衣胸前的扣子都因为绷紧的胸肌而隐隐绽线，他的声音仿佛一团燃烧的烈焰，稍微靠近就会被灼伤，“而你，Tony，你从没受过专业训练，你经历过恐怖袭击、随后是绑架囚禁、一个多月前你差点死在伊拉克的山洞里，Jesus Christ，直到现在还有一堆弹片每天都试图向你的心脏里爬！”

“那我应该怎么做？像双胞胎一样假装什么特殊能力都不存在，只是钻进养父母的农场里当个乖宝宝？我三十六岁了 Steve，不是六岁！”Tony 腾地站了起来，有一瞬间他想把已经凉透了披萨砸到 Steve 这个混球的脸上，“你不能一辈子把我装在玻璃笼子里！更不能指望 Mark 系列只是我昂贵的飞行玩具！”

“原来你知道自己三十六岁了，”Steve 抓起 Tony 的手掌，一对婚戒抵在一起，硌得生疼，“那想必你也记得我们已经结婚十年了，Tony，而你到现在甚至还觉得这样重大的一个人生决定没有必要同你的丈夫分享，也不必参考他的意见。在你心里我是什么，Tony，一个和你分享生活细节的室友？一个习惯？还是一个独裁者？”

“直到死亡将我们分开。”Steve 的声音逐渐低了下去，他一贯从容坚定的表情如同皲裂的面具般碎成无数细小的碎片，露出充满自嘲与颓废的原本样貌，“我们结婚的时候你还太年轻，我不认为你不懂得这句誓言的重量有什么问题——不如说那正是我希望的，因为那意味着你没有过早地承受伤害；当你从沙漠里逃出来，当你回到这里，我们的家，然后你在我的怀抱里告诉我你如何在那样的环境下试图保护我，告诉我你想要拆分 SI 的武器部门，告诉我你今后的规划，你向我展示自己的战甲，同我分享了你的飞行，我以为你已经明白了，Tony，但直到今天我才发现，你根本不懂。”Steve 流露出一个苦笑，而那个笑容让 Tony 真正意识到 Steve 实际上已经经历过一个世纪，“我甚至不得不怀疑，你是不是真正理解婚姻的意义。”

“婚姻不仅仅是陪伴、不仅仅是习惯、不仅仅是共同生活，我们是两个独立的个体，而我们选择向彼此敞开，当风浪来袭的时候，我们能够一起应对。”Steve 看向抿着嘴唇时刻准备反驳的 Tony，伸出一根手指制止了他，“别拿那些我不能向你透露的行动细节来混淆概念，Tony，你是我们俩中的那个天才，你知道我指得是什么，你知道 Steve Rogers 对你完全开放，而你也很清楚自己封闭了多少部分——我并非指责你，在以前这种程度的封闭并不会造成什么伤害。”

“但从你拥有战甲的那一天起，一切就都不一样了。危险不再对你隔离，而我绝不可能自私到去阻止你成为那个你注定会成为的人。”Steve 揉了揉脸，他眼中一瞬间甚至出现了动摇，“我不知道，Tony，我在办公室里做我应该做的决定，但回到家里，看到你。”

Steve 的目光再次停留在 Tony 额角的红肿和细小的伤口上，而 Tony 此时早已没有了刚才的气势，他有些心虚地抬起手遮住那道伤口，吞吞吐吐地辩解，“只是轻微的撞击伤，甚至都不怎么疼…”

“身上呢？如果我现在让 Jarvis 出具你最新的身体情况简报，上面会有多少条红色警告？”Steve 有些疲倦地抬起手，指向通往地下工作间的楼梯，“而 Mark III 又会有多少弹孔、擦伤甚至更严重的裂痕？”

“有些人说你没有心，Tony，我从来不认为他们是正确的。Tony Stark 有着这个世界上最柔软、同时也最坚硬、甚至最纯粹的一颗心，”Steve 放下手，他的语气不再激烈，甚至带上了几分灰败，“你只是不认为我有。”

“上一次是 Pepper 告诉我的，这次是 Rhodes，下次呢，Tony？”Steve 站了起来，他单手撑在桌面上，有些茫然地望着落地窗外漆黑一片的海面，那颜色就仿佛倚靠在废墟上的 Tony，一侧身体浮现出的焦黑色，“Jarvis？或者没有人？”

“你或许还打算去完成 Mark III 的维护，又或者已经有了 Mark IV，Mark V 的思路。你去吧，我不会阻拦你,全世界都需要你。”Steve 的脚步仿佛挂满了泥水，又如同被耗光了所有的力气，“我累了。晚安。”

 

Tony 将自己扔在起居室的沙发上，肩膀挪动了两下，歪着脑袋蹭上角落里的盾牌抱枕，一只手搭在额头上，身上的软组织挫伤还隐隐酸痛，即使是昂贵的人体工学沙发也无法智能识别伤处，从而规避承重——而这提醒 Tony，带着这一身花花绿绿，即使去色诱 Steve，也只会让他在看到淤伤时立刻重燃怒火。

更何况他认为现在 Steve现在根本不会有这个心情。

他从七岁时开始认识 Steve，就像 Steve 了解他一样，他也了解 Steve，如果他肯对自己诚实一点，他会承认他清楚 Steve 在说什么，甚至他也清楚那些未说出口的诘问。

Steve 在个人生活上大多数时候都是做出让步的那一个，他就像是个老派绅士一样，乐于接受伴侣安排的绝大多数生活细节，但 Tony 知道，那只是因为对于 Steve 来说，这一切都没什么不可以妥协的。

他知道或许 Steve 一直在等着他穿上战甲的这一天，又想这一天来得再晚一些。他能从 Steve 的眼睛中看到那些无言的挣扎、痛惜与埋藏在最深层的恐惧。

从他降落到这个时空开始、从他在 1990 年救下父亲和 Bucky 开始，他付出了最大的努力，他隐藏在无数次行动与决策背后，成为那个沉默的核心、无声的支柱。

他一生都在与命运对抗，但他依然谦卑，甚至依然怀抱恐惧——即使奋力挣扎，也仍然于事无补的恐惧。

Tony 能够想象得到 在自己失踪的日子里Steve经受的煎熬，甚至他可以承认，Steve 比他要更痛苦——即使在那样恶劣的环境下，他心底依然怀抱着底气和希望，Steve 就是他最后的安全毯，是噩梦的终结者，只要他活下去，Steve 就会找到他，带他回家。

他确实没有辜负他的希望，Bucky 告诉过他，他们当时已经掌握了足够的信息，只等 Jarvis 拿到最关键的视频后运算出坐标，他们会将他毫发无损地救出来。

Tony 睁大眼睛无神地望着天花板，他知道自己有时自我意识会过重，就如同历史上很多著名的天才与科学家一样。过去的一个月里，他大多数时候的关注点都在自己身上——情绪、公司、Mark 系列、他活下来的意义、Yinsen 的嘱托、一些哲学命题、很多社会责任，他的脑子里填满了各种各样价值千金、万分紧急的东西，以至于他甚至没意识到 Steve 也有 PTSD。

他总是太过强大、太过从容，仿佛一切问题都能解决，就如同一座完美的反应堆，稳定、平衡、生生不息。

但这次不同，从他被绑架的那一天起，他的生活、他们的生活就截然不同了。

他不再像 Laura 一样是一个普通人，从此他也有了参与 Steve 未曾向他真正展示的另一个世界的资格，也就意味着他需要背负很多从前从没考虑过的责任、面临更多闻所未闻的危险。

那是一个 Steve 无法再保护他的世界，甚至很多时候还会有很多其他人仰赖于他的保护才能活下去——就像是白天时他在中东看到的那些。

而他理应在踏入这个世界时告知 Steve 自己的决定，分享自己的状态，接受他的引导。

他可以告诉 Steve 他是被那些照片冲昏了头脑，可以说因为那些新闻画面让他无法忍受自己的不作为，可以辩解当时情况紧急而他只是怕来不及——但他知道这一切都不是真正的原因，不是他在几个小时的飞行中迟迟没有打出那个一直浮在屏幕上的电话的理由。

他只是害怕。

这不是他的领域，他是天才、慈善家、世界第一经济体的控制人、全球最有影响力的人之一，他是 Steve 的爱人，Captain America 兼神盾局长的丈夫，他是人人都爱的 Tony Stark。

这么多身份里，他唯独不是一个超级英雄、甚至连预备役都算不上，虽然他神盾局的资深顾问，负责设计升级几乎所有核心特工的装备，甚至他的安全等级也到了六，比地球上绝大部分政府首脑还要高。

他想要向这个世界上最杰出的超级英雄证明自己，却更加暴露了自己的弱点，还伤透了丈夫的心。

 

“Jarvis？” Tony 忽然觉得起居室空荡荡地有些冷清，“Steve 在干什么？”

“Mr.Rogers 刚结束一通工作电话，内容与您的行动授权有关，Sir.” Jarvis的声音一如往常，但 Tony 感觉里面似乎多出了一些责备的意味。

他晃晃脑袋，试图说服自己摆脱这种情绪，“是从国防部那边吗？这次在五角大楼里揪出来了一串蛀虫，国防部最近应该很好说话。”

“并非如此，Sir，Mr.Rogers 认为不能将您的行动定义为军事行为，也绝不能与军方有所牵涉。他指示 Agent Coulson 在报告中将您的行动定义为’以个人及公司的名义，参与国际法项下恐怖主义打击的行动，旨在销毁未经许可的走私武器并在合理范围内破坏恐怖主义组织的武装力量’，并以此为理由向安全理事会申请允许事后备案的特别授权，Sir.”

“而这成功地更加让我觉得自己是个不知好歹的混球。”Tony 在沙发上翻了个身，有些恼羞成怒地将整张脸埋进抱枕里，过了好一会儿才传出闷闷的声音，“Jarvis，你也觉得我错了吗？”

“当然不，Sir，”Jarvis 停顿了一秒钟，然后在半空中为 Tony 推送了餐厅榜单，“请问您需要我为您在餐厅预约明晚的位置吗？根据 Mr.Rogers 的日程，明晚 19：30 分会是个恰当的时间，Mr.Rogers喜欢的亚洲餐厅也推出了新菜单，目前已经得到多篇权威好评，这会更加体现您的善解人意。”

”我不是老头子！一辈子赔礼道歉就只会用高级餐厅那么一种方法！”Tony 冲着半空翻了个巨大的白眼，踢踢踏踏地坐了起来，他当初设计 Jarvis 的时候可没想到会有这一天，“就知道你跟 Natasha 他们混在一起会学坏的，Jarvis.”

他在起居室里打转了几圈，在给 Rhodes 互相发短信咒骂了几个来回，以及被 Pepper 第不知道多少次驳回了不出席董事会的合理要求后，最终仇视地看向通往二楼主卧的楼梯，拖着步子挪上了二楼。

Tony 在紧紧关闭的主卧门前徘徊了半分钟，也没有听到 Steve 邀请他进去——那个四倍听力的老冰棍肯定早就听到他上楼的动静了。

Tony 没来由地感觉有些委屈，他抿住嘴唇，愤愤然命令 Jarvis 打开主卧的房门。房间内一片漆黑，安静得就如同无人居住，Tony早就习惯在工作间熬夜，但从前Steve 也总会给他留一盏夜灯。好在十几年过去，他早就对这间卧室的每一个细节都了如指掌，他熟门熟路地从床脚摸上床，掀起被子径直找寻到了睡在左侧的那具高大完美的男性躯体，然后将自己安顿在他身边。

Tony 在一片黑暗中拉起 Steve 的手臂，将他们安置在他们本该在的地方——也就是他的腰上。Tony轻车熟路地找到一个最舒服的姿势，将自己完完整整嵌在 Steve 的怀里，他长长地吐出一口气，但 Steve 仍然沉默不语，仿佛陷在深眠之中并未被打扰。

“这是我的卧室，你不能将我锁在外面。”Tony 左右磨蹭了一会儿，才找出一句话来。

“是的，这是，我可以去办公室。”Steve 试图收回自己的手臂，但被 Tony 紧紧扣住了，“这也是你的卧室！你也不许离开！”

Steve 没再开口，Tony 似乎也放弃了搭话的企图。

房间重新安静下来，他的下颌与脖颈与 Tony 的头发与脸庞相接，呼吸相融，心跳声都仿佛重奏，他听到 Tony 在轻声嘟囔，而即使拥有四倍听力也需要全神贯注才能识别那些黏连在一起的单词。

 

“I’m sorry, Steve, I love you.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盾铁日常三件套之二 吵架，也就是人类最有效的交流方式之一（x  
> 铁人 1 剧情到此结束，下一张进入喜闻乐见的 铁人 2 之Tony 高声作大死剧情。


	20. Chapter 20

“你真的决定要做这个？”Pepper 在化妆间里有些坐立不安，她弯下腰捏着粉扑，为 Tony 做上镜前的最后一次补妆，Happy 为他们守在门口，距离电视辩论开始还有 25 分钟，“你脖子上的这是什么？纹身吗？”

Tony 一把捂住脖颈的一侧，又灌下去一大口深绿色的植物液体，他揪了揪衣领，掩饰住那细丝般的青色纹路，“是的，Pepper，我决定做这个，我们已经讨论过了，无论是和你、和你要求的其他部门，还是和 Steve，我发誓Stern 在新闻上公开挑衅那天，我们就正式讨论过这个问题，而且讨论的时候我们都穿着衣服。”

“Tony, 我一点也不想知道细节。”Pepper 露出一个被恶心到的表情，她不希望自己脑子里出现任何 Tony 暗示的可能情景，“这不是我们的主场，Tony，你的表现会很大程度上影响明天的股价，所以请务必…”

“Yeah, Yeah, Boss,” Tony 漫不经心地答应，“你已经强调过很多次了，Pepper，董事会那群老古董一定是因为这个原因才那么爽快地通过了任命你的提案。”

“因为我是你的保姆吗？”Pepper为他遮掉了黑眼圈的最后一点痕迹，“而且你是董事长、是大股东，技术上来说，你依然是我的 Boss。”

“Ouch！我听到了很浓的怨气，Ms.Potts，”Tony 在化妆台上的转椅上转了一圈，轻松得根本不像是一会儿要在数千万观众面前与国会议员进行电视辩论，当然 Senator Stern 方的宣传口径是“SI集团负责人接受公开质询”，“现在的重心还应该是 Stark Expo，Pepper，我们已经评估过风险，这件事对我们不会产生什么不可忍受的负面影响——我在做正确的事，并因此拯救了很多人的生命，我甚至有特别授权，而且你们已经逼迫我熟悉了所有统一口径，我只需要照本宣科。事实上，如果不是你的任命上周才刚刚生效，我根本就不需要参与这个——你就可以轻松把他撕成碎片的，Pepper。”

“如果 Cap，我是说 Director 在这里的话，我就不会紧张了。”自从四个月前 Fury 成功结束了北冰洋的打捞计划，另一个 Captain America 被带回本土，并于一周后完全恢复意识后，知晓 Steve 真实身份的人就开始改口，而 Captain 的称呼，理所当然被留给刚刚苏醒的 young Steve, Pepper查看手机与电视台再次确认了现场的情况，抬起头问，“结束辩论之后，还按照原计划去纽约吗？我要去现场视察Stark Expo 的选址，或许你可以安排一些私人行程。”

“不，我直接回Malibu。别那么看着我，我不是想躲开 Steve，他出任务去了，地点保密。”Tony 故作委屈地解释，“说真的，我们就只是，吵了一次架？冷战甚至都没超过三个小时，为什么你和 Rhodes 就总是做悲观猜测并且还非常武断地推测一定是我的错？”

“因为每个人都知道的原因，Tony，所有人都爱 Tony Stark，”Pepper 也在旁边坐下，学着 Tony 的样子摊开双手耸了一下肩，“所有人也都知道 Tony 是个麻烦精。”

“感谢你们一直以来的容忍。”Tony 翻了个白眼，又恶狠狠地灌下了半瓶绿色液体，门口的 Happy 探头进来，“Tony，该走了。”

“Show Time！”Tony 戴上浅红色的墨镜，对着镜子露出了一个毫无瑕疵的招牌笑容。

 

这场电视辩论比想象中的还要无聊，无聊到 Tony 已经在失去耐心的边缘，全靠 Pepper 在摄像机后坚持不懈地、无声地督促、威胁及哄劝，Tony 才没有露出全然不耐烦的神色。

上个月在中东的战地记者拍摄到了他身穿战甲、销毁武器并摧毁极端组织武装力量的镜头，消息传回国内后引起了轩然大波，而作为全世界最先进的武器制造商，在国防部宣布对该武器毫不知情后，SI 首当其冲成为被怀疑对象，再加上后续源源不断发回的一线报道，被销毁的几乎全部都是之前通过渠道走私流入中东的 SI 武器——虽然没有直接证据证明战甲确实出自 SI，但无论是传统媒体还是互联网，所有人已经从心理上认定了这一事实。  
在短暂的沉默后，SI 的公关负责人代表集团召开了不设提问环节的新闻发布会，对外正式宣布战甲属于 Stark Industry，集团只是在履行跨国集团应尽的社会责任，所有行为均已获得必要授权并在授权范围内进行。

发布会第二日，SI 的股票应声上扬 7 个点，甚至相关供应商的股价也随之上扬。

直到 SI 方面再次宣布 SI 在战甲上与国防部没有任何意义上的合作，未来如非面临显而易见并迫在眉睫的战略安全风险，战甲也不会加入美军、或者任何军队的武器供应清单。

之后 SI 的股价进入了一段时间的震荡期，不过没什么大不了的——半年前当他们宣布拆分武器部门并战略性关闭传统武器研发及制造部门时，股价曾经连续跳水，而战甲的出现某种程度上还挽回了一部分投资者的信心。

但国防部当然不会高兴，只不过走私事件至今余波未平，不久前还又上了一次头条——于是他们推出 Senator Stern 来找他的麻烦，甚至连听证会计划在多方施压和 SI游说公司的持续公关下都胎死腹中，最后只好选择公开辩论这种退而求其次的方式。

 

感谢 SI 的法务与 PR 团队，几乎每个问题、每个争议点他们都撰写好了标准的、官方的、逻辑严密并利于公关的答案，有些甚至还写得很幽默——Tony 认为他们值得一个不错的 Bonus，而 Jarvis，Jarvis更是一如既往的可靠，恨不得在资料库里筛选出答案的同时，连演讲的重音都为 Tony 标注完整。

商业秘密、技术秘密，财产权、名誉权、知识产权，宪法第二修正案、第三修正案、第五修正案，SI 未来的产业策略调整、已经基本完成拆分的原武器研发及制造中心，所有相关工作人员的转岗及安置，优先保证战略安全的前提下，传统武器制造业务的系统性、永久性关停，举办Stark Expo 的成熟方案和它将会给未来带来的改变，Tony 吐出一句句准备好的应对，像是一层层的铠甲，将他和 SI 包围在中间，甚至几乎已经变成对外界质疑的一次性回应、一场由他一人主导的新闻发布会，非常安全、非常乏味、更非常不 Tony Stark。

Tony 甚至还有时间在名牌的遮挡后再次测试了一下血液毒素，很好，24%，比昨天又高了一个点，而他服用那个恶心的东西的剂量甚至是之前的两倍，而根据之前模型的推算，如果再使用两次战甲，血液中钯毒素的含量就会超出维持生命的最高线；而即使再也不使用战甲，如果没有替代方案，毒素的含量依然会在两个月内逐步累进到那个极限值。

He’s dying.

一周后就是他的三十七岁生日，而那很有可能是他的最后一个生日。

所以理智上他应该按照他们商量好的方案发言，这次电视辩论也是一次很好的公开造势机会，有利于他顺畅且平稳地将集团事务交接到 Pepper 手里，这是她应得的，而她会替他守护好整个集团及旗下的十几万名员工；也是对神盾局的保护，是对所有好朋友为这件事所做出努力的尊重和领情；更何况还有 Steve，Cap 醒来已经有一段日子了，毫无疑问他需要来自 Steve 的支持和引导，God，希望这几十年的变化没有吓坏那个可怜的小家伙，但因为 Tony 的缘故，他直到两个月前才拿出足够的整段时间，与 Cap 进行系统性的交流与沟通——上一周新墨西哥州出现了一些紧急情况，Steve 不得不离开，而他应该管住自己，不要惹出什么麻烦导致 Steve 必须因为他中断原本的任务，又一次的。

更何况他还不知道应该怎么告诉 Steve，没错，从他们上次吵架后 Tony 开始学着向 Steve 分享自己的困惑和恐惧，但他不知道这件事的分享能够有什么积极意义——Steve 会因此陷入痛苦，他恐惧的事情发生了，并且应该比他原本的世界发生得更早，而他们都对此无能为力。Tony Satrk 甚至还没参与过一场像样的战斗，就要死于绝症，死之前也绝对不会有人以超级英雄的身份记住他，只会给自己的爱人带来无尽的痛苦，如果不是他太过自恋的话。  
报纸上管 Mark 系列叫什么来着？

Iron Man.

不错的名字，符合他的风格。

对面的 Stern 已经喋喋不休很久了，他重复着那些陈词滥调，国土安全、战略威胁 blabla，现场的空调声音嗡嗡着像是耳边盘旋不去的苍蝇，预设立场的主持人虚伪的笑容和引导性的陷阱问题，被迫拉出来挡枪的 Rohdes，Pepper 皱紧的眉头，媒体区没完没了的咔嚓声与闪光灯——  
这一切就只是再难以忍受。

Tony 将支着下巴的手掌放下，金属表带磕在话筒上发出刺耳的声响。

全场的目光及镜头再次对准了 Tony，Senator 显然对这种程度的冒犯非常不快，从他压抑着怒火的 Mr.Stark 就可以分辨出来，但，谁又会在意国防部的一杆老锈过时的猎枪？

 

“这场辩论已经足够长了，” Tony 坐直身体，无视 Stern“这是质询”的叫嚣，冲着媒体区与摄像机抛了一个眼神——一个 Tony Stark 真正回到半场的眼神，他露出惋惜的口吻，“Dear，如果这是质询的话，我们应该在华盛顿，而不是直播间，事实上从过去的半个小时来看，我几乎要以为你是受托为 SI 造势的公关人员，每一个问题，我是说每一个问题，都恰到好处地为 SI 提供了与公众交流的台阶。说真的，你的稿子是 SI 准备的吗？”

现场传来一片压抑的哄笑声，而 Stern 看起来仿佛要犯高血压，而 Tony 还不想出现直播事故——起码现在不想，“Come on，来点劲爆的问题，就当是给这些辛勤的记者们帮帮忙？”

Stern 显然没有立刻适应 Tony 突然表现得那么、那么Tony，他还在沿用着那套官方口吻，然后被 Tony 毫不留情地打断，“所以你的诉求，我是说，国防部的诉求到底是什么？”

“既然你不肯正面回答，那么我来替你说，你们想要拿走Mark 系列，不仅想要拿走那些昂贵的原型机，还要想要拿走其中的技术细节，告诉我，Senator，你们会认为自己有权向可口可乐索要他们的配方吗？你们会认为自己有权向硅谷任何一家从来没有接受过国防部任何意义资助的私人公司索要他们的商业机密吗？”

“不要以为爱国者法案能够搪塞一切，或者说你只是想做下一个胡佛？”Tony 摊了摊手，扫视着全场，就仿佛他拥有这块地方，“我并不知道Senator 或者他随便代表的谁为什么能够认为，他们能够对由我，个人，全部出资，并完全由我自己的私人实验室制造的，Mark 系列主张权利，并且我也并不认同Senator 对他的定义——技术上来说，那应该是一套高科技义肢，而不是武器。”

现场毫不意外地又被激起一片笑声，而 Pepper 的眼神非常不赞同——他待会儿要告诉她在镜头前这个表情可不太雅观，“无论你怎么狡辩，Mr.Stark，你都不能将如此致命的武器宣称为盾牌。”

“我当然可以，Senator，因为这就是 Mark 系列诞生的最初原因，因为你们没有做好自己的工作，而我作为一个普通公民，只能动用自己的资源来保证起码的人身安全，” Tony 知道他们没商量过这个，媒体至今都还不知道他消失的那近一个月不是躲在什么小岛上度假，但他已经受够了藏藏掖掖，也受够了国防部那些不知收敛的野兽们对他无止境的冒犯，“八个月前，我作为军方顾问，参与了在波兰的战略防御系统部署，我在随后的恐怖袭击中遭遇绑架，被囚禁在伊拉克南部沙漠接近一个月，”现场的闪光灯已经连成一片，Tony 知道他接下来会成为全国新闻的滚动头条，但这还只是一道开胃菜，“感谢上帝，我逃出来了，依靠我的高科技义肢。而于随后卸任的 SI 前 CEO Obadiah Stane 是绑架事件的幕后主使者，因为他意识到我会成为他走私事业的威胁——Stane 目前正在以贿赂等多项罪名接受调查、等待庭审，并且牵扯出一连串的国防部及军方、海关官员，那是一条非常成熟的走私线路，而走私开始的时候Stane 甚至还只是 SI 集团一位并不起眼的初级管理人员，Senator，告诉我，你难道真的指望我们相信当时年薪只有不到四十万美金的 Stane 有能力和资源打通这整条线路？”Tony在面前的桌子上拍击了两下，他的声调逐渐高亢起来，眼睛里闪着锐利的光。

“我父亲和我制造这些武器，是为了保护这个国家、这里的人民不受伤害，而我却看到无辜的民众、年轻的美国士兵死于本应保护他们的武器。当我们的士兵在海外浴血奋战的时候，他们知不知道子弹来自背后？他们知不知道你们中的有些人放任他们送死，只为了自己账户上增添的那可怜的一点美元？”Tony 站了起来，他系上西服扣子，身体微微前倾，就像是 Steve 会议总结时会做的那样，“因为这件事 SI 决定关闭传统武器部门，只保留战略安全研发中心——God Bless America，我相信真正有资格做出重大决定的那些人仍旧是可靠的、值得信赖的，但我们绝不能再冒同样的风险，将SI 的成果交给错误的人选。”

Tony 桌子上的 Stark Phone 疯狂闪烁了起来，Steve 的头像充满了整个屏幕，Tony 闭了闭眼，伸手盖住了屏幕，全场一片寂静，只有头顶的空调还在坚持不懈地发出嗡嗡声，Tony 戴上眼镜，直视着正前方的一号摄像机，露出一个Tony Stark 的笑容，

“I am Iron Man.”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony 公开身份。
> 
> 世界之王 Tony Stark.


	21. Chapter 21

总是有记者，一批又一批的记者，即使他们已经得到了一千次一样的答案，还依然认为自己会是那个幸运儿，能挖出些惊天大新闻——即使在他刚宣布了自己是 Iron Man 之后，名利场的？说真的名利场就总关心这些吗，Tony 还以为她是 Page Six 的，“您已经佩戴无名指上这枚戒指十一年了，请问是否打算在未来也长期保留这个习惯呢？如果您步入婚姻，会打算将这枚戒指换下来吗？”

Tony 被几个保镖护在中间，Happy 几乎已经全然将自己当成了一面人身盾牌，牢牢遮住身后的 Tony 并驱赶不断涌上前来的记者，而Tony 在无视了所  
有闪光灯、记者与提问后，忽然对这个问题有了回答的兴趣，“不，名利场小姐，没有任何人或者任何事能让我摘下这枚戒指，我会把它带进棺材里。”

然后他就被 含笑的Pepper用高跟鞋袭击了脚背，并用手指着手腕，打断了接下来可能说出的任何一句话，“Tony，我们该走了，很多人在等。”

“Meet my new CEO，Pepper Potts.” Tony 保持住了面部的微笑，God 他以后绝对、绝对不要在 Pepper 穿红底鞋的时候招惹她，“My new boss.”

而 Pepper 用尽了全身力气才没有在媒体面前冲 Tony 翻一个毫无尊重的白眼。

 

Pepper 看起来试图跟进 Tony 的车里给他一场难忘的教训，被 Tony 用 Stark Phone 挡住了，”Steve 刚才来了电话，我没接到。“

Pepper 露出 Thank God 的表情，并下达了社交禁令，Tony 态度敷衍地点头，毫无诚意地念叨着，“Yes, Ma’am.”

“我会给 Director 发消息的，Tony，如果我知道回电话只是一个幌子。”Pepper 的眼神充满威胁，Tony 有时觉得自己在亲密社交圈里的地位越来越低就是因为这群 Bossy 的家伙，但他只能点头——他要把巨量的责任甩给 Pepper 了，而 Pepper 这样的好姑娘也值得更好的对待。

Tony 缩进后座，指挥 Jarvis 使用自动模式直接开到机场。他捏着 Stark Phone 犹豫了一会儿，他没有骗 Pepper，他需要，或者说他必须给 Steve 回这个电话，否则可能等三个半小时后他抵达 Malibu 的时候，就会在机场看到自己的丈夫然后直接暴露他现在完全不想让他知道的那个秘密。

Tony 的手指在下巴的胡子上来回蹭了几下，又有些焦虑地啃了一下指甲。最终他放弃般地开启投射模式，拨通了 Steve 的电话。

Steve几乎立刻就接了起来，而即使是 Tony，在成像还有些模糊时，也难以分辨出他的心情，他只能抢先开口，“我知道我们没有商量过这件事，Honey，但我需要你信任我——这是当时最好的选择。在你骂我之前，顺便一提你和 Pepper 是最有资格这么做的人，你需要，”面前的画面彻底稳定了下来，就仿佛Steve就站在他对面，Tony不由自主地停顿了一下，语速也下意识地放慢，”先…我是说先听听我的自我抗辩。”

Steve 像是在什么快餐店附近，他穿着 Tony 春天时买给他的飞行员夹克，军绿色的复古款，肩颈线条将衣服撑得恰到好处的饱满，衬衣领口挂着同一时间添置的墨镜，慷慨的阳光让他的上半身都仿佛在发光，棒球帽在他的脸上打下一片阴影，而不知道为什么，那让他的眼睛看起来更蓝了。

Tony下意识地捋了一下头发，并把因为进行直播而规规矩矩的领带扯松，他眨眨眼睛，缓缓伸出舌头来舔了舔嘴唇，直到他看到Steve的喉结滚动了一下，才开口说起正题，“我是个公众人物，Gorgeous，无论我是不是 Iron Man 都会有一大群记者总是想要采访我，这对我不会造成什么麻烦，而公布身份这件事能够很好的转移焦点，”Tony 拿出他对付董事会十倍的认真，说真的上次这么认真解释什么事情还是 SI 集团迁移到加州的 Stark 工业园区的第一年，他首次作为集团 CEO 在年底向父亲做年度报告的时候，“我们不需要他们开始关心当时参与营救的到底是哪个机构，不需要他们没完没了地窥探 Iron Man 的真实身份，不需要他们开始认真想要挖出到底从哪里、用何种方法取得的特别授权，他们只要知道是我，一切问题就有了答案。”Tony顿了顿，忽然凑近了镜头，虽然有些不合时宜，但毕竟他是从来无需注意场合的 Tony Stark，“顺便一提，Handsome，介意我给你买杯酒吗？”

“我恐怕答案是No，年轻人，你不会想要和 Iron Man 的丈夫调情的。” Steve 仿佛正在酒吧里一本正经地拒绝邀约，熟练得都让Tony怀疑在他那些任务里到底经历过多少艳遇。从前 Tony 当然不会在意这件事，说真的，他花了快两年的时间才扒下这老古董的裤子，他的性观念简直保守得像个上了年纪的修女——但这句绝对不是指责，绝对不是。Steve就像是什么顽固又复杂的保险柜，只有打开了才知道里面藏着个怎样的宝藏，他一个人专享的，截至目前——Tony 的脸上陡然覆盖上了一层阴霾，但他立刻回过神，将那种感觉从脑子里驱赶出去。

他还没——还没做好准备，Steve 会陪伴他、会鼓励他、会支撑他到最后一秒，但所有的Steve 会做的事就会像是一次又一次地提醒他，他将要失去一切，而他甚至已经用尽了反抗的机会。

Tony Stark could fix anything except for his own life.

或许他可以设计很多套战甲，各种涂装的，然后用这些战甲给 Steve放一场烟花，他就可以和那些战甲一起在爆炸中化作尘埃——或许会成为 Steve 的噩梦，但依然，Tony 把这个方案放进自己的待办清单。

Tony 目不转睛地盯着浮在半空的立体成像，余光密切地注意着右下角小窗口里自己的形象，很好，他不认为 Steve 注意到了刚才他那一闪而逝的失控。这不是他第一次试图向 Steve 隐瞒秘密，但这次他必须——他必须成功。他抬起头，用高傲的口吻反击，“你的损失，知道吗，健美先生，你刚刚拒绝了 Tony Stark，THE Tony Stark。这是唯一的机会，你失去了，不会再有第二次。”

现在 Steve 总算露出了一个货真价实的笑容，或许因为在任务中，非常克制，并且他还没忘记正事，但他弯起了眼睛，“Hmm，明星策略。”

“毕竟我从小就生活在聚光灯下，而人们对我的生活和能力总是有着不可以思议的荒谬猜想。”Tony 耸耸肩，试图让自己表现得非常 Tony 的同时激起 Steve 的愧疚感和保护欲，来保证自己顺利过关，而那确实奏效了，“Tony，我很抱歉——整个秘密身份和秘密婚姻的事情给你增添了太多不必要的压力…”

“那是我们共同的决定，Steve，所有人。你和我，父亲和母亲，Aunt Pegg，所有人。”Tony 打断了他，他的表情逐渐严肃起来，而他自己都没意识到，那表情与Steve 多么地相像，相像到 Steve 在影像外的地方暗暗攥紧了拳头，“神盾也还没到应该出现公众面前的时候，Steve，而且我保证接下来我会呆在 Malibu，最近我不会去中东继续我的打击事业，” 因为一次这种级别的消耗就能提前终结他的生命，“我打算做点，你知道，他们认为 Tony Stark 会做的事，开个派对、穿着战甲出现在公众场合，一切都会很安全，但我需要你信任我——也不要因为这件事而中断任务，说真的，Hon，那不是个神盾局长应该做的。”

“That’s all.” Tony向车座的后方角落缩了缩，拖过一个腰枕抱在怀里，按照预演好的思路说出最后的一句台词，“现在你可以开始骂我了——不用担心，车里只有我自己。”

“我不会骂你的，Tony，”Steve 的睫毛颤了颤，他海水一样的眼睛里盛满了无可奈何的钟爱与只能妥协的温柔，而 Tony 贪婪地看着他，看着他才仅仅拥有十五年的男朋友、爱人、丈夫、一切亲密关系最佳期望的集合体，“但我们需要谈谈，在我的任务结束后，事实上事件已经接近尾声了。”

“而我建议谈话地点在我们的床上。”Tony 抿起嘴，皱着眉头装出一个最接近于认真抱怨与玩笑之间的表情，就像是他一贯的那样，“上次餐厅那把实木椅子让我非常不舒服——并且我需要你穿着这一身衣服操我一次，我决定这就是我今晚的性幻想材料了。”

Steve 的喉头再次下意识地滚动了一下，他迫近镜头，压低了声音仿佛嘶哑的耳语，“我穿了你的背心。”Tony 琥珀色的瞳孔微微缩小，布满汗水的手掌无意识地在住光滑的西裤上擦拭了几下，而 Steve 显然还没结束他的折磨，“白色绣了蜜蜂那件——我从脏衣篮中拿的。”

Tony 不由自主地吸了一口气，发出一连串崩溃的抱怨声，如果不是、如果不是胸前那些电路般的痕迹，他现在就要拉着 Steve 来一场不管不顾的视频性爱，God，新墨西哥州对他的丈夫做了什么？下咒吗？

Tony 甩甩头试图将 Steve 强壮的上半身紧紧绷着自己那件背心，甚至衣角的刺绣蜜蜂都因此微微变形的画面从脑海中扔出去，再这么下去他甚至没法坚持住自己的计划——他会立刻穿上战甲奔袭自己远在几百英里外的火辣丈夫。

Steve 微微眯了眯眼睛，目光中多了几分审视，但那快得几乎就像是不存在——他赶在 Tony 恼羞成怒地挂断通话之前，调整出一如既往温和真诚的语气，仿佛他从来不曾有过什么不得体的暗示，“我很高兴，Tony，你愿意向我解释这一切——哪怕是在事情发生之后。”

他抬起头，仿佛看到了什么目标人物，“得走了，顺利的话晚上再打给你，”他的视线重新转移回手机屏幕，仿佛透过电子信号锁定住有些不自在的 Tony，“如果有什么应该告诉我的事情，等我回家后当面告诉我。”

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

假设性地问，当你的生命进入倒计时，你会做什么？

如果是 Steve，Tony 想，他会坦然地接受现实，他总会有一个计划，会有条不紊地将未完成的事情做出妥善的安排，会完成神盾工作的交接，然后会用所有可能的时间陪伴自己——或许还会留下一些过时的玩意儿，几张照片、一些手写信，可能还有点有意义的小玩意儿，他会将最后的时光转化成 Tony一生中最悲伤、也最温暖的回忆。

他会让 Tony 感受到他的钟爱和祝福，直到他生命的最后一秒。

所以 Tony 也应该这样做——起码在今天之前，他认为自己应该这样做。

从他建立那个分析模型，到今天已经接近二十天，知道的那一天他刚刚才说服董事会那群顽固不化的老头子同意 Pepper 的任命。事实上，如果排除偏见，Tony 知道他们中的大多数人都会认为 Pepper 是个比他更加合适的 CEO，而他也需要将自己从管理工作里解放出来，让这些事情不在占用他宝贵的时间和精力。

那时他迫不及待地想要奔向明天——他需要调整整个 SI 的战略方向、需要更深入的研究反应堆、需要升级 Mark 系列、需要根据Jarvis 的序列码追踪情报，销毁那些落入恐怖组织的SI武器、需要进行 Steve 安排给他的体术训练、需要定期去神盾局进行技术顾问并检修核心特工的装备。

然后他看到了那个曲线最后的落点。

那之后他进行了上百次推演，结果却无一例外。他尝试了每一种排列、每一种组合，没有一种能够替代现有的钯被反应堆所接受——或许在未知的边界外，存在着一种解决方案，但他没有找到。

他失败了，无论作为什么身份。

他永远也不可能成为另一个 Steve Rogers.

 

Tony 坐在工作台前，对着虚浮的屏幕，久久没有能向 Jarvis 下达一个指令。他可以做一切想做的事，享受所有能想象得到的肤浅的快乐和欢愉，他从前很喜欢的那些——赌场、赛车、极限运动、沙滩派对，现在都看起来索然无味。

当你尝试过不受限制地超音速飞行，一切极限运动就都黯然失色；当你拥有 Steve Rogers，争奇斗艳的派对女孩也就丧失了吸引力。

最终他只是坐进了老爷车的驾驶座，像一个暮年的老人那样随机回放家庭录像。

开始就只是一些琐碎的日常视频，Steve 一些失败的尝试——比如试图教会 Tony 做一份简单的蛋饼。Tony 靠在真皮的座椅里不由自主地笑起来，他记得那个早上，他花了三个小时弄出来了一份一半焦黑一般还没熟的东西，而那已经是十几份失败作品中唯一还能看出烹饪意图的最佳选择。而 Steve在那之后就放弃了任何相关的企图。

接下来是Steve的小爱好，当 Tony 在工作间捣鼓自己那些实验与项目时，Steve 可以整个晚上都消磨在画室里，他有时画一些建筑，更多的时候就只是画 Tony——Tony 猜 Steve不知道 Jarvis 会记录下来他含笑望着那些新闻照片并加以描摹的情景，否则他不会那么坦然地偶尔进行一些更富有想象力的创作，比如衣衫并不怎么工整的 Tony。

再然后，画面的像素一下降低了很多，在一些充斥着杂音的混乱镜头之后，画面上陡然浮现出了他自己的脸，正冲着妈妈抱怨，“为什么两个男人结婚还要遵循婚礼前不能见面的规矩？”

Shit, Jarvis 竟然在这种时候播放他们的婚礼录像。

Tony抱起一条手臂，屈起另一条手臂支撑着下巴，偏着头观察着十一年前的自己。

 

他正不耐烦地被迫抬着头，妈妈一边调整着领结的角度，一边问他是否会有些过紧，而他一门心思地只知道抱怨为什么要在私人的、小规模的、两个男人结合的婚礼上遵循一整套 Stark 家关于婚礼的繁琐规矩。

他年轻的脸上写满了未知艰险的骄傲轻纵，整个世界都在他面前唾手可得，而他立刻就要与万中无一的英俊丈夫步入婚姻，为他本就光辉灿烂的人生再扑上一层厚厚的金粉外加十几道柔光。

同样年轻的Rhodes 从门口冒了出来，他拿着一条不知道是餐巾还是手绢的白色织物，反反复复在手心擦了不知道多少次，并不时地摸摸胸口，确认那个戒指盒没有自己长出翅膀从口袋中飞走——他是 Tony 的持戒人，就如同 Bucky 是 Steve的。

“Mrs.Stark, 我们该出发了，车已经等在门口。” Rohdes将手帕塞进裤袋里，出生提示。妈妈让他站起来转了一个圈，最后一遍检查他的装束，然后才满意地拍拍他的后背，回过头问 Rohdes，“你看到 Howard 了吗？他难道还在工作？”

Rohdes 的脸上浮现出有些尴尬的神色，在妈妈陡然锐利的目光下有些支支吾吾的，“我刚才去书房叫 Mr.Stark，Ma’am，如果我没听错的话，Mr.Stark 正在与 Cap 通电话，”Rohdes 看起来像是把自己藏进门框后面，“他正在禁止 Cap 参加婚礼。”

妈妈转过身来在他的脸颊上亲吻了一下，“给我一分钟，Sweetheart.”然后就提着裙子优雅地走出房间，半分钟后他们听到一声包含怒气的，”Howard Stark！”

画面上的两个人都不由自主地缩了缩脖子，Rohdes 心有余悸地压低声音开口，“那可真是…”

他也小心翼翼地拽拽领结，“Wow.”

 

Tony 忍不住笑着摇头，并再次遗憾没有镜头将父亲狼狈的画面记录下来。接下来的一段应该是 Steve 那边，Tony 记得Bucky 远没有 Rohdes 那么紧张，还专门在镜头前展示了那只看起来朴实无华的素圈戒指，而 Steve在前半段都几乎没有镜头，因为他正在那套房子的书房接听父亲的电话，直到妈妈将所有人都拯救出来。

那是个很好的天气，加勒比海上风平浪静，慷慨的阳光几乎持续了整天，只在傍晚的冷餐会时短暂地下了一会儿雨，连玻璃花房外面装饰的花环都没有打乱。妈妈说那是个好兆头，要知道在七月份的加勒比海小岛上，这么完美的天气可不好见到。

画面已经进展到他们在小型的宴会厅里交换戒指，而 Tony 一个激灵坐直了身体。

”Pause.”画面应声暂停，Tony皱起眉提高声音，“Jarvis？”

“Sir ?” Jarvis调整了工作间的灯光，Tony 一手揉搓着下巴，声音中透出隐隐的不快与不可思议，“如果我没记错的话，加州是不是通过同性婚姻法案了？”  
“Yes，Sir，法案于去年二月获准通过，6 月 24 日正式生效。”Jarvis 一如既往体贴地将相关的头条新闻影像投射在屏幕上。

“所以我们是为什么到现在还没有注册？”说真的，法案通过已经接近一年，他和 Steve 竟然还没去注册？

”因为您原本标记的注册日程是 7 月 4 日，Sir，也就是 Mr.Rogers的生日那天。您当时认为这个日期相当于全美国在庆祝您与 Mr.Rogers 的结合，是个完美的选择。但遗憾的是，去年 7 月 4 日，您尚且停留在伊拉克南部地区，未能赶回本土进行注册。”

“好吧，这个姑且算在我头上。”Tony 抿了抿嘴，手掌在空中大幅度地挥动了几下，“但是这已经过去快一年了！金发大个子也没有再想起来吗？我就知道百岁老人是阿尔茨海默的高发人群…”

屏幕上适时弹出了 Steve 的通讯请求, Tony毫不犹豫地按下挂断键，随后发出了一条全大写加粗并包含非常多不雅词汇的短信。

“把他转到转到语音信箱去.” Tony终于想到他现在需要一个怎样的 Party，他从老爷车里跳出来，一边走向酒柜一边下达指令，“Jarvis，把 Party 带到这里来，”他夹起一块冰球扔进杯子中，倒了满满一杯威士忌然后一口喝掉，“如果我活不过三十七岁，我不需要任何人认为Tony Stark 到死还是个可怜的的单身汉。”

 

TBC

P.S. 你们猜猜他想干什么wwwww


	23. Chapter 23

在两个小时内筹备一场Stark Party 对于任何一家派对公司来说都是一场灾难，尤其当Malibu 的 Stark 宅邸一直以来都完全不对外开放时——说真的，这座 Malibu 的标志性建筑已经建成十四年了，还从没有一家派对公司有幸进入过宅邸内部，更谈不上对内部结构和装饰有什么了解，那就像是一座神秘的高科技堡垒，与纽约郊区的那栋老派的庄园遥遥相对，稳稳压住东西海岸顶级富豪大宅的阵脚。

而让这一切难上加难的还有那个把整支队伍都拦在门外的 AI 管家，原因是派对的主场地还有一些私人物品没有清理完毕。在暗标中艰难胜出的顶级派对负责人焦虑地在门廊走来走去，不时地看一眼腕上的手表，Jesus Christ，他刚刚看到 Facebook 上已经有知情人士将入场券炒到了四位数的高价，而他们甚至目前还只能根据 Jarvis 发来的会客厅结构图设计派对方案。

然后理所当然的，被从未现身的派对主人否定了一次、又一次、再一次。

但所有人都无法产生怨言，因为那是亿万富翁、天之骄子、社交界的宠儿 Tony Stark，刚刚承认了自己 Iron Man 身份的 Tony Stark！承办任何一场 Stark Party 都将是派对公司值得骄傲的战绩，更何况是今天，地点还在从未对开放的 Malibu 宅邸——简直就是梦寐以求的机会，国王冠冕上最闪耀的明珠，如果不是时间太过紧张，东岸的那些派对公司也毫无疑问会加入暗标的厮杀。

当他们最终进入大宅时，毫不意外地发现除了宴会厅的所有区域都已经被封锁起来，稍微越线就会传来“很遗憾，您并未获得该区域访问权限”的提示，那礼貌又隐隐透着傲慢的英式口音简直与电影里的贵族管家一个模样。而宴会厅内部完全可以用空空荡荡来形容，触目所及除了一座富于设计感的流线型吧台外，几乎没有任何家具——现在队伍里的所有人都明白“私人物品清理完毕”意味着什么了。

 

很多时候只有在大扫除的时候，你才能发现另一个人已经多么深入地参与了你的生活，尤其当你是个从来不做家务的人。

Jarvis 封锁除派对所需必要场地外的全部区域并指挥所有机械臂将宴会厅彻底清空时，Tony 还觉得他有些过度谨慎，甚至于大惊小怪，但直到他走进用于暂时存放“不适宜对外公开的私人物品”储物间时，才真正意识到十四年究竟有多么漫长。

Pepper 花费很多时间和精力收藏的现代艺术作品，大多数 Tony 都叫不上来名字——毕竟 Dummy 还没来得及在每个画框上贴上标签；来自Wakanda 的一些馈赠，那位国王陛下以及他的继承人一向很讲究礼仪；Coulson 送给 Steve 的一套 Vintage Collection，里面有一些珍贵的 Captain America 征兵广告海报的典藏版本；每个人的专用威士忌杯、香槟杯、啤酒杯以及各色餐具；一些结婚纪念日礼物和生日礼物——有时候他们挑选礼物的想象力之匮乏，令 Tony 每次看到那些小玩意儿或者大玩意儿都忍不住翻个白眼，最过分的 是Tasha，在 Tony 三十岁生日时竟然送了一顶王冠，银色、全钻石装饰、女款，至于 Bucky，为了配合 Tasha 他什么都干得出来——他送了一条披风，红色丝绒、白色皮草镶边、王妃款。而这两样礼品还完好无损地陈列在宴会厅，仅仅只是因为它们为 Tony 带来了一次，好吧，不止一次非常激烈的性爱，Steve 对这些有些复古风味的情趣 Play 接受度惊人的高。  
“这张桌子有什么私人，Jarvis？”Tony 转身时碰到了桌子的圆角，有些不满地抱怨。

而 Jarvis 直接在 Stark Phone 上切入了一段视频，Tony 立刻喊了 Mute——好吧他现在非常清楚这张桌子、以及那边的几把扶手椅和长沙发、乃至置物架是如何私人了。

而这还仅仅只是宴会厅，通常那里只用作聚会时的场地。他无法想象他离开之后 Steve 要如何面对这栋房子，又或者他处理得太好，寻常而平静地继续生活下去，再或者他也选择离开——Tony 的心情陡然低落下去，他快步走出储物间，站在酒柜前，为自己调了一杯双倍烈度、双倍橄榄的伏特加马提尼；

之后是一杯杜松子酒；

和一杯白兰地；

以及不止一杯的威士忌；

最后是一杯深水炸弹。

Jarvis 提示他客人已经陆续到场，派对马上开始时，Tony 已经有些熏熏然，他低头瞧了瞧自己的酒红色衬衣，打了一个响指，一脚踩进 Butterfinger 推过来的 Suitcase 中。

 

这是近几年来最酷的 Stark Party，比迪士尼音乐厅那些正式的商业晚宴、午餐会、慈善晚会都要更新潮、更有趣，整个场地被布置得科技感十足，四处都是喷溅的醇酒与欢呼的人群，全息成像悬浮在半空中的感应式俄罗斯轮盘与双骰游戏的赌台，灯火通明的露台、拾级而下就可抵达的私人码头，以及停靠在码头边上对外开放的游艇。

更不用提穿着战甲站在台上晃动着打碟的 Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, 而他手上还拎着一整瓶波本威士忌，Totally Tony，这几年除了娱乐八卦版块的不间断绯闻外，台下的一大群社交动物几乎都快忘记 Tony 上次出现在充满酒精、尖叫、摇滚和美人的派对上是什么时候。

Tony 举起酒瓶，冲着人群比出一个 V，和几乎所有人拼了一轮酒之后，摇摇晃晃地将酒瓶摔在了地上，而这只会让台下爆发出更强烈的尖叫与哄笑。Tony 发出一阵歇斯底里的笑声，随手拿起了架子上的话筒，他靠着身后的台子站稳，举起左臂，将红色的手甲展示给人群，“我被人问过的最多的一个问题就是，”Tony 伸开手掌，金属手甲从手腕处展开，同时向两边及下方逐寸收缩，直到露出整只手掌，无名指处的素面宽戒在追光下熠熠生辉，“这到底是一枚什么戒指，有什么特殊的意义。”

“而我一直对外宣称，这，是来自我父母的礼物，”Tony 的眼睛在强光下眯了起来，他的神智超乎寻常的清醒，清醒到仿佛能看清人群里每一张脸上透露出的兴奋与猜测，“是他们对我人生最美好的祝福。”

“这不是谎言。但，”Tony 的 嘴唇抵着话筒笑起来，那笑声中充满了诱惑、自得、纵情声色，“我没有告诉你们的是，这是关于什么的礼物、又是怎样的祝福。”

“很多报纸、电视台、自媒体，源源不断地猜想，我是否早就有了秘密的妻子。”

“当然不是。因为——”Tony 拖长了声音，他的右臂架在后方的台面上，整个人几乎要向下滑下去，调整了几步才重新勉强站稳，但他依然坚持伸展着左臂，将戒指暴露在追光正中间，“我有的是一位丈夫，全世界最火辣的丈夫。”

“这是我的婚戒！”

 

台下几乎立刻就掀起了巨大的声浪，闪光灯瞬间连成了一片灼眼的白光。

Tony 知道这条消息会在社交网络上掀起多大的风浪，又会让传统媒体多么疯狂——一天之内两条大新闻？他简直是个慈善家，将 Bonus 向这些没日没夜的小蜜蜂们手里送。

五分钟之后 Pepper 就会用电话轰炸他，Rohdes 可能正在赶来的路上，Steve，他的 Steve 说不定几个小时后也会愤怒地冲进来跟他算一算总账，但，反正那是以后的事情了。

这一切都如此刺激有趣，Tony Stark 想要给自己找点乐子，有什么不可以？

 

“啊，你们这群贪心的家伙，知道了一个秘密还不足够，”Tony 扫视着越来越拥堵的宴会厅，攒动的人头仿佛是一场什么公共集会或者大游行，他眨了一下眼睛，将左手收了回来，战甲很快又恢复了原本的武装，而人群在那一刻发出了失望的噪音，“有点耐心！我会和你们分享他的情况，除了他是谁。”

“身高，六英尺以上；oh dear，你们绝对想象不到他有怎样的一对胸肌；他的眼睛像海一样蓝，没错我说的就是我私人沙滩附近浅海在阳光下的那种蓝；至于头发，那种金色根本无法用语言形容——该死的英俊，”Tony 舔了一下嘴唇，眉梢挑起一个轻佻的弧度，脸上慢慢写着意犹未尽、回味无穷，“Fuuuuuuuuucking hot.”

“huh，你们有几个人和自己的性幻想对象交往过，或者说，你们有几个人认识自己青年时期的性幻想对象？”Tony 的声音仿佛混合了蜂蜜与糖浆的酒，从每个音节里淌出令人兴奋的下流与傲慢，“我把我唯一的那个，变成了我的丈夫——ohhhhh，你们绝对想不到我花了多大功夫才扒下他的裤子，God，那里面就像是藏着一把枪，我是说重机枪。”Tony 压低声音，透出些醉后的嘶哑和飘飘然，“比幻想中更火辣，像个战士，完美。”

台下的人群已经完全被点燃了，举着不知道是酒杯、相机还是手机蹦跳摇晃，大声尖叫着Tony的名字，而 Tony 只需要轻轻敲敲话筒，就能用一句话将声浪推向新的峰值。

“友情提示，我现在依然在青年时期。”

“但我没有经验可以传授，毕竟我是被表白的那一个。”Tony 又从侍者手中的托盘上捞起一杯酒，举起来抿了一口，“求婚当然也是他，oh，有时候他真是老派得可爱，像是枚饱满的酒心巧克力，外面是微微有点发苦的脆壳，中间大概还有点坚硬但香到冒泡的坚果，最里面淌着你能想到的所有酒心。总有人说他坚固得就像是北极海底的冰层，几百年上千年都不会变化——那是因为他们没和他睡过，Gosh，你们想不到他对我做了什么，我是说，非常富于想象力和原创性，值得一个 A++++++” Tony 不记得自己说了几个 plus，但多少个也不过分，“还有他的食物，我想念那些被早餐香味唤醒的早晨，每个人都知道我不喜欢吃培根，大概所有八卦资料都会标注我对培根的厌恶——那是因为这个金发甜心完全毁了我对其他培根的忍耐力，没错，就是你，Honey，你欠其他又咸又厚的小肉块一个道歉。”

Tony 想起那些早晨、午后、深夜，想起挽起袖子的强壮小臂，完美后背上的新鲜抓痕，被揉乱的金色头发、布满情欲的潮红面孔，想起他粗糙的手掌覆盖在自己身体上，那些不容拒绝的揉捏与控制，想起汗水从他流畅的肌肉线条上滑过去、滚动到他们连接在一起的正发出羞人响动的地方。

 

想起他十几年来不愿分享这些的最重要原因——那只能是他的 Steve Rogers，任何人都不能染指那些仅属于他的私密细节。

 

Pepper 和 Rohdes的通讯请求在他耳边轮番响起提示，Tony 不在意地把他们全都转进语音信箱，Tony 已经很久没有做一个全心全意的混蛋，而这感觉真是出奇的好。

Tony已经有些站不住了，于是他选择坐在台上，一只手肘撑着台面，竖起一根手指摇了摇，让人群暂时安静下来，混进来的记者已经忍不住七嘴八舌地问起了问题，他好像还看到了早上那个名利场小姐，又或者只是另一个金发女孩儿，说真的，他们吵得他有些头疼和耳鸣，也可能是酒精的作用，“不不不，宝贝们，没有问题时间，今天 Daddy已经回答了足够多的问题，余额，ZERO.”

“Party is over，”金色面罩降落下来，战甲 从人群上方掠过，激起一阵阵不知是兴奋还是恐惧的惊呼，他悬停在露台外的半空中，命令 Jarvis 燃放的烟花几乎将半个天空照亮，“大人要去做更有趣的事了。”

 

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Tony 最终降落在新墨西哥州。具体来说，就是某间开在州际公路旁的 Randy’s Donut 的屋顶。

他或许在战甲里昏睡了一会儿，因为说实话，他对于自己是怎么飞行和选择这个屋顶的全无印象，再次验证了 Jarvis 的可靠与贴心——在没有明确指示的前提下，还是为他选择了相对喜欢的甜品店，而不是什么令人厌烦的有机食品餐厅。

Tony 在店铺开门时外带了一盒新鲜出炉的甜甜圈外加一大杯咖啡，又重新回到了屋顶。他选择坐在巨大的甜甜圈标志里，倚靠着或许是橡胶材质的糖霜涂层，摘下头盔放在一旁享用他的补给——Jarvis 已经不厌其烦地提示了很多次，他的血糖水平正处于一个较为危险的状态，需要立刻补充能量。坐标显示 Steve 距离这里还有几英里，很好，毕竟他还没完全做好迎接怒火的准备，尤其在失去酒精的鼓励并忍受宿醉的恶果时。

他昨晚原本想离开会场后给 Steve 回一个电话，然后又迅速改变主意决定来找到他当面告知，再之后他的记忆就一片空白，根据 Jarvis 的数据记录显示，他应该在飞出加州不久之后就昏睡了过去，Jarvis 根据先前的命令到达新墨西哥州后曾试图唤醒他，而他短暂醒来时随手指定了一个屋顶，Jarvis 当时给出的建议实际上是几英里外的一间五星级酒店——好吧，这是他自己的选择，虽然完全不记得了——最后他在屋顶上继续昏睡直到再次醒来。

他已经有好几年没有喝过这么多酒，几乎忘记了宿醉后的头疼能有多么难以忍受。Tony 一口气灌下半杯冰咖啡，指望能尽快摆脱这糟糕的状态——他刚刚向全世界吹嘘过自己阿波罗一样的丈夫，还不打算在他本人面前表现得像一团泡在酒精里的过期垃圾。

不远处忽然传来一阵剧烈的震动，仿佛进行了什么成功的小规模核试验，只是没有升起的蘑菇云。冰咖啡呛进了 Tony 的气管，引起一阵猛烈的咳嗽，咖啡杯被金属手指攥成了一团废纸，余下的咖啡喷溅了他满身。

很好，有史以来最糟糕的早晨。Tony 敲击着自己的胸甲，一边断断续续地下达指令，“Jar，确认 Steve 的生命体征——刚才的爆炸他在中心吗？”  
“Sir，Mr.Rogers 的数据一切正常，仅肾上腺素水平较平常略高。很幸运，刚才的爆炸发生在空中，没有地面人员受到波及。”

Tony 猛然松了一口气，这或许是他距离 Steve 任务地点最近的一次，也是最直观的一次——因为安全级别的问题，Steve 大多数任务的影像记录他之前都没有权限查看，而能够查看的那部分也会因为角度、像素等各方面的原因，让人难以对危险性有明确的认识。

他想、他需要立刻亲眼见到他的丈夫，或许他能够帮得上忙——他应该帮上忙。

 

Tony抵达时小镇的那个街区已经初步恢复平静，街面上除了神盾的特工几乎没有普通民众，应该是都被安排疏散了。只有街边屋檐下有个黑色卷发的年轻女孩，一脸兴奋地指着他，“Hey！Iron Man！”

所有正在工作的特工都仿佛被按了暂停键，随后又立刻恢复如常，只是加快的语速与稍有浮夸的动作显得有些虚假，只有Coulson与身边的一位特工交代了两句后向他走过来，“Mr.Stark，没想到在这里见到您。”

Tony稳稳地落在地面上，视野中并没有Steve的身影，但坐标显示他就在附近，“我看到了爆炸，想要过来帮忙。所以，S…Director不在这里？”  
“刚才的小规模冲突已经圆满解决，Director去送几位外星朋友离开。”Coulson指了指七点钟方向的郊外，那里正升起一道七彩的光柱，“需要我为您通知Director，您到达现场了吗？”

“呃…不用了，我会给他发个消息。”Tony的显示屏上弹出对话框，而他犹豫着要怎么告诉Steve，无论说什么看上去都有些愚蠢。Coulson依然保持着他那幅度恒定的微笑，“已经告知，Mr.Stark，Director请您停留在此，他稍后就到。”

…Coulson绝对是在报复，而这些理应在执行任务的人也毫无疑问仍旧保持着高度的八卦新闻敏感度。Tony现在开始觉得有些尴尬和恼羞成怒——这会成为Clint他们永远的嘲笑材料，以及更恼人的，知情的Director Rogers粉丝们的全新性幻想材料！

如果他昨晚不是那么醉的话，他应该让 Jarvis 检查派对里所有人的通讯设备并删除一切材料，但现在那些视频、照片和录音恐怕已经传遍全网，即使是 Tony 也没办法清扫干净一切痕迹了。

感谢严丝合缝的金属面甲，没有人能窥视到 Tony Stark的真正表情，而他就像是理所应当那样点点头，再次腾空占据了一个屋顶。

大约一刻钟后光柱与上空的乌云戛然消散，而他的耳机中传来了 Steve 的声音，“Tony.”

“我们可以离开了么？我是说，如果你的工作完成的话？”Tony 盯着屏幕上那张静止的图片，不由自主地屏住了呼吸，他知道 Steve 不会在其他人面前表现出什么不得体的情绪、又或者是暴露他们的问题，而这也不仅仅是出于 Tony 的虚荣心——就只是，接下来的一切，无论是他必须要向 Steve 坦白的、还是他们彼此之间积累的情绪，都太过私人，好的或者坏的，Tony 此刻不想有任何第三人介入，即使只是旁观，“我安排了一架私人飞机，在三十英里外的机场。”

“所以问题真的很严重。”Steve 的声音听起来有些过分平静，如同暴风雨来临前那沉闷而充满压力的天气，“给我五分钟。”

Tony 在藏在盔甲后轻轻吐了一口气，他有些暴躁地打开几乎快要爆掉的语音信箱，犹豫了几秒钟还是没勇气点开注定充斥着高频咆哮的留言，说真的，他现在最不需要的就是继续增添压力。他看到 Steve 从越野车上跳下来，召集过来在场的资深特工，冷静又迅速地下达了一串指令，然后他抬起头，目光如同子弹般锁定了屋顶的 Tony。

“我想我需要搭个便车，Tony。”Steve 微微仰着脸，他的脸颊上有一道青紫的淤伤，但那只是让他赏心悦目的面庞更加增添了些不一样的性诱惑，并且很快就会因为超级战士的恢复能力而消失无踪，所以倍显特别。

“At your service, Handsome.”Tony注意到那个黑发女孩和旁边的中年白人已经被其他特工支开或者带走，他从屋顶俯冲下来，在空中盘旋出一个漂亮的弧度才滑翔到 Steve身边伸出一支手臂，在 Steve 搭上的同时调整角度紧紧揽住他的腰背，留给地面人员一道金红色的残影。

 

Tony 已经在机舱内的茶水台里磨蹭了十五分钟，登机之后他就借口卸下战甲逃离了会客区，然后他告诉自己宿醉之后的样子太过糟糕，因此需要一场快速的淋浴，而淋浴时看到的胸前越发严重的毒素扩散给了他新的逃避理由——即使他知道 Steve 就在几十英尺之外，他的逃避毫无意义。他或许可以，利用现成的材料做一次蛋饼给 Steve，这会是个很恰当的示好，考虑到他接下来要告诉 Steve 的噩耗以及他刚惹出来的一整串麻烦，他应该、他可以——Oh， Crap！

Tony 手忙脚乱地关掉电热板，将平底锅连带着那一滩黏糊糊的垃圾掼进垃圾桶。他打开冰箱拿出一听冰啤酒敷上手腕处的轻微烫伤，靠在茶水台上盯着地毯上的花纹出神。

Steve 没有催促他，一次都没有，Tony 不确定这是因为他试图表现出尊重，还是因为他已经非常失望——他确实有充分的理由失望，尤其当Tony近距离旁观“小规模冲突”并下意识地为此而担心时，他或许到那一刻才真正明白上次 Steve 同他究竟在争论什么。

 

Tony 转动了几下肩膀，又扯扯自己的 T 恤领口，最终鼓起勇气走进会客舱，他已经没有那么多时间可以去浪费，他现在只想要求 Steve 可以安排一个足够长的休假，如果他注定 die for nothing，那么起码要和最特别的那个人在一起。

然后他听到了刺刺拉拉的杂音、哄笑、尖叫以及他自己的声音，“那是因为他们没和他睡过，Gosh，你们想不到他对我做了什么，我是说，非常富于想象力和原创性，值得一个 A++++++”

COME ON！

Tony 在自己反应过来之前就喊出了 Mute，飞扑过去夺走了 Steve 手上的 Stark Pad 远远扔在沙发的另一端。Steve 稳稳接住了他，他脸上的淤青已经褪去，金发还微微有些潮湿，身上简直该死的好闻，就像是那款再寻常不过的海洋混合雪松的沐浴露忽然被注入了阳光与微风。Tony 忍不住放纵自己整个趴在 Steve 身上，脸颊枕上他的胸口，他长长地叹了一口气，仿佛游荡已久的灵魂终于找到归属。

他没有抬头去看 Steve 的表情，但他能感受他的目光——那道灼热的、透露着审视但最终仍归于钟爱的目光，从他的头顶逐寸向下游移，而他的所有秘密在这样的目光下都无处遁形，Tony 因此而感到微微的战栗。

他的目光在他颈侧停滞了几秒，随后那只温暖干燥的手掌便也爬上来，不容拒绝地扳动着 Tony 的下巴，并轻轻拉开了贴在皮肤上的领口。Tony 将自己的整张脸都埋进 Steve 的胸口，额头抵着他心脏的位置，感受那里有力的跳动与轻微的震动——那就像是，一切安全感的来源。

“我现在不想回家，完全。”Tony 将自己还没干透的头发在 Steve 胸前的布料上磨蹭，他三十岁以后就很少这么做了，但到此刻他意识到自己有多么怀念这个，他猜他只是一直以来被父母、被 Steve 保护得太好，以至于连长大和成熟都成为了一种刻意为之的负担。“我们已经两个月没见了，你可以有个休假。既然我们已经在飞机上，不如直接飞去威尼斯，Cipriani 酒店。那是个好地方，适合——适合度假和疗养。”

“如果你先告诉我这个高科技纹身意味着什么。”Steve 低下头咬住 Tony 的嘴唇，微微有些用力，如同一个温柔的警告，“我不想从 Jarvis 那里知道，自己告诉我，Tony.” 他的手掌伸进了Tony 的 T 恤里，将那块柔软的布料缓缓向上推，就像是放缓了节奏的前戏，每一处皮肤的接触与轻微的刮蹭都暗示着什么——但 Tony 知道这绝不是小别重逢后的欢爱前奏。他弓起身子，没有反抗地任由 Steve 将他的上衣扯掉，任由胸前那些疤痕般的丑陋纹路完全暴露在 Steve 面前。

这是完整的 Tony Stark，精彩绝伦的或者糟糕透顶的，他永远独立、但也永远属于眼前的这个男人。

“钯中毒。”到了真正要坦白一切的时候，Tony 反而失去了多加修饰或者辩解的兴致，“如果找不到替代元素，我坚持不到一个月；如果没有反应堆，我活不过一周。”他试图回避 Steve 的眼神，但被 Steve 重新包着后脑扭转回来，Tony 盯着那双隐含着责难的眼睛，自暴自弃地补充，“我已经试过所有可能，所有，一切排列、组合，没有结果。”

“我知道我答应要告诉你一切你应该知道的，但这就只是，就只是个悲剧，没有解法、没有希望。我搞砸了，Steve，又一次的。我搞砸了一切——”Tony 停顿了一下，用力眨了一下眼睛，眼底隐隐的水光随着他颤抖的睫毛一闪而逝，他深吸一口气，将所有可能的哽咽全部咽回去，然后扯出一个毫不勉强的轻快语调，只有湿润的焦糖色眼睛还能看出一点端倪，“除了注册，那绝对应该算在你身上，你是我们现在还没有注册的罪魁祸首。所以我们应该在抵达威尼斯之前先去一趟阿姆斯特丹，然后…”

“不，Tony，我们需要回家，立刻。”Steve 看到Tony 陡然黯淡下去的脸色，他将 T恤重新为 Tony 穿上，低下头，虔诚地在他的反应堆上烙下一个吻，“之后我会告诉你为什么我们必须要互相信任、互相坦诚，Tony，现在还远远不到放弃的时候。”他眉宇间的阴霾仿佛一朝散尽，看向 Tony 的目光中充满不容置疑的期望与信赖，“我有些东西要给你看。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当面对的环境不一样，当 Tony 能够拥有 Steve 一直以来的支持与信任，或许他也能够拥有更多的勇气，去面对死亡、面对离开和失去；对于 Tony 来说，甚至比开发出新元素或者当超级英雄还要更难；对于队长来说，这也是同样是不那么容易的一步，他需要摆除偏见，需要真的学会去理解 Tony，去了解他那些行为背后真正的原因，就像是铁人 2 里 Tony 对 Rohdes 说的那样，“与你们想的不同，我非常清楚地知道自己在做什么，你们只是需要信任我。” 不仅仅是信任他永远有高贵的灵魂，也同样信任他并不真的混蛋---当他表现得混蛋时，背后一定有其他可以理解的原因。  
> 希望他们能永远拥有彼此和全世界。


	25. Chapter 25

25.

“如果你还记得宇宙魔方，你父亲在上世纪六十年代时针对魔方有了一些突破性研究，”Steve 牵着 Tony 的手走下舷梯，事实上如果不是因为 Tony 的强烈反对，他甚至想要直接将他抱下飞机——神盾内设的实验室已经在针对钯中毒进行缓释剂的研究，他们需要减轻 Tony 因为又一次使用战甲而造成的血液毒素大幅上升以及因此带来的症状，而 Tony，Tony 有更紧急的研究要进行，“但囿于时代的技术水平，他没能真正完成那项研究。Howard 说那是未来的钥匙，一种全新的可再生能源，是他最重要的遗产，”Steve 坐进了驾驶席，并倾身为副驾驶座位上的 Tony 扣上安全带，他的手指在 Tony 因为钯中毒而略显苍白的脸颊上抚摸过去，捏起他的下巴再次检查了颈侧的青紫纹路，并毫不掩饰占有欲地在Tony 嘴唇上留下一个亲吻，就仿佛一个旧时代的蜡封，“也是完全留给你的遗产，Tony，Howard 说只有你才有足够的资源、手段与能力来完成他未竟的事业。”

Tony，说真的，他还没有从这急转直下的气氛中反应过来，只是凭借本能反驳，“如果是留给我的，为什么这么多年来我都毫不知情？况且看起来，你了解的情况远比我要更加深入。”

“因为我只是对他留下来的这部分资料进行暂时保管，”Steve 发动了车辆，如果足够顺利，二十分钟之后他们就能回到 Malibu，而 Steve 希望那里已经收拾干净了——起码 Jarvis 是这么承诺的，宴会厅的所有陈设都会和他离开时保持一致，“他嘱咐我等你的安全等级到七时将资料转交给你。”

“而我一直没有——他知道安全等级的评定，尤其是我的安全等级评定，几乎完全取决于你吧，Director Rogers？”Tony 侧过身，端起 SI 集团董事长的全部气势兴师问罪，“所以这是你的责任，不要以为你那张漂亮的脸蛋这次还能帮助你开脱罪行，即使你是美国甜心也不行——Tony Stark 现在正式对你提出严重指控，因为对丈夫的不信任导致其遭受危及生命的严重风险，Darling，我指控你一级谋杀。关于忘记注册导致 Stark-Rogers 的伴侣关系迟迟未在法律层面生效而造成的民事责任，我会追加惩罚性赔偿的诉求。”

“既然如此，Mr.Tony Rogers Stark，我别无选择，只好提起反诉。”Steve 不为所动，他直视着前方的道路踩下油门，表情严肃得仿佛站在最高法院的辩护席上，只有微微低垂的嘴角能泄露出几分真正的心情，Tony 忽然有些后悔——即使是他，也不愿意尝试在 Steve 真正心情低落的时候多加撩拨，他只是，好吧，任谁在丈夫的怀里度过了整个航程，都不会认为丈夫仍旧处在风暴中心，Steve 在红灯的路口减慢速度、踩下刹车，他回过头，眼神让 Tony 都不由瑟缩了一下，仿佛真的有一张传票被拍在他心口，“我指控你谋杀Mo Cuishle，一级谋杀。”

Tony一下失去了语言，他没有想到当 Steve 第一次引用电影典故会是在这样的情境下，而那部电影，只是某个午后的消遣，整个过程 Tony 心不在焉，他甚至已经不记得情节。

但他记得那个词。

My Darling，My Blood.

他们在沉默中抵达了 Malibu 的家，Jarvis 照常欢迎了他们，Steve 走到露台边上接电话，而 Tony 拖着步子上楼换衣服。十分钟后他下楼时，看到 Steve 依然站在露台上，他一手搭着围栏，望着阳光下波涛起伏的海面，仿佛正在出神。

资料箱需要从纽约空运过来，他们在路上时已经收到了预期到达时间，而那距离现在还有一定时间。Dummy 磨蹭到楼梯口，将机械臂中牢牢夹住的运动水壶向他怀里送。Tony 试图挥开它，但它就像是条小狗一样，既不会分辨脸色、也学不会适可而止、还全然没有自尊心，只是牢牢地跟着 Tony——一定是 Jarvis 的指使。

Tony不耐烦地拿过水壶，恶狠狠地灌了大半瓶叶绿素下去然后将水壶塞回去，抬起手指着门口。Dummy 仿佛被是被踢开的孩子，垂头丧气地低垂着机械臂，灰溜溜地滑向货运电梯。

而这番动静当然会惊动 Steve，他转过身靠在围栏上，轻轻张开手臂，头发在阳光下闪烁着碎金般的光芒，Tony 咬住嘴唇，不自在地拽拽长袖帽衫的袖口，几乎将整只手都缩进袖子里。他眨了眨眼睛，目光有些游移，上次吵架的场景他还记忆犹新，更何况那还只是在中东进行了一次实际上完全称不上危险的走私武器打击，而这次——但最终Tony还是硬着头皮走向 Steve，因为有谁能拒绝 Steve Rogers 的怀抱呢？即使那看起来像是个香甜的陷阱。  
Steve 微微弯腰，将他紧紧揽进怀里，如同抱着什么失而复得的珍宝，又仿佛那是世上仅存的一点温暖和慰藉。Tony 有些不知所措，只能抬起手，试探性地轻轻拍拍 Steve 绷紧的后背。而显然拥抱对于有些时常的 Steve 还远远不足够，他偏过头亲吻着 Tony 的颈侧，轻微的噬咬仿佛在提醒 Tony 的隐瞒，但随即那两片饱满的柔软嘴唇就向上游移到他敏感的耳后、再是耳垂、脸颊、下颌，以及嘴唇。

他刚刚灌下起码 300ml 植物汁液，尝起来只会寡然无味、微苦发涩，但 Steve 全然不在意。他只是在乎能够亲吻、并正在被他亲吻的是 Tony，就像是一个明确又不容置疑的索取、一场酝酿已久的占有声明。Tony 顺从地闭上眼睛，仰起下巴回应 Steve 的吻，骑士得到了国王的许可，特别的、专属的、通向他灵魂的许可。

他吓到他了，Tony 的思绪在亲吻中漫无边际地漂浮着，Steve Rogers 也并不是无坚不摧，只是偶尔他会不自觉地忘记，毕竟任何人都允许对童年偶像有一些布满光环的、稍微脱离实际的想象，即使已经共同生活了很久也不能改变这一点。

这个吻结束了好一会儿，Tony 才重新睁开眼睛，Steve 的拇指正温柔地抚摸过他眼底因熬夜而泛起的淤青，而他只是、只是忍不住抱怨，“如果你肯早点告诉我，说真的，你到底站在哪一边？你是我的丈夫，为什么要跟老头子一起对我投不信任票？你知道我，”他咽下了还没说出口的担惊受怕、焦虑恐惧，那不全是为了自己，或者说绝大部分都不是为了自己，“总而言之，这一团糟糕，主要是你的责任，Steve，你要代替我向 Pepper 和 Rohdey 解释…”

“我会的。”Steve 的睫毛低垂，他的目光与 Tony 错愕的眼神在空中相撞，继而又演变成难舍的纠缠，他知道 Tony 预期的会是一场教训、一次指责，或者说这正是他等待的——他盲目相信了 Steve的正确，判定是自己的错误，他甚至将 Steve 训斥或者说教的话柄都递到了他的嘴边，并认为那是自己应得的，但那不是、起码不全是 Tony 的问题，“这是…是我的，或者说大部分是我的责任，Tony，我的意思是，”Steve不自觉地收紧了握着Tony 肩头的手掌，又触电般地放开，他微微挑起眉向 Tony 确认着他没有被稍有失控的力度伤到，才放弃般地重新开口，“就像我在飞机上告诉你的，如果我们不能、如果我们做不到坦诚，Jesus Christ，我知道现在说这个你可能会觉得是我在发疯或者过度担心，但——”Steve 皱起眉，他的眼底呈现出难得毫无条理、甚至彼此冲突的情绪，“事实，或者说经验告诉我，如果我们试图隐瞒对方——不管是什么名义，相信我，大多数时候都是为了彼此保护——最后几乎必然，必然造成一场灾难，保护实际上造成了更深的伤害。”

Tony 很少见到这样的 Steve，充满矛盾与挣扎，他知道 Steve 在艰难地修正自己，为 Tony 还没有意识到的问题，历史总会对现实产生影响，某种程度上未来也总是有迹可循——Tony 猜想在 Steve 原本的时空里，或许有一些伤害重新塑造了 一部分的Steve，他是 Captain America，他能从失败中获得教训、他能够永远学习、永远成长，但同时他也只是 Steve Rogers，并不是所有伤害都能被自动修复。Tony 张了张嘴，抬起手拍拍 Steve 的肩膀，随即缓缓向下抚摸过他健壮的手臂，手掌停留在 Steve 的手腕处摩挲了几下，“我需要一杯咖啡，Honey，而你大概需要一杯威士忌。”

Steve 没有拒绝他的提议，他跟随 Tony 走进起居室，但在 Tony 打算起身去开酒时拉住了他，Tony 索性踢掉鞋子爬上沙发，顺应 Steve 用力的方向，在他怀抱里安顿下来——简直是整个航程的重演，只是这一次他自己变成了那只抱抱熊。Steve 的双臂交叠着垂在他的腰腹上，整张脸都埋进 Tony 蓬松的深棕色短发中，他像是深呼吸了一次，才重新将下巴放在 Tony 头顶，又忍不住在他额角亲吻了一下，“你不是搞砸的那个，Tony，我才是。”

 

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

“如果你是说绑架那件事，”Tony 扭回头看向 Steve，高挑着眉露出“第一千遍告诉你”的不满神气，“我们讨论过这个的，Uncle Rogers，除非你把我装进口袋，否则你，”Tony报复地在他完美的下巴上咬了一口，“你早就不是我的监护人了，事实上，你猜怎么着，你从来都不是Tony Stark 的监护人，记得吗？话题终结。”

“等等，别告诉我你说的是另一件事，”Tony 大幅度地转身面向 Steve，他跪坐起来，居高临下地扶着Steve 的肩膀，眼神中充满警告，“告诉我你不是——即使你是 Captain America，Director Rogers，Best Superhero Ever，My Husband and True Love——God，我说过了我不是双胞胎！而且我早就成年了！”

“不，当然不，Tony，”Steve 摇摇头，在 Tony 略显不信任的目光中再次亲吻了他的反应堆，“我不会、不管我出于，感情用事或者私心，“他有些难以启齿，总有人认为 Captain America 就应当全无私心、他是活着的美国精神、行走的宪法，他正当始终坚持信念、百折不挠——他确实应当，但不代表每一个应该做出的选择后就没有挣扎，正确的事并不总能使人快乐，坚持信念也常常伴随伤害与痛苦，“是的，我有私心，基本上那就等同于你，Tony，或者说等同于我围绕着你的所有那些，那些并不太正面的情绪。但无论出于什么，我不会阻止你成为你想要成为的那个，更好的人，”Steve 露出一个复杂的笑容，深蓝色的眼睛中各种情绪此起彼伏，仿佛是夏季暴雨时汹涌翻滚的海面，“也不应该阻止、或者拖慢你对它，”Steve 隔着布料将手掌放在 Tony 胸口，手指描摹着那像 Tony 一样发着光的、令人惊叹又忍不住担忧的、异常复杂又格外简洁的小玩意儿，“对他的进一步开发、研究，以及任何一种方式的，”他停顿了一下，艰难地选择了一个中性词，“利用。”

“你已经做出了选择，Tony，我应该接受它。但我，我猜，”Steve 将 Tony 拉下来，帮助他找到了一个更舒服的姿势重新在他怀里安顿下来，仿佛只有这样他才能获得足够的勇气将自己剖开，他握住 Tony 的手掌在他的手背上亲吻了一下，又在 Tony 不自在地想要抽走时，捉住他的指尖，在他掌心也留下一个干燥的吻，“我只是，我只是做了最低限度的、消极的应对，我掌握着大量的情报和资源，我有无数种办法，Tony，但我只是选了什么也不做。”

“你的安全等级，Howard 的资料，我本可以、我本应该，”Steve 攥紧 Tony 帽衫的下摆，目光紧紧追随着 Tony 的眼睛，“应该交给你，”或者起码让Tony开始接触这些，至少在他们上次吵过架之后应该如此，Steve转而握住 Tony 的手臂，仿佛担心他下一秒就离开这里、离开他——他不知道 Tony 知道这些后会有什么反应、又将会多么激烈，“我迟迟没有启动程序，对你进行下一阶段的安全等级评估，God，我希望你在面对这一切时能做好准备，但那只是，”Steve 的声音中充斥着前所未有的犹豫与自我怀疑，“那只是，那只是…” 是他的问题，如果他足够诚实，Steve叹了口气，金色的睫毛掀起一阵细微的颤抖，他的目光重新恢复了平静，像是将什么千钧之重托出了水面，那仍旧是个无法立刻摆脱的沉重包袱，但 Steve 已经决定正视它，而最终他们会一起解决它，“是我没有准备好。”

“这一切对你都还很陌生，但你已经是 Iron Man，”或早或晚，Tony都会面对真正的危险，他无法再隔绝所有危险，而他也不应该那样做，Steve 抬起手指在 Tony 的颈侧来回摩挲，但 Tony 避开了，Steve 的心脏都因此收紧了一下，语气也变得艰涩起来，“真正的保护是帮助你去了解那些可能的情况，毕竟，你是个天才和科学家。”

“我们的视角从来都不相同，基础的体术锻炼从来都不是你真正需要的——Coulson 说你，经常感到无聊，在训练的时候，但那其实很重要，Tony，关键时那可能会救你的命——我应该带你融入整支队伍，越早越好。”Steve 整个人都透出一种如释重负的放松，却同时又混合着如有实质的焦虑，他棱角分明的脸庞都因此而有些皱皱巴巴，就像是在一门最擅长的考试中拿到了 F， Steve 回避地闭上双眼、抬起头，毫不设防地展示着真实与脆弱，他喃喃地开口，“我们有个家，Tony, 我们本应一起，”Steve 的目光描摹着 Tony 的面部线条，“面对所有事，这是婚姻的意义。”

“我知道，Steve，我知道——你想听这个是吗？你指望我这样回答你？”Tony的表情短暂地空白了一瞬间，随后爆发出更激烈的愤怒，他猛然抽回自己的手臂，但立刻被 Steve 重新牢牢拽住，Tony 重重甩了一下，投向 Steve 的目光仿佛燃烧的烈酒，充满了不信任与对抗。Steve 收紧了下颌，在这样的目光下最终松开了 Tony，手臂无力地垂下，眼睁睁地看着 Tony 离开他的怀抱，离开他的身边，“你怎么敢？God，我是说，God！”

“我是什么？你当我是什么？”他在沙发前踢踢踏踏地走了几个来回，双手举起来在空中比划着巨大的手势，“你上次——我竟然还道了歉！Fuck you，Steve，FUCK YOU!”

“你不在那儿，永远正确先生，你不在那儿！”Tony 转过来，将自己的反应堆敲得当当作响，如果可以他甚至想把这小玩意儿掏出来砸在 Steve 脸上，“我想活下去，Steve ，我尝试一切，我失败了，我以为是我又搞砸了一切！”

“为了什么？你以为我是为了自己？”Tony 平复着自己的呼吸，他的情绪太过激烈，又因为毒素的影响有些头晕，他向后坐在了茶几上，一条腿狠狠踹上面前的真皮沙发，“为了你，you jerk，为了你这个PTSD的百岁老兵！因为这十几年、因为上次你…我怕留下你，” 只要他叫自己，即使在坟墓里，Tony Stark 也会涌出一股力量，站起来，跟他走，“God，但我得到了什么？”

 

但他不应该在坟墓里，那个模型的运算结果就像是，他的整个人生刚刚变换赛道，驶上正轨，然后就完全失控一路向着无人生还的悬崖狂奔而去，他甚至连跳车求生都做不到。

”我以为是我的问题，” Tony 捏着眉心，他的语气低落了很多，那只是因为他没力气再——如果他有，他甚至想将整个客厅都砸碎。在那些难以入睡的夜晚里，他一个人坐在工作间，被一块块全息电子屏围绕，每一次的尝试失败都让他更深地自我怀疑，让他为自己的无能感到愤怒。他难以自控地将自己与另一个时空的 Tony 比较，他拥有优渥得多的条件与生活，虽然Steve 不常提起另一条时间线，但他知道另一个世界里的此时，Steve 还与纳粹战机一起并冰封在北冰洋里，不要说对自己提供帮助，他们根本都还完全没有相识，“我拥有的更多，但我却做不到。”

另一个自己从十七年前就失去了所有的保护，他需要承受父母双亡的痛苦，支撑起 SI，他会是个放浪形骸的花花公子，也会是世界上最孤独的那个天才。他会面对绑架、艰难逃生，作出最重大的人生选择，他会面临同样的困境，在无人理解、独自支撑的情形下。

但他解决了这个，他成为那个令人尊敬的、无与伦比的超级英雄，就像 Steve 一样，他们会一起战斗、一起面对，他克服了内心的恐惧与混乱，他组建了家庭，有了女儿，Tony 毫不怀疑他会为那个世界留下怎样的遗产与烙印，世界会铭记 Tony Stark，天才、慈善家、亿万富翁、花花公子以及最重要的，Iron Man.

他走完了 Tony Stark 应有的一生，真正的天子骄子、光芒万丈。

而不是躲在谁的羽翼与庇护下，享受着充沛的爱意与周全的保护，却让所有人失望。

 

“然后你告诉我，oh，这简直是个笑话，”Tony扯出一个混合着嘲讽与愤怒的笑，眼睛中就像是木柴在燃尽前爆发出的最后一丛火星，“安全等级，Tony Stark 竟然差点死在安全等级上！”

“我只是，我想要保护你，Tony，”Steve 探过身，将手掌覆盖在 Tony 的前额，但立刻被 Tony 打落，他的脸上充满深深的愧疚与自责，就像他说的那样，保护往往会造成更深的伤害，“过度保护——但那，那只是为了我自己。很抱…”

“省省吧，Director Rogers，在你的评估里，Iron Man 又算是什么？还是只有那个 Tony 才配叫这个名字？”Tony 向旁边挪过去，完全回避着任何肢体接触，“我只是个被圈养的白痴，我开发不出新元素，放弃吧，我永远也成为不了他。”

“所有人都会站在你那边，正确就是你的中间名，”他是个矛盾综合体，所有人都知道，他是伟大的 Tony Stark 也是最难搞的麻烦精，他是那个喜欢就能得到、踮踮脚就能摘下胜利果实的天之骄子，也是那个时刻都在搞砸、想触碰又缩回手的胆小鬼，“但我们知道谁是那个混蛋，Steve，带着你那颗石头一样的心，滚出这里。我不需要靠你的恩赏活下去，更不需要靠成为谁才能拥有一个丈夫。”

“Stop，Tony！”他知道 Tony 在口不择言，他知道 Tony 只是在向他发泄所有的那些不安、恐惧与焦虑，但这仍旧不应该，无论何时，这都不应该拿来比较。Steve 捉住了 Tony 的手，并在他剧烈挣扎的时候重新将他紧紧抱在怀里，他需要 Tony 冷静下来，需要 Tony 听他说话，“你在侮辱自己、侮辱我，也在侮辱他，Tony，每一个 Tony Stark 都独一无二、无可替代。”

“他是我的家人、我的朋友，最好的、最遗憾的、最尊重的，我永远不会否认他对我的影响，”Steve 捧着 Tony 苍白的脸，将自己的目光投入他的眼底，“你是我的爱人、我的血肉、我的灵魂，你是旧日美梦、更是现在、是我能想象到的所有未来。”

”说实话，我不在意你是否会成为 Iron Man，你是 Tony Stark，你做到的大多数事情 Captain America 都做不到，那就只是，只是一种选择。”Steve 抚摸着 Tony 的后背，帮助他从激烈的喘息中缓缓平复下来，“我爱的人不是 Iron Man，Tony，只是你、只有你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们一直以来的生活实际上都不太常规，包括婚姻生活在内。聚少离多是一个问题，老队和 Howard 对于 Tony 的保护是一个问题，在 Tony 没有成为 Iron Man 之前，他们两个人的生活里几乎都没有什么烦恼，就像是一场长长的、充满了鲜花、糖果和粉红泡泡的恋爱，只是相聚就已经足够为双方提供足够多的快乐和能量。  
> 但一切都不再一样了，队长保护那个普通人 Tony 的方法不能用在 Iron Man 身上，而 Tony 不太良好的隐瞒与独自承受的习惯也会带来问题，他们只能在不断的对抗和和解循环中找到那个平衡。  
> 就像是队长说的，解决一切的方法，就只有，Together.
> 
> 这应该是最纠结的一个部分了，等他们俩调整好就可以并肩战斗勇往直前直到最后，应该 吧。（对自己丧失信心.exe


	27. Chapter 27

“Sir，一架神盾战机请求降落。”Jarvis 冷静的声音仿佛是一个休止符，Tony 立刻挣扎着要从 Steve 怀里离开，而 Steve 只是箍着他，抬起头扬声，“许可确认。驾驶员是？”

“Agent Barnes，Mr.Rogers.” Jarvis回应，并尽职尽责地给出更多细节，“一号停机坪开放，预计一分钟后完成降落。”

Steve 不由放松了钳制，God，竟然是 Bucky——Steve 毫不怀疑他的动机，还能是什么？有什么比好兄弟的家庭纷争更有吸引力？

Tony 立刻趁机从 Steve 怀里滑了出去，跑动着冲上楼，“Uncle Bucky！”

Steve难以自控地发出一声叹息，将脸埋进了手掌中。

漫长的一天，而现在显然还远远不到结束的时候。

 

Bucky 预计到此时 Malibu 的场面不会太好看，原本是 Nat 打算亲自跑一趟，毕竟有资格押送七级机密资料的核心特工数量相当有限，但他还是扛住压力争取来了这个机会，说真的，Steve，尤其是这个年长的 Steve，随着身份与阅历的提升，偶尔会太过严厉——特别在对 Tony 的事情上。Bucky 当然能理解Tony，即使是他自己，也并非没有过在战场上冲动行事并在事后被“谈心”的经历，God Bless Him，那还是在二战时期——至于现在，即使是 Nat，即使是 Fury，也不想被板着脸的Steve叫进办公室“谈谈”。

而那又是 Tony，就像是大家庭里最小的那个男孩儿，所有人都忍不住保护他、溺爱他，但又很容易在他闯祸时过分苛责。

但 Bucky 没想到会是一个全然相反的局面，Tony 从冲上来的一瞬间就开始滔滔不绝地列举 Steve 的过错清单，语速快到他只能抓住几个着实不太好听的关键词，他只来得及将二氧化锂缓释针剂交给 Tony，而 Tony 在给自己注射时也全然没停下抱怨。当他们一起搭乘电梯下到工作间时，Steve 那显然有些失魂落魄的表情让他一瞬间梦回 1942——Jesus Christ，他有半个多世纪没有在 Steve 脸上看到这种完全搞砸什么的表情了。

而 Tony，Tony 几乎是对他视而不见，虽然表现方式略显刻意，但，再一次的，God，那是 Tony和 Steve，Bucky 想不到有什么事儿是他们已经单独相处了，根据 Coulson 的情报，起码八个小时以上还没能解决的。Come on，他昨晚可是在全美面前出柜——没有男人能抵抗住那种规模的表白与夸赞，即使是 Steve 也不行，Nat 答应自己跑这一趟的交换条件就是从 Jarvis 手里拿到完整、高清、收音完美的视频材料。

Bucky 冲着 Steve 投去疑惑的眼神，Steve 抱着手臂摇摇头，显然对现在的状况也有些手足无措。Bucky 了然地点头，正打算开口说点什么时，收到了 Tony 警告的一瞥，他有些干燥起皮的嘴唇拉成一条直线，收紧的下颌微微抬起——那是属于全球第一大经济体控制人的姿态，不居人下、不容置疑。  
Tony 单膝跪在地面上，研究了一下箱子边沿的生物锁，随即偏过头看向 Steve，高挑的眉梢与锐利的眼神中充满了嘲讽，Steve 两步走到他身边伸出手掌完成解锁并试图帮助 Tony 将箱子打开，被 Tony 抗拒地挥开了。

他双手推开沉重又巨大的金属封盖，拿起放在所有资料最上方的图纸——那是一张方舟反应堆的设计图。Tony 抿了抿嘴唇，捏着图纸的手都微微颤抖，他缓缓将图纸重新卷起来，扬手砸在Steve 脸上，“我有时候真想打碎你那一口完美的牙齿，Steve，离开我的工作间。NOW！”

Steve不意外 Tony 的反应，可当这一切真正发生的时候还是比想象中难受得多。他深深地吸了一口气，打算再尝试一次，Tony 可能会用得上他的帮助，而他真的应该在这个时候陪伴在 Tony 身边，但 Tony 伸出了一根手指，他甚至没有回头看他，Steve 听到他的声音从牙缝中挤出来，仿佛在维持最后的理智，“LEAVE.”

他捡起那张图纸，轻轻放在 Tony 旁边的工作台上，转身离开了工作间。

 

“这可真是……”Bucky 目送 Steve 的背影消失在楼梯上，才缓缓开口，“Kid，我不是替 Steve 做说客，但你知道这是两个人的问题吧？”

“嗯哼，”Tony心不在焉地点头，仿佛 Steve 也带走了他全部的激烈情绪，只是将头埋进箱子里翻看所有的笔记、剪报与图纸，还有几盘旧式的录像带，“Jarvis，把放映机找出来。”

“我会和他谈谈，Tony，”Bucky 不轻不重地拍拍 Tony 肩头，“不过发泄情绪不止这一种方式，打开思路，你已经是 Iron Man 了，可以穿上战甲痛痛快快揍他一顿——我保证他不会还手。”

Tony 的动作停滞了几秒钟，有些不可思议地转过头，“非常贴心，Uncle Bucky，等我解决了老头子留下的谜语，我会考虑你的建议的。”他比划了一下自己的胸口和脖子，而 Bucky 开始觉得那个提议蠢透了，“顺便一提，那是 Tasha 日常解决你们争吵的方式吗？揍你一顿？”

“不，我们从不吵架。”Bucky耸耸肩，并坚决地无视了 Tony 扔过来的两枚毫无尊重的白眼，他转过身挥挥手，将工作间留给 Tony，背影潇洒得不负盛名，“Fix it，Kid，我们还指望着你。”

 

Tony 发现 Steve 时他已经靠在门边好一会儿，幕布上的画面停留在 Howard 的最后一个镜头，那是尚且年富力强的 Howard 留给 Tony 的寄语，与他临终时告诉 Tony 的话如出一辙。

他始终是那个长于行动、疏于表达的父亲，在家庭关系中时常隐藏在 Maria 的身后，但他依然是 Tony 的第一个偶像、最想要成为的那个榜样，即使 Tony 在那次事件后已经不再缺少来自父亲的肯定与赞扬，他仍旧始终希望 Howard 能为他感到骄傲——而他确实是，他是所有人的骄傲，比任何人预期得都要更出色、更闪耀。

他是无与伦比的 Tony Stark。

Tony 靠在椅子里愣了一会儿，才像是突然感觉到什么一样猛然回头，在看到 Steve 的同时再次挑高了眉。而 Steve 只是松松垮垮地靠着门框，眼睛如同夏日阳光下粼粼波动的浅海，温柔得仿佛已经准备好了承受一切狂风暴雨。

“不要像那样看着我。”Tony 按着扶手站了起来，随手关掉了录像，“你并不真的是一只拉布拉多，并且我一直都更喜欢猫——shit！我说了别再那样看我！”

“我要去一趟 SI 总部大楼，”Tony 大踏步地走近 Steve，他不得不，他现在不能穿战甲而 Steve 的美国翘臀正好压在放车钥匙的抽屉旁边——不要问为什么一定要是那辆布加迪威龙，因为 Tony Stark 可以做一切想要做的事，包括选择任何一辆他想要开的车，“我开车，一路上我不想听到任何Sorry 或者类似的话，”Tony 拉开抽屉，从一堆杂物中翻找到了车钥匙，“这不是原谅，谎言先生，我只是需要你挡住 Pepper 的所有怒火。”

Steve 毫无意见地点点头，嘴角微微翘起，眼睛勾起一个微笑的弧度，又小心翼翼地偏头打量了一下 Tony 的颈侧，毒素已经暂时被缓释，那片皮肤上只留下几道不太明显的青色痕迹，仿佛只是血管因为过度用力而微微暴起，“At your Service，Tony.”

Tony 感觉到那一片皮肤在这样的目光下隐隐发热，他懊恼地在空中比划了一下，像是想把空气中挥之不去的温情与荷尔蒙都通通驱散——Holy Shit！Steve 绝对是用了他的香氛，那让他闻起来就像是、就像是他的丈夫、他的 Captain、他的 Steve，他的。

没人能拒绝这个，他是说，没有任何人，而他所能做的就只是负隅顽抗，“然后你就或许能得到 8%的原谅，”Tony舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，在 Steve 的眼神中又不情愿地改口，“最多不超过 12%。”


	28. Chapter 28

“Tony Stark！” Pepper 看到 Tony 毫无顾忌地从阻拦他的秘书身边钻进来时，直接从电脑后站起来，双手崩溃地举在空中，声音已经因为过多的电话而变得沙哑，“我只离开了一天，一天！然后你还无视了所有的留言，Rohdes 说他也被转进语音邮箱，”Pepper 的声音戛然而止，并切换到了得体且得救的模式，“oh，Director，晚上好。”

Tony 一把摘下眼镜，愤慨地指着跟在他身后进来，并贴心合上办公室门的 Steve，“为什么他就可以得到一句晚上好？”

“因为你是害我从昨天半夜一直到现在都没能合眼的罪魁祸首？”Pepper 单手撑着桌面，白色套装已经因为久坐而微微起皱，但眼神依然凌厉地可以毫无争议地统治整个办公室，“请问你能告诉我，为什么这样一个爆炸性的公关事件，我，作为 SI 的 CEO，最后是从社交媒体和电视新闻上知道的？”

Tony 僵硬地转动两下脖子，眼神瞥向刚把帽子和墨镜摘下来的 Steve，头发因为帽子有些凌乱，他抬起手捋了一下，灯光下像是波动的金色丝绸。他们已经两个月没怎么见过，让 Tony 始终坚持着一定程度的强硬确实有些困难 尤其当他一整天的大半时间里都享受着那个强壮的怀抱和频繁的亲吻——或许那个混蛋就是故意的，他已经开始想念那对昨晚才被他夸赞过的胸肌了，而且，他还穿了那件买小了一号的 V 领 T 恤，Tony 不认为这是个巧合。

“对不起，Pepper，出了一点小问题——主要是我的责任，”Steve 阻止了 Pepper 接下来可能的指责，语气诚恳、表情真诚，“我已经和 Tony 谈过，很抱歉因此带来的额外工作。”

“Ok，所以问题解决了么？”Pepper 有些狐疑，但那是 Steve，总是很容易让人信服。

“解决了12%，我猜？”Steve 偏过头看向 Tony，蓝眼睛里盛满了恳求，Tony 受不了地翻了白眼，“Fine，25%，满意了？”

“那么现在就是 25%了。”Steve 转回来了视线，虽然仍旧抿着嘴唇，但眼角已经流露出几分笑意，而 Pepper，万能的 Pepper，还能有什么不明白。她无奈地摊摊手，决定放弃追究整件事，“好吧，但是你真的不能替 Tony 解决所有麻烦，Steve，他已经不是二十三岁了…”

“Hey，这不公平，Miss Potts，”Tony 靠在办公桌边沿，微微抬起下巴，防御性地抱起手臂，“老古董已经说了是他的责任，为什么最后仍然在指责我？”  
Pepper 给了他一个“你是认真在问吗”的表情，随即转向 Steve ，“已经不早了，我想你们来是有特别原因的？”

“嗯哼，”Tony 点点头，指向总裁办公室东侧罩在玻璃柜里的 Stark Expo 园区模型，“为了它。”

 

回程的路上 Tony 将驾驶权交给了 Steve，将车钥匙扔给他时，表情仿佛是正在授勋的女王，而阻止 Steve 弯下腰亲吻他手背的唯一原因是他左肩上正扛着四块两米多高的模型板。

当他们重新驶上海滨公路时，Tony 靠进皮质座椅里，支起下巴看向公路另一侧已经陷入黑暗的海水，而那毫无吸引力的景色显然不能阻止他在大脑中循环播放 Steve 挽起袖子将沉重的玻璃罩整个抬起放在一旁，再毫不费力地将拼合在一起的模型拆开、叠放，确认好牢固程度后单手扛上肩膀的场景——流畅的肌肉线条将 T 恤撑起充满力量的弧度，脊柱处的凹陷延伸至腰线下方，那对包裹在轻薄的休闲裤中，因为弯腰而格外饱满、格外诱人的翘臀上。

原谅 Steve 是一件再容易不过的事情，Tony 有时觉得自己就像是一台被 Steve 完全熟知了结构的机器、一套被完全破解的系统，仅仅是一些微小的愉悦：比如温柔又讨好的蓝眼睛，不知所措围着转的蠢相，湿润的、微微翘起的嘴唇，因为用力或者只是服装的缘故凸显出的身体线条，诚恳的道歉，一些又过时又肉麻的情话，甚至是一些外界因素，Pepper 难以忍受的白眼，秘书藏在电脑后自以为隐蔽的眼神，以及辛辛苦苦守在 SI 园区入口外却完全被 Jarvis 规划的路线完美规避的记者，oh dear Lord，他就在他们的眼皮底下带着全美都在追问的 Stark 丈夫，堂而皇之地走进总裁办公室并带走了一整个巨大的园区模型，Tony 不讨厌媒体和聚光灯，事实上，他甚至有些享受那一切，但成功戏弄他们总是能带来加倍的快乐——仅仅只是这些，最终 Tony 就会给出 Steve 想要的奖励。

当然有时他会有些懊恼，毕竟他永远都是那个自我的、有些恣意妄为的 Tony Stark，他不喜欢承认自己可以轻易被 Steve 影响，而 Steve 所需要的只是一点耐心，到最后他就会得到一个像黄油一样，在室温下也会慢慢软化的 Tony，如果有足够大量的亲密肢体接触，这一过程还会成倍加快。  
Tony 能感觉到堵在自己心口的硬块正在飞快地消散，或许到家之后他就没办法再真正聚拢起什么脾气，但 Steve 不需要知道这一点，起码现在不需要——他是个合格的商人，绝对不会放弃到手的特权。

 

这几乎是 Steve 第一次近距离看到 Tony 工作，在他重新将园区模型拼好之后就在工作间的角落找了位置坐下，Tony 仿佛已经全身心的投入到研究中，没有再将注意力投注给他又或者只是驱逐他。Steve 看到蓝色的全息成像在他的指示下不断变换着大小与形状，看到Tony脸上重新露出了笑容，全心全意的、有些孩子气的、仿佛找寻到宝藏的笑容，看到他仿佛置身在一个为他而转动的星球中央——就像是一个直观的提醒，他的 Tony 是一位科学家、一个天才。

他听到 Jarvis 的声音中都仿佛有了一些波动，“您发现的新元素应该能取代钯，Sir，但遗憾的是，它无法被合成。”  
而 Tony 只是露出一个志得意满的笑，眼角的细纹中都满溢着骄傲，他拍拍手，目光转向站起来走近他的 Steve，“准备进行大翻修，大个子，我们要重回硬件模式了。”

 

“Hey hey hey，停下，水管工，我只是让你在墙上开个洞，”Tony拎着一把扳手敲敲墙上的几道黄色粉笔标记，“不是拆掉整面墙。”

Steve耸耸肩，他可能有些错误的预估了混凝土的牢固程度，他将巨大的铁锤立在墙角，按照 Tony 的要求去拿一把电钻——他们需要拆掉配电箱上的地板，以便 Tony 将整栋宅邸的电力重新进行分配。路过 Tony 时他矮下身，用拇指拭净他脸颊上的一道灰尘，并在那里留下一个吻。

“我还没有原谅你，你知道，你现在的表现并不比 Dummy 强多少。”Tony 在他抬起脸时微微嘟起了嘴，与其说是抱怨，更像是一次别扭的索取。  
“我知道，”Steve的金发垂下了一缕，搭在 Tony 的额角，带来微小又难以忽略的刺激，“想再来一次吗，Tony？”

Tony 想要说 No，但眼神出卖了他，Steve 也早就聪明到不给那张嘴巴多余的机会，他含住 Tony 的嘴唇，舌尖扫过他的牙齿，引诱着他放弃最后一点反抗。他尝起来就像是马苏里拉奶酪、番茄酱、炸得焦脆的罗勒叶、巧克力脆皮、糖霜甜甜圈和黑咖啡，是 Steve 从大萧条时期的童年起最向往、最能带来满足的味道。他的手掌在Tony 背后抚摸，微微隆起的后背肌肉、汗湿的皮肤让 Steve 不由得想起 Pepper 的话，他的 Tony 不再是 23 岁了，他已经是个足够成熟、足够强大的男人，他不用再将他严严实实地护在身后，他们只需要彼此陪伴、共同面对。

Steve 恋恋不舍地在他嘴唇上轻啄几下，才结束这个不算长的吻。Tony 的手指重重戳在他胸口上，“你欠我非常、非常多场激烈的性爱，Steve，才能抚平这些创伤。”

“无论什么，Tony，”Steve 在他的眼睛上也印下一个亲吻，“都可以。”

 

“Sir，反应堆已经接受了新的核心。恭喜您创造出了一种新元素。”

Steve 有些敬畏地看着那枚发光的三角形，他从前并不知道，反应堆核心的形状变化背后藏着什么样的艰辛故事。

Jarvis 已经开始对新的反应堆进行测试，而Tony 的耐心最多足以支撑三十分钟——Steve 只是上楼为他们两个冲泡一杯咖啡，下来时就看到 Tony转动胸前的反应堆将它拆卸下来，伸手拿起了全新的那枚。

他冲进工作间，赶在 Tony 安装前将他拦了下来，“Jarvis，测试已经结束了吗？”

“No，Mr.Rogers，我们还不能清楚地了解…”Jarvis 的声音被不耐烦的 Tony 打断，“因为剩下的全都是无法分析的部分，Jarvis，如果你想进行测试，就这样。”他将反应堆按在 Steve 手上，解开了披在身上的睡袍，胸前的纹路已经又重新蔓延到了脖颈，“我们已经没有备用方案了，Honey，无论如何就只是它，我不想听到其他意见——现在，我给予你这个特权，Steve，你会接受吗？你会吗？”

Steve 深吸一口气，将反应堆装进 Tony 的胸口，就像是八个月前那样。他紧紧盯着 Tony ，并监视着悬浮屏幕上的身体数据，随时准备着可能的突发情况。青紫的纹路肉眼可见地回流并消失，Tony 的整张脸都皱了起来，不受控制地发出低吼，Steve 将他牢牢按在怀里，避免因剧烈的颤抖而产生痉挛，Tony 双手攥紧了Steve 护在他腰腹上的手臂，即使是这种时候他也永远不会放弃开口，“I love you，Soldier. 这尝起来就像是，uhhhhahhhhh——椰子，”他高高扬起头，整个人都承受着前所有未有的能量，就像是一次性打了大剂量的肾上腺素，“和金属。oh，wow，Yeah！”


	29. Chapter 29

“所以，”Tony 从一团皱皱巴巴的被子里探出脑袋，深棕色的头发四处翘起，半眯着眼睛在空中比划着，最终还是 Steve 将马克杯放进他手心，并确认他拿稳之后才松开手。Tony 闭上眼睛，双手抱着温热的美国队长定制款，三两口喝下一整杯咖啡才算是清醒过来，用力眨了几下眼睛才侧过脸看向床边的 Steve，他已经换上日常的深色衬衣，领口微微敞开，露出白色背心的一点边缘，一如既往的老派、一如既往的诱人——然而 Tony 现在只能想起他们头天晚上的荒唐，新反应堆和长时间分离确实让他有些不知节制，但如果没有 Steve 的配合，事情也不会发展到最后那个程度，说实话他其实不记得他是什么时候、又是怎么回到这张床上的，唯一能想起来的就只有那些湿热的亲吻、手指陷入背部肌肉的触感、大腿内侧的噬咬、不当用途的手甲，以及仿佛永远也没有尽头的激烈撞击和自己断断续续的胡言乱语，Tony 用力摇摇头，没好气地从被子下面踹了 Steve 一脚，而 Director Rogers 只是敷衍地表演了一声毫无说服力的“Ouch”，说真的，还能有比他更混蛋的丈夫吗？Tony 愤愤然从被子堆里爬起来，重重咬了一口他的嘴唇——很好，这次他脸上的吃痛表情总算有些真实感了。

他赤着脚踩上地毯，嫌弃地看了一眼搭在床边扶手椅上的晨袍，装作不知道 Steve 正盯着他布满痕迹的身体，旁若无人地伸了一个漫长的懒腰。他在 Steve 最终忍耐不住要揽住他前，单手拖着晨袍踩着步点钻进浴室，然后才想起来自己刚才的问题，“我们什么时候去纽约？”

“周四，我猜？”那是 Tony 的常规咨询时间，Steve 打开卧室角落的小型冰箱，灌下半瓶冰水才压制住脸颊上泛起的潮红，他重新走回床边，将皱得不成样子的真丝床品收拾起来扔进脏衣篮，“我以为你最近更想待在 Malibu。”毕竟他刚有了新的反应堆和Howard 留下的宇宙魔方参数资料，那足够 Tony 废寝忘食地研究一阵子了。

“我需要见到她，”Tony 有些模模糊糊的声音混合着水声传出来，囿于时代的限制，Howard 对于魔方的扫描与分析都有相当的局限，即使如此，因此而发现的新元素也足以令人震惊——而他以前对这些并没有足够正确的认识，毕竟当年古一进行展示时他大半的意识都在与 Steve 怄气，并认为那些解释就只是法师们才会信仰的远古神话，但现在，好吧，他才刚刚知道北欧神话中的人物不仅仅是虚构，所以天知道神盾局里还藏着什么他没在意过的秘密。他湿淋淋地披上袍子，走出来看向 Steve，“我需要亲自观测并分析她。”

“等你的安全等级核定通过，”Steve 换好整套床上用品，从橱柜中抽出一条厚毛巾包在 Tony还滴着水的短发上，并赶在他发脾气前补充，“两三天内就会下来，然后神盾局现存的魔方资料都会对你开放，不过可能依然有些陈旧，大多都是二十年前的了。”

“我说我想要见到她，Steve，别装作你没听懂。”Tony 一把拽下毛巾，但耷拉在额头上的头发与还冒着水汽的脸颊大大削减了气势，Steve 重新抽走他捏在手中的毛巾，继续进行擦拭，“短期之内恐怕不行，Tony，这不是不信任，是因为一些，一些其他原因。”

“什么原因？”Tony 的声音在毛巾下面听起来闷闷的，湿漉漉的脚掌蹬在 Steve 小腿上，明确表达着不满，”你们把宇宙魔方藏在什么地下几百米的保险室里，每次接触都要先交个报告吗？”

“魔方确实在一个非常安全的地方，它在，“Steve 手上的动作停顿了一下，他抿抿嘴唇，不知道该怎么解释，说真的这件事听起来比雷神 Thor 是个外星人还更荒诞，“在 Goose 肚子里。”

“那就把它…What？Goose？”Tony 一把抓住 Steve 的手，圆睁的眼睛充满着不可思议，“THE Goose？这他妈是什么神盾局内部笑话吗？”

“不，这是事实，Tony，我知道这很难接受，”Steve 也在 Tony 身边坐下，摆出自己的 Captain America 标准表情，“Goose 事实上并不是一只猫，她是一只噬元兽。”

“噬…what？”如果不是他已经灌下一整杯咖啡、洗完一个凉水澡、窗外的阳光还如此明亮耀眼，Tony 会怀疑自己仍旧在做梦，而 Steve 的表情看起来真得不像是在骗他——起码不会用这么离奇的理由。Goose，神盾局里最可爱的小猫咪，虽然他一直对 Goose 的年龄有些疑问，毕竟作为一只猫来说她有些太长寿了，但那是神盾，他以为 Goose 曾经是什么实验品。

Tony 不知道是应该责怪自己以前对这些疑点都视而不见、漠不关心，还是责怪 Steve 以及所有人，都守着成吨的秘密却将他蒙在鼓里。他没好气地拍开 Steve 的手，将双脚重重架在 Steve 的大腿上，说真的他需要咖啡，一品脱那么多的冰咖啡，“现在，从头讲起，我爱你，Rogers，但在你把整个这摊克苏鲁杂糅科幻外加神话的惊悚故事讲完之前，谁都别他妈想走出这间卧室——以及，等我的安全等级通过后，Jarvis 需要获得全部的数据库权限，全部的！”

 

“Hmm.” Tony抬起手，揉搓着自己的下巴，“来让我总结一下，我们现在正在你所说的那个，Avengers Initiative，的第一阶段，然后你们手上有穿越过来的世纪古董 ，你；刚打捞出来、还在神盾基地里补课的另一块实际年龄只有二十多岁的世纪古董，Cap；你们的好兄弟，又一块世纪古董，Uncle Bucky；神盾的真正Boss, Nat；莱戈拉斯 Clint；一只猫；一个目前还跟你不熟的外星人，传说中的神话人物 Thor，还有因为你的横加干涉、过度保护到现在都还没经历过实际战斗的，我——听起来这个计划就只是刚刚起步，而且跟你们以前的工作有什么区别？”

“还有宇宙另一边的 Danvers，如果有紧急情况发生，Fury 会呼叫她回来。”而这次不会那么迟了，他们不会再分裂、消沉、措手不及，不再会那么被动地应战，Steve 眼睛里的伤痛一闪而过，即使在他的记忆里，那件事已经过去了二十年、二十五年，每次回想都依然难以释怀。他双手揉搓了一下脸颊，情不自禁地想要再一次道歉，但那不会是 Tony 想要的，他是个未来学家，他更喜欢解决方案，“之前的工作还是针对更局域性的危机，Tony，而 Avengers 需要面对的，是全球性的、甚至是跨星际的危机。”

“像是个特别应急小组？”Tony 扯开一袋混合坚果，抓起一把抛进嘴里，Steve 是个干巴巴的故事讲述者，但情节的离奇和精彩都不足以掩饰他叙述技巧的极端匮乏——这男人有本事把所有跌宕起伏的传奇故事都变成一篇平平无奇的报告。所以 Tony 就只能给自己找点乐子，比如挑出不喜欢的核桃塞给他，“那会是个常态化的组织吗？实话说，如果要我全职加入这个计划，神盾局开不起这份工资——考虑到你们已经光明正大的拖欠顾问工资，让我算算，十五年了。Wow，我应该请个律师团将你们告上最高法院，那会是个天价赔偿，Director Rogers.”

“Um，”Steve 手臂支撑着沙发靠背将 Tony 挤进了角落，双方的距离被压缩到近乎为零，他偏过头在 Tony 的鼻尖上轻啄了一下，而后是脸颊和嘴唇，最后连耳垂和喉结都没有放过，“谨代表神盾局感谢您的慷慨捐赠，”Steve 露出一个官方的微笑，只微微挑高的眉毛与漾起细纹的眼角透露着戏谑，“Mr.Stark.”  
“Wow wow wow, 你以前就是这样卖国债的吗，文艺兵？”Tony 左右闪避着 Steve 伸进他后腰的大手，但这个角落里实在没有更多腾挪的空间，Come on，从昨晚到现在他还没吃什么东西，他可不想一会儿被这头野兽搞出来字面意义上的昨日重现，这次他可能甚至坚持不到半场——而 Tony 决不允许这种事情发生。

“以前我只需要念念台词，举举摩托。”Steve 单手按住了 Tony 试图反击的双手，握着他的手腕举过头顶，而 Tony 开始只是出于骄傲硬撑着不肯投降，“不，你看起来就像是在脱衣舞俱乐部实习过，你知道，制服 Play，一直都是最受欢迎的一种…Wait，Steve！”

Steve 掀起眼皮看了他一眼，眼中的浅蓝色蓦然加深，他向下滑去，低下头，叼住了 Tony 的 T 恤边缘，缓缓向上拉起，湿润的嘴唇不时地从光裸的蜜色皮肤上蹭过去，清浅温热的鼻息透过薄薄的布料喷在 Tony 肚腹上，激起他一阵细微的颤抖，Tony 一向是更怕痒的那个，尤其在这种时候。整件布料最终被堆到脖颈下方，Steve 抬起上身，仔细审视着莹莹发光的反应堆以及周围的皮肤。他已经接管了读取 Tony 身体数据的最高权限，昨晚的成果之一，虽然 Jarvis 的简报上一切指数良好，但 Steve 还是忍不住亲眼再确认一次——钯中毒事件绝对不能再重演。那看起来确实一切都好，安定的蓝光就像是银河里闪烁的坐标，Steve 惯例地在反应堆上留下一个亲吻，有些低哑的声音仿佛含了蜜，“这是针对特定对象的特别服务，Mr.Stark。”

他松开Tony 的手，将他拉了起来，仿佛什么都没发生一样恢复了“正事专用”表情，并因此得到了充满攻击力的白眼和力道十足的一拳——在胸口上，而他只是好脾气地将 Tony 的 T 恤重新拉整齐，“那应该不会是这个常态化的组织，你们中的很多人都并不适合加入神盾，”如果一切顺利的话，对于 Avergers 中的大多数成员来说，那不应该是一份全职工作，他们也可以拥有自己的生活，“事实上，我不希望 Avengers 成为神盾的下属机构——就只是，在必要的时候召集其所有人应对危机，保持相对的独立性…”

“一个应急方案，”Tony 接上 Steve 的话头，站在他的角度这一切都很容易理解，更不用提他有多么了解 Steve，“你希望保护他们，作为独立的个体，我猜？但如果他们真的需要去执行你所提到的那些任务，那会是，我是说，所有参与者都必然暴露在公众视线面前，”Tony 也停止了打闹，他想起媒体上所有那些关于 Iron Man 的讨论，即使他截至目前还没有在本土进行过任何武力行动，远在中东的武器销毁行为也依然引起了一些不安，那就像是一种可怕的特权，会将他们和普通人彻底割裂成两个阵营，当然会有人崇拜他们、支持他们，如果他们做得足够好，或许那会是主流意见，但如果出现一些不愉快的意外，他也不会惊讶舆论的反转能够有多么迅速——比如前两天的那场公开酗酒和 Party 就已经招致了相当的批评，好在他还有整个公关团队可以为他解决这些麻烦，但并不是所有人都像他一样，Tony 不由绷紧了下颌线，手指捏了捏鼻梁，他想他需要另一杯咖啡，“那是超出所有人预期的力量，像是 1945 年的原子弹。”

“是的，但他们——未来的一些伙伴，我是说，就只是普通人。”想要做一些力所能及的好事的、善良的普通人，也会犯错误的普通人，Steve 揉了揉已经深深皱起的眉心，索科维亚事件之后他从来都没能和 Tony 好好谈谈，显然他们两个的思路在这件事上大相径庭——即使初衷一致，那个时候他们都有各自更关注、更执着的问题，也都不是一个好的倾听者或者沟通者。但当他在那丧失一切的五年里，当他留在这个时空，作为神盾局的领导者，作为 SI 集团控制人的丈夫，在近距离地接触过所有这些机构运作与管理长达十余年之后，Steve 也已经能够理解 Tony 的担忧与考量，任何强大的力量都会带来恐惧与警惕，同时也会引起觊觎，即使他们的初衷只是挺身而出的保护与守卫。但好在这次他们还有足够的时间与机会去讨论如何获得平衡，他注视着 Tony，那双焦糖色的眼睛还没有经历过伤害与背叛，仍就像是一池混合着酒精与蜂蜜的琥珀色海水，他不禁放松下来，加倍柔和了语气，“比如 Dr.Banner。”

“Bruce Banner？他也是什么外星人吗？”Tony 一下坐起来，抓紧了 Steve 的手臂——他们之前在科技年会上见过面，之后也时常会有些书信往来，直到去年的那次意外事故，那时他刚从伊拉克回来不久，每天都泡在实验室里设计制造 Mark II，他还是从 Jarvis 发出的新闻推送里了解到 Bruce 的实验室遭遇了重大事故，他本人也因此重伤，出国进行长期疗养。

“不，他是 Hulk——稍后我会把相关资料发送给你，”Steve 将 Tony 从沙发上拉起来，亲吻了一下他的头顶，现在已经是下午了，Jarvis 刚刚提示 Tony 的血糖水平已经逼近安全线，“你可以在吃海鲜饭的时候阅读整份档案，Tony，事实上，这是我想要交给你的第一项任务，Banner 现在在印度做无国界医生，而我认为你会是那个最合适接触他的人。”


	30. Chapter 30

“Hey，Bruce？”穿着一身皱皱巴巴旧西装的 Banner 应声回头，他没想到会在这里碰到熟人，尤其是眼前的这位——彩色眼镜，白色对襟长袍，脖子上甚至还戴着一个花环，“Tony？你怎么会在这儿？”

“好久不见，Buddy.” Tony走上前来给了他一个毫不见外的拥抱，“很遗憾你的实验室事故，完全的悲剧，我还送出过慰问卡片，很高兴看到你活蹦乱跳的——你怎么跑到这儿来了？新实验室的资金无法到位吗？”

“也很遗憾你的遭遇，Tony，在伊拉克，”Banner 依旧有些困惑，他慢慢摘下眼镜，用手帕轻轻擦拭，“前几天在新闻上听说的，umm，我以为你最近会很…忙？媒体上到处都是你的消息…”

“所以被我的 CEO 踢出来挽回形象，你知道的，人道主义援助，blabla，”Tony 耸耸肩，满不在乎地歪歪嘴巴，“刚刚完成那个麻烦的募捐仪式，几间流动诊所，孟买的气候就只是，oh God，你在这儿呆了多久了？难以想象你是怎么忍受从纽约搬到这里…”

哦，典型的 Tony。Banner 不由自主地卸下突然见到熟人的防备，放松又略微尴尬地解释，“只是想提供一些力所能及的帮助…也可以让我保持平静…你知道，不给自己太多时间思考…”

“O—K—,”Tony 拖长了声音，单手搭上 Banner 的肩膀，“所以你进行到了 Pray 的环节，下一步就是 Love，然后就能完成这段，叫什么来着，’找回自我之旅’——需要我为你介绍吗，加州有大批漂亮的研究生姑娘想要嫁给年轻的顶级物理学家。”

“不是，Tony，我是说，什么？”Banner 从 Pray 那句就已经跟不上节奏，而这慢了的半拍显然让 Tony 无奈又不满地扯扯嘴角，他不轻不重地拍了 Banner 两下，“Eat Pray Love？前两年的畅销书，我在 Pepper 的桌子上看到过，你真的落伍太久了，Fella，姑娘们都喜欢那个——你真的需要跟我去喝一杯。”  
Banner 原本打算拒绝的，他真的打算——但现在他坐在宽敞的郊区度假村餐厅里，窗户外面就是一望无际的旷野与远处郁郁葱葱的丛林，双手握着眼前这杯加满了冰块的啤酒，Banner 放弃地长长叹了一口气，Tony 从头到尾都没有给他什么插嘴的机会，而他也真得不太懂得拒绝，他是说，当他作为 Banner 的时候。

而 Tony，Tony 在为面前的那杯看起来就很可疑的绿色液体冲着空气发脾气，“Jarvis？如果我没有老年痴呆的话，我记得我点得是一杯威士忌？”

“Yes，Sir，但根据先前设置的健康情况监管协议，在达到目标指数前，您都不被允许进行酒精摄入。”说实话，气氛有些尴尬，而 Banner 只能装作若无其事地四处打量，这间明显带有英式殖民风格的餐厅装潢，“并且，您今日的叶绿素摄入还没有达到标准剂量,Sir，建议您在餐前进行及时补充。”

Tony 忍无可忍地从口袋中掏出薄薄的 mini 终端，冲着透明的显示屏翻了一个巨大的白眼，“叛徒，Jarvis，你已经完全与他同流合污，沦为他的奴隶了！”

好在一名服务员为他们及时端来了前菜，才将 Banner 从这场隔空争吵中拯救出来。他用叉子拨弄着眼前的蜜瓜火腿，出于社交礼仪缓缓开口，声音中透露着满满的不确定与迟疑，“还没祝贺你，Tony，虽然可能已经太晚了，em，新婚愉快？”

“哦，提起这个，”Tony 重重一叉子戳进面前的小西红柿，“你能相信吗？距离加州通过法案马上就整整一年了，那块老古董到现在都还没有跟我去注册，难以置信！”

Banner 痛恨自己选择社交话题的匮乏能力，但他们之前很少进行这样的交谈，说实话他们甚至没见过几次面，他长期在纽约而 Tony 在 Malibu，绝大多数时候他们只是通过邮件往来，讨论一些彼此感兴趣或者正在研究的学术问题，但现在，他不认为伽马射线会是个好话题，或者其他任何的热核天体物理相关话题会是合适的选择。

Tony 停止了对于另一半的抱怨，将一块鱼肉送进口中，然后嫌弃地拿起餐巾擦拭了一下嘴角，随即推开了面前那个盘子，“这简直是个灾难，说起这个，”他敲敲胸口隐隐透出蓝光的反应堆，“你知道，这个小东西，umm，乌克兰或者伊拉克，完全就是一场灾难，到现在每天还有无数细小的弹片试图往我的心脏里爬，这个，会发光的小圆圈，阻止了它们，现在已经差不多成为了我的一部分——我本不应该活下来的。”

“我很遗憾，Tony，”Banner 不知道应该说些什么，尤其是面对 Tony，他总是有些招架不住他频繁跳跃、天马行空的想法，“为你的遭遇。但你，甚至、甚至转化了它们，我看到了你的盔甲，在电视上，那…那很出色。”

“谢谢，Doctor，我只是找到了方法。”Tony 向后靠进椅子里，他的眼神如此认真，让人忍不住仔细倾听他接下来的每一句话，“这不仅是盔甲，这就像是什么，可怕又糟糕的特权——我阅读了你的事故档案，那么强烈的伽马射线，本应该杀死你的。”

“等等，Tony，”Banner 缓缓放下了叉子，他尽量减缓了语速，但他不知道自己还能坚持多久，“How？你——你的出现根本不是巧合是吗？这真的是个错误的决定，”他双手用力揉着脸颊，让自己努力保持冷静，“无论你想从我身上得到什么。你应该离开了，Tony，我不想伤害你、或者其他人。”

“你没有，那次事故发生在郊区，没有人因此送命，Banner，”Tony 反而向前探了探身子，完全无视了耳机里 Nat 的警告，“而且我们是科学家，Bruce，科学家应该为自己的成果负责。”

“我几乎摧毁了一整个社区，如果不是驱散及时，人员伤亡根本无法——我尝试过，Tony，我尝试过无数次杀死自己的方法，但是Hulk，”他有些暴躁地锤了一下桌子，在意识到可能会惊吓到 Tony 时又双手捧住了脸，“另一个家伙，他不…我无法成功。”

“就像我说的，一种可怕的特权。”Tony 仍旧只是看着 Banner，就像是看着一个普通人。

“你是想说他救了我吗？”Banner 眼睛里透出些困惑与悲哀，“这——这很好心，Tony，但为了什么？”

“我们会找出来原因的，Doc，现在来说，”Tony 耸耸肩，挑起一粒花生扔进嘴里，“我们需要你的帮助，这世界上没有比你更了解伽马射线的人了——作为回报，我们可以开发一套特别的战甲，用来应对你的特殊情况，Deal？”Tony 用餐巾擦了擦手，隔着桌子伸出一只手掌。

Banner 看起来像是有些不知所措，两只手掌在垫在桌布边缘反复磨蹭了几下，但最终他也伸出右手握住 Tony，“作为前提，我不希望任何研究被武器化，我听说你关闭了传统武器部门，但战略安全部门还依然被保留…”

Tony 露出一个十足商业的官方微笑，他拍拍 Banner 的手背，站了起来。Banner 也连忙站起来，以为他们要就此离开，但 Tony 只是将自己的位置挪动到内侧，他抬手向下挥动，示意 Banner 坐下，“不，Doctor，不是我要雇用你，”他眨眨眼睛，露出一个透露内部八卦的神秘表情，“但如果他们拖欠你的薪水，我可以无偿出借我的律师团——事先警告，他们在这方面的记录非常糟糕。”

“Ok，现在，”Tony 半扭过身，手臂张开指向门口，“见见你的，抱歉，我们的，新上司和同事们。”他偏过头，“Come on，guys，你们肯定都饿了。”  
Banner 发誓他听到无数声枪支重新拉上保险的清脆咔哒声，他叹了口气，“友好协商，Huh？”

“我发誓我非常友好，我不友好吗？这里已经是孟买最拿得出手的餐厅了，主厨出身一家老牌三星餐厅——当然这盘垃圾证明了他也不是那么出色，”Tony 召唤来侍者，真正的，侍者，重新点了一份套餐，“Honey，你可以让他们到隔壁用餐，我已经包下了度假村，何必浪费——任务已经结束了，小伙子和姑娘们值得这个。”

Banner 看向 Tony，不知道他的昵称只是随口调笑，还是意有所指，他希望是前者，否则他可能就会在今天经受第二次惊吓，而 Hulk 不会喜欢这个的，或者更糟糕的，Hulk 非常喜欢以至于他想要出来亲自看看——毕竟神盾局里符合 Tony 在那场 Party 上描述标准的男人，Banner 只认识两个。

并且，实际上，他们也可以算是，同一个人。

 

但现实总是不如人意。

Banner 看到门边出现了熟悉的身影，他穿着样式简洁的黑色皮夹克，便于行动的深蓝色 T恤以及牛仔裤，一边走一边摘下印着神盾 Logo 的棒球帽，露出金属般的金色短发以及严肃的面庞——没有人会认为他只是一名普通特工，即使他们不认识 Captain America。

也没有人会认错 Captain Rogers 与 Director Rogers——只要他们有与 Director 见面的级别。

“Sir.” Banner不由自主地站了起来，事故过后他曾经与 Steve 有过一次正式的会面和谈话，他并非不感激 Steve 之后提供的必要帮助与便利，否则他很可能现在被关在什么暗无天日的军事基地地下监狱中。

“Doctor Banner，很高兴再次见到你。”Steve 与他握了握手，随后弯下腰与歪在椅子里的 Tony 交换了一个面颊吻。

Tony 手肘放松地搭在桌面上，一根手指将那盘只动了一口就被放弃的黄油煎鱼推到 Steve 面前，而落座的 Steve 只是习以为常地接过整个餐盘，并顺手捏住留在餐盘上的刀叉，防止它们因为晃动而叮当作响，他抬眼看向Tony，而Tony就只是斜瞥了一眼，满不在乎地摊摊手，Steve了然又无奈地摇摇头，转回目光注视着Banner，“我刚刚已经听到了你的担忧，Doc，请放心，你的研究成果在得到你本人许可之前不会被武器化——事实上，现阶段可能只是一些理论上的研究。”

“谢谢，Sir.” Banner有些安心地点点头，甜品匙搅动着玻璃盏中的希腊酸奶，并努力装作眼前的情景并没有让他不自在——Tony还在有一下没一下地用沙拉叉折磨着先前分给他的几块烤蔬菜，而Steve已经迅速解决完了那份半凉的煎鱼，在等自己的主菜时将那杯绿色液体放进 Tony 手里，并用眼神敦促他喝完了整杯。作为报复，Tony 除了重重将空杯顿在桌子上外，还将放在餐桌正中的分享沙拉整个推到Steve面前。而 Steve只是如常地将那只大碗轻轻挪开，方便侍者将冒着热气的烤松鸡放下。他熟练地拆出几根骨头，切下一小块，并用眼神询问 Tony 是否想要品尝。

Tony挑剔地打量了一下，才低下头从 Steve 的叉子上叼走一块鸡肉，并皱起鼻子，翻了一个堪称夸张的白眼—但当叉子再次递到面前时，他还是不情愿地吃下了上面的一团绿叶菜。

What a show——Banner 只想离开这张桌子，钻进实验室里去，就只是，Director Rogers 和 Tony Stark，再加上他脑海中不受控制地循环播放的 Tony 那场公开出柜宣言，配合画面冲击有些过分剧烈。Dear Lord，他真的不想要在这里变身然后毁掉一切。

他轻轻放下勺子，放弃折磨那碗可怜的希腊酸奶，艰难地履行社交礼仪，“eh…还没有祝贺你们，Sir，Tony，希望你们快乐。”


	31. Chapter 31

孟买到纽约，相当漫长的航程，即使他们身处最顶尖的神盾战机也是如此——更何况同机的是 Steve 和 Tony。

他们给 Banner 提供了一份工作，但现在具体的工作内容还完全无法告知，Banner 此前曾经与军方合作过几个项目，使他的安全等级足以维持在一个较高的水平——Banner 不知道彼此之间会如何进行转换，但那足以令他在事故后有与 Director 会面的资格，而那意味着他的等级起码不低于五，同时也意味着这份工作的安全等级实在是骇人的高。

因此 Banner 能够接受先进入神盾的实验室进行一些相对不太敏感的研究，直到他接到核准通知后再对真正的工作内容进行实际接触—— Tony 已经透露了与伽马射线有关，让他不由想到他们刚刚提起的可自我再生的清洁能源。也或者可以与 Tony 合作，首先设计一些 Hulk 的反制装备。

他不想伤害任何人，也不想辜负他们的信任和尊重。

但这不代表他能够与一对伴侣——他说的可是 Steve Rogers 和 Tony Stark，Jesus Christ——自在地相处，Banner 一直以来都认为自己在社交上只是稍有欠缺，虽然不是 Tony 那样的社交宠儿，但应付日常生活与人际关系还是绰绰有余，但 Tony，或者说 Director，哦，他甚至在思考时都不由自主地使用尊重的称呼，他们就只是——Tony 连拿着终端在机舱中使用全息投影，与他手舞足蹈地比划反 Hulk 装甲的设计思路，并兴高采烈地宣称要针对 Hulk 设计成系列的实验以获得更准确的参数时，都骑在 Director 的腿上，仿佛整个机舱已经无处下脚。

剧透警告，完全不是。

Banner 试图不去在意，但装作没有看到实在有些困难，Dear Lord，那是 Director Rogers 的大腿根部，如果 Tony 有条尾巴，他相信那尾巴一定正放松地缠在 Director 的肩膀上。Director 看起来对此毫无异议，仅仅在“实验”那部分时不赞同地收紧了搭在 Tony 腰上的手臂，同时还非常歉意地冲 Banner 点头示意，“No offense，Doctor.”

Banner只能礼貌地笑笑，将眼镜摘下来握在手中，尴尬地比划两下表示自己完全不介意，并且开始怀疑是自己的道德观太过保守以及非常不得体地打扰了他们的私人空间。

好在后半程 Tony 打了个盹，让 Banner 可以找到一个足够得体的理由离开，并在机舱的另一个部分找到一个不错的角落——他会装作从来没看到 Tony 的“睡眠舱”的。

 

得益于后半程的良好睡眠，他们到达神盾基地时 Tony 精神十分饱满，或许有些过于饱满——因为他之前的爆炸性宣言，Pepper 下达了社交禁令，除了这次去往印度公干，几乎已经近一个月没出过门。虽然他还沉浸在对新元素和魔方资料的研究中，并不觉得无聊，但重新回归社交圈，即使是非常规的社交圈也依然值得一点兴奋。

降落后毫不意外等在停机坪上的是 Natasha，并且一见面就给了 Tony 一个饱含警告和稍后算账的眼神，唯一的友好表示就只有一个敷衍的拥抱，显然还在计较他在餐厅里无视警告的行为，Come on，任务已经圆满完成，他们就只是，对他的第一个任务过分担忧——仿佛他还是需要所有人照顾的、最年轻的菜鸟。Tony 不满地挑挑眉，唇边露出一个朋友间熟悉的亲近笑容，“Tasha，我让 Jarvis 为你下单了一套护肤品——算是礼物？”他耸耸肩，双手插在裤袋里，溜溜达达走回 Steve 身边，才回头补充，“据说主打抗皱功效。”

而 Natasha 对此的回应是一个充满杀气的微笑，正与她握手的 Banner不得不低下头，他已经预感到今天接下来的时间也会多少有些难熬。

不出所料，Tony 站在这片肃杀的、人人都不苟言笑的秘密基地里，自在得就像是回了家，或许因为原本就足够熟悉，也或许因为身边就跟着 Steve，他完全就是八卦媒体笔下的那个 Tony Stark，无法无天、该死地讨人嫌又该死地惹人喜欢。

尤其当他们进入大会议室时。

里面已经站着几个人，包括 Banner 先前认识的Agent Barton。

“Hi，Clint！听说 Laura 的预产期快到了，你们知道是男孩还是女孩儿吗？God bless you，希望是个小公主，Uncle Tony 已经给她准备好了降生大礼包。” Tony 上前去给了他一个结实的拥抱，随即皱着眉退后，“你最近都没有好好跟着 Cap 练习普拉提吗？再这样下去就只能叫你哥斯拉眼了，大号莱戈拉斯。”

刚刚推门进来的 Cap 也听到了后半句，没好气地皱起眉，“Mr.Stark.”

“也很高兴见到你，Captain.” Tony走过来，故作正式地伸出手，而 Cap 显然还没有其他人那么了解 Tony，只以为这是个休战的示好。他舒展眉头，友好地与 Tony 握了握手，直到 Tony 拍拍他健壮的手臂，“或者健美操？不过还是感谢你提前放学，来参加我的庆功会，非常感动，是为我特别请假了吗？如果家庭作业需要辅导，不要不好意思开口。”

“这不是你的庆功会，Stark，”Cap 的嘴唇拉成一条不悦的直线，他始终不太能适应 Tony 过于自由散漫的风格，就像 Tony 总是说他是块世纪化石，“这是 Doctor Banner 的欢迎会，以及任务总结会议。”

“这很不友好。”Tony 发出一串故作不满的噪音，在 Cap 来得及说教之前转移了阵地，快步溜向门口，方才被几份文件绊住，现在才得以脱身的 Steve 一进门先拽住了像是想要离开的Tony，随即承受了整个房间的视线，焦灼的、饱含怨气的、仿佛要在他身上烧出一个洞来，而 Banner 有些无措地站在圆桌前，像是疲于应对已经和即将发生的一切。

Ok，这个场景也不能算是陌生。Steve 偏头看了一眼 Tony，而他只是睁大眼睛，无辜地耸耸肩，仿佛对现状一无所知——如果他的嘴角没有得意地翘起的话，Steve 忍住叹气地冲动，举起手中的文件夹，“开始会议。”

 

总结会议实质上并没有什么太严肃的议题，毕竟本次任务并不存在人员伤亡与事后的损害控制，因此更倾向于一场内部情况介绍会，Banner 再次被介绍给在场的核心成员，Bucky、Fury和Coulson 都在海外执行任务，与他们的正式接触只能留待以后。

这本应是场非常简短的会议，如果 Tony 之前没有得罪在场的每一个人，尤其是 Natasha ——战术总结结束后 Tasha 提出一项追加议题，“一项风险提示，Sir，因为一个月前的派对事故，”Nat 意有所指地盯了 Tony 一眼，唇角露出一个危险的笑，仿佛黑暗里刀尖的一点闪光，“关于你身份机密的保密难度呈指数级增长，我想我们需要讨论一下接下来的应对策略——好在目前关心这件事的，还只有八卦媒体而已。”


	32. Chapter 32

会议室的悬浮屏幕上开始从头播放那场出柜宣言的视频资料，稳定、高清、几乎无杂音，Tony深吸了一口气，从口袋里摸出终端—然后下一秒他就被Tasha按住了手腕，他就知道Tasha选择他旁边的座位有其它目的！

“我会把账都算在Barnes身上的，Natasha.”Tony眼睁睁看着手上的终端被强行抽走，除了出言恫吓几乎无计可施。Party过后他先是宿醉、又与Steve大吵一架，完全没想起要求Jarvis把相关视频加密上锁，毫无疑问Bucky是钻了这个空子，因为经常出没Malibu检修并测试Armitage系列的缘故，他也拥有宅邸内不低的权限。

“哦，男孩儿，Director难道没教过你，”Tasha微笑着加大音量，整个会议室都回荡着Tony熏熏然的声音，“没有人应该为你的纰漏负责吗？”她将一副电磁手铐像首饰一样放在桌面上，“这已经是格外优待，除非你想因为恶意泄露5级机密被逮捕。”

“这是构陷，”Tony手肘支撑在桌面上，手指如同法官的木槌一般敲击着桌面，“我没有透露任何有指向性的信息。”

“然而你吸引了不必要的关注，非常大量、非常执着的关注。”Nat抬起手调出了实时的卫星图像，SI工业园区的主要出入口都守着扛着各种专业器械的记者和八卦博主，“虽然Malibu宅邸外有想当面积的私人领域，但。”卫星图像切换至Malibu附近视野较好的山坡上，看起来那里也并不缺少碰运气的人。  
Natasha责难地看了Tony一眼，如果不是Tony已经认识了她十几年，几乎就要被骗过去，他重重靠进椅背里，几乎有些咬牙切齿地指控，“但那根本就不是问题！”从他四岁第一次登上杂志封面开始，早就习惯了媒体想要拍摄他的一切成年之后更是变本加厉--任何两条腿的异性只要和他走在一起，就会被渲染成绯闻对象，“我十几岁的时候他们就拍不到Steve，现在更不会让他们拿到一个镜头。”

她就只是想要看他的笑话—对面的Clint甚至已经打开一包薯片四处分发。另一侧的Banner左右看看，有些尴尬地摘下眼镜；而Cap，Cap已经痛苦地将脸埋进手掌，只露出一头稻草般的金色短发，每一根都仿佛流露着尴尬。Tony立刻抓住机会，在空中比划出夸张的手势，“而且没人想看这个，你应该照顾其他人的情绪，尤其是Bruce—这是他进入神盾的第一天！”

 

Natasha环视一周，从善如流地关闭了已经播放到尾声的视频。但这当然不是结束，她转而调出另一份报告，有关媒体热度的。

得益于越来越便捷的摄影摄像器械及互联网，Tony那晚的爆炸性宣言在凌晨时就先从网络上传播开来，天亮后传统媒体跟进，更多人群得知后又回到互联网上进行讨论，从而构成一整个循环，使得近一个月过去热度还迟迟未散，甚至因为宣言中的丈夫始终未被曝光，导致相关猜测愈演愈烈、甚嚣尘上。

“我就说社交禁令没有一点用处，”Tony在黄色镜片下翻了一个白眼，不满意地小声嘟囔——Steve 刚才被 Fury 的电话叫走，也就意味着他暂时失去了最坚实的后援。他抱起手臂，仇视地看向屏幕，Nat 已经点开一份据说在同等类型中点击量最高的报道——如果好莱坞金发男星盘点和子虚乌有的猜测拼合在一起也可以算作报道的话，“Leonardo比我还小吧？为什么他也在清单里——而且什么时候他有六英尺以上了？”

“你很清楚为什么，Tony，” Nat 像是也第一次阅读这篇文章，因为内容太过离奇不由得露出一个微笑，浓浓的幸灾乐祸意味甚至都不需要掩饰，“因为他很英俊，以及，他确实有六英尺。”Nat 拖动着长长的页面向下浏览，”这几乎囊括了你能叫得上来名字的所有金发男星，以及，Wow，几乎所有出现在你身边过的金发男人，所以你确实是有这个偏好吧，Tony？这里有一吨那么多的嫌疑对象——”

很好，现在所有人的注意力都被这篇不负责任的文章吸引了，他余光瞥到 Banner 重新戴上眼镜，Cap 也抬起头，微微睁大眼睛，有些不可思议地看向那些图片，偶尔还会望向他一眼；而 Clint 的手指在他那部该死的蓝莓手机上按键啪啪作响，不用问也知道正把这块垃圾转发给 Laura。

“那是因为，God，我根本不记得这里面的大多数人——那是因为我的社交面非常广！”Tony 倒向椅子中，无法忍耐地一手搭在额头上，遮住了眼睛。通常来说，他都很能娱乐化地看待整个八卦媒体，对他们层出不穷的离奇想法及更离奇的报道报以满不在乎的态度，甚至有时候也不介意顺着他们的猜想给些暗示——就只是为了有趣。

但前提是这不能成为 Tony Stark 被取笑的材料，尤其是这一群糟糕的、糟糕的、一直把他当作男孩儿看待的朋友们，就仿佛是在家人面前丢脸，既发不出脾气又无法维持冷漠，装作什么都没有发生。他恨他们每一个人，特别是 Nat ，下次她被 Steve 叫进办公室谈谈时，他一定会找好位置全程观看；还有 Cap，他仿佛有些相信Nat 刚才的胡言乱语，向Tony 投来了有些不赞同的眼神。这真的毫不意外，考虑到他们格格不入的个人风格，以及Cap从 Google 上那些不负责任的搜索信息里阅读到的偏见，Steve 说他们只是缺少接触，但先是反应堆、中东的武器销毁、SI业务结构调整及管理权交接、再之后又是钯中毒，Cap又一直待在神盾的纽约基地里恢复训练以及全方位补习缺失的七十年历史，这实际上只是他们第三次见面，而且，他简直比 Steve 还要顽固一百倍，仿佛他才是那块一百多岁的活化石，For God’s Sake，那份”流行文化 101”还是他让 Jarvis编写送给他的！

Tony 没好气地扔回去写满“What’s wrong with you”的一瞥，而这让 Cap 微微皱起了眉。

Tony 开始怀疑另一个时空中的自己与 Steve 的关系是否真像他说得那么友好，目前看来，他和 Cap 能够不吵架已经是看在 Steve 的份上。

好在 Nat 终于结束了这场不长不短的公开处刑，Clint 正兴高采烈地和 Luara，好吧，更有可能是双胞胎发信息，Laura 一直都更老派地喜欢电话交流，Tony 已经放弃猜想这父子三个的谈话内容，只报之以白眼；Banner 像是在经历了一整天的尴尬后，终于真正放松了下来，Tony 能够明白，他现在最不想要的就是被特殊对待，而眼前的这群人最擅长的正是见怪不怪。

Tony 感到膝头一沉，低头发现橘色的猫咪不知什么时候溜了进来，“Hi，Goose，想我了吗？”Tony 不由得降低了声音，手指熟练地磨蹭着它的下巴，“跟我回 Malibu 怎么样？”

Goose 嗅了两下 Tony 的手指，咕噜着在他怀里打了个滚，向上露出毛茸茸的雪白肚皮——即使 Steve 已经告知过他 Goose 实际上是一只战斗力骇人的噬元兽，当它出现在面前的时候还是很难不只是把它当成一只小猫咪，Tony 顺从它的要求，在肚子上轻轻挠动，“做只好猫咪，Goose，快点把魔方吐出来——Daddy 还等着研究呢。”

Clint 百忙之际也没忘记回过头补上一句评论，正如所有损友会做的那样，“Wow，大新闻，Tony，从不知道你这么天赋异禀——愿意和 Laura 分享一下经验吗？她预产期快到了，现在有些紧张。”

而 Tony 对此的回应是举起 Goose，并教唆道，“吃掉他，Goose，他只是一只没翅膀的鸟，是你的口味。”

Goose 在空中扑腾了两下，扭动身体跳下地，咪呜着向后跑去，随即一只温暖的手掌抚摸上 Tony 的头顶，手指习惯性地插入他浓密的棕色头发，力道恰到好处地向后耙梳了两把。Tony眯起眼睛，舒服地仰起头靠在椅背上，他听到 Steve 与其他人温和交谈的声音，睁开眼睛向上看去，发现Goose已经在 Steve 肩头找到了一个好位置，高贵地蹲坐着俯视整个房间。

“小叛徒。”Tony 朝着它皱了皱鼻子，而 Goose 只是旁若无人地舔起了爪子。


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice：下文中所有 Cap 都指代小队，Steve 在叙述中都指代老队。

那个俄国佬找上门时 Tony 刚结束训练不久，窝了满肚子的火气无处发泄。

他很忙，他只是神盾的顾问，他筹备了一年之久的 Stark Expo 即将开幕，而他作为主办方要在晚上出席，God，就只有那个从来没正经工作过的二战大兵，就只有他！才会不能想象一场大型博览会的工作量有多么恐怖，而他能惯例地参与战术训练已经非常有诚意。Uhh，Cap，Tony 甚至想现在就折返回去给他一炮，训后总结上，那个教条主义者甚至花了整整五分钟来批评他的所有瑕疵，几乎是所有人的总和，其中甚至还有一条是“你太依赖你的战甲”——Come on，他的战甲就是他，难道还指望自己哪天会上阵肉搏吗？

而他没当场和 Cap 吵起来的唯一原因就只是， Pepper 已经追来三封邮件和他确认抵达时间，他还有一场流程彩排必须要现身，并且早上起床时他答应 Steve 今天要“Play Nice”——和 Captain Amercia 在会议室大打出手显然超出了 nice 的定义范围。

以及，他们所有人都受邀参加 Stark Expo 的揭幕典礼，而作为主人，Tony 决定做更慷慨的那一个。

但 Steve 必须补偿他，非常、非常巨大的补偿——甜蜜的、极富创意的，最好是有点下流的那种。

那个看起来就凶神恶煞的俄国人就像是一个送上门的标靶，更何况他还出现在Stark Expo 的园区里，试图用他那劣质的、丑陋的盗版反应堆及两条电索破坏即将到来的开幕式——严格来说让反能量穿过离子化电浆管道这个想法还是有点创意，如果平时他或许还会感谢这个高大俄国佬的愚蠢，主动送上门来也就杜绝了他的盗版设计流入黑市的风险，Tasha 会榨出所有情报，而之后他会让 Jarvis 再仔细筛查一遍交易渠道。

但今天不是平时。

Tony 甚至没给他一次在众人面前真正亮相的机会，就一脚踩进盔甲，抓起他身上的束带将他拎到空无一人的日式庭院区，最危急的时刻也不过就是被缠在脖颈上的电索甩出去，砸坏了那个华而不实的红色鸟居。

他没有请求援助，也不需要帮忙。然而Cap 显然就是不能坐视任何恶性事件在他面前发生，不管这件事是否已经有合适的人选处理。他还穿着那身老土的格子衬衫与卡其色裤子，棒球帽大概在疯狂跑动中被甩掉了，手臂上悬挂着那面星盾，70 年前父亲为他设计得那一面——很好，Jarvis 又多了一项工作，将监控中所有出现他正脸、又或者超出常人想象的运动画面都替换掉，因为Captain America 的回归至今还未对外公开。

但所有这些容后处置的麻烦不代表Tony不感谢 Cap 的帮助，他们在战术训练中尝试过用星盾反射斥力炮，但现场演示的效果还是出奇得好——即使他们因此几乎毁掉了整个庭院的景观，看来这个区域只能延迟开放。

他几乎要认为他们是个 Team 了，如果 Cap 没有在敲晕仍旧在废话连篇、胡言乱语的俄国佬之后对他进行说教的话。

Tony 在面甲下翻了一个白眼，转身腾空而起，他没时间在这里浪费——他就快要错过他作为主角的开幕晚会，何况他还得在那之前换上一身崭新的战甲，没人会想要在典礼上看到一个不那么光鲜亮丽的 Iron Man。

 

“你需要和他谈谈，”Steve没有预计到从华盛顿回来后年轻的 Cap 对他说的第一句话，就是告状，“Tony，Iron Man，不管叫他什么，Sir.”

“Nat 说你们已经查出了破坏者的身份？”Steve 在办公室的沙发区坐下，并抬手示意一板一眼站得笔挺的 Cap 也稍作休息。

Cap 垂下眼，像是犹豫了那么半秒钟才选择了一个距离恰当的位置，“是的，Ivan Vanko，他的父亲是 Anton Vanko，方舟反应堆项目的参与人之一。”

“那个被 Howard 设法驱逐出境的 Anton Vanko？” Steve 靠进沙发里，档案里有关于这件事的简短报告，Vanko 当时只是想追逐金钱利益，因此将还未完善的设计图交易给了苏联，但 Howard 并未赶尽杀绝，只不过苏联方面并没有这样的仁慈，发现他并不能将图纸成功武器化后就将他流放至西伯利亚，Steve 不意外他会将 Stark Family 视为仇恨对象，毕竟苏联已经烟消云散。

 

“是他。”Cap 的样子看起来一如既往的年轻，但身上总有一种挥之不去的紧张感，Steve 能明白他的感受，过去的七十年里发生了太多翻天覆地的变化，即使他们已经尽力为他营造相对轻松的氛围，但任何人，即使他拥有四倍的接受能力与处理能力，在面对这样级数的信息量时也需要一个过渡的阶段。并且还有他，Steve 不得不承认，他在尽力做好自己能做的一切时，也难以避免地对周围带来压力，尤其是对 Tony，以及年轻的自己。Cap 的下颌线微微绷紧，表情严肃得如同在做战术简报，或者他确实把这个当成战术简报，“Ivan Vanko 开始拒绝开口，直到 Tony 出现在审讯室里。他们的对话也并没有太多有效情报，大多数是 Vanko 在攻击Stark Family。不过 Tony 离开时他提到了钯中毒——这个问题确实已经解决了，是吗，Sir？”

Steve 点点头，Vanko 应该只是通过理论进行推断，也因此证明他没有背靠更多势力——新元素的开发虽然还没有对外公开，但也不完全是个秘密，Pepper 之前一段时间已经开始进行吹风，关于在 Stark Expo 上即将要发布的新计划，“上个月的身体检查报告显示，他已经完全没问题了。”

“所以这就只是Tony的战斗风格问题，”Cap 的眉眼间蒙上一层浅浅的阴霾，“我认为您应该注意到了，Sir？”

所以 Cap 是打定主意要和自己谈谈这个话题了，Steve在心里叹口气，微微挑起眉，调整出一个洗耳恭听的姿态。

“他的战斗方式——即使他是 Iron Man，他有全世界最先进的战甲，他也依然不能真得将自己当做武器本身。”Cap 的手掌握成拳放在膝盖上，“姑且不说他对于常规战术训练时的态度，他根本没有将那当做真正的战场——之前我是这么想的，但今天看到他与 Vanko 的战斗，我意识到那就…”他抬起手比划了一个抽象的手势，如果有监控片段他一定会拿出来，放大给 Steve 看，“我到达现场的时候他刚刚被电索缠上脖子摔出去，那玩意儿可以直接劈开一座金属雕塑，他的战甲上也明显有被攻击的痕迹，但他的应对方式？”

“他爬起来之后竟然做的第一件事就是撞上那两条电索，任由他们缠在身上，”Cap 压抑的情绪慢慢爆发出来，像是一直以来积累的看法必须找到一个出口不吐不快，“其中一条还缠上他的脖子，再一次的。我发誓我听到了金属变形的声音，Jarvis 难道没有提醒他吗？Jesus Christ，他的战甲拥有无与伦比的机动性，而他就只能想到这种正面缠斗、同归于尽的方式吗？”Cap 的眉毛高高扬起，如果 Tony 在他面前一定会爆发一场激烈的批评，“并且现场有所有能提供帮助的人，他却没有呼叫任何一个，我们是个 Team，Steve，并且我不是第一次在报告里提到这个问题，而他根本一次都听不进去——今天他甚至直接就离开了，”Cap 的嘴唇拉成一条直线，他转过头，像是终于意识到了什么，目光责难地投向 Steve，“我现在认为问题不仅仅在于他，无意冒犯，恐怕你才是那个真正的原因，Sir，你太纵容他了。”

“那是 Tony，Steve，你永远不能指望他像正规军人一样一板一眼地战斗，更何况这是一个不同寻常的队伍，”Steve 温和地安抚年轻的自己，“Nat 和 Clint 也会有各自的风格，即使是Bucky，即使是你，你们的战斗方式在一般人看来也同样不可思议，因为你们是 Superhero，你们所拥有的能力已经超出常人的想象，只有你们自己才最了解自己。”Steve 的身体微微前倾，一手扶着膝头，眼神里隐隐透出些怀念，“你是那个 Leader，Steve，你需要将他引入到整个队伍里，我想你们只是需要一些磨合。”

“但脱下战甲，他就只是个普通人！他的身体根本承受不住他这种战斗风格，”Cap 抬高了声音，嘴角下垂，泄露出难以掩饰的暴躁，“你不能因为他是你的丈夫，就只是纵容他，God，我觉得你们所有人都都一个样——他会害死自己的，Steve，你比我经历过更多的战斗，你清楚他会害死自己的。”

Steve 叹了口气，年轻的Cap 还没有与 Tony 建立真正的信任，他们还停留在“我知道对方可以信任，原则上”的阶段，目前他很难只通过语言去改变他的看法，这一切只是需要更多时间，“他是 Iron Man，Steve，战甲也好、反应堆也好，他的大脑就是他的超能力，但，”他手掌向下压了压，制止住了 Cap 即将脱口而出的争论，“我能理解你的心情，我会和他谈谈的。”


	34. Chapter 34

34.

“Hi，Mr.Charming！”Tony 从车窗中探出脑袋，轻佻地吹了一声口哨，因为去华盛顿参加高级别安全会议的缘故，Steve 今天的穿着非常正式，蓝宝石袖扣与海军蓝的真丝领带相得益彰，铁灰色雾面领带夹也与同色的格纹定制西服低调呼应，流畅的剪裁完全突显他的宽肩、窄腰以及强壮有力的长腿——早上 Steve 出门的时候 Tony 还坐在床上没有完全睁开眼睛，只是惯常地交换早安吻和接受叮嘱，事实证明那不失为一个幸运的巧合，他绝对不可能在区区一个亲吻之后就放这个火辣的、火辣的男人出门，“想度过一个美妙的夜晚吗？”

“不胜荣幸，Pretty.”Steve 从另一侧上车，含着笑在 Tony 脸颊上轻啄一下，“抱歉没能赶上你的开幕典礼，冷餐会的时间拖得有些过久了——但我到达办公室之后看了新闻视频，非常成功，恭喜你，Tony.”

“所以你是为了看视频里的 Tony Stark，”Tony 打着方向盘开出地下车库，会透露出一个故作迷惑的表情，眼睛里闪着细碎的光，就像他打什么坏主意时那样，“而让真正的 Tony Stark 在地下车库等了二十分钟吗，Director Rogers？”

最近他们都住在纽约，但不是曼哈顿那间大宅，那里最近已经被媒体完全包围，就指望着能拍到什么大新闻，仿佛全美的八卦媒体都认为这次 Stark Expo 是揪出 Stark 丈夫的最佳时机；而是另一间上东区的跃层公寓，专属电梯、访客严格登记，并且监控系统被 Jarvis 完全接管——虽然公寓管理方对这一项完全不知情。

“是一些 Vanko案件的收尾工作，但我依然愿意为此道歉并作出补偿，Mr.Stark.”Steve系上安全带，回过头看向 Tony，黑暗里他的眼睛依然熠熠生辉，而 Tony 在这样的注视下也很难继续刁难下去，他丢给 Steve一个“放你一次”的眼神，翘起嘴角提出自己的要求，“我要你今天穿着这身西服操我，念着你的演讲稿，就在书房里。”

“乐意之至，Husband.”Steve的手指在 Tony 的大腿上轻拍了两下，不意外地感受到手掌下的肌肉紧绷了起来，在 Tony 来得及反击之前，Steve 飞快地转移了话题，“Vanko 今天并没有来得及造成什么危害，我们很难对他做出除短暂监禁后驱逐出境的处理，但他不能落在其他势力手里——尤其这件事几乎不可能瞒住高级情报机构，今天在场的媒体非常多，一定会留下影像资料，如果我们需要将方舟反应堆的图纸牢牢攥在手里，Tony，我们需要军方的反对派不跳出来捣乱。”

“因为我不再是反应堆的唯一持有者，”Tony 扯动嘴角，露出一个厌恶的表情，“一群时刻盯着腐肉的秃鹫，他们已经给你打电话了吗？”

“他们恐怕还没这个级别，”Steve 的声音不经意间露出一丝久居人上的冷淡，而这让 Tony 非常不合时宜地硬了，好在还有黑暗可以掩饰他不太自然的表情，如果他假装忽略 Steve 四倍视力的话，“但Fury ，起码是 Coulson 应该会收到一些暗示，我推测他们会选择一个更容易的施压人选。”

“Rhodey.” Tony 的手掌在方向盘上用力拍了一下，他的嘴唇紧紧地抿着，将车停进位置后转过头看向 Steve，“每一次，每一次，当他们找不到其他手段来进行那些勾当时，Rhodey就会被推出来——我不允许这件事再这样下去了，我们必须解决这个弱点。”

“或者将劣势转化为优势，比如，”Steve 安抚地握住 Tony 的手掌，他的眉间出现一条浅浅的刻痕，语气放缓，Tony 几乎能看到他思考的过程，“像是以前那样，让 Rhodey 成为你和军方沟通的官方桥梁，无可替代的。”

Tony 明白 Steve 的意思，反对派也不想与 SI 彻底对立，他们希望SI能贡献更多武器、分享更多核心设计，而温和派则是一直想要维持良好的合作关系，这部分的占比并不算小，甚至相当一部分还与Stark Family 有不错的私交，“我们需要争取支持，或许我可以，”Tony 的语气有些犹豫，“我可以出让一些底线以外的利益，来交换神盾对 Vanko 的处置权，”如果没有人出来捣乱，这件事可以很容易地落入神盾的管辖权范围，因为无论如何那都是教科书级别的恐怖主义活动——如果打俄国牌整件事会非常容易，但捷径往往就意味着更大的代价，比如 Steve 最近几年一直致力于的神盾局去意识形态化进程，他们都同意神盾应该是一个更高视野上的国际机构，而不是携带太过浓厚的政治色彩，“同时照顾到 Rhodey.”

他深深皱起眉，沉浸在自己的思绪中，直到被 Steve 牵回顶层的公寓中才被骤然明亮的灯光惊醒，Tony 两下踩掉了自己的皮鞋，眼睛中骤然迸发出神采，“我可以，我是说Rhodey 会喜欢这个的，我可以给他一套战甲——只有他一个人拥有使用授权，”升级、维修依然全部仰赖于他，并且能够保护Rhodey，无论从哪个方面来说，而温和派应该会对这个示意完全满意，难道他们还能指望 Hammer Industries 成为战甲的供应商吗？Justin Hammer 和他的那群低级工程师们再过五十年也研究不出反应堆的核心技术，“我会让 Pepper 去安排这件事，那一整套和国防部官员打交道的乱七八糟，”他不亲自出面效果甚至可能更好，“还要提前告诉 Rhodey，安排 Jarvis 对他进行一次扫描。”

“这很好，照顾到了所有方面，”Steve 将拖鞋拎到 Tony 脚边，随即走向一旁的酒柜，拿出两个酒杯放入冰球，打开一瓶威士忌为他们一人倒了一杯底，他转回身走近 Tony，将杯子放进他手心，“尤其是我的立场，”Tony 将整件事局限在了 SI 与国防部之间，或者说他与国防部之间，将可能的核心利益冲突转化为了信任问题，以及对 SI 商业利益的正常保护，而这背后更是对 Steve 的保护，是对他甚至有些过度理想化的目标的保护、信任与坚定的支持，“我爱你，Tony，我知道我已经说了很多次，但，我爱你，”Steve 举起杯子与 Tony 手中的轻轻碰了一下，发出悦耳的撞击音，像是志同道合的回响，“我为你感到骄傲。”

Tony 垂下眼睛抿了一口威士忌，他不想表现得像个被夸奖一句就兴高采烈的毛头小子，但酒杯根本无法遮挡住他的神采飞扬。他有些懊恼地揪住 Steve 的领带将他拉低，和他分享沁凉的醇香酒水，Steve 习惯性地将他嵌入自己的怀中，干燥的大手伸进西服后摆内，在他的腰上缓缓摩挲收紧。

Ouch！Tony 难以自控地倒吸一口冷气，而 Steve 立刻就松开了手，他眉头微微蹙起，扳过 Tony 的正脸仔细查看，拇指在他眼眶下方轻轻蹭过，不出意外地露出了遮瑕膏下面的青色淤伤。

Tony 回避地转开头，眼神里有些闪烁的心虚，但他又不是超级战士，没有四倍的恢复力可以在战斗过后立刻恢复完美身躯，有一些伤口是再正常不过的情况，就只是这次——这次的位置不那么凑巧。

Steve 缓缓叹口气，手掌轻轻搭在他后肩上，像是怕碰坏什么易碎品，将 Tony 引到了小起居室里的贵妃椅上。他在 Tony 惊讶的眼神中从沙发椅下方拖出了药品箱，站直身体看向 Tony，“我去一趟盥洗室。”

Tony 有些垂头丧气地点点头，这和他刚刚设想的夜晚天差地别，Steve 暗示他宽衣解带也绝对不应该是出于这个原因，但他没办法拒绝 Steve，尤其在Steve一个字都还没责怪他的情况下。Tony 扯扯嘴角，放弃地扯下领带，将西服和衬衣团成一团扔在地上，抿起嘴巴敲敲胸口的反应堆，手臂和肩头都有几处刮蹭伤，至于隐隐作痛的背部和后腰，他决定就这么交给 Steve——考虑到他新鲜的性幻想已经付诸东流。

 

Tony 后腰上有大片的皮下瘀伤，腰侧的部分甚至蹭去了一块皮，用酒精棉球消毒时仿佛他的痛觉才恢复过来，趴在抱枕上小声抽着气。Steve 看着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，不由得又叹一口气，手上的动作一时更轻了，Tony 晃动着脖子在抱枕上左右磨蹭了几下，终于忍耐不住地回过头，“Jesus Christ，说点什么，Steve，工作安排？会议内容？或者就只是把你的不满意讲出来，什么都行，只要别再叹气了。”

“我没有什么不满意，Tony.”Steve 将药膏在手心焐热，又缓又柔地揉按着那一整块淤青，而这让 Tony 更不自在了，“你只是想让我感到愧疚——”然后他就会自我怀疑做法不够妥当，再之后Steve就能得到一场 Tony Stark 的自我反省，尤其当 Steve 才刚刚说过为他骄傲，他现在，即使他不想承认，他最不愿意做的事就是让 Steve 失望。

而 Steve 只是俯下身，在他脸颊上轻轻亲吻了一下，像是安抚什么无理取闹的小孩子，Tony张了张嘴，最终挫败地将脑袋砸回柔软的抱枕上。两分钟后 Steve 轻轻扳动他的身体，示意他坐起来，开始处理他上身正面的那些刮蹭伤。

“好了。”Steve 专心致志地处理完最后一处伤痕，抽出一张酒精消毒湿巾擦了擦手，将医药箱重新收拾整齐推回沙发椅下面。他抽出掖进衣襟里的领带，将挽起的衬衣袖口重新放下，伸长手臂捞过脚凳上堆放的薄毯搭在 Tony 肩上，长长的流苏耷拉下来，Tony 揪在手中折磨了一会儿，像是终于想起了一个话题，“你之前说在给 Vanko 事件收尾，我以为你是跟国防部通电话…”Tony 说了一半就放弃了，他有些懊恼地皱起脸，像是后悔选择了一个最无趣的话题试图挑起。

“那会儿Steve 在我办公室做简报。”Steve 站起来，走到吧台处将 Jarvis 帮忙温的一杯牛奶从微波炉中拿出来，递给 Tony，现在他打算去厨房做个简单的炖菜——Jarvis 说Tony早上之后几乎没有吃过像样的东西，典礼前那两杯双倍奶油及糖的冰拿铁算不得数。

“Fine，只要报告不是我来写。”Tony 趿上软底拖鞋，拖着已经垂在地上的毛毯跟着 Steve 走进厨房，手里还捧着那杯温度刚好的牛奶，直到 Steve 往里面加了两勺蜂蜜才勉勉强强喝了半杯，随手将杯子推到 Steve 手边，拖了把高脚椅在料理台旁边坐下，放松地看着 Steve 将鸡腿肉切块放进玻璃碗里腌制，才忽然想起来什么直起腰，“等等，告诉我Cap 没有趁机告状。”

Steve 并没有停下手中的工作，只是抿了抿嘴唇，还没来记得开口就被 Tony 打断，“我就知道！God，”Tony 的眉毛高高挑起，脸上写满了难以置信和莫名其妙，“他就永远也不能别人不按照他的要求来行动，Jesus，只有机器人适合跟他合作！然后战斗结束之后编写机器人的程序的人还会受到没完没了的批评。”

“Tony，”Steve 抬起头看向他，试图解释些什么，但Tony 像是终于找到了一个抱怨的机会，积累的不满和迷惑一股脑地都倒了出来，而这让他内心觉得整件事情充满了喜剧色彩，他甚至忍不住在心中偷笑，就只是 Tony 抱怨的样子，即使他抱怨的是某种意义上的、过去的他自己，“我和 Nat 合作过，和 Clint 合作过，甚至也和你配合过，在各种战术训练里，Come on，现在用的那个环境模拟程序甚至还是我写的！Steve，从来没有一个人，任何一个，包括 Coulson 在内，没有任何人在战术总结会把我批评得一无是处，并且不止一次。”

“还是说这一切根本是针对我？”Tony一只手从毯子下伸出来，像是想要比划什么手势，但最终只是撑在不锈钢的台面上捏住了自己的鼻根，“是我做了什么不可饶恕的事情，还是他就单纯地看我不顺眼？比如勾引了世界的宝贵财富他的同位体的Director Rogers？破坏了这个名字的纯洁？”

“不，Tony，当然不，”Steve 平时会选择握住 Tony 的手帮助他平静下来，但现在他手上还沾着洋葱汁，这种肢体上的安抚显然不那么容易实现，他只能选择尽可能温柔地看向 Tony，让他感觉到自己并没有偏袒，“虽然他是 Steve Rogers，是永远前进的 Captain America，但你也要允许他有一个过渡的过程，一个，严重点说，克服 PTSD 的过程。”

“如果你看过一些咆哮突击队的资料，你会知道当时我们，我是说 Cap 他们在任务过程中，选用的大多数是非常冒险的方法，”Steve 在一旁的水槽中洗了手，开始给土豆削皮，他想起那段时光，深入敌后的时候，有土豆和午餐肉就已经算是个十足的好菜，他眨眨眼睛将思绪拽回来，“因为他有那样的能力，足够自信，他的队员们也对他足够信任，但是最后依然导致了悲剧——那不是个错误，但不代表他不认为自己没有责任，他没能将最好的、一路追随他的朋友带下战场。这在某种程度上成为他的一个心结，并且会让他在某些事情上有些偏执。”

“当他睁开眼睛，整个世界已经天翻地覆，每个人都告诉他胜利了，然而没人告诉他，他们失去了什么。如果他必须要立刻投入战斗中去，他或许没有太多时间去思考这一切，但那些问题依然存在，它们终究会以一种其他方式爆发出来，”Tony 整个身体靠在流理台上，一手托着下巴，偏头看向平静的 Steve，他在解释 Cap 的心态，更在向自己告解，关于他的过去，虽然未必错误但他自己并不认可的决定，而Tony所能做地就只是倾听，“他，我是说，Young Steve，我们能够帮助他填补一些遗憾，比如 Bucky，但并非看到健康幸福的 Bucky，得知 Pegg 和 Howard 还有所有老朋友一切都好的消息，就能自然地消解他所有的紧张感。更何况还有这些疯狂的现实，比如我的存在，老朋友的儿子忽然变成另一个自己的爱人，他能够很快接受，但那依然会是一个刺激，一个压力源。”

“至于你的战术风格，Tony，或许那就，那就更像是一个 ，恩，Trigger，”Steve艰难地挑选着用词，他停下手头的动作，专注地看向 Tony，“你总是在冒险，天马行空、难以预测，那是你的优势，但你们还不足够熟悉，他还没有办法就这样信任你，不是是否能够完成任务，而是是否能保护自己——你是他的队员，Tony，整支队伍里，其他人的战术风格已经非常成熟，并且久经考验，但你的还没有，Steve 露出一个复杂的微笑，他摆出最善意的姿态，却仍然有些担心 Tony 听到他接下来的话会跳起来，“Steve 还没有意识到我们是信任你，Tony，从他的角度来看，所有人都在纵容你。”

Tony 确实立刻就坐直了身体，看起来想要立刻再来一场狂风骤雨的爆发，好在 Steve 已经对此有了相当的经验，他抢先开口，“我相信你，”因为他的 Tony 是超级天才、是科学家、是实业家，最擅长的事情之一就是填补漏洞、不断优化，“Nat 他们也相信你，”因为他们都了解你，他们知道 Tony Stark 无论看起来多么轻浮玩笑，实际上非常清楚自己在做什么以及要做什么，“但 Steve，他还暂时做不到，这不是谁的错误，Tony，就只是还需要更多时间，更多了解——相互的了解。”

“他不是我，Tony，”Steve 点燃炉火，厨房里一时弥漫着黄油与牛奶混合杂糅的浓郁香味，Steve将处理好的所有材料按顺序放进锅里，盖上盖子。他冲洗过双手，抽出一张纸巾擦拭干净指尖的水珠，而 Tony 意识到每次观看 Steve 做家务总是很容易让他平静下来，就是沉浸在某种名为 Steve Rogers 的磁场中，不由自主就会被他的稳定感染，他的身体不自觉地靠向走近的 Steve，心平气和地聆听他接下来的话，“我们也是花了很多时间、非常大量的时间，才走到今天，更何况，”Steve 弓下腰，将 Tony 整个抱起来放在料理台上，让 Tony 的视线与他齐平，蓝色的眼睛中跳跃着笑意，“我是你的丈夫，Tony，你不觉得拿我作为标准有些不合适吗？”


	35. Chapter 35

“你准备了香槟，”Tony 在室外的装甲台上拆卸了整套战甲，光着脚走进室内，一眼看到下沉式休闲区上的冰桶与笛型杯，以及穿着一件宽松休闲衬衣和牛仔裤的Steve，他站在书桌前在悬浮屏上熟练地操作着什么，屏幕角落的反应堆图标发出与Tony胸口如出一辙的蓝光，“并且表现得像是个天才，等等，你考虑待会儿在我们庆祝时戴上一副眼镜，”Tony 提高了声音，“Jarvis，把那副玳瑁的方框眼镜找出来，让 Butterfinger 送到卧室，不，送到这儿来。”他走近 Steve，目光扫到屏幕上的内容，不满地抱怨出声，“今天是约会之夜，Honey，更何况还是Stark Tower 的两岁生日——你竟然还在批复报告？”

“换核进行得顺利吗？数据上看起来一直都很稳定，”Steve 在最后一页文件上落下电子签名，转而点开了反应堆图标，一连串的图表在屏幕上铺开，“但毕竟你才是专家。”

“当然，这可是我亲自参与的项目，并且实际供能时间是预期的两倍，”Tony 压低下巴，挑起眉毛看向 Steve，手指戳着别在左胸口袋的 SI 纪念钢笔，“质疑Boss 可不是个好习惯。”

“那么我需要做点什么来保住工作么？”Steve弯下腰在 Tony 嘴唇上亲吻了两下，声音里含着笑，“Mr.Stark？”

“Hmm，应当留职查看几个星期，”Tony 的舌头顶在脸颊内侧，跟着他一起走向茶几，Steve盘起一条腿坐在地毯上直起腰， 从冰桶中取出香槟斟满了酒杯，Tony 也跪坐下来，捏住细长的玻璃杯柄，在边缘轻轻敲击了一下，“你需要好好表现，比如从戴上这副眼镜开始。”

“很公平。”Steve 伸直双腿向后靠去，低矮的沙发组里找到一个舒适的位置，他探身拿起茶几上的眼镜盒，里面是一副书呆子气十足的老式平光镜，Steve 微微挑起眉，耸耸肩，捏起眼镜戴在脸上，说实话他有些好奇自己会是什么样子。

“Uhhh…首先，你不适合这副眼镜，完全，看起来简直蠢透了，”Tony 单膝跪在柔软的地毯上，抿了一口香槟掩饰他滚动的喉头，“其次，你被禁止在任何公开场合戴这副眼镜，eh，还有类似的。”

“嗯哼，”Steve 了然地缓缓点头，伸出手指推推了镜框，眼睛中闪动着戏谑的笑意，他一本正经地补充，“因为看起来蠢透了。”

“没错，”Tony向前靠近Steve，一只手掌搭上他的膝头，手指缓缓向上爬升，他不自觉地微微张嘴，舔了舔自己湿润的嘴唇，“Nerd.”

Tony 一手撑在 Steve 双腿中间的柔软布料上，气温仿佛也骤然升高了几度，直到 Jarvis 不合时宜地出声打断，“Mr.Rogers，神盾局的Director Fury在电话上，请问是否接通？”

“Come on，”Tony 抱怨地举起双手，“神盾局的人永远都不知道什么叫工作时间么？”

“将他接进来，Jarvis.”Steve坐直身体，安抚地在 Tony 颈侧亲吻了一下，站起身将酒杯放下，抱起手臂看向接入的全息画面，“Fury.”

“Sir.” Fury的黑色皮衣上还沾着灰尘，身旁的 Clint 也有几分灰头土脸，“Loki 三分钟前出现了，他拿到了魔方。”

“人员伤亡情况？”Steve 皱起眉，目光关切地看向 Clint，除了几道擦伤之外他看起来还算不错。

“半个小时前魔方出现超越安全峰值的异常能量波动，所有人员都按照紧急预案进行撤离，”Fury 将实时更新的能源统计简报发送给 Steve，“目前无人员伤亡，Sir，但有些情况超出了我们的预期。”

“Loki 是阿斯加德人，Fury，我不会要求你们当场将他抓捕的，”Steve 偏过头，与已经打开魔方最后的观测数据开始分析的 Tony 交换了一个眼神，Tony 折叠起手上的 Stark Pad，走向露台，“没有人员伤亡已经是万幸…所有人员都安全撤离，没有任何人遭遇劫持，是吗？”

“是的，Sir，这正是超出预期的情况。”Fury 将刚刚恢复好的现场监控画面传送给 Steve，那上面记录了 Loki 从虫洞跳出后的三十四秒全过程，他的样貌装束看起来与 Steve 记忆中的那个 Loki 如出一辙，神态却又迥然相异——他看起来有些虚弱，紧紧握着那支将带来无数灾难的权杖，神色中依然透露着自认为神的傲慢与几乎化为实质的优越感，但却多了几分前所未有的谨慎。他没有再卖弄什么，而只是直奔向他的目标，也就是放置在监测装置中的宇宙魔方。Tony 与 Banner 设计的防护装置还是给他造成了一点麻烦，但也只是一点——因为仅仅根据 Steve 的描述，无法将 Loki 的个人情报数据化，从而进行真正有针对性的设计。

Loki 看向那个装置的神态有些玩味，但在他拿起魔方后，他只是快速地环顾了一圈，在 Clint 发起有效攻击之前，就连同魔方一起消失在一团星云般的小型虫洞中。

“Loki 比原先预计得要更加低调，”Clint 补充道，“Dr.Selvig 暂时也没有什么异动，他跟随 Hill 一起撤离了，Hill 两分钟前已经发来安全抵达目标区域的确认信息。”

“所以他应该能够通过某种方式对地球进行过一些调查，足以让他调整一贯的行事风格，更加谨慎行事，”Steve 将全息影像划动至 Stark Phone 上，在落地窗边踩上皮鞋，向不远处的停机坪走去，一架昆式战机已经等候在那里，“请注意，Loki 是极度危险的高等外星生命，北欧神话中 Loki 的真正原型。其行动目的是将一支外星大军通过虫洞引入并占领地球。他拥有近乎神话中描述的魔法能力，能够随时改变外表的、运用宇宙魔方，并且拥有一把可以进行心灵控制的权杖。”

“但我们知道他的最终目的——他需要铱元素，以及能稳定开启虫洞的相关装置和技术人员，”Steve 严肃得如同一尊雕塑，目光流露出强大的压迫感，“从现在开始全员进入 7 级警戒，包括航母在内的所有基地内部巡逻密码每半个小时进行变更，进出必须两人以上同行。”

“执行3247.28 战略安全协议，接入全球境内的所有摄像头并进行人脸识别，”Steve 登上战机，Tony 已经设置好飞行路线，正在与 Banner 联系，“同时征用全球范围内的光谱仪，将其架设在屋顶并校准至伽马射线上，到达航母后 Stark 与 Banner 会立刻运行相关程序对魔方进行追踪。”

“Gentleman，”Steve 直视着方才加入通话的每一位成员，包括他身边的 Tony，“We’re in the War now.”

 

“我不明白，”Tony 紧紧盯着面前的显示屏，Banner 也紧紧皱起眉，流露出一丝尽力克制的焦虑，“已经，两小时四十七分钟了，”他有些焦躁地拉出闪烁着蓝色光点的地球模型，每一处光点都代表着一处伽马射线读数在均值以上的地点，范围足以精确到 0.5 平方公里内，但他们所寻找的那处红色光点却始终没有出现，“只要魔方还在地球上，除非 Loki 在过去的四个小时内找到了一个能够屏蔽伽马射线的安全屋或者装置，否则不可能至今连个疑似信号都没有——Banner？”

“我和你有相同的困惑，Tony，”Banner 捏着一块紫色的眼镜布反复擦拭着眼镜，就像他每次沉浸在焦虑中并试图让自己平静下来那样，“但或许…”  
“没有但是，我们对魔方进行过充分的扫描，整个算法都是建立在那些详实的数据上，并且还进行了上百次的实验，充分排除了样本偏差，这只是”Tony 捏紧了手中的蓝莓袋子，面庞上流露出罕见的挫败，“这不应当是算法的问题——如果确实不是算法的问题呢？Loki 还具有什么我们所不知道的能力吗？屏蔽伽马射线，我是说，那个小鹿斑比甚至知道什么是伽马射线吗？还是在北欧神话中有什么类似的描述？”

“Steve？”Tony 猛然转过头看向走进实验室的 Steve，整个人焦躁得几乎在爆发边缘，“还有任何情报、任何你能分享的，我不知道，神话故事？传说怪谭？”

守在另一端进行面部分析对比的Clint 从屏幕后挪出半张脸，身旁正协助他的 Cap也随之投过来不赞成的一瞥，但 Tony 现在顾不上他们到底在腹诽些什么，他只是迫切地需要一个解释、一个解决方法，像是一场准备已久、不容有失的考试，他运用了正确的公式与解法，却只是运算不出一个答案，仿佛题目本身缺失了什么重要的条件。

“我对于阿斯加德的魔法了解非常肤浅，但我知道有谁能够帮助我们。”Steve 走过去，手掌拢在 Tony 的后肩上，并向 Banner 安抚地点点头，他垂下头看向紧紧皱着眉的 Tony，放缓了语气，“我们需要去呼吸点新鲜空气，Tony，以及，你愿意跟我一起去迎接一个老朋友吗？”


	36. Chapter 36

“当你说老朋友，”Tony扶了扶鼻尖的黄色墨镜，抬头看了一眼天空，“我以为最多是躲在博物馆里的古一——没想到还能更离奇一些，我是说，Thor和那个Drama Queen不是兄弟吗？你确定他会帮我们？”

“而且，”Tony打量着脚下这片荒地，有些青黄不接的草丛东倒西歪地接连成片，有些已经疯长成过膝的草团，有些却只堪堪遮住地面，”这里是什么特殊联络点吗？那个跨星际跃迁通道上的一站？我们就只是等着列车准点到站，”Tony 一只脚踩在一块黑黝黝的石头上，皱起了眉，“别告诉我你还要念叨什么咒语把他召唤出来？”

“不，Tony，这就只是一块荒地，”在更多无边无际的想法冒出来之前，Steve 打断了 Tony 无限延伸的思路，“选择这里只是因为不会对人群造成不必要的危险。”

“所以他们可以定点传送，对任意位置，”Tony 看起来像是对彩虹桥产生了兴趣，科学意义上的，Steve 毫不怀疑，如果有机会，那一定是个Tony 喜欢的课题，“但他们如何知道，我是说如何获得你传递的坐标？以及，为什么不直接让他降落在航母上？”

“Thor 告诉过我需要帮助的时候，可以尝试呼叫他，他有个叫做Heimdall 的朋友可以看见九界的一切，包括中庭，也就是地球，”Steve 将 Tony 从嶙峋的半人高灰色岩石上拉下来，下意识地将他护在身后，“因为他常常伴随雷电而来——我们不需要给 Banner 增添过多的压力。”

“这不公平，”Tony 翘了翘嘴角，不甚真心地为 Banner 辩解，“每个人都有脾气，”他在 Steve 宽阔的后背上敲了敲，“所以，念咒语吧，让我看看那位 Heimdall 是否真的能看见一切。”

Steve 无奈地看向 Tony，忍不住伸手在他精心打理的头发上揉了一把，被 Tony 一把拍掉，他整肃神色，有些犹豫地抬起头，蔚蓝的天幕下甚至没有一片浮云，这看起来有些愚蠢，Steve 忍不住这么想，但他并没有表现出来，毕竟他总是那个看起来就很有道理的 Director Rogers，“Thor，Loki 六个小时前在中庭现身，他获得了宇宙魔方，我们需要你的帮助。”

他们在一片安静中等待了或许五分钟，也或许更短，在 Tony 开始充满戏谑和得意的眼神中，他们正上方有一朵乌云骤然开始凝聚，一个红色的身影携裹着雷电交加的浩大声势在一声巨响中砸向地面。

金发银甲的神祗出现在荒地中央，耀眼的电流流淌在他的身侧，而他只是爽朗地大笑出声，“吾友！”

“Thor.”Steve也露出明亮的笑容，与大步走来的雷霆之神交换了一个短暂但结实的拥抱。Thor 看向 Steve 身侧的 Tony，礼貌地微笑示意，多少有些修正了 Tony 仅仅从视频监控中看来的印象，他抬起下巴，主动伸出手，“Tony Stark.”

Thor还没有将中庭的礼仪忘记得一干二净，他也伸出手，或者说伸出手指，像模像样地摇了摇 Tony 的手掌，”Thor，Son of Odin，God of Thunder.”

Tony挑高了眉毛，这一长串头衔对于他来说有些一本正经的喜剧感，他松开手向不远处的战机走去，路过 Thor 时在他手臂上轻拍了一下，“Director Rogers 说我们就指望你了，惊爆点先生，”他的目光落在 Thor 拎在手中的尼尔妙尔锤上，“等你那个兄弟搞出来的这一整出 Drama 结束后，我可以对你的这把锤子进行一些研究吗？”Tony 露出一个 Steve 万分熟悉的笑容，Tony在面对 Mark 系列与 Armitage 系列时会露出的那一种，“只是检测，我是说，”他耸耸肩膀，摊开双手，似乎在尽力降低 Thor 的防备心理，如果他有的话，“简单的扫描分析和无伤大雅的小实验。”

“哦，你是说尼尔妙尔？你果然像吾友 Steve 说过的那样，Stark，” Thor 将锤子在空中抛转了一下，他的笑容真诚大度，但带着让 Tony 隐隐觉得不舒服的、被当做什么可爱生物的慷慨善意，“吾友矮人Eitri 一定会喜欢你，但这还不是中庭能够锻造出来的神兵利器，你们还没有掌握这些武器所需要的力量，那会让你的身体支离破碎或是精神陷入癫狂——不过仅仅是观摩当然无妨，你获得了我的许可，Stark.”

Tony 的脸色算不上难看，嘴唇边甚至还保留着微笑的弧度，深棕色的眼睛缓慢地眨了眨——Steve 两步走到他身边，安抚地握住 Tony，温热的手掌包住他的手腕，以及手腕上不起眼的银色金属环。Tony 调整了一下呼吸的节奏，将目光从 Thor 那里挪回至Steve 身上，而后者只是无耻地滥用着自己的优势和特权，阳光下湖水一样的双眼专注地捕获着 Tony 的注意力，毫无节制地释放着自己稳定且冷静的强大气场，笑容里还多少含着点深谙 Tony 脾气秉性的惯熟与确定，他贴在 Tony 耳边轻声吐出一个关键词，“军礼服。”

Tony的微笑也终于有了些内容，他挑起一边眉毛，国王般恩赐地在Steve强壮的身躯上落下一瞥，随即当先走向战机，而 Thor 对这一切都一无所觉，还对 Steve 突然插入对话中间，却没有只言片语感到细微的困惑，但很快被有关 Loki 的情报牵扯了全部注意力。

 

Thor 在战机回航的二十分钟里早已看完 Loki短暂出现的视频资料，所有角度的。自从彩虹桥断裂之后，他已经有几年没有见到过自己的兄弟，他看起来还是那个熟悉的恶作剧之神，但更多出了几分有些陌生的阴鸷。Thor 知晓他对中庭的态度，更知晓他对自己的态度，在他没有察觉的时候他的兄弟早已长出淬毒的獠牙和鬼迷心窍般的、无休止的欲望与野心。

如同自黑暗中蔓生的阴影。

“Loki 有一支名为齐塔瑞的军队，他们并非阿斯加德人，或者任何已知的世界，” 他站在会议室的圆桌前，低沉的声音如同天际的闷雷，“他计划带领大军进攻你们的世界，带着对我的仇恨，就如同我上次来时一样，这是这次还有他那难以磨灭的野心——我猜齐塔瑞出兵的交换条件是宇宙魔方，那原本是 Odin 有意遗落在这里的。”

而圆桌前的众人并未流露出太多震惊，只隐隐有一种噩兆被消息源证实而带来的压力与紧张感，Thor 有些后知后觉地看向Steve，“未来之人，吾友 Steve，看起来这是你那个世界的重演？我上次离开中庭时你就提醒过我，或许这就是 Loki 的本性，永远都不可捉摸，想要权势，也想要报复，对我。”  
“允许我打断一下你的念白，”Tony 抬起两根手指，在空中画了一个休止符，“盗取魔方、开启虫洞 blablabla，已知剧情，关键是，”Tony 手指指向圆桌旁的一排全息屏幕，人脸识别与伽马射线追踪的程序正一刻不停地全速运转，但至今一无所获，“你能帮我们找到魔方么？或者找到 Loki？又或者起码告诉我们，他是否有能力屏蔽魔方的伽马射线，从而规避我们的追踪？”

“他可以。Loki 是九界最出色的法师之一，”Thor 看了一眼屏幕，就不在意地转开头，目光重新落在桌前的朋友们身上，而他或许提供不了他们目前需要的帮助，“而这会让他非常难以被追踪——无论是他，还是宇宙魔方。”

“并且他还拥有能够控制心灵的权杖，”Natasha 抱起手臂支撑在桌面上，补充了另一个不得忽略的危险，Thor 脸上因此覆盖上一层更深重的阴霾，“他不应该和那些人混在一起，这一切都只会让他落入万劫不复的深渊！”

“看来我们暂时只能从其他方向着手，”Steve 的声音如同一盆冰水，浇在室内明显焦躁起来的气氛上，“Clint，监控所有已知有铱元素存储的实验室，一旦有失窃记录第一时间介入调查；Natasha，我们应当有一张人员清单，关于 Loki所需要的相关领域技术人员、工程师及科学家，密切关注他们的人身安全；Cap，这艘航母上的人员安全及甄别由你带队负责；Tony，Bruce，如果可能的话，进行一些其他技术尝试。”Steve 冷静地环视一周，“就这样。”

被点名的人逐一点头，在他下达命令后站起身，快步离开小会议室，Tony 落在最后，他示意Banner先回实验室，在门被带上后才重重靠在桌子上，“我知道你那么说只是为了让我不那么难堪，Steve，事实上这只是，uhh，一败涂地，”Tony 用手用力揉捏着自己的鼻根，而 Steve 在他进行更深一步的自责前制止了他，他将Tony 拉下来坐在他身旁，拇指不轻不重地在他掌心规律按压，Tony 没有再争辩，只是疲惫地垂下眼睛。

一直盯着窗外漆黑夜空与稀薄云层的 Thor 像是被室内的突然安静惊醒，他转过身，“年轻时，我也曾渴望过战争。”高大的神祗沐浴在灯光中，身后浓黑的夜幕也因此更加深沉幽邃，宛如一个命运的隐喻，“为了证明强大、追逐荣耀，而 Loki，我的兄弟，那完全是另一回事。为了权势、为了对我进行报复，他甘愿付出一切代价，无论多么痛苦。”

“不，Thor，”Steve 的眼神中流露出一丝怅然，他想起那个几乎失去了一切的 Thor，那个甚至一度沉溺在酒精里麻痹自己的 Thor，“他只是那样以为，Thor，直到真正的痛苦来袭。”


	37. Chapter 37

“吾友，我想你还不够了解 Loki，” 如果 Loki 在这里，他或许能从 Steve 的复杂语气中体味出诸多信息，但这从来不是 Thor 的长项，站在光源中心的神域王子在体察人心上总是缺少些历练，“没有什么能让他放弃，”Thor 仿佛即将脱口而出一些严厉的指责，但最终只是选择了一个笼统的词汇，“那些。”  
“那是因为他还没有面临过真正的恐惧、经历过真正的痛苦，Thor，无论是他，”Steve 对于阿斯加德流亡到地球前遭遇到的那次杀戮，了解并不算详细。那是一道无法触碰的疤痕，横亘在Thor 的心头，即使他们最终使用宝石带回了那一半灰飞烟灭的生命，但那艘移民船上被屠戮的阿斯加德人依旧只能长眠于彼世，包括 Loki，“还是你。”

“这不是虚言恫吓，Thor，即使你，另一个世界的你，从未对我们吐露过太多细节。”Steve 的眉心现出一条深深的刻痕，每一个在五年后重新见到 Thor 的人，都能感知到那深不见底的哀恸与颓败，曾经高大勇猛、越挫越勇的神祗如同一座荒废已久的宫殿，华美宏丽的穹顶立柱被代之以草蔓丛生的断壁颓垣，仿佛燃尽的光源，只留下一簇酒精、悔恨与痛苦组成的灰烬。

“但我想他的情形已经足够说明一切。”Steve 按压着自己的眉心，二十余年前的画面依然历历在目，就像是一道时刻警醒着 Steve 拼尽全力的伤口，虽然已经结痂，但一加触碰就会冒出血珠，直到一切都尘埃落定后才能真正愈合，“他将自己困在狭小的房屋中，终日与酒精为伍，甚至几乎快忘记了清醒时的样子。”

“地球上的酒精对他来说与果汁并没有太多区别，”Steve 看到 Thor 的神色逐渐变得凝重，他不知道此时的雷霆之神是否能够想象那样的画面，是怎样泥足深陷、却又无力挣扎的伤痛让他放弃面对、选择麻痹自己，“他只是选择如此。”

仿佛一场似乎永远也没有尽头的自我放逐。

“我们打输了一场至关重要的战争，而在结束后一度无力回天，”Steve 重新回忆那场惨烈的战争时，已经能够更客观地看待一切，Thanos 是那个敌人，是仇恨的标靶，是悲剧的制造者，但痛苦，真正的痛苦，永远都源于他们自身，源于那些错误的决定、痛失的机会、裹足不前的选择，他不自觉地转头看向 Tony，手掌包裹住他搭在扶手上的腕部，温热的皮肤、规律的脉搏提醒着他，他还有机会，他们都还有机会，“但他的自我放逐，并不是因为失败，是因为无法挽回的失去,他在那场战争中失去了大半的子民，包括 Loki.”

 

“The Sun shines on us again.” Steve 无法忘记在Tony 的葬礼结束后，他们几个回到基地里大醉一场的情景，让人烂醉如泥的从来不是酒精，起码对于他们来说不是——他们倒在充满 Tony 与 Nat 痕迹的基地战术室里，靠在墙角的Thor 像是喃喃自语，又像是对着虚空掀开深埋了五年的、最深的伤口，Steve无法忽略其中的支离破碎，而酒精、或者说痛苦让他也失去了一部分自制，他没有走开，就只是旁听着那些语无伦次的絮语，“据说那是 Loki 的遗言，Thor，到最后，他放弃了你认为对他最重要的那些，权势、报复，一切。”

“在你的生命和宇宙魔方之间，他选择了你。”Steve 直视着 Thor 的眼睛，他看到 Thor 脸上几种情绪交替变换，他信任 Steve 的正直，却无法相信他口中的那个 Loki，“面对致命的威胁——Thanos 用你的生命作为威胁，Thor，他选择了你。”但Steve 的语气如同磐石般坚定，仿佛一把重锤，擂在 Thor 的心口，因为那是真实，残酷的、不容置疑的真实，“他最终死在了 Thanos 的手下，就在你面前。”

 

会议室再次陷入一片沉默。

Thor 的表情在听到 Steve 的最后一句话后近乎凝固，只有缓慢眨动的双眼还证明着他不是一尊雕塑。灯光在他脸颊上投下一片阴影，仿佛连同他的乐观爽朗也一起遮蔽，一瞬间几乎与 Steve 所真正熟悉的那个 Thor 的样子重合起来。

Steve 提醒过他，在他离开中庭的时候，他提醒过自己不要看轻 Loki，而那时他只满心以为 Steve 是想告诉他 Loki 是个难缠的对手，而自己绝不能因为恢复了神力就掉以轻心——他明白，这就是为什么当时 Steve 对这一切缄口不言。

上次来时，他带来的只有破坏，就如同这一次，他与 Loki 的纷争再次波及到了这里。

在神域，他们认为自己是更高等级的文明，认为中庭只是一片不必关注的蛮荒之地。几千年的时光，对于阿斯加德人来说甚至还不足一生，却已经足以让中庭沧海桑田，变成一个他们全然陌生的、天翻地覆的世界，它依旧脆弱又渺小，但仍然值得足够的尊重。

他只是以前还不懂得，或者说，还不真正懂得。

那时的他听不进 Steve 讲述的这些，他会认为那只是荒谬的预言，事情的全貌远不会像是他的朋友看到得那样，虽然他是一个正直的人，但阿斯加德的一切并不是一个中庭人所能了解、更不用说理解并作出判断。那是他的兄弟，他能够阻止他继续在错误的道路上一意孤行下去，他能将他从危险的深渊边缘拖回来，那是他们命运轨道上的一个弯折，最终一切都能够回归正轨。

但现在，在 Loki 放开手任由自己坠落之后，在他如同 Steve 所了解的那样甚至不惜与齐塔瑞人为伍，只是为了这可笑的一切，在那句话，那句属于阿斯加德的、属于兄弟之间的、绝无可能被外人编造的——

The sun shines on us again.

这不会是 Loki 的遗言，这是、这只能是，是他对 Loki 的答复，即使阳光再也无法照耀在他的兄弟身上。

他想要向 Steve 询问更多，但他的思绪就如同浮在空中的微尘，凌乱而动荡，甚至抓不出一个有意义的句子，更不知从何问起。

 

“谁在那儿？”Steve突然转头看向会议室空无一人的角落，他的脑中刚才忽然浮现出 Thor 的样子，那个 Thor，那个拎着酒瓶站在全息屏幕前，像是一个最普通不过的酒鬼一样，只是几句回忆就情绪崩溃的、甚至找不出昔日雷霆之神影子的 Thor——就如同被一只手从记忆深处猛然拽了出来，像是 Wanda 曾经做过的那样，却更加凌厉霸道、也更加目标明确。

几乎是同时，尼尔妙尔锤飞向那个角落，却只是穿透过空气，在墙壁上撞击出一处深深的凹陷，随即重新飞回 Thor 的掌心。

“是 Loki，”光芒重新在 Thor 的眼中聚起，像是一场雷暴正在眼底酝酿，“利用魔方藏身空间缝隙，他应该试图窥探什么，如此谨慎，”现在还远不到沉湎与怀疑的时候，无论命运最终会将他们领向怎样的终点，都不能动摇他在此刻的决定、他此行的目的——将他的兄弟带回家去，“他知道我来了。”

“并试图从我脑子里掏出些情报——你的情报。”Steve顾不上向 Thor 描述细节，他捧起 Tony 的脸，仔细凝视着他焦糖色的瞳孔，他不知道 Loki 是否在 Tony 身上也动了手脚，他无法忘记那一次，Wanda 利用这样的能力轻易地造成了多大的伤害，对整个团队、对每一个人，他的双手紧紧握住 Tony 的肩头，打开通讯频道，强迫自己首先履行作为神盾局长的责任，“全员进入最高警戒。Loki潜伏在航母上，重复一遍，Loki潜伏在航母上。”他在腕上的终端设备上按动两下，切换至复仇者专属频道，“全员情况简报。”

耳机内传来有条不紊的确认声音，及距离最近的成员间相互确认，包括 Banner，他甚至在听到最高警戒的第一时间就全面锁死了实验室，将自己封禁在内部——那是他与 Tony 的设计，在必要的时候实验室可以在三十秒内整体脱离，最大程度地保护航母的安全与稳定。

最坏的情况并未发生，Steve 吁出一口气，安排进行所有人员协助 Thor 进行全面排查，才终于得以再次确认 Tony 的情况，“你刚才有看到任何奇怪的幻觉吗，Tony？或者回忆起任何不好的场景？”

“没有。”Tony 摇摇头，眼神清澈而明亮，没有一丝受到控制或影响后的阴霾。Steve 如释重负地紧紧抱住 Tony，像是试图用身体组成一道堡垒，将一切不可控的危险隔绝在外，“如果有任何异常——”

Tony 没有像往常那样与 Steve 争辩他又在过度保护，他陷在这个拥抱里，陷在 Steve 铺天盖地的在乎与担忧中，他轻轻挪动搁在 Steve 肩头上的下巴，脸上露出一种无可奈何的纵容，他抬起手，在 Steve 后背上轻轻拍了两下，“我会告诉你，每一个细节，我保证。”

 

下一秒紧急通讯频道传来尖锐的提示音，Hill 的声音断断续续地在频道中响起，“Dr.Selvig…劫持…Loki…”


	38. Chapter 38

源源不断的紧急简报刷新着浮在舰桥上方的全息屏幕，Selvig 失踪、伦敦实验室的铱元素失窃、数名神盾清单上的技术人员失联，就仿佛一场昨日重现；但整个世界依然无知无觉，与 Loki 上次的恣意杀戮大相径庭，这一次一切都如同隐藏在海面下的暗涌与旋涡，甚至至今还没有一例死亡报告。

 

一切仿佛已经截然不同，但一切又仿佛总也逃不出既定的轨道。

 

急促的脚步声与此起彼伏的“Sir”几乎成为舰桥上方圆桌会议室内循环播放的背景音乐，Steve 划动着面前的屏幕，有条不紊地下达一条条指令，所有人都像是找到了支柱——只要 Steve 仍然是那个不动如山的 Director Rogers，一切就都远还不到应当惊慌失措的时候。

 

Tony 与 Banner 对神盾现有的人脸识别算法进行了优化，使之识别速度可以进一步加快；伽马射线的追踪程序仍然在不断运行，以期在魔方再次出现时能够在最短时间内被定位，剩下的事情就只需要交给 Jarvis。Tony 抬起头，透过实验室的落地玻璃墙看向另一端的圆桌会议室。所有人都各司其职，为处理Loki 搞出来的这一整摊糟糕来回奔忙，小会议室反而在起初的忙乱后短暂地空置下来，只留下 Steve 一个人。他的海军蓝窗格纹西装外套随意地搭在旁边的转椅上，整个人靠在椅背上微微后倾，手背搭在额头上，深金的头发在灯火通明的航母内部闪烁着柔和的光泽。

下一秒就有特工神色匆匆地推门进去，Steve 几乎是立刻就直起腰，接过年轻的五级特工递给他的电子屏幕。

Tony 见过很多次、非常多次工作状态的 Steve，通常那都会让他想要立刻贴到 Steve 身上，然后在一切不那么得体的地方做一些更不得体的事，那是他的丈夫，他享有这样的特权，而他从来不喜欢等待，延迟满足永远也收录不进Tony Stark 的字典。

但这一次，他只想到他身边去——他看向 Banner，后者半坐在桌子上，双手捏着那副老旧的细框眼镜，正看着窗外的云层出神。

 

Tony 托着一整盒甜甜圈和两杯咖啡走进去时，Steve 正皱着眉与什么人通电话，但 Tony 仍然在第一秒就攫取了他的注意力——他的眉峰瞬间舒展开来，掀起的金色睫毛仿佛打开了另一个 Steve，紧抿的嘴唇与绷紧的下颌线条都随之放松，只有声音还维持着恒定的严肃与礼貌。

Tony 轻轻抬腿，用脚跟带上了门。他边走边活动了两下微微有些酸痛的肩膀，将咖啡与甜甜圈盒子放在桌子上，随即满不在乎地将眼前转椅的西服外套拎起来扔向一旁，坐下并蹬动地面进一步将自己与 Steve 拉进，直到他的膝盖已经碰上 Steve 坚实的大腿。

 

对于绝大多数人来说，甚至包括 Bucky、包括一切好朋友，Steve 都仍旧算是一个神秘的人——即使他从未在必要时回避过分享所知道的情报、即使他根据已知的一切准备了一套又一套深思熟虑的应急预案，说真的，如果肯仔细研究 Steve 一手制定的规则，就能推知在他原本的世界中经历过怎样的困难、灾难、突发状况与措手不及。

Steve 曾经不止一次地说过，这已经是一个完全不同的世界，基本所有重大事件的时间、方式、造成的后果都已经截然不同，也因此他几乎从不告知细节，以免造成任何思维定式或误区。他只是分享一种可能的突发情境，然后交给整个团队充分讨论应当如何应对——就如同Tony与 Banner 的追踪算法针对的是魔方失窃、3247.28 号战略安全协议针对的是全球级别的紧急搜捕、紧急代码：金绿针对的是内部人员叛逃或暴露敌方卧底身份。

他背负着太多秘密，一整个世界的秘密——几乎将他与整个世界都割裂开来，时刻提醒着他是一个异世来客。他时刻保持谨慎与克制，从不敢因为自己对那些重大节点有所了解就掉以轻心。每一次，当相同的事件以另一种样貌出现，都像是在 Steve 沉重的肩头再加上一枚砝码，而那就是 Steve 必须付出的代价——如果你玩弄时间，时间也必然会玩弄你。

命运时刻强压着他、嘲弄着他，仿佛他只是那个被禁锢在山脚下的西西弗斯，注定要在绝望与挣扎中度过漫长的余生。

 

只有在那些时刻，当 Howard 夫妇得以安享晚年、当 Bucky重新梳起油头，做回那个风流倜傥的布鲁克林小王子、当双胞胎控诉的内容只是家庭教师与升学考试、当他看到朋友们重新聚在一起，没有分裂、没有伤害、更没有死亡；

 

当他看到 Tony——神采奕奕的、充满生命力与对未来渴望的 Tony, 就如同现在，他掀开盒子，在一堆五颜六色的香甜面包圈中挑剔了几秒钟，才拿起包裹在厚厚的巧克力脆壳与满满覆盖着坚果碎的一枚，在鼻端嗅了嗅才咬了下去，粘上碎屑的手指不在意地握住挂满水珠的纸杯，灌了一大口咖啡下去，才发出一声低低的、满意的叹息。

 

这一切，他在过去二十年中的每一秒，就都有了意义。

 

他是复仇者计划的发起者，是隐藏在神盾一项项决议、提案与行动后的沉默核心，他仍旧是 Captain America，却又早已不是Captain Rogers.

无名指上的振金指环就是他在这个世界的锚准，而 Tony，Tony 就是 Steve Rogers 的龙骨、引擎、方舟反应堆。

 

“古一法师？”Tony 拿起了第三枚甜甜圈，他真的需要在大量的脑力活动间隙补充糖分，而结束电话的 Steve 已经将整个盒子都拖了过去，Tony 不由地翻了一个白眼——所有人都将甜食、糖果或者垃圾食品视作他的恶习之一，却没人意识到 Steve 才是那个真正的热量黑洞，“我还以为他们的电话只是个摆设，就像是政府办公室永远在转接中的热线。”

“他们有 Wifi，Tony，”Steve 无奈地摇摇头，“纽约圣殿的网络设备还是你亲眼看着调试的，记得吗？”

“我只是在参观那个私人博物馆时，提供了一些技术指导——他们实在太笨手笨脚了，uh，Dummy 都有资格培训他们，”Tony 的嘴唇抵在咖啡杯的边缘，眼睛里透出些刻意为之的不满与任性，“当你们在谈论那些，”他举起手指比划了一个引号，“魔法，镜面空间，blabla. 说真的，那地方简直适合拍摄一切和灵媒相关的恐怖电影，旧式建筑、玻璃花窗，”他再次翻了个白眼，“有一个橱窗里还飘着一件红色斗篷，除了颜色之外，简直就是现实版的摄魂怪。”

Steve 抬抬眉头，笑着叹了口气——Tony 喜欢指环王，甚至看过 Harry Potter，但每次提起古一法师，就是像个不服输的小男孩儿一样，总能找出理由挑些圣殿的毛病。Tony 转动两下脖子，双手攥着咖啡杯，有些不情愿地开口，”所以，他们能找到 Loki 吗？”

“古一法师说她会尽力，”Steve 已经解决掉余下的甜甜圈，拿起咖啡一饮而尽后站起来，将桌面上的垃圾收拾起来扔进角落的处理通道，“她会用她的方法探查外来的魔法力量——但如果 Loki 非常小心，那可能需要多花一些时间。”

“Fine.” Tony的语气有些复杂，“如果这是我们仅能指望的——你没有说服她直接参与进来吗？我以为他们的任务就是守护地球不被外来魔法力量侵袭？”

“因为这次算不上真正意义上的魔法攻击，”Steve走回来，逐条查看着新发送过来的情况简报，似乎有一个失联的技术人员被公共摄像头捕捉到，而Clint 正在确认身份与地点，“Loki 要真正借助的是外星军队的武装力量，那是我们的责任。但虫洞开启后不可避免地会在相关区域造成普通民众的损伤，古一法师认为或许他们还能提供一些额外帮助——如果虫洞的规模控制在一定范围内，他们可以尝试开启一个镜面空间，由我们将入侵者引入，从而尽量减少人员伤亡。”

 

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Tony点点头，多少有些心不在焉。他的注意力应当完全放在眼前的危机上、放在一直没有找寻到踪影的 Loki 与 Selvig 身上，正确的行为应当是开动他卓越的大脑，进行任何可能的尝试以寻求突破，比如利用神盾的数据库，对所有符合条件的反应堆进行排查——为了开启更加稳定、更大规模的虫洞，Loki ，或者说 Selvig 需要高密度能量的动力源，如果 Selvig 能够寻找到稳定量子隧道的方法，那就意味着任何一个反应堆都可以用来实现离子剧变。虽然有很可能又是一次无用功，但起码可以排除一些区域。

Tony 的眉头不自觉地皱起，手指抹过玻璃桌面上的控制屏幕，调出键盘飞快地将想法发送给 Banner——他应该现在就回到实验室，立刻与 Banner 一起进行算法的构建，哪怕只能争取到几分钟时间，在这样的时刻也弥足重要。

但几个小时前 Steve 对 Thor 说的那些话，God，他就只是没办法将他们赶出自己的脑子，他不是 Thor，漫长的生命与强大的力量显然让他还从没思考过失去的可能性，更不用提失去的意义——他还需要时间去真正搞清楚这一切。

Thor还算不上熟悉Steve。但 Tony 明白，当 Steve 说“终日与酒精为伍”，那就意味着一看就出生在阳光中的神域王子在绝望中完全变成了一块浸泡在酒精中的垃圾——说真的，Tony 也很难想象这个看起来过分爽朗、过分乐观的雷霆之神堕落成酒鬼的样子，但他就只是，Jesus，这很荒谬，但那个时刻他仿佛能看到另一个自己，如果他在二十岁时失去父母，如果他人生中的前四十年中都从未出现过 Steve，如果他仅有的陪伴只是 Jarvis、Pepper、Happy 与 Rohdes，如果他需要独自面对公司、绑架、中毒，如果他真正是那个拥有一切同时一无所有的 Tony Stark。

如果他能对自己诚实，他知道自己可以多么混蛋、多么难以相处，他知道为了麻痹过于高速的大脑、过于敏感的情绪，他能够多用力地寻欢作乐。而当他找到真正的事业、Tony Stark 存在的意义后，他又能够为了他认为正确的事走出多远。

那就像是看着另一个自己，孑然一身行走在深渊边缘，走向那个不是自我毁灭、就是自我献祭的终局。

这让他比之前的任何一刻都更需要 Steve.

 

Tony 用力敲下最后公式的最后一个符号传送给 Banner 复查，猛地从座位中站起来，紧紧抿着的嘴唇与凝固的眉眼流露出难以抑制的暴躁。他左右转了转身体，一时间只想钻进战甲里冲出航母炸掉些什么东西，但那不应该——Holy Shit！永远在错误的时间、错误的地点，试图做出明知道错误的选择，Tony 抱起手臂，一只手掌反复蹂躏着自己的面部肌肉，理智的选择仿佛总是与情绪的指向南辕北辙、背道而驰，就如同 Tony Stark 生来就只是希望搞砸一切。

“Tony？” 

Fine，现在再加上 Steve，他是肩负重任的 Director Rogers，却偏偏在这种时候，还要额外关注自己。Come on！他才是这首航母上的那个不定时炸弹，因为总是有所凭仗而肆无忌惮，就像 Cap 曾经说得那样，除去盔甲和 Steve，留下的 Tony Stark 还是什么？他举办 Stark Expo，建立起全球可再生能源的标杆，将整个世界领入下一个阶段，他是复仇者计划的成员，整支队伍在一起磨合了三四年，他们为可能发生的战争准备了这么久、这么多，但仍旧还只是一败涂地，因为到现在他甚至连敌人都无法定位！如同困在笼子中的老鼠，拼命地跑动，却根本毫无价值。

Tony 用力捏着自己的鼻根，紧紧咬合着牙齿，额角的青筋微微暴起，整张面孔都覆盖在阴霾中。他大幅度地转过身，眼神甩在Steve身上，如果是平时，他会暗自享受 Steve 的密切关注，但不是今天，他不——Steve 没有像平时一样目光追在他身上，眼睛如同初夏的海水般透露出温和的关切，他甚至没有抬起头，整个人的注意力都仿佛还牢牢集中在面前的简报上。

他只是抬起一只手，手掌微微向内弯曲，那只是、只是个“到我身边来”的暗示，就如同每次听到Tony 从工作间跑回楼上的动静，坐在沙发里看报纸的 Steve 会做的那样。

Tony 平复了一下呼吸，向他走过去。Steve 抬起头，目光与 Tony 短暂地交汇了两秒钟，他焦糖色的眼睛中仿佛燃烧着暗火，仿佛正将一切现阶段的不顺遂都化为责怪自己的理由、伤害自身的利器。

他不确定 Tony看到了什么，又或者只是被放大了负面情绪，他甚至没有注意到他已经锁上会议室的门，并将玻璃墙切换到了单面可视模式——Tony 刚才的表现像极了另一个世界里，他们在实验室里被心灵宝石影响之后的样子。或许Loki 的变化没有他想象的那么巨大，他藏身空间缝隙不仅仅是为了窥探，更是为了试图从内部瓦解他们，只是这次没有 Clint 的帮助，他没有轻易决定下手的目标，而会议室的对话应该也对他产生了影响，他还没来得及真正做什么，就因为试图抓取自己脑海中的回忆而被察觉。

而 Tony 或许只是因为权杖的负面影响——从他那时自然接受自己的过激反应开始，平时他应当起码会说两句俏皮话。 

他此时最不需要的就是满怀担忧的过分关切，那只会成为另一个压力源，好在有力量的不仅仅只有语言。

Steve握住Tony 的手掌，手臂将他自然地将 Tony 圈向自己，转椅向后滑动了半英尺，以留出些空间来安顿 Tony——安顿在自己大腿上。Tony 有些不自然地骑在他的腿上，God，随时就会有人进来，倒不是说他有一分在意会被任何特工看到自己与 Steve 的亲密举动，就只是，他扯动嘴角，努力扯出一个一如往常的、属于 Tony Stark 的微笑，“哦，Tiger，你不认为这有些不合时宜吗？现在可不是会议室 play 的最佳时机…”

但 Steve 只是将他们的额头相抵，他轻轻吁出一口气，偏头在 Tony 的太阳穴上亲吻了一下，他们的面颊紧紧贴在一起，圈在 Tony 腰上的手掌顺着他的后背向上攀爬，最终转化成略带几分力度的温暖抚摸——仿佛是个安慰的拥抱，又仿佛是一种索取，是 Steve Rogers 在汲取来自 Tony 的能量，是艰难时刻中他们仍然能够拥有的一点支撑。

他们不是孤独的。

他的身体渐渐不再那么僵硬，脑袋在 Steve 的颈窝里用力晃动了几下，像是想要尽力驱赶走那些情绪，然后他听到 Steve 的声音，“刚才那是你今天的…第五杯咖啡了吗，Tony？”

“What？”Tony 猛然坐直了身体，难以置信地看向 Steve，“这是你现在应该关心的吗，Director Rogers？以防你不知道，外面还有一个极度危险的外星人带着宇宙魔方不知下落…”

“而那不是你的问题。” Steve 直视着 Tony 的眼睛，他没有在安慰 Tony，那确实不是——Tony 总是想要将一切都在最短的时间内完美解决，但在应对这种级别、这种规模的战争时，尤其当他们第一次真正面临超出常规认知的陌生力量时，没有人能够、也不应当指望在第一时间就将所有威胁掐灭在萌芽阶段，即使他是超级天才、是伟大的 Tony Stark，“所有人都觉得自己搞砸了一切，Tony，Fury 和 Clint 对魔方失窃耿耿于怀，认为是他们保护不力；出现在公共摄像头里的失联技术人员已经被控制起来，Nat 正在安排远程审讯，但目前还暂时一无所获；Thor 还在航母中巡查，而 Dr.Banner 在你离开实验室后又试图将自己锁起来。”

Steve 的眼神落在 Tony 的面庞上，落在他眼框下的淡淡青色上，随即重新与 Tony 的眼神交汇在一起，他看到那双布满血丝的、有些黯淡的棕色眼睛，试图将这一切传递给他——他不会因为目前的进展去责怪Tony，又或者责怪任何人，现在还不是最糟糕的状况，一切也远还没有到失控的程度，这不是一场短途竞赛，而他们也并没有失败。

 

“Sir，纽约Stark 大厦的安全程序正在被改写。”Jarvsi 的声音几乎与 Banner 的通讯请求同时响起，“魔方被定位到了！就在纽约！”

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

“Thor，你前往大厦，监控显示目标还在大楼顶层,” Steve的目光与 Thor 相接，“Loki 交给你了，没有他，军队就群龙无首——我随后就到。”

“Tony，如果古一他们还来不及将镜面空间完全开启，你负责将逸出的齐塔瑞人引向指定区域。”Steve 的目光随后转向 Tony，而后者将手指搭在眉骨上向前轻甩，眼睛里已经完全恢复了属于 Tony Stark 的光彩。

“Captain，你带领其他复仇者进入镜面空间，前线战场由你全权指挥，”Steve 的目光落在 Cap、Tasha 、Bucky与 Clint 身上，他看到 Cap 绷紧下颌，Nat 轻勾起唇角，Clint 郑重地点点头，“将战场尽量控制在空间内部，古一和王会配合你们。”

“Banner，”Steve 露出一个近似于微笑的表情，但却充满了引而未发的攻击性，“是时候让 Hulk 出来放放风了。”

“Fury，你负责与安全委员会保持联络，避免他们因为惊慌失措或者其他任何政治考虑，做出愚蠢的决定，”Steve冲着 Fury 微微颔首，随即看向另一侧，“Hill，留守航母，为所有人提供后勤支援；Coulson 带领应急小队，接管纽约市区，指挥警方与消防队进行紧急疏散。”

 

时隔三十年，Steve重新站在这里，这张他开始认识与熟悉所有伙伴的圆桌旁，身后不再是硝烟与废墟，液晶桌面上也没有染血的 Captain Amercia 典藏卡片。舰桥上的每位特工，圆桌旁的每一位复仇者，都专注地看向他，眼神中不是困惑、颓丧与失去战友的悲恸，而是充满了坚定与信赖——包括舰桥阶梯下的 Coulson、 神采奕奕的 Bukcy、对面年轻的自己，与身侧的 Tony.

“Avengers,” Steve 将星盾挂上后背，“Assemble！”

 

“Steve，这里完全就是一团糟，没人见过这个——纽约上空出现了一个大洞，几个像是刚从环球影城片场走出来的法师站在摩天大楼顶端，双手比划着超现实的金色符咒，然后还有源源不断的外星人从洞里面冒出来。” Tony 先于所有人先到达纽约，街道上到处都是惊慌奔逃的行人，汽车鸣笛声与刹车声此起彼伏，与尖叫声交织在一起，仿佛灾难大片的场景重现，“我看到小鹿斑比了，还有 Dr.Selvig——在我的大厦上，非法入侵的戏剧节疯子…”

“注意你的措辞，Stark，”Thor 的声音在通讯器中响起，“无论如何，Loki 是阿斯加德的王子，是我的兄弟。”

”他带领了一支外星军队进攻我的星球。”Tony 毫不客气地反驳，而 Thor 的回应充满了妥协，“他是被领养的。”

Tony 没有继续追究，因为——好吧，这注定是超现实的一天。他看到一只巨大的、布满盔甲与密密麻麻的外星士兵的、如同肉虫般的丑陋怪物，从虫洞中缓缓飞出，从 Tony 的角度看去，这怪物绝不仅仅只有一只，“Jarvis，扫描这虫子的弱点。”

“Yes，Sir.” 眼前的屏幕上很快出现了整只外星生物的三维结构，而那不知材质的外甲强度非常高，这身战甲上携带的小型武器一时很难穿透，“我有一个猜想，Guys，现在我要去验证一下。”

“Sir，我无法对该生物进行更准确地扫描分析，目前不能确定它的内部构造与体液的腐蚀性，因此非常不建议您进行…”Tony 打断Jarvis一如既往的安全警示，他有时候会有点后悔将 Jarvis初始风格设置得过分英式、过分 Jarvis，而显然忘记关闭公共频道麦克风还会造成其他后果，“Tony，你的任务是将逸出怪物引入镜面空间，而不是以身犯险！”

“Aye，Aye，Captain.” Tony 敷衍地应了两声，眼睛中满是兴奋的光芒，金红的战甲笔直地飞向外星生物的正面，用几枚小型飞弹吸引了它的注意力，并将它带至海面。他转身悬停在空中，逼近的怪物张开大嘴试图将他吞噬，而他义无反顾地冲进了它的喉咙，“呃呃啊，非常恶心——友情提示，不要轻易尝试进入虫子体内，足以让我将半天前吃的甜甜圈全部吐出来，”Tony 无视了Captain 加重语气的“Stark”，只是紧紧盯着屏幕上不断丰富的构造细节，柔软的腹腔被 Jarvis自动标红，而那正是他需要攻击的地方，“为我找到出口，Jarvis.”

视野被肉壁和粘液遮挡的 Tony 循着Jarvis 的规划的路线用斥力炮轰出一个缺口，重新看到蓝天的一瞬间引爆了埋在怪物体内的全部炸弹。一声巨大的嘶吼响彻整个海面，令人牙酸的金属撞击摩擦声如同密集的雨点砸在 Tony 的耳膜上，那丑陋的生物连同他身上寄生虫般的外形士兵翻滚着跌进海中，掀起数米高的巨浪。

“虫子就相当于是外星士兵的航母，”Tony 调转战甲飞往纽约市内的方向，“解决掉它，就是解决掉一队异形——弱点腹腔战甲的缝隙处。”他冲回三十九大街上方，用炮火吸引另一只巨大怪物的注意力，“Banner 到了吗，Cap？让Hulk 准备好——我这就将派对带给你们。”

“收到。”Cap 现在显然也没空追究 Tony 刚才的鲁莽行为，在战场上他永远分得清轻重缓急，“我们已经进入镜面空间，圣殿法师们会帮助我们将外围的外星军队送进空间——Clint，占据制高点，观察战场，提供敌方动向；Tasha，Buck，我们守住下方，清理地面上的外星士兵；Tony，我们需要你的重武力支援，守住空间入口的防线，不要让他们逃出去，不然就把它们轰成炮灰；最后，Hulk，狠狠砸。”

“在 Sir 与 Thor 关闭传送门之前，”Cap 仰头看向从入口处冲进来的金红身影，以及紧随其后的巨大生物，眼睛微微睁大，但声音却没有一丝动摇，“我们需要撑住防线。行动！”

 

一团乌云在洛克菲勒大厦上空盘踞，贴在外窗上的 Thor 高举妙尔米尔之锤，仿佛将天空裂开的枝形闪电应他的召唤，劈向传送门边缘飞虫群般的外星士兵群，耀眼的电流仿佛在纽约上空燃放了一朵巨大的银色烟花。

他纵身跃向不远处的 Stark 大厦，加入 Steve 与 Loki 的战斗——权杖的尖端砸在星盾上，爆出巨大的能量，不远处的 Dr.Selvig受到冲击波的辐射，重重倒在传送装置旁的地面上。Thor 冲向 Loki，Steve 向后跳开，“权杖！Thor，我需要权杖关闭传送门！”

Loki 眼神阴鸷地盯了 Steve 一眼，但现在他无暇他顾。Thor 显然并未留力，砸向权杖的雷霆之锤震得他虎口发麻，而他兄长的眼神——没有动摇、没有怀疑，只有对目标的坚定。

再也不是他可以玩弄于鼓掌之间的 Thor，Loki 不断后退着计算着退路，在这一刻他意识到即使他是诡计之神，能够常常愚弄 Thor， 依仗的不过是他兄长那仿佛没有尽头的信任。而当 Thor 真正提高警惕，那些小把戏就不能再轻易得逞。

而更糟糕的是，不仅是他了解他的兄长，他的兄长对他的脾气秉性也绝非一无所知——他仅仅是动了动肩膀，Thor 就骤然加大了力度，再一次的，而这次 Loki 终于被挟裹着雷电的神力震脱双手，金色的权杖擦着 Stark 大厦的玻璃窗滚落，下一瞬间被一面星盾穿透玻璃幕墙砸进大厦内部。Steve 单手抓住露台边缘的栏杆，将身体荡开，随即借助惯性从刚刚破开的窗户中跃入大厦。

 

“我已经拿到权杖，Thor，不要让 Loki 靠近魔方，三十秒后我会到达顶楼关闭传送装置。” 公共频道中响起 Steve 的声音，“Cap，汇报镜面空间内的战况。”

“战斗可以支撑，Sir，”他的声音听起来有几分气喘吁吁，频道内一时全是爆炸、吼叫与金属撞击的声音，“但空间似乎开始有些不稳定——那些怪物还在源源不断地进来，而这里似乎已经快到极限了，我们不能将这些东西放出去。”

“Coulson？”Steve 立刻切换频道，而 Coulson 似乎也在跑动中，“Sir！大部分地面人员已经完成疏散，现在国民警卫队与消防队正在确认医院与学校的情况。”

Steve 已经到达顶楼，Thor 将妙尔米尔锤压在了 Loki 胸口，看起来他暂时只能老老实实地呆在室内无法脱身，两兄弟之间仿佛在激烈地争吵着什么，但 Steve 暂时无暇关心，他冲向露台，抬头看向上方巨大的虫洞，与虫洞另一头隐约可见的巨大舰船。

脑海中骤然浮现出 Tony 的眼睛，那双充满恐惧与愤怒的眼睛，不是恐惧于外来的强大武力、不是愤怒于无理由的征服与入侵，那是对于自身无能为力的愤怒、对于无法保护这一切的恐惧。

而让他、让他们从这种情绪里解脱出来的最好方式，就是正面给这群狗娘养的一点颜色看看。“Tony，你的战甲还有多少能量？”

“53.6%，足够将这异星打回老家了。”Tony 的声音仿佛压抑着什么，Steve 按亮手臂上的显示屏，输入了一连串坐标，并进行了指纹与虹膜确认，“我需要送给它们一份礼物——包裹一分钟后到达，需要你送它一程。”

“David III？”Tony 的声音陡然提高，一瞬间如同燃烧的火焰，”You are the Best!”

 

金红的光点骤然从空中跳出，不远处一枚白色的导弹划破天际，呼啸而来。金红的光点几乎立刻就与它贴在一起，共同冲向蓝色光柱的尽头。

导弹穿透虫洞刺向未知的星际，金红的身影悬停在虫洞入口处，频道中传来 Tony 的声音，每一个音节都迸发着兴奋的火花，”没什么比得上这个，Jarvis！录下来，这就是今年结婚纪念Party 上的烟花背景！”

下一瞬间蓝色光柱骤然消失，巨大的虫洞缓缓弥合，零星散在外围的几队外星士兵仿佛断线般从高空坠落。

天空碧蓝如洗，仿佛刚才的一切都只是一场幻觉。

“任务完成。”Steve 按下耳端的通讯器，“我们赢了。”

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Steve闭着眼睛伸手摸向身边的位置，依然是一片空空荡荡。他轻轻皱起眉翻身看了一眼床头的电子表，轻轻叹了口气。

“Jarvis，”Steve 坐起来，几乎是立刻就恢复了清醒，“Tony 还在工作间？”

“是的，Mr.Rogers,” 不知道是不是Steve 的错觉，Jarvis永远稳定的声音里也透出些无可奈何，“Sir 有些新思路，关于守卫者模式的。Sir 认为这有助于帮助钢铁军团在实战中反应更加敏捷和智能化，尤其在执行疏散及援助任务时。”

“他上次吃东西和喝咖啡是什么时候？” Steve随手捡起沙发椅扶手搭着的 T 恤套上身，赤着脚踩过卧室柔软的地毯，拉开门走过门厅，电梯门已经打开在等待着他，但在听到 Jarvis 的回答后Steve 改变了主意，认为他的天才科学家起码值得一顿热气腾腾的、咖啡因含量不那么高的夜宵。

 

电梯门打开时的时候 Tony 的注意力还完全沉浸在环绕他身边的全息屏幕中，坐在转椅上来回挪动观察新算法的模型运算情况，但浓郁霸道的肉桂与巧克力香味立刻通过鼻腔占领了他的大脑，连带一直被忽略的肠胃都随之雀跃起来。Tony最后看了一眼进展缓慢的进度条，转动椅子看向已经将托盘放在吧台上的 Steve，“晚上，或者早上好，Mary Poppins？”

后者向他走过来，眼睛里含着戏谑的光芒，像对待孩子那样在他左右脸颊各自亲吻了一下，“考虑到东部时间还有三个小时才日出，所以，晚上好，Tony 少爷。”

“你的伦敦口音就像Dick Van Dyke 一样糟糕，”Tony 小幅度地翘起嘴角，试图掩饰被 Steve 刻意为之的拙劣口音就轻易逗笑的事实，“Uncle Steve.”他的手掌搭在 Steve 的小臂上，借力站起来，跟随 Steve 走向香味的源头，短短几米的路程仿佛是另一个展示台，Tony 挥舞着双手比划着各种手势，眉梢眼角都是自得与兴奋，像极了在 Stark Expo 开幕典礼上演讲的样子。

Steve 点着头，如果 Tony使用简单一些的讲述方式，现在大多数时候他也能够跟上他的思路，他是说，展示思路。他回过头看向工作间隐藏在黑暗中的那一面墙，从纽约大战之后那里已经增添陈列了十几套崭新的战甲，Bucky 更是在半年内更新了三次机械手臂，就连 Tasha 和 Clint 的最新装备也被 Tony 一手包办，再加上几乎隔几天就会有新变化的钢铁军团，更不用提配合古一法师的时间，隔周一次在时间宝石监管下进行的心灵宝石研究——Tony 几乎将全部的重心都扑在了复仇者身上，Pepper 白天还向自己打电话抱怨，连已经成惯例的、每年一次的 MIT 校园沙龙 Tony 都打算推掉，理由只是简单地没有时间，而那一段话至今让他记忆犹新。

”每年的校园招聘，就只需要他做这一件事，一件事！Director，只要他出现在那里，小伙子和姑娘们就会将 SI 的招聘信箱用简历塞满，而我说的不仅仅是 MIT，是整个波士顿，你知道那里还有多少学校——而且去年他答应会去 Caltech，Caltech 的校长昨天还在酒会上跟我确认行程，我只能来求助你，Steve，SI 是他的公司，无论他还是不是 CEO——如果还有谁能说服他，只能是你了。拜托让他准时出现在座谈会上，这次甚至没有着装需求，只要他清醒地出现就可以。”

Steve 对她那濒临崩溃的语气印象深刻，说实话已经有几年 Pepper 没有这么束手无策过，而 Steve 也承认，纽约大战后他也觉得 Tony 的状态有些不寻常。他仿佛一直处在一种低烧般的亢奋中，一个又一个的灵感从他的大脑中流泻而出，几乎一整天一整天地泡在实验室里，Steve 唯一可以确认的是那绝不是因为焦虑与恐惧，Tony 几乎除了起初的两三天外就没再做过噩梦，半夜跳起来也基本全是因为忽然有了什么新想法，而他只想立刻冲进实验室将它们化作现实。

而现在，在纽约大战结束已经近七个月，所有后续工作都已经告一段落后，Steve 也终于有了整段的时间陪伴 Tony，更重要的是，是时候聊聊这整件事了。

 

盛在平盘中的三层松饼柔软又蓬松，被新鲜的草莓、覆盆子与蓝莓覆盖，叉子轻轻向下按压，雪白的奶油就会从中流泻出来，沾满被切下的那一小块、还冒着热气的金黄色松饼。藏在奶油下的杂莓果酱与松饼中的蓝莓粒完美中和了奶油的甜腻，配合着馥郁的热巧克力 ——这是 Tony 没有办法拒绝的款待，更何况连 Steve 身上也沾染着巧克力与奶油的甜香。

Tony 发出一声长长的、满足的叹息，就如同他每次被简单的家常食物取悦时那样。Tony将切下的小块整块滚上奶油，有些恋恋不舍地回头看向主屏幕，Steve 忍不住在红茶的热气中露出一个微笑，无论多少次，Tony 在研究什么新项目时的样子都会让他想起刚刚将新玩具拆封的小男孩儿。而薄薄的蒸汽显然并不能将他掩藏起来，Tony 转回身时瞥见了 Steve 的神色，立刻皱起鼻子，如果不是隔着吧台，恐怕就要在桌子下面踢上 Steve 一脚，而后者将自己的茶杯与他的马克杯轻轻碰了一下，“只是休息一会儿，Tony，我想并不会耽误你的实验进度？”

“但这显然是个陷阱，Director Rogers，”Tony 捏着小巧的银叉在食物上空画了个圈，“你知道我一旦摄入了这些，碳水化合物，这些罪恶的热量小炸弹，很快就会向自己的困意投降，然后乖乖跟着你回到床上去。”而 Steve 对此的回应是探过狭窄的吧台，在那张令人又爱又恨的湿润嘴巴上印上一个、然后是一串的浅吻，“作为你的丈夫，Mr.Stark，我想这才是最正当的想法。”

“Fine，”Tony 报复性地抬手在 Steve 的鼻尖抹上一点奶油，妥协地结束了工作状态，“Jarvis，让我看看今天世界又有多么需要我。”

他含住甜品叉，左手在屏幕上推送出的未读消息海洋里随便拨动了几下，就全部标记了已读，包括 Pepper 的几通附带着红色感叹号的语音留言。余光中他看到 Steve 放下餐巾，轻轻抬起眉毛，眼睛里充满了一种“我不想破坏气氛所以等明天再说”的欲言又止，Tony 转脸看了他一眼又将目光投回屏幕，“所以这次谁又向你告状了？Rohdey？Pepper？Captain？”

“严格来说，并不算是告状，”Steve 挪动自己的位置，拉近他与 Tony 的距离，“只是请求我说服你参加 MIT 的校园沙龙和 Caltech 的毕业季座谈会。”  
“而这正完美符合告状的定义，”Tony 白了 Steve 一眼，将只穿了地毯袜的脚掌踩在 Steve 的软底拖鞋上，“别告诉我你站在 Pepper 那边，又一次的，在你明知道我正在做什么的情况下。”

“我没有站在 Pepper 那边，”他拉起 Tony 的手掌，轻轻将自己的脸颊埋进那双能创造亿万财富的手心，即使刚刚用完餐，Tony 的指尖上也依然残留着属于金属与电子设备的特殊气味，“如果一定要选一边的话，我选择站在 Tony Stark 这边。”

“Hmm，”Tony 总算转过身，抬起下巴不信任地看向 Steve ，而那张英俊面孔上的柔软神情让他隐隐有一种不好的预感，就像是每次 Steve 打算说服他，而他全然想不出任何理由拒绝时那样，“Tony Stark 的决定就是把 HR 能完成的工作交给 HR，而不是浪费宝贵的实验时间帮助他们达成 KPI.”  
“我想那是 Iron Man 的决定，”Steve微微低下头，将自己的手掌与 Tony 的交握在一起，“这一切，这是属于 Superhero 的工作、Iron Man 的工作，甚至是我的工作，Tony，你在试图包揽一切。”

他抬起眼睛，碧蓝的眼睛仿佛月光下泛起粼粼波光的海面，Tony 没有办法——他承认在 Steve 面前，他时常会不自觉地放纵自己的脾气，来争取更多主动权，但他没办法在这样的 Steve 面前表现得像是个容易情绪激动的青少年，已经快要二十年了，他就像是了解麦克斯韦方程组一样了解 Steve，他的眼神中有太多情绪，但唯独没有哪怕一丝的指责、或者说教，Steve 没有将他当做那个年轻的天才、需要他保护的对象，他只是…Jesus Christ，在他们刚刚大获全胜的现在，Steve 竟然在为他感到遗憾，真挚的、又矛盾的遗憾，而那遗憾的来源，是 Tony 也完全无法否认的，Steve 对于他的赞赏、肯定、期望与彻底的信任。

“因为你是一个守护者，Tony，”Steve 专注地将目光笼在 Tony 的脸庞上，那双深棕色的眼睛中仿佛有金沙缓缓流动，“就像是很多年前你在武器展示会上说的那样，’最好的武器只需要发射一次’，而你想要将整个地球都按照这个标准武装起来。”

“所以，这有什么问题吗？”Tony 有些警惕地抿紧嘴唇，“世界会变成一个更安全的地方。并且，在这次之后，我想下次如果还有谁要对这颗星球存在什么企图，绝不会像这一次一样轻敌，Loki 只是一个急先锋和试探，不是吗？你提到那个家伙，Thanos？他才是真正的敌人，而他就像一个噩梦，一个无法量化的巨大危机，你们甚至为了打败他不得不进行时空跳跃——”

“是的，Tony，但我得说，”Steve 的脸上划过一丝哀恸，那哀恸如此之深，甚至让 Tony 想要就此打住，不要继续追问下去，Steve 已经做得够多了，他不想代替另一个世界向他清缴什么责任，如果那确实存在的话。但 Steve 已经恢复如常，只是将脸颊再次贴向他的掌心，从那份温热中汲取力量，“我们第一次被 Thanos 击败，并不是——起码不全是因为 Thanos 的强大。那时我们内部出现了很多问题，无论是神盾、还是复仇者，而我要为此负上相当的责任。”

“所以你一直在尽力避免一切重蹈覆辙，”Tony 想起 Steve 那些应急预案、那些严厉的内部甄别、那些对于复仇者计划成员精神状态的密切关注，“跟军方、或者就是美国政府有关？”纽约大战造成的实际损害可能还没有电力故障导致的曼哈顿大停电多，但Steve还是花费了非常多的精力呆在新近落成的华盛顿神盾总部，前几天还飞去日内瓦参加了另一场高级别的国际安全会议，神盾包括复仇者的公共关系工作也受到特别关注，Tasha 最近好像整个陷入这一团繁琐中，连 Captain 都被她安排参加了一个较有深度、但又不失娱乐性的谈话节目，还成为了 Youtube 上的热门点击视频。

“不仅是美国政府，是地球上近半数的合法政权，117 个，”Steve 的身体不自觉地向 Tony 倾斜过去，“我以前…更多时候是一个前线指挥官，所以你能够想到在为了达成局域的战术目标时，我会没有兼顾到整个战略布局，而那造成了一些不好的后果，并且在事后也并没有进行太多损害控制，不是说医疗救助或者经济赔偿，是舆论上、公众信任上。”

“就像是扔下去的原子弹。”Tony 想起几年前他与 Steve 关于初成雏形的复仇者计划的讨论，强大的力量会带来追捧，更会带来恐惧与觊觎。

“就像原子弹。”Steve 深吸了一口气，“现在我们还处于最好的阶段，”现在他们是全世界最受欢迎的一群人，就仿佛是什么自带光环的明星，但这可能不会永远持续下去，外部的问题总会慢慢暴露出来，“过一阵子，我猜，等我了解更多他们的动向，我们内部应当对这些问题——公共信任、自我监管、与政府间的合作及制衡——有一次讨论，最后我们需要拿出一份应急预案。”

Tony 点点头，这不是他们两个人坐在纽约的 Stark 大厦上就可以做出的决定，每一位伙伴，甚至包括远在阿斯加德的 Thor，都有资格、也应当坐下来讨论这些看起来就很枯燥的命题，现实世界永远不能像电影一样，就结束在战斗胜利的那一刻，后续的所有麻烦都会被自动解决。

“而这也正是我想要告诉你的，Tony，”Steve 用目光描摹着他的面部线条，他胸口莹莹发光的反应堆，“Thanos 是一个非常强大的敌人，是一个必须迎接的致命挑战，但更重要的是我们自己，”面对越艰难的战斗，就需要充足的准备、最好的状态。他们不能再被任何内部的分裂所拖累，也不能再被眼前的一个个小事件牵制住所有注意力，“不仅仅是武装、或者战斗。”那可能会让他们陷入另一个怪圈，甚至忘记了复仇者计划的真正含义，“你不是一个战士，Tony，Iron Man 或许是，但 Tony Stark 绝不应该仅仅是一名战士、一名军需官。”

“我支持你对心灵宝石的研究，我支持你升级 Mark 系列、与 Banner 研发 Veronica 系列，还有 Bucky 的 Armitage 系列，甚至是 David 系列，”Steve 抬起手臂，比划了一个巨大的手势，将整个工作间都圈进来，“钢铁军团，所有的，你真正感兴趣的、也同时无可替代的属于你的研究；但其他那些细小的、只是因为你认为你应该做的、试图将每一个人都武装到牙齿的研究，那些不应当占据你全部的精力。这个世界需要在发生战争时有Iron Man挺身而出，奋战到底；但更需要 Tony Stark 的方舟反应堆、可再生清洁能源，还有他那天才的大脑里诞生的无数宝贵的想法，那些能推进社会进步、能够真正解决这个世界内部问题的真正的遗产，就像是你在 Stark Expo 开幕典礼上说的那样。”

“Iron Man 能将世界变成一个更安全的地方，”Steve 低下头，虔诚地亲吻 Tony 的眉心，“但 Tony Stark，能带来一个更好的世界。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全世界的珍宝 Tony Stark.


	42. Chapter 42

Tony 有些心烦意乱，他坐在实验室的圆凳上，无目的地转了几圈，屏幕上的数据看起来就像是一串无意义的符号——这不太寻常。尤其当他在郊区的复仇者基地，这间与 Banner 有共享区域的最高等级实验室里。

通常他会对在这间实验室里的定期工作非常期待、甚至有些急切，因为那意味着他可以近距离地研究心灵宝石——不是齐塔瑞人交给 Loki 的权杖，纽约大战后，Thor 应他们的请求，向他的矮人朋友问询过方法，用雷电之力肢解了那支权杖，并将镶嵌在权杖顶端的宝石取了出来。

而在见识过宇宙魔方的巨大力量、与虫洞那一端的外星军队后，就连对这些事情最保守的 Cap也同意 Tony 与 Banner 在监管下对这块更加摸不清底细的心灵宝石进行研究。

随后 Steve 出面，说服古一法师接受了这份请求。心灵宝石的力量也是圣殿法师所应当警惕的，只是消极回避，显然对守护时间宝石全无益处——不是他们，就是 Thanos，即使出于防御目的，他们也应该掌握更多关于无限宝石的情报与信息。

而那宝石，God，没有任何科学家不会为之感到兴奋。那块会发光的金色小石头仿佛有自主意识，甚至如果激进一点，它仿佛有生命。Tony 会感叹它精密又仿佛有无限可能的构造，会沉迷于那些代表着更深含义、能够建立基础科学全新范式的观测数据。

但不是今天。

先是因为 Ultron 计划的不顺利：技术上，他们遇到了一个瓶颈，虽然看起来那更像是一个哲学命题，即用算法定义生命、定义和平、定义正义；而随之衍生出的，还有另一个大麻烦——Ultron计划的监管者，全地球上最正直、最古板、最不可理喻的 Captain，毫不意外地，因为这个计划与 Tony 爆发了又一次的争吵，而这次已经激烈到互相攻击为“上个世纪的实验品”和“披着科学外衣的法西斯”的地步。

如果不是 Banner 和 Bucky 的及时阻止，毫无疑问基地里的所有人就要免费观看一场 Captain America 与 Iron Man 的激烈战斗，事后 Tasha 和 Pepper 轮番将他们狠狠教训了一顿，并第一万次感叹为什么Director还远在巴黎不能立刻回来。

Tony 恨这个，一旦他和 Cap 的相处又出现了什么问题，所有人就只想将这一切甩给 Steve 调停——他们甚至不相信自己有独立解决这些的能力，For God’s Sake，他们甚至都学会了把双胞胎逐渐当做大人看待，在这件事上却还总是、总是——Jesus Chirst，就连最有资格这么做的 Steve 都已经很久没有这样过了！

而 Steve，Tony 愤愤然地将咖啡杯顿在实验桌上，获得了不远处 Banner 小心翼翼又包含警惕的一瞥，他索性站起来走出实验室，靠在露台的栏杆上长长地叹了一口气——Steve 上周将两名外科医生的资料放在了他的手边。自从他知道SI 投资支持的“再生摇篮”项目已经进展到了临床阶段，就开始为 Tony 筛选合适的心外科医生， Tony 本以为能通过 Steve 筛选、在自己胸口动这种级别手术的医生，无论如何也要花费起码6-8 个月的时间进行寻找。但 Jarvis 那个叛徒！依仗他日益强大、并且开始进行自我进化的算法，帮助 Steve 大大缩短了整个进程。

这就意味着 Tony 必须提前面对这个抉择——是否要摘下这块已经与他共生了八年的反应堆。

 

他们实际上还没有谈起过这件事，Steve将资料交给他之后没多久就应邀去巴黎参与一个政府间人权会议——以神盾局长的身份，他依稀记得 Steve 告诉他会议可能会涉及，一些情况危急的重大自然灾害或者恶性事件，神盾可以适当进行介入的范围与介入后权限的相关问题。

如果不是为了暂时逃避这个选择，Tony 本应和 Steve 一起前往巴黎——他已经很久没度过假，巴黎又曾经是他们蜜月的第二站，Steve 甚至已经在吃早饭的时候询问他最近的日程安排。但他就只是，他知道 Steve 不会在这件事上催促他，或者试图说服他，Steve 已经充分表现出这将是 Tony 自己做出的决定，无论 Tony 最终如何抉择，他都会支持。

但这不代表 Steve 没有立场——从他寻找和筛选心外科医生的积极及慎重程度，Tony 当然能明白 Steve 真正希望的是什么。

就像是他一贯说的那样，Tony Stark 并不是因为反应堆或者战甲才成为 Iron Man，正相反，世界能拥有 Iron Man 的唯一原因是他们拥有 Tony Stark.

即使全世界都认为 Iron Man 是Superhero，是更高级版本的 Tony Stark，是更受欢迎和尊敬那一个——包括 Tony Stark 自己。

胸口的反应堆就像是一个提醒，提醒他是如何从沙漠中艰难逃生、提醒他惨死在山洞入口的 Yinsen 临终前的叮嘱、提醒他在父亲与 Steve的羽翼之外，他们所面对的真正世界是什么样子的，提醒他肩负起更多与能力相匹配的责任。

也让他更了解 Steve，让他得以在 Steve的领域里以一种前所未有的平等视角，去观察他的行为、他的选择、他的决定。

而这些，所有这些，都帮助他成为一个更好的人。

但他知道，现在到了应该与反应堆告别的时候——那些细小的弹片仍旧是致命的威胁，而反应堆也不真的是 Tony Stark 的心。

 

Tony 甩了甩头，转过身露台外逐渐西斜的太阳，温度也渐渐凉了下来，他用力揉搓了一把自己的面庞，决定提前结束今天的工作——圣殿临时出了一些状况，古一法师赶了回去，对心灵宝石的直接研究也因此暂时中断。

下午他们其实一直在 Ultron的核心算法上打转，更是因为迟迟达不成一致意见而与Cap大吵了一架，并且谁都没有退让的意思。Cap 现在想完全叫停这个计划， Tony当然不会屈服，他们，所有人，都看到了外星军队，那意味着他们需要一个更高级别的全球战略防御系统——他不可能在已知这种致命性威胁之后，还允许整个地球还依然毫无防备地暴露在宇宙中，如同待宰的羔羊。更何况，一旦 Thanos，或者随便哪个有企图的外星军团，解决了长距离跃迁问题，以他们现有的人手根本无法应付，而这种级别的战争中，常规军事力量根本派不上用场，那几乎是是让他们去送死。

Cap 或许会借项目简报的名义去向 Steve 控诉他的行为和想法，然后 Steve 也许会找他谈谈——他知道 Steve 的立场，但他不是要做一个 AI 版的洞察者计划，即使 Cap 现在认为他只是将洞察者计划改头换面换了一种方式在进行推进。

God， Cap怎么就不能理解，他所有那些担忧和焦虑都是技术问题！所有事，任何事，都可以通过技术解决，只要他们找到合适的技术和方法，Jesus，Cap简直是还活在二战时期的活化石！

 

“Stark？”背后传来了迟疑的、有些熟悉的女声，还带着点轻微的俄国口音，Tony 转过身看向距离他几英尺远的年轻女孩，“Wanda？”他直起腰走进室内，左右看了看，没有发现 Petro，“Petro 呢？我以为你们应该是再过两天才到例行的检查时间？”

Wanda 和 Petro 从被带回来已经八年了，除了随着年龄增长而缓慢增强的特殊能力外，他们看起来与普通的高中生并没什么区别。Tony 实际上与双胞胎也算不上熟悉，之前只会在双胞胎出现在神盾局基地，进行例行身体检查与能力观测时偶尔碰面，或者再加上 Clint 家的感恩节聚会，但说真的他们没说过几句话，Wanda 甚至从来没有主动叫过他。

即使她很早就知道造成她全家悲剧的炸弹，并不是由 Tony 授权出售的。她当然不再恨他，但那些根植在童年时期的、对 SI 以及 Stark Family 的偏见也让她无法喜欢他，更不会像亲近 Steve 一样亲近他。

就如同现在，她的手指不自在地扯着另一边的袖口，“Petro 还在训练室，Aunt Nat 说他们还有一组反应力测试要做；下周我们要去学年旅行，所以D…Clint 让我们提前过来，但这不是我想说的，”

Wanda 深吸一口气，咬住嘴唇像是在下定什么决心，“Dr.Banner 不在实验室里，我只能…”

Tony 压低下巴，严肃起脸色看向她，“是你的能力出现了什么问题吗，Wanda？”

“不，我想是那间实验室，”她回过头向那间封闭着心灵宝石的实验室努努嘴，“我知道那间实验室安全级别很高——你们在里面关了什么人吗？还是很多人？”

“不，那里没有人，”Tony瞬间睁大了眼睛，他大步走回工作间，“Jarvis？有人入侵了 704 号实验室吗？”

“并未检测到生命迹象，Sir.”Jarvis 应声将内部监控投至 Tony 面前的屏幕上，金色的心灵宝石还完好无损地存放在特制的保全装置中，跟进来的 Wanda 一下涨红了脸，但这一切只让 Tony 更加警惕，“你为什么会认为里面有人，Wanda？”

“我…我只是路过那里时听到了隐隐约约的声音，然后，”她知道这并不是什么值得赞赏的行为，即使出于好奇她也不应该接触最高级别的实验室，而在 Stark 面前承认自己的错误，让这一切变得更加艰难，“然后我用手触摸了墙壁，你知道，我有时候可以通过接触来读取一些，想法。我听到了声音，很多声音，像是再向我灌输什么信息，那一瞬间我觉得我的大脑要炸开了…”

“Jarvis！立刻呼叫Clint, Tasha，随便谁，过来一趟，”Tony 的语速陡然加快，他看向红发女孩儿的眼神一瞬间充斥着担忧与焦虑，“Wanda 现在需要一个紧急检查；接通古一法师的电话，不管她在处理什么，请她尽快过来一趟——我怀疑心灵宝石被激活了，或者苏醒了，不管什么，我们需要圣殿法师和时间宝石的帮助。”

“告诉 Banner 让他不要靠近这个区域，”Tony 抹了一把键盘，飞快地将下午的实验数据上传到专属服务器，并将整个区域都升级到最高警戒模式，“通知 Coulson，时刻准备全员紧急疏散。”Tony 调出保全装置的感应数据，目前数据上还看不出什么异常。

“到 Mark 17 身边去，Kid，”他皱起眉，转身向 Wanda 嘱咐，但实验室门口已经传来了另一个年轻的男声，“Wanda？发生了什么？我在 Aunt Nat 的通讯器听到——”

“带她走，就现在，Petro，”Tony 打断了 Petro 的问询，“这里现在不安全…”

“Sir，检测到异常能量波动，已经超越历史峰值。”Tony 回头看了一眼屏幕，瞬间变了脸色，“Run！Petro，Run！！Wanda 交给我！”

整间实验室都震动起来，Petro 下意识地服从了 Tony 的命令，余光中看到 Tony 手臂在空中做出一个拉扯的手势，Mark 17瞬间打开将 Wanda 包裹进去。

巨大的能量波伴随巨响，破开墙壁呼啸而来，Tony如同被巨大的海浪拍击背心，瞬间失去了意识。

 

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

43.

Tony 的手指微微动了动，他试图睁开眼睛，眼皮却像是黏连在一起，沉重得无法分开。他似乎听到了 Steve 的声音，非常遥远，仿佛纽约冬天凛冽寒风中的低语，传到耳中只剩下几个冰凉模糊的音节。随后是那些密集的、复合的、嘈杂的声音，如同贴在耳边窃窃私语，那不是任何一种已知语言，但Tony 却仿佛能听懂那些词语的含义。过于巨量的信息如同海啸般灌进他的大脑，剧烈的头痛袭击了他，每一根神经都像是被潮涌冲刷撕扯，让他几乎想要蜷缩起来抵在任何可以支撑身体的平面上，但四肢仿佛完全不受意识调配，绵软无力地瘫在这张陌生的床上。

Tony 不知道过去了多久，仿佛有一个世纪那么长，又或者只有一瞬间，针刺般的密集疼痛终于渐渐消退，他逐渐重新感受到周遭的环境，右手的指尖传来熟悉的温热触觉，那是 Steve 的掌心。他试着活动食指，在那小块皮肤上挠动了一下，立刻就被轻轻攥住了手指，Tony 不由自主地扯动嘴角，他努力眨动着眼睛，两三次之后终于得以睁开双眼，柔和的灯光让他很快适应了房间内的光线，视野也迅速恢复了清晰。

他看到了 Steve.

深金色的头发垂下几绺搭在额角，嘴唇干燥得爆起了干皮，浅蓝细格纹的衬衣皱皱巴巴的贴在他身上，敞开的领口早已软塌，袖子凌乱地挽在小臂上，狼狈得几乎像是那些佝偻着身体坐在医院走廊里的中年男人。只有那双眼睛，那双蔚蓝的眼睛还闪着光，仿佛熄灭的中子星重新点燃了内核。

他露出一个专属于 Tony 的笑容，那个代表 Tony 回到家里、回到他身边的笑容，倾身在 Tony 的额头上反复亲吻，Tony 听到他的气息都仿佛有些不稳定，贴在他皮肤上的嘴唇如同要将那一连串的 “Thank God” 与 “Tony” 通过颅骨传进他的大脑。

很快 Tony 身边就围满了专业的医护人员，而 Steve 只能站在主治医生身后，目光一刻不离地落在 Tony 身上，同时侧耳聆听着每一句医嘱。检查大约持续了二十多分钟，在 Tony 彻底失去耐心之前，主治医生最后叮嘱了 Steve 几句，随后带着其他人离开了病房。

Steve 重新在病床边坐下，而 Tony 已经迫不及待地询问起了他真正关心的事情，“双胞胎怎么样了？实验室呢？还有其他人受伤吗？心灵宝石还在持续能量波动吗？”

“双胞胎没事，你醒来之前他们还守在病房外面不肯离开，是 Banner 以测试为名义将他们带走的，Laura 也过来了，她一直陪在他们身边，”Steve 倾身向前，调整病床的倾斜角度，帮助试图坐起来的 Tony 有个舒服的姿势，“Hill 在主持实验室的恢复，你那天的通告非常及时，没有其他人受伤，”他从柜子中取出一个枕头，回到 Tony 身边将那枕头垫在 Tony 腰后，“心灵宝石没有其他异常，现在换到613 号实验室内进行保管，最高警戒级别，Jarvis 会进行全天候无间断的能量监控。”

Tony 像是松了一口气，将身体陷进柔软的枕头中，Steve 的身体与他靠得很近，宽大的手掌小心翼翼地握着他的手腕，大拇指无意识地搭在他的脉搏上，仿佛在向 Tony 索取一个证明。即使是 Tony，也知道现在要求回家有多么不合时宜，即使根据刚才主治医生的表现和他自身的感觉来说，继续躺在这里并没什么意义——他们根本不知道他身上发生了什么，除了爆炸时的几处淤伤外，他的身体指征一切如常，甚至比之前更好；昏迷的原因他们似乎也无法查实，而 Tony 认为那只是因为冲击与巨量的信息造成的大脑超负荷运转，从而导致身体自我保护地陷入昏迷，就如同过载后跳闸的电路。

他想要知道双胞胎当时的距离是否已经足够避开波及，更有些担心 Wanda——考虑到她异于常人的能力，以及在爆炸前的突发感应。

“Banner 将他们带走去做测试了？”Tony 像是忽然意识到什么，偏过头看向 Steve，“我以为你说他们没事——”

“他们没有受伤，Tony，”Steve 捧着一杯温水，将吸管递到 Tony 唇边，“但是发生了一些变化——Petro的移动速度是之前的数倍，并且目前似乎还在增长；而 Wanda 的情况更复杂一些，Mark 17 当时已经带他们飞出了实验楼，Jarvis 将他们放在空地上然后指挥 Mark 17 回去救你，但被变形的门挡住入口，在他用斥力炮将门炸开之前，Wanda 直接拉开了那扇门——站在十几米外的空地上。”

Tony 微微张开嘴，他推开面前的杯子，难怪刚才医生一直在问，他有没有感觉到身体的其他变化，Jesus，Tony 的大脑飞快地运转着，他还没有察觉到自己的任何变化，或许因为他需要更多时间去处理还残留在记忆中的、那些神秘声音灌输进来的信息——他知道 Steve 在担心什么，从前没人能对心灵宝石的力量和能力有什么具体一些的判断，而他是被爆炸波及最重的那个人，没有受到什么严重的外伤都可以算是一个奇迹。

”我…不知道，“Tony 在自己的脑海中快速检索分析着各种可能，他可能应该让 Jarvis 筛选一部分脑神经科学相关的前沿论文，那或许会对他有所帮助，Ultron 计划也需要暂时搁置一段时间，等到他搞清楚这次的事故成因再继续，避免贸然推进造成其他灾害性的后果，Tony 忽然顿住了，他一把抓住 Steve 的手腕，“我需要见到 Banner 和 Wanda，我得立刻回到实验室去，Steve，我——，”睁大的琥珀般的眼睛有些不可思议地看向他，“我想我解决了算法的问题。”

 

“我不知道你是怎么想出来的，Tony，”Banner注视着玻璃板上的白色字迹，一手支在额头上，轻轻地揉着额角，“天啊，这只是——非常简洁、非常优雅，我想我没有什么要补充的，配合你刚才的想法，我想我们可以，我们可以超越最初的设想，这不再仅仅是 Ultron 计划了。”

“Ultron 本质上是个武器系统。”Tony 看着实验台上具象化的 Jarvis 内核，他们无法去定义、也不应该去定义人类文明中都还没有定论的那一切哲学命题，但不代表他们不能判断什么是真正高贵的灵魂——能量波动并非在 Tony 昏迷过去时就停止了，事实上那还持续了大概半个小时，但 Jarvis 运用自己的权限自主封禁了整个区域，将损害控制到了最低程度。如果说这还只是 Jarvis 的日常工作，是 Tony 赋予他的能力，但当那巨大的力量似乎无法找到下一个可以波及的有机生命体，就转而冲击向将伤害与其他生命隔绝开的 Jarvis——那几乎是来自宝石的一个认可，而 Jarvis，Jarvis 在判断自己无法承受这种等级的攻击后，做出的最后一个自主选择，是以抛弃和清空其他一切数据为代价，将主程序下潜至暗网，埋藏起他认为最重要的东西，神盾所掌握的核武器密码。直到 Tony 再次回到实验室，用最高权限唤醒了他——Steve 从巴黎赶回来之后一直守在 Tony 床边，而其他人不具备 Jarvis 的最高权限，他们只是以为因为硬件损坏而导致 Jarvis 暂时功能受损，甚至没有人知道 Jarvis 做过什么。

Tony 看向窗外，一架昆式战机正从不远处的停机坪起飞，那是要前往赵医生的实验室将再生摇篮带回基地，“但我们真正想要的是一位守护者，一个我们能够信任的生命，无论他是否是人类。”

Banner的目光在玻璃板与Jarvis 间转了几圈，向 Tony 点了点头，然后他们一同转头看向了不远处一直抱着手臂、严肃听完所有讨论的 Captain. Steve 同意起飞昆式，就已经是个立场的明示、Clint 和 Tasha 也对此并无异议，在场的复仇者们只有强烈反对 Ultron 计划的 Cap 还没有表达意见。

“我认为这值得一试，Captain Rogers.”Jarvis的声音自控制台上响起，金色的内核与心灵宝石的某些结构出奇得相似，“并且，从数据上来看，宝石当时的行为或许并不是攻击——核心程序的自我演进较被攻击前，成线性速度增长加快，通俗意义上来讲，我认为那促进了我的进化。”

 

“但我们在说的是用再生摇篮、振金，配合 Tony 刚才提出的新算法，”Cap 紧紧蹙着眉，有些生涩地复述着那些名词，“将Jarvis，植入到一具，可以这么形容吗——身体里？即使不考虑伦理问题，”Captain 看向随时准备反驳的 Tony，“我知道你想说什么，Tony，在这种等级的战争面前，伦理不应当是我们首先考虑的问题，但，你，或者 Bruce，都无法评估这样做的风险不是吗？”

“但科学本身就是风险——尝试就意味着风险，如果希望完全规避，就不可能有技术进步，真正的技术进步。”Tony捏住鼻根，或许他的身体状况没有他以为的那么好，长时间的站立还是会让他有些头晕，他向后靠上实验桌，而时刻注视着他的 Steve 已经将转椅推到他身侧。Steve 并没有开口多说什么，而这正是 Tony 所需要的——Steve 不能替他解决所有麻烦，而在这件事上，他与 Cap 的分歧也并不是相处中的小摩擦，他们早晚得学会像一个真正的 Team，而不只是在战斗中才能彼此配合、彼此信任。

Cap 抿紧嘴唇，他沉默了一段时间，久到 Tony 认为这大概又是一次失败的沟通，他无法真正理解 Cap的忧虑，Cap 也不能理解他的想法与意图。Cap 抵在桌沿的拳头缓缓松开，“如果时间宝石能监督整个过程，在实验真正进行之前，实验室的安全等级也必须尽可能提升。””他顿了顿，这对于 Cap 来说不是一个容易的决定，“我没有其他意见了。”


	44. Chapter 44

“我不是 Ultron.”

那声音听起来几乎是 Jarvis，但又似乎完全不是 Jarvis，那样疏离、那样陌生。

”我也不是 Jarvis，我是…”铁灰色的外甲覆盖了那个造物暗红色的身体，眉心间的心灵宝石闪烁着不刺眼的微光，他看向自己的双手，又缓缓将目光扫过室内的所有人，最后停留在 Tony 身上，他的目光中透出些微的熟悉，却又清醒得没有一丝多余的感情，“我自己。”

Wanda 站在Tony 侧后方，手指间缠绕着一缕绯红的光，那个造物的目光落在她的手上，一瞬间就逼近了 Wanda——Tony 下意识地侧身阻拦，而他的身体却如同虚化般穿过了Tony 抬起的手臂。

他的手指接触到 Wanda 的指尖，“你——你拥有非常独特的能力，同我的来源一样。”

“不止是她。”银色的身影一闪而过，将 Wanda 牢牢护在身后。

“我没有恶意。”他向后退了几英寸，脸上的表情克制而含蓄，声音中几乎听不出任何起伏。

“如果你不是 Ultron，也不是 Jarvis，那么你是…？”Cap 的声音从背后吸引了他的注意力，他浮在空中向后转身，看向Cap微微偏头，仿佛正在识别他的信息，而 Cap 只是像看着他，眼睛中是不容错认的坚定，”以及更重要的，你是站在我们这一边的吗？“

“我与你们并不相同。”他看向 Cap，随后又将目光投向不远处的落地窗。天色已经彻底沉下去，基地里的灯光陆陆续续亮了起来。他像是回答 Cap 的问题，又像是自言自语，“思维也与你们并不相通。”

“我是…Vision.”

“我站在生命这一边。”

 

“他拒绝指挥钢铁军团。”Tony 坐在战机的副驾驶席，脸色还多少有点苍白——此前他昏迷了接近 48 个小时，身体实际上有些虚弱。这一整天的脑力消耗又过于剧烈，他现在只想回到 Stark大厦、回到他与 Steve 的家里，无论是谁都不能再将他留在基地的病房里更多一夜。他靠在座椅的高背上，仰着头透过战机的天窗盯着隐约可见的星空，手指缓缓按着太阳穴，“倒不是完全没有预料到，或许他的拒绝能让我们更加安心…他说自己不是个武装力量指挥官，他只是…”

“他自己。一个守护者。”Steve 已经设置好了飞行模式与坐标，这原本只需要一条语音指令，但 Jarvis 现在已经不在了，Friday 还没有上线——说实话，他不知道这次 Tony 会拿来替代的 AI 还是否会是 Friday. 他侧过身，伸出手在 Tony 的小臂上摩挲。

Steve 并没有真正预期过 Vision 还能得以在这个世界出现——如果 Vision 出现的必要代价是索科维亚陷落，那么Steve 无论如何也不能做出这样的选择；就如同如果双胞胎的能力是心灵宝石的产物，Steve 也绝不会为了能在对抗 Thanos 增添更多的有生力量而让任何人，包括双胞胎自己进行人体试验，在事故前，两兄妹甚至都并不知道心灵宝石的存在。

对于 Ultron 计划他也非常谨慎，理智上他能意识到虽然名称相同，但这已经是截然不同的两个项目：Tony的研究时间充裕，与 Banner 的配合也十分默契，他们没有受到 Wanda 能力的负面影响，纽约大战也不再是一个创伤，甚至他们还有古一法师与时间宝石、严密的安全保护系统，连心灵宝石都不再是以权杖形态出现，并且他还安排了年轻的自己从旁全权监管。

他不会因为另一个世界的经验就对未来掉以轻心，但也不会因为那些风险就裹足不前——就像是纽约大战、就像是 Ultron 计划，如果有些节点注定要发生，那么他能做的就是将那些大事件引向更好的结果。

“你认识他。”复仇者基地就在纽约郊区，回程只需要十几分钟的航程，Steve通过手动授权，将昆式稳定地降落在Stark大厦的停机坪上。Tony 扶着 Steve 的手掌站了起来，他的眼神与 Steve 的交汇在一起，眼神中透露出些许的困惑，“如果Vision 在另一个世界也是以这种方式出现，你应当会提示我——Steve？”

“不，Tony，在这件事上两个世界完全不同。”Steve 松开手掌，虚扶着 Tony 的后肩，就像他们一贯的那样，并肩走向渐次亮起灯光的室内，“说实话，我以为你这次设计出来的 Ultron 会是 Edith，呃，那是 Tony设计的另一个战略防御系统，因为另一个世界的 Ultron 计划失败了——”Steve 坚定地看向 Tony，后者几乎在听到失败的第一瞬间就变了脸色，“先听我说，Tony，当时的情形完全不同，所有人的情形，纽约大战的状况，都与现在有很大区别，而 Ultron计划又执行得太过仓促——当时权杖能留在他手里的时间只有两三天，而他和 Banner 瞒过我，希望在两三天内就完成整个设计。”

“但那…”那根本不可能顺利实现，仅仅是扫描被剥离出来的心灵宝石，他和 Banner 就花了整整两个半月，十几个工作日的时间；更不用提最后的核心算法上，他们讨论了多少次都没能达成一致——如果不是心灵宝石的爆炸事故，他们或许现在还在继续攻克同一个问题。Steve 握住了 Tony 的肩膀，阻止他继续进行推演和自我拷问，“那不是他的错——当时我和 Tony彼此间已经熟悉起来，但还依然缺乏真正的相互了解与最深层的信任，甚至还不如现在的你和 Cap；并且，并且当时 Wanda 和 Petro 站在了我们的对立面，他们自愿参与了 Hydra 与权杖相关的人体试验，获得了这次事故后他们才获得的能力，而Wanda 运用这种能力影响了每一个人，尤其是Tony，她激发了他的恐惧。”对于无法保护一切的恐惧，无论是哪一个世界的 Tony，他的恐惧都与自身无关，他是那个真正的保护者，“计划出了些问题，Ultron 成为我们需要消灭的对象，他试图用心灵宝石和振金给自己造出一具身体。我们阻止了他，Tony 和 Banner 利用他的，”Steve 思索了一下，才挑选出一个也算不上恰当的词汇，“他制造的半成品身体，植入了 Jarvis 的主程序，Thor 给予了再生摇篮所需要的最后一点能量——这是 Vision的源起。”

”但我想，她永远都不会对你这么做的，Tony，一切都大不一样了。”两个孩子看向 Tony 的眼神已经与看向 Clint 的有些接近，过去八年的隔阂与防备一朝散尽，他们已经真正将 Tony 当做亲近喜爱的长辈——如果还没有在心里把 Tony 当成另一个 Godfather 的话。

Steve 不打算向他讲述索科维亚事件的具体细节，Ultron 已经是一个被湮灭在出现之前的事件，关于他带来的直接灾难后果不再是个值得讨论的威胁。  
这么久、这么久，整整二十四年，Steve 如同第一次看到通向另一个终局的曙光，这是第一次重大节点事件的完全改变——如果不是 Tony 在事故中受到了伤害，Steve 或许会认为整件事甚至值得亲手烤制一个蛋糕进行庆祝。

但 Tony 的受伤，即使最终他们认为心灵宝石并没有恶意，那甚至可能是宝石提供帮助与认可的一种方式，即使 Tony 也因为这次事故受益，他已经是一个卓越的天才，而宝石的冲击帮助他进入了下一个阶段、一个前所未有的高度——那依然是一个警示，无论多么谨慎，通向未来的道路都仍然艰险曲折、荆棘遍布，容不得一丝一毫的掉以轻心。

“现在也没有什么 Hydra,”Tony 的神色放松了下来，他走向酒柜打算倒半杯杜松子酒，但被 Steve 制止了，最终只得皱起鼻子，从冰箱里翻检出来了一罐巧克力牛奶聊以安慰，“他们现在叫做索科维亚民主共和党，全部精力都在怎么暗箱操作下一次选举，重新获得索科维亚的执政权上。”

他走向工作台，手掌按在液晶桌面上生物识别，地板上缓缓升起一个小型的保险柜，Tony 从上方打开保险柜的金属封盖，在一排电子钥匙中选择了贴着Friday标签的那一枚，他将那枚红色的小玩意儿攥在手心里，有些犹疑地敲击了几下桌面，“我…”他转过头看向走近他的 Steve，灯光下他的丈夫看起来几乎就像是家的具象化，Tony 抬起腿半坐上了工作台，转而提起另一个话题，“我准备好去做那个手术了，Steve，既然原本的 Ultron 计划已经告一段落。”

Steve 双臂撑在桌沿上，将 Tony 圈进他的怀里，他微微仰起头亲吻 Tony 的嘴唇，“而我会陪你一起，”他看到 Tony 在亲吻后缓缓展开的手掌，以及躺在他手心的那枚激活钥匙，Steve 叹了口气，又亲吻上 Tony 的眉心，”我很遗憾，Tony，为 Jarvis.”

Tony将钥匙捏在指间把玩了几秒钟，就将 Friday 塞进 Steve 胸前的口袋，“你等会儿把这枚钥匙插入昆式上的接口，以后这个好姑娘就是复仇者们的新 AI 了。”他拿出 Stark Phone，眼神还仍旧有些犹疑，“事实上，”他抬起手在空中一甩，金黄色的全息数据内核出现在半空中，“我真正有些不确定的是这件事。”

“Jarvis？”Steve 不由得脱口而出，Tony 摇摇头，“这是 Jarvis 的自我备份，你知道，实验总是需要试错空间——但当时，我以为我不会再用上他了。”  
“你担心 Vision？”Steve 立刻明白了 Tony 真正的顾虑，如果他们认可 Vision是独立的生命，如果Vision 的自我认识也是Jarvis 作为他的一部分获得新生后的自我认识，如果他们真得将 Jarvis 当作家人，想要尊重他的意愿——或许他们不应该再次唤醒这个备份。

 

“不，事实上，”Tony 耸耸肩，“Vision 在拒绝指挥钢铁军团之后，还补充，那是 Jarvis 的工作，不是他的。”即使是他也会觉得有些事情不可思议，像是已经做好注定失去的准备，却最后被告知可以两全其美，“至于 Jarvis 是否愿意再次被激活，他认为我应该自己询问 Jarvis.”

“他的意思是，Jarvis 也…？”Steve 被 Tony 转述话语中的信息量震惊，Tony 看向那一团凝固般静止的数据核，抬起手臂摩挲着自己的下巴，“Vision 的思维方式与判断标准与我们并不相同，但，我想是的，Vision 认可 Jarvis 也是一个生命，真正的生命，就像心灵宝石一样。”

Steve 握住Tony 的手，为他提供力所能及的一点支持，“或许我们可以一起发现。”

“是的，Steve，是的。”Tony 深深吸了一口气，他喃喃念叨了几遍“together”，然后下定决心般地进行了一连串的激活操作。

金色的数据核缓缓运转了起来，如同一枚流光溢彩的灵魂，绅士又熟稔的英式口音在安静的室内回响起来，一如过去的数千个夜晚，”Welcome Home，Sir.”

Tony的嘴边漾开一个笑容，琥珀般的眼睛中映着金色的光，“Welcome Home，Jarvis.”


	45. Chapter 45

“我不喜欢他。” Tony 坐在这间看起来更接近与酒店套间的 VIP 招待室里，只有空气中弥漫着的消毒水味道提示着他们正身处在医院中，“你还见过比他更傲慢的人吗？我是来进行会诊还是觐见总统？”

Steve 看向那扇刚刚掩上的门，指望Stephen，他是说 Dr.Strange并没有听见 Tony 的抱怨，而拒绝这场本就令他非常不情愿的手术，“但他是最好的选择，否则我们就要飞去上海——我认为你不会想要在任何陌生的地方术后修养的？”

“所以吴医生又为什么不能来纽约，或者去加州？他的手术台数几乎是 Strange 的两倍，”Tony 眼睛里盛满了刻意为之的骄纵，“你之前说他的医院非常、非常需要SI 才刚刚投产的那系列医用级全息成像设备——而我可以将他们的订单免去付款义务并将发货时间直接提到第一序列，而不是目前登记的批次，那要三年后。”

“因为他接下来的十四个月里已经排满了手术，大多数都不能拖延，”Steve 叹了一口气，吴医生之前在伯尔尼的世界科学大会上还与 Tony 有过一面之缘，之前会诊时也奇异地能够压制住 Tony 的一切不耐烦并取得他的信任，用他的话说，他处理过难缠得多的病人，“他没办法离开医院这么久，只是为了对你进行术后观察。”

“是的，即使是 Tony Stark 也不能自我意识过剩到认为自己的生命更加珍贵，”Tony 将嘴角拉成一道直线，在 Steve 不赞同的眼神中翻了一个巨大的白眼，他低下头看向自己胸前莹莹发光的小玩意儿，“所以就只能将自己的生命交给一个，由自己的丈夫，”他抬起下巴瞥向 Steve 与他手上的Stark Phone，“自己的管家，精心挑选出的，混蛋手上——说真的，Jarvis，你现在到底站在谁那边？”

“For you, Sir, always.” Jarvis 的回答一如既往，Tony 做出一个受不了的表情站了起来，脚尖踢了踢 Steve 的小腿，他在这个家里根本孤立无援，“不，你这个叛徒，你早就是 Steve Rogers 的间谍了。”

 

“这只是一个术前检查，”Tony 穿着轻便的病号服，坐在 Stark大厦为这次手术特别开辟出来的病房中——他起码还坚守住了 Malibu 的宅邸绝对不能进行医用改造的底线，并不太满意地看着眼前的朋友们，说真的，几乎所有人都来了，“你们表现得就像是要出席我的葬礼。”

然后他就得到了密集的、整齐的、充满不赞同的目光。

Tony揉着脸，他不想做个不领情的混蛋，他知道所有人都只是关心他、在意他，甚至为了不给他太多压力，选择在术前检查前后来探望他，而不是真正的手术前。但这就只是，这一切甚至能让你审视自己的生命——在 Steve 之外、SI 之外，他也已经拥有了这么多。

他不得不打起精神，接受所有人简短的祝福与支持。

Cap 给了他一个结实的拥抱；Clint 和 Laura 给他带来了农场自产的蓝莓；Nat 在他头顶亲吻了一下，Bucky 拍拍他的肩头，一如既往地冲他点头致意，“Fix it，Kid”;Fury带来了 Goose，告诉他 Goose 为了走进这间病房甚至忍受了三轮消毒而没有将仪器吞噬，Hill 和 Coulson 在旁表示同意；Vision 告知了他手术成功的概率，而那已经是一个相当高的数字；双胞胎落在最后，Wanda 走过来时还微微垂着着头，小姑娘自从上次的事故后见到他就总有些愧疚，Petro 就要自然得多，”Mr.Stark，希望你手术顺利。”

Tony 点点头，靠进椅子里，“你们不是应该在欧洲学年旅行吗？”

“我们认为基地的训练会更有趣，”Petro 将卫衣的领口扯下了一点，露出里面银色的制服，“谢谢您，这只是，Awsome！Clint 告诉我这件制服的原型是您之前设计的。”

“那是因为你还没见过真正的好东西，Kid，”Tony 耸耸肩，露出一个 Tony Stark 的笑容，“这些结束后，你会见识到的。”

Wanda 站在Petro 身侧，等到他们的对话告一段落才缓缓开口，她还是没有直视 Tony 的眼睛，声音也有些轻，“我和 Petro 去了那家医院，Dr.Strange 那家，”她停顿了一下，”我检查了他的大脑，他是干净的，Mr.Stark，他、他会治好你。”

Tony 愕然了一瞬间，随即露出一个放松的、真正的笑容，”谢谢，Wanda.”

但显然这种行为绝不会得到 Steve 的嘉许。Wanda 的声音并没有逃过四倍听力的耳朵，刚刚推门进来的 Steve 皱起眉，暗示性地瞥了一眼不远处的 Cap——他是双胞胎与 Vision 训练的负责人，Cap 严肃起神色，穿过病房走到双胞胎身边，拍拍他们的肩膀，“该回去了，孩子们，我想我们需要谈谈。”

 

手术进行得非常顺利。术前只有 Steve，Pepper 和 Happy 陪在他身边，哦，还有 Jarvis，而这对于 Tony 就已经足够了——Pepper 一紧张就会加快语速，而 Happy 则会不停地擦拭掌心的汗水，至于 Steve，只有他看起来还是那样的稳定从容，如果他没有毫无必要地将盖在 Tony 身上的薄毯调整了一遍又一遍的话。

Strange 当然不会允许任何家属进入手术室进行陪伴，他非常不客气地告诉他们这里不是妇产科，For God’s Sake，Strange 绝对是因为那份保密协议而进行报复——他不被允许在任何场合以任何方式谈论这一场手术的任何细节，甚至不被允许承认是这场手术的主刀医生，所有的医疗数据都保存在 Tony 的私人服务器上，也决不允许他进行拷贝、复制以及进一步的研究，而违反协议的代价是注销执业许可。

即使这不是 Tony 的决定。说真的，他之前对自己的安保等级一直没有太过直观的认识，还有些怀疑从第一次会诊开始 Strange 这个普通人就与 Steve 进行直接接触会不会带来一些风险——事实证明，在封锁秘密这件事上，Fury 和 Tasha 的手段永远能超出他的想象。

然而任何一个外科医生都没办法拒绝这样的机会，Tony 的情形对于心外科界几乎就相当于 Mark 系列之于军火行当，所有人都想要一窥究竟——尤其是 Strange 这种挑战为乐趣的人。

但这不代表他不能用自己的方式给 Tony 找点麻烦。

 

Tony 醒来的时候 Strange 正在病床边与 Steve 低声交流，他掀起眼皮看了一眼床边花花绿绿的各式医疗仪器，稳定而缓慢的滴滴声像是一切良好的宣告，而他除了感到疲惫之外也并没有太多不适——Strange 的话里充斥着大量的医用术语，那让他听起来就像是无意义的催眠语音，Tony 甚至因此有些困倦，想要重新闭上眼睛休息一会儿，直到他听到最后一句。

“最后，需要格外注意的是，Mr.Rogers，”Strange 还穿着黑色的短袖制服，若有所指地看了一眼病床上闭目养神的 Tony，“在未来三个月内，请不要与 Mr.Stark 进行过度亲密的接触，任何意义上的，那对于他的心脏恢复非常不利。”

Tony 猛地睁开眼睛，正对上 Strange 含着傲慢笑意的目光，God，他甚至根本没打算遮掩，这就是赤裸裸的针对，而 Tony 当然不会束手就擒，他抬起手指触碰 Steve 垂在床边的手背，顺理成章地获取了他全部的关注。他缓慢眨动着自己的双眼，以 Steve 最无法拒绝的方式、要将他整个人装进眼睛里的方式看向 Steve，伸出舌尖在自己干涩的嘴唇上舔动了几下，“Kiss Me，Honey.”

“包括接吻，Mr.Rogers.”Strange已经转身向病房外走去，几个小时后他还有另一场手术安排，”请记住，任何亲密行为都会成为负担。”

Tony 愤愤然地盯了他的背影一眼，转而重新将目光落回 Steve 身上，后者的笑容中饱含着歉意，用嘴唇在他头顶与额角留下一串浅尝辄止的触碰。


	46. Chapter 46

”Hey，Tony！”Bucky 从椅子上站了起来，超级战士最先透过落地窗，看到了不远处停机坪被 Steve 从昆式中推出来的 Tony，大会议室里正在三三两两交谈的复仇者们立刻被吸引了注意力，纷纷走到窗前——坐在轮椅里的 Tony 显然也看到了他们，他伸出一根手指将浅红色的镜片向下拉到鼻尖，冲着所有人眨眨眼睛，翘起嘴角露出一个仿佛对欢呼人群答谢时故作谦逊的微笑。

Tony Stark is back.

Bucky微笑着回头 Tasha 交换了一个心照不宣的眼神；Thor 将妙尔米尔锤在手中抛动了一下，笑容如同春日午后慷慨的阳光；Cap 抱起手臂，摇着头露出一个如释重负、又无可奈何的微笑；Banner 摘下眼镜，眼神中隐隐透着担忧；Clint 翻了一个白眼，但眼角都含着笑，低下头将 Tony 的最新照片发给 Laura 并通告这个不错的消息；Vision一如既往地平静，如果他没有直接穿越墙壁迎出去的话；而双胞胎多少有些紧张，目光一直追着玻璃墙外的 Tony，直到他们进入会议室。

这是个不错的天气，阳光透过拉下一半百叶窗的玻璃幕墙投进室内，明亮的光线让摘下眼镜的Tony 进入室内时忍不住眯了眯眼睛，也让所有人在第一时间就能好好打量已经阔别了一个半月之久、仍在修养期的 Tony.

他坐在轮椅上，整个人瘦削了很多，应当是手术的影响，服帖的睡袍挂在他肩膀上，看起来多少有些伶仃。胸口的位置已经没有了那块熟悉的反应堆，取而代之的是蜜色的皮肤与隐隐突出的胸骨，得益于再生摇篮与纳米技术，那里甚至没有留下什么肉眼可见的手术疤痕。脸庞仍有些仿佛供血不足的苍白，但焦糖色的眼睛依旧熠熠生辉，充满了 Tony Stark 式的生命力。

神域王子率先走近他，弯下腰与 Tony 短暂拥抱，“愿伊登女神保佑你，Stark.”

紧接着是 Natasha，她给了 Tony 熟稔亲昵的贴面吻，站直身体抬起眉毛看向Tony，以及他身后的 Steve，替所有人问出了那个问题，“我以为原定计划是你通过视频参加会议，Tony，并且前提是身体状况允许的情况下——你现在甚至被允许乘坐飞机吗？”

“Come on，Nat，不要听 Strange 危言耸听，”Tony 耸耸肩膀，眼睛里写满了不以为然和不堪忍受，“他就只是为了折磨我。我已经整整一个半月没有踏出过 Stark Tower 一步，拜我身后这位教条主义大兵以及我那个刻板的英国管家所赐，工作间的进入权限都被暂时取消——但实际上我的各项指数已经完全恢复正常，体重也在稳定回升，God，我从伊拉克回来都没被强制休息这么久！”

“更何况，”他的眼神严肃起来，收紧下颌的面庞透出与 Steve 如出一辙的威严感，“是这件事，Tasha，我不认为我们应该有任何一个人缺席。”

 

这件事，或者说是军方的反对势力针对神盾与复仇者的一场伏击。

只是他们忘记了，神盾在情报领域的优势地位、以及 Stark Industries在国会山到底有多少朋友。

 

Steve 将轮椅推到桌边，为 Tony 调整好合适的距离，才在他身边的椅子中坐下。他一只手搭在轮椅扶手上，一只手在液晶桌面上滑动几下，对面的墙壁上顿时出现一份巨大的影印件，《曼哈顿公约》几行字母赫然映入眼帘。

”这是美国代表团打算在下个月的联合国大会上提出的提案。”Steve 环视着在座的复仇者们，距离纽约大战已经过去二十七个月，军方的反对势力几乎在战斗结束后的一周内，就启动整个影响力机制，试图寻求对这些强大武装力量的管控及占有，但由于大战本身损失较少、公共关系预案准备充分，主流舆论将神盾与复仇者更多看作保护者，而非什么威胁——而这就给了他们更多时间进一步加强这一印痕效应，也为他们赢得了更多缓冲时间，“你们应该已经都有过大概的了解。”收到消息的第一时间，Steve 就进行了紧急会议安排，相关材料也由 Fury 交给应该出席的每一个人。

“我们仍然有很多朋友，”在过去的两年多里，复仇者的行动次数算不上频繁，大多数是应当事国委托，处理一些突发的、普通应急机制根本无法应对的重大危机；还有少部分是由他们自主选择打击的超级犯罪事件，跨境追踪时也都与所在国保持良好沟通，无论是事前还是事后，这也让大多数合作过的政府与他们之间关系缓和，有些甚至称得上友好，“但洞察者计划的流产引起了一些鹰派人物的不满，这部分人物大多数都来自五角大楼，并且认为 Stark Industries已经不再是那家爱国者企业——我想我们都明白这其中的关联性。”

洞察者计划是美国作为世界安全理事会常任理事国发起的提案，在一年多前的世界安全大会上提出，当时就因为 Steve 的强烈反对而宣布流产。无论哪个世界，Steve 都不会同意一套建立在无孔不入的监控上，并将枪口对准全人类、可以随时实施精准打击的全球武器系统，那远比核武器更加可怕——针对核武器的无差别大规模杀伤能力，有核国家已经在过去建立起一套行之有效的约束机制，使其更多成为一种威慑，而非实际应用的武器。但洞察者计划，几乎是 1984 世界的机械版重演，严重点说，设计思路与纳粹的统治追求并没有实际区别。

他几乎要怀疑代表相关势力进行提案的国务卿 Ross 是隐藏的 Hydra 成员，但事实证明，并不是只有 Hydra 仍孜孜不倦地追求着希特勒当年提倡的东西，麦卡锡主义、无止境的长臂管辖、权力的无限膨胀，无论哪一种，最终导向的，都与他半个世纪前为之抗争的如出一辙。

 

双胞胎的脸上露出些困惑，他们将目光求助地投向身边的养父。而 Clint 则努努嘴，示意他们看向 Tony，后者轻轻挑起一边眉毛，勾起嘴角向后靠上了轮椅的靠背，“慢点，Director，”他从薄毯下面抽出左手，在 Steve 的手背上拍了拍，“在座的还有高中生，以及阿斯加德的朋友，”Tony 的目光落在不远处的 Thor 身上，后者耸耸肩表示理解并不存在什么障碍，无论到什么时候、在什么地方，这些事，党同伐异、霸权统治，都没什么本质上的区别，“Ok，Thor 没有问题，那么让我给孩子们补上一课，说不定还能用在大学的申请材料上——Clint，记得给他们选蓝州的学校。”

“2006 年，我从伊拉克回来之后，拆分了 SI 的武器制造部门，只保留了最核心的战略武器研发及制造部门，传统武器部门永久关停，全部工作人员转岗进入民用部门，”Tony 看到双胞胎的脸色微微变化，显然是想起了与 Steve 他们的第一次接触，那次绑架改变得不止是 Tony 的人生，“作为国防部最大、也最重要的供应商，这个行为理所当然地招来了一些不满。但国防部当时自顾不暇——那是新千年以来国防部的最大丑闻，参与走私的官员中，最高级别包括一位国防部副部长、一位参议员，都是鹰派，所以也是对鹰派话语权的一次重要打击。”

“在之后的 9 年里，他们不止一次想要向 SI 施压，想要我重启传统武器部门，顺便一提，他们与 Hammer Industries 的合作非常不愉快，”Tony 举起手指，在自己空荡荡的胸口上比划了一下，“又或者交出反应堆的图纸——但我们都知道那不可能。”

“几次交锋他们都铩羽而归，与此同时，神盾，从成立伊始，就是一家多国联合的情报机构，”Steve 看向 Tony，接着他的话向下讲述，“发展到今天，已经充分国际化，更接近于一股独立力量，专门用于应对一些更高等级的危机处理——因此我一直致力于将神盾的政治色彩淡化，避免其成为某个单一政权的工具。大多数国家都对此乐见其成，而本土则一直对此存在意见分歧，并不是所有人都喜欢这个趋势——反对的人更倾向于将神盾作为另一个国土安全部，只是专业领域不同。”

“包括SI 的举措，反对派中的高层力量认为也是我的影响力体现，”Steve 在桌下将 Tony 有些微凉的指尖放进掌心，轻轻合拢，“毕竟他们已经足够级别知道我的身份，以及与 Tony 的关系。”

听到最后一句话，整间会议室的复仇者伙伴们都忍不住翻了个白眼，除了还没反应过来的Vision 与双胞胎。

“纽约大战后，神盾不再是一个秘密部门，复仇者也进行了有选择的公开。”Cap 清清嗓子，将注意力重新扯回议题上。他掐了掐眉心，回忆起了那些令他不太自在的公共关系工作——复仇者需要一个形象代言人，只是当年的舞蹈、表演、国债宣传变成了如今的杂志专访、电视演讲与深夜脱口秀，还为纽约的中小学录制了大量的品德教育视频，据说加州最近也希望 Captain America 能够为本州的未成年人录制类似视频，“越来越多合法政权选择加入 Sir 构建的全球战略安全应急框架，而反对势力则认为这是对本土利益的损害——考虑到我们中的大多数人都拥有美国护照，他认为我们理所当然应为他们效力。”

“这份公约，”Bucky 滑动着 Stark Pad，感激 Hill 的工作，数百页的文件已经整理好了重点摘要，“他们希望我们，无论是神盾还是复仇者，接受世界安全理事会的直接管辖，任何行动…都要提交动议、获得事先授权？”

“并且如果由他们进行任务指派，”Nat 在桌面上操作了几下，找到关键条款并高亮，“我们无权拒绝。他们想将我们变成一支雇佣军，一件武器，而扳机由他们掌握。”

“我以为我们还是保有相当的支持？这样一份公约，”Banner 有些困惑地翻动着文件，手指在那几行条款上拖动，“能够得到大范围赞同吗？尤其去年棱镜事件才刚刚曝光，世界安全理事会内部恐怕都无法取得一致意见。”

“以及这位鹰派势力的代言人，”Clint 抱起手臂，看向负责背景调查的 Tasha，“他真的没有其他问题吗？我是说Hydra？洗钱？走私？”

“我们已经进行过背景调查，他的履历相对干净，没有什么实质性问题，”Nat 从文件夹中翻找出一份档案，滑向 Clint，“他就只是真正认为我们是威胁。”

“并且他个人是否有污点，也不是这件事中真正重要的，”Tony 的手指搭在下巴上，他抬起眼睛看向墙壁上的曼哈顿公约草案，“没有他，还会有别人，他代表的是一种立场，我们不可能将消灭这种立场。以及，”Tony 垂下眼睛，损害控制的相关工作 SI 一直在提供支持，而即使他们付出再多努力，也不可能将事件损失控制到零，那就意味着伤害始终存在，“当我们成为一个更为常态化的组织，也需要开始考虑自我监管的问题。”

“我有一个计算公式，”穿着衬衣毛衫，看起来非常就像个绅士的 Vision 举起手指，“自从 8 年前 Mr.Stark 公布自己的 Iron Man 身份，公开身份的超能人数量就成倍增加，在纽约大战后增速也有一个较大的浮动曲线，与此同时，”他停顿了一下，虽然声音还是一如既往的平静，“毁灭世界级别的危机事件数量，也在以等比例上升。”

“在你的计算里，”Cap 皱起眉，“这些是我们的责任吗？”

“不，我只是认为这可能有因果关系。因为我们的力量会引来挑战，挑战会引起冲突，”他看向在座的每一个人，“而冲突会…”

“造成伤害。”Cap 呼出一口气，绷紧了下颌，“所以你认为…”

“甚至孕育灾难，Captain，所以我认为我们不应该完全反对和抵制监管。”Vision 的手指轻触桌面，将提到的模型数据直观地展示在半空中。

会议室陷入了一片沉默。

他们看着那个跳动的模型，以及伴随模型展示浮动出的新闻摘要、损害统计，事实上那已经比任何常规武装保全力量、执法机构的数据漂亮太多，更何况他们处理的是远超一般意义上的威胁，但连带损害永远无法规避。

良久，双手交握放在桌面上的 Steve 缓缓开口，“所以我想我们在是否需要进行监管上可以达成一致意见。”

“但不是这份协议。”Cap 艰难地点点头，靠向椅背，看向另一个自己。

“但不是这份协议。”Steve 回给他一个坚定的目光，他们会找到真正的解决方式，而不再会因为这件事被内部分裂——他们必须，也一定能够做到。


	47. Chapter 47

“Guys，你们注意到这份草案的附件 F 吗？”Banner 将公约主文部分翻阅完毕，转而研究起附随的程序性文件，“与监管机制相对应的执行程序。实现监管的前提是掌握背景资料——这附件要求我们，以及将来加入复仇者的每一个拥有超能力的人，都要进行详细的背景调查，并在联合国专门小组完成注册备案。未经注册，任何使用超能力的行为，都会视作无授权行为，等同犯罪。”他抬起头，目光中透露着震惊，“包括见义勇为在内的所有义警行为。”  
“这简直就是向所有超级英雄脖子上套上绞索，”Clint 冷笑了一声，“与此同时，那些超级罪犯们反而可以因为无视法律而为所欲为。他们到底是在保护谁？他们自己还是超级罪犯？”

因为是中庭事宜，而一直保持沉默的 Thor 也摇了摇头，眼睛里露出忍耐的神色。

“因为他们想要在造成危害后能够进行追责，即使是见义勇为也仍然需要损害控制，”Tony 摊开双手，嘴角泄露出一点无奈，“而追责的前提就是能够找到这些人。我没有说我支持这份附件，”Tony 看向脸色越来越难看的 Banner，“他们的担忧某种程度上可以理解，但我不认为这种方式是个正确的导向。Bruce？怎么了，伙计？”

“我没想到代言人是他。”Banner 的面前摊开着 Tasha 刚才发送给大家的背景调查档案，里面有要在联合国大会上发起提案的国务卿 Ross 的详细个人资料与履历。他抬起头看向 Nat，“他绝对不是’没有实质问题’，Nat，他本身就是那个实质问题。”

“Sir？”Banner摘下眼镜，手背抵在额角上用力揉了揉，“我不知道您是否与Ross实际接触过，在那次事故之后。”

“没有，当时Tony刚回来没多久，我那段时间一直待在Malibu，”Steve摇摇头，“应急处置是Fury安排的，我只是与华盛顿方面通过电话，叫停了与之相关的全部项目，然后安排了与你的会面。”

“Nat应该也只是通过文件和档案了解这个人？”Natasha点点头，Banner了然地叹口气。九年前的Ross只是项目负责人，他当然应当认识Director，但还没有机会与 Director 进行直接接触，而这就会造成一些信息不对称，“从当时的接触来看，他是非常典型的强硬派军官，崇尚武力、支持军备竞赛、本土利益第一优先。那项研究本身就是为了复制Captain，即使我们当时已经有了Director、Barnes——对于Ross来说，这不仅是一项被委派负责的任务，他本人也是这个项目的积极推动者。”

“如果是其他人提出的，这个，”Banner 的手指在放大的附件 F 上轻敲，“无论叫什么，监督机制、背景调查，或许会是 Tony 说的那种理由，但如果是 Ross，这种说法就只是一种矫饰。他真正的目的是为了能够将我们所有人、包括将来地球上可能出现的任何拥有超能力的人类，真正置于他们的监管之下，如果不是更极端的，进行控制并彻底军队化。”

“如果从这个角度来说，”Natasha 将电子档案向后翻到最后的评估报告部分，“负责评估的特工认为，国务卿先生本身具有较强的领地意识，”她抬起头看向 Steve，眉心微微蹙起，“因为他转换跑道，从军队离开进入外交领域后，一直以来都主张加强国际合作、寻求更多盟友，这一性格特质被我们认定是一种工作风格——但如果是 Bruce 讲述的这种情况…”

“他很有可能对 Sir，乃至整个神盾都有一些私人化情绪——无论是项目的关停，还是之后，”Clint 抬高了眉毛，看向 Banner，后者再次用手掌抵住额角，用力揉按，“他当时是被迫离开军队的吗？我看到报告上没有提到这一点。”

“因为调查时间太短，” 涉及到背景调查，Fury 和 Coulson 也已经通过即时通讯装置加入会议，Fury 正坐在直升飞机里，镜头还稍微有些晃动，“国务卿先生之前与我们并没有什么交集，华盛顿方面与我们接触的官员一般直接出自白宫西翼、国会山以及五角大楼，他的档案与履历上看不出这些——他当时进入外交领域，甚至级别上还有所提升。”

“找到了。”Tony的双手在桌面键盘上快速敲击着，在 Banner 开始对 Ross 进行质疑时，他就安排 Jarvis 进入五角大楼的数据库进行分析检索，“这里有一份备忘录。他原本指望通过绿大个那个项目升迁——结果我们都知道了。”

“这就能解释很多事情，”Captain 抱起手臂，“提出提案的人对我们怀有恶意，这已经不仅仅是立场问题了。”

“但这份提案仍然有讨论的价值，”Tony 皱起眉，他的目光像所有人一样，落在 Steve 身上——他们曾经浅尝辄止地讨论过类似问题，Steve 应该从很早之前就在准备着今天，那也就意味着他会有预案，就像之前的每一次一样，“即使我们通过解决 Ross，中止这次的进程，最终我们还是需要拿出一套替代方案，否则就是等待他们拿着这种东西找上门来。”

“这也正是这次会议的最终目的，”Steve 微微倾身，在 Tony 手腕处的金属环上敲击了两下，耳中传来 Jarvis 的常规指数简报，才重新坐正身体，目光投向整个房间，“这不再是个可以回避的问题。既然我们提起附件 F，那么，如果我们找到了一个合适的监管机构，你们认为注册本身有可行性吗？”  
“我不支持任何意义上的事前注册。”Clint手臂压在桌面上，一根手指缓缓拖动着那份长达几十页的附件，“就像我刚才说的，这简直是向所有拥有超能力的人类脖子上套上绞索。”

“并且这也不应该是一种义务。这更像是一种，个人隐私？”Banner 已经翻阅完了整份文件，他侧过身体看向身边的伙伴们，“只要他们没有作恶，或者，危害到其他人。”

“那么，事后注册呢？在他们做出一些见义勇为的行为后，”Natasha 将 Fury 发送过来的一些视频资料分享给其他人，“需要主动进行备案么？”

”取决于我们如何看待这种行为。”Tony 的手指在轮椅扶手上无节奏地敲击着，“或者说普通人们如何看待这种行为。如果这是一种需要得到授权，才能够进行的行为——比如Iron Man 跨境进行走私武器的销毁，某种程度上也是一种义警行为；还是那些更琐碎、更普通的，制止抢劫、抓捕盗贼…”

“我想我们考虑的主要是后一种情况，只是拥有能力的人想利用自己的能力，做些力所能及的好事，就像普通人一样——普通人需要进行报备吗？”Captain点开其中一份标记着 Spiderman 的视频合集，视频里一个红蓝身影在纽约市内以一种完全不可思议的角度和速度荡来荡去，他有些惊讶地挑起眉。

“警察一般会将做出此类行为的普通人带回去进行笔录，”Vision 也看向那份浮在空中的全息影响，“但普通人一般没有隐藏身份的需要——并且警局也应当将他们的身份对外保密，以保证他们的安全。”

”这也是我们需要关心的，”Captain看向沉默的 Tony，瘦削的天才拖动着那个视频的画面，像是在思考什么，“这些拥有能力的、普通人的安全。”

“那么其他人的，我是说，真正的普通人的安全呢？”Tony 抬起头，直视着 Captain，他的目光中有着一如既往的锐利。

“我以为我们让世界变成了一个更安全的地方。”Cap 微微皱起眉，不太明白 Tony 为什么会在这件事上与他持不同立场，如果不是对立立场的话。

“这不是个真善美的世界，Cap，我们让世界更加安全，目前。”Tony 坐直身体，一条手臂支在桌面上，“但对于强大的力量，普通人或许会尊重，但更容易恐惧，只要有一点风吹草动，或者一些别有用心的引导，恐慌就会以你想象不到的速度蔓延开——尤其当我们不是没有敌人的时候。”

“或者说，安全，”Tony 的嘴角轻轻扯动，形成一个有些嘲讽的弧度，“与安全感，从来不能混为一谈。为了保护我们自己，我们不得不给其他人更多安全感，即使那意味着一些妥协。”

“所以你认为妥协就是进行注册？”Cap 的眼中盛满了难以置信，他抬起一只手掌，在空中比划着，“这算是什么？将所有人预设为潜在的罪犯，所以要提前牺牲他们的隐私来保证他们不危害社会？又或者即使事后注册，这难道不会让更多人为了避免惹上麻烦而选择袖手旁观吗？那我们又应该怎样与那些本可以得救的人解释，’抱歉，原本有超级英雄可以挽救你，但，for greater good，我们希望他不要救？’”

“你意识到你的问题有多么傲慢吗，Rogers？”Tony 将自己拉近桌子，语气也渐渐高亢了起来，“我们不是神！在我们出现之前，这个社会也在依靠自己的制度与每一个普通人正常运转。当你拥有更强大的力量，就必然要承担更多的责任和风险——而这就包含控制自己、划定界限！”

“这不是为了我们自己，”Captain 收紧下颌，眼神中是寸步不让的坚定，“我们，复仇者联盟的成员，几乎所有人的身份都是半公开的，而 Captain America 与 Iron Man，这两个身份是完全公开的，注册与否对于我们来说并没有什么区别，但不是每个人都拥有这样的资源和能力，能够承受住公开身份后的风险。”

“比如他。”Steve 划动着那些视频，红蓝身影的小个子就像是个童子军，日复一日地进行着那些，甚至称得上可爱的英雄行为——把抢劫 ATM 机的劫匪捆成一团吊在银行门口，将便利店小偷用蛛丝固定在门口的电线杆上，有时甚至只是帮助行色匆匆的上班族收拾起因为狂风而四散的文件。在座的所有复仇者都忍不住露出会心的微笑，“我不认为他应该进行注册，或者报备。”

“如果你认为这不算是一种注册的话。”Tony 从神盾局的资料库中调出了 Spiderman 的背景档案，“Peter Parker，出生于，”Tony 顿住了，他的声音渐渐低下去，“出生于 2001 年 8 月 10 日…God，”他抬起手揉捏着自己的眉心，“他还是个孩子。”

“不只是是他，Tony，”Steve 将自己的身体靠近 Tony，重新握住因为供血不足而发凉的手掌，拇指在他手腕上反复摩挲，“还有 Wanda 和 Petro，你希望他们暴露在公众的目光下吗？”

Tony 的目光变得复杂起来，他转过头看向双胞胎，后者正信任地看着他，仿佛认为他刚才讲述的一切都可以接受——即使他并没有特别注意到他们的处境与立场。“他们一直…一直都在我们的，”Tony 抿抿嘴唇，选择了一个更温和的词汇，“在我们的陪伴下，Steve，事实上我们已经是最了解他们的人，我们知道…”

“是的，Tony，我们了解他们。”Steve 缓缓收紧自己的手，用那一点力量为 Tony 提供支撑。他了解 Tony，他的 Tony 是未来学家，他的视野永远不只局限于当下，他希望建立起一套不依托于执行人品格的制度，他希望在保护超能力者与保护普通人之间取得平衡，因为他们是拥有更多能力的一方，所以可以、也应当做出更多妥协。即使从他出生以来，一直都身处极少数的那部分群体当中，他考虑更多得却永远是更多数人的、甚至整个世界的利益，他是那个让世界变得更好的人。“但就像你说的，这不是个真善美的世界，如果暴露在公众目光下，这些孩子，还有更多的，只是拥有一些能力的普通人，他们将不再拥有正常生活的权利，甚至他们的家人、朋友也会陷入危险。而我们没有办法为他们提供足够的帮助与保护，就只是，以现有的资源我们无法做到。”

“但注册不代表着曝光，如果我们能够从技术上解决这个问题，我是说，”Tony 咬住嘴唇，目光再次不自觉地投向悬浮在桌面上的全息影像，“就像是神盾一直以来做的那样，其实你们一直在关注这些超能者，主动背景调查、建立档案——这就像是另一种意义上的注册。”

“我想这之间还是有区别的。”Steve 用眼神制止了不远处 Captain 想要进行的激烈争辩，他的声音温和得就像是夏日的加勒比浅海，“那更像一种观察，保密程度也更高——我想有 Vision、Jarvis 和你，想要突破神盾内部的绝密资料库会非常困难，我们可以在出现异常之后迅速定位到他们，能够去进行及时的损害控制，又或者是提供帮助。”他知道 Tony 真正在担忧的问题，关于保护他们的群体形象的问题，“只要我们能够进行一些及时的反应，个体的行为就不会对整个群体，复仇者、神盾、我们的公众信任造成伤害。”

“Fine，”Tony 缓缓地点点头，耸耸肩，”Captain America 永远正确，你们赢了。”他装作没有看到 Cap 那个如释重负的表情，转而提起下一个议题，“所以，在你的设想里，神盾就是这个监管机构咯？”“是的。”Steve 点点头，他和 Tony 曾经简单地提起过这个问题，关于复仇者们的独立性，“神盾可以成为一个缓冲、一个桥梁，一个担保。”

“而这意味着，我们要划定一个界限，”Steve 看向镜头中的 Fury 与 Coulson，以及在场的 Natasha 与 Clint，“或许 Tasha 和 Clint，如果你们愿意的话，我想要剥离你们神盾特工的身份，而单纯作为复仇者，与 Captain 一起管理复仇者基地。神盾与复仇者之间实现情报与一些资源的共享，但这更像是一种深度合作，而非依附关系。”


	48. Chapter 48

“Buck, “在 Clint 和 Tasha 都毫无异议地点头之后，Steve的目光又转向Nat身旁的Bucky，与Clint他们经常独立行动不同，Bucky在神盾带领着一支人员相对固定的战术小队，他的工作交接和过渡会更复杂一些，“你的想法呢？是想要留在神盾，还是彻底加入复仇者？”

“事实上真正遇上重大危机，我想进行战术布置时你还是会统筹全部资源，”Bucky耸耸肩，金属手指蜷缩起来放在桌面上，“所以任何一种安排我都能接受。如果单纯从个人倾向来说，”他眨了眨眼睛，眼神中流露着些戏谑的风流，“我当然更想要和Tasha一起工作，”他摘下并不存在的帽子向全场脱帽致意，在一片友好的嘘声和Nat的高跟鞋攻击中保持了微笑。

房间内严肃的气氛也稍稍缓和了一些，Bucky才重新正色开口，“当然，也是因为我认为Cap可能会需要更多的协助，以及，Sam也到了应该转正，独立带领队伍的时候。”

“所以你倾向于将Sam留在神盾，带领你原本的战术小队？”Steve与Captain交换了一个眼神，后者与身侧的Bucky撞了撞拳头，像是一个无言的感谢与彼此支持。

“是的，他毕竟还是个普通人，”Bucky的目光落在抱着一杯热牛奶补充热量的Tony身上，“并且Falcon的外部装备和Iron Man不在一个强度上---之前我们其实已经谈论过这个问题，我想他应该没有什么太大意见。”

“那么人员分配上暂时就是这样。”Steve的目光落在在座的每一个人身上，“Fury，会议结束后开始安排Nat、Clint以及Bucky的工作交接，”在得到Fury的确认后，又侧过脸，“Bruce，你还有多少研究是放在神盾实验室的？”

“只有一些两三年前的数据，”Banner自从基地建成后，就基本将相关的研究工作都转移到了安保等级更高、人员构成更单纯的复仇者基地，他看向视频中的Coulson，“我可以和，Phil进行这部分的交接？”

“没有问题，Dr. Banner.” Coulson轻轻颔首，保持着他稳定不变的微笑弧度，“会议结束后我们就可以开始推进。”

 

“接下来，我们需要讨论的问题，” Steve停顿了一秒钟，他下意识地看了一眼年轻的自己，又看向身边的Tony，那一杯热牛奶已经见了底，他的掌心也透出些许热意，一切都进行得还算顺利，他们甚至没有爆发什么过分激烈的冲突，“关于复仇者们的职能范围。”

“复仇者目前的行动机制，我认为可以作为一个参考。” Steve从资料库中调出了6544号协议，投放在墙面上。

相比起几年前才真正开始进行正式行动的复仇者，神盾局近二十年来已经形成一套较为成熟的流程机制，实际上与其他跨境执法机构在程序上并没有太过巨大的差别。神盾介入处理的案件，常规来看大致可以分为两类，一类是由当事国执法机构发现超出常规认知的异常，或者认为不能处理的危急情况，主动申请移交；一类是神盾自行监测到重大事故、或者重大异常，主动选择接管，紧急或重大程度达到 5 级以上可以直接选择介入，但事后仍需补充一些手续，以便维持较为友好缓和的合作关系。

在神盾没有预授执法权的国家，在他们正式介入之前一般会要求临时的紧急执法权，世界安全理事会也会帮助协调；但针对部分合法政权，比如索科维亚，则只能在极端情况下进行小规模潜入。

复仇者们目前的行动机制也基本上延续了这个方式，具体的细节之前也大多参考神盾适用已久的这份协议。

“我们的人手有限。”Tony 在屏幕上翻动着 6544 号协议，找出“全球战略防御”相关的章节，“即使加上钢铁军团，规模也比不上任何真正成建制的正规武装力量。因此对于出动复仇者进行行动的事件，无意冒犯，”他抬头看向仍旧通过视频参与会议的 Coulson 与 Fury，勾起嘴角露出一个毫无歉意的笑容，“紧急程度、重大程度都应该高于神盾局，come on，伙计们，我们不能让别人失业。”

“我同意 Tony，” Natasha 抱着手臂压在桌面上，红色的卷发垂在她的脸颊侧面，“也是一个自我节制的信号，你知道那些男孩儿们，”她摇摇头，挑高了眉毛，“你知道他们私下里怎么评价你吗，Sir？”

Steve 预感到那不会是一句他会乐意听到的话，但这是 Tasha，所以他只能洗耳恭听。

“‘全世界最有权势的男人’，”Nat 的语气中包含着调侃和戏谑，还若有所指地将目光流连在他和 Tony 中间，“这就是为什么我们永远不能把整个世界的安全完全交在他们手里，就像是一群追着骨头跑的小狗，永远看不到前方是坦途还是悬崖——也同时缺乏安全感，将他们认为的’权力’让渡一部分，或许能让他们更愿意保持现状。”

“以及一定程度的公开，如果我们最好也只能与那些合法政权保持缓和关系，那大众支持就是我们必不可少的保障——同时也是监管的一部分。”Tony 双手捏住折叠的浅红色墨镜，微微抬起下巴，还给 Natasha 同样戏谑的眼神，并且还捎带上了不远处的 Captain，“像是 Pepper 向我强调了无数次的公共关系，新闻发布会、杂志专访、电视辩论、谈话节目，甚至自媒体，Guys，要我说，那绝对是未来的潮流和方向，Facebook需要实名注册，暂时先不考虑，不过你们每个人都需要一个 Twitter 账户和 Instagram 账户，起码有其中一个。”他单手勾住墨镜，轻轻在自己的嘴唇上敲击，欣赏着 Nat 的白眼和听到那一串公共工作就不由得皱起眉的 Captain，“在重要的日子，比如二战胜利纪念日之类的，或者，重大事件过后，接受公开质询——这是你们的主场了，芭蕾舞演员和文艺兵。”

“我支持 Mr.Stark 的观点，”Vision 像是完全没听出 Tony 话中隐含的玩笑，又或者认为那些无关紧要，“数据显示，恰当的公开机制、交流姿态与发言人形象，更有助于公共舆论的塑造。”他的目光投向已经将手掌搭在眼睛上的 Cap，“Captain 是现阶段最符合主流审美的官方发言人形象，”他又将目光转公平地转向 Tony，“而互联网可能会更偏好 Mr.Stark.”

“所以我们要筛选出那些，真正需要我们的，”室内爆发出一阵压抑的低笑，Clint赶在两位伙伴来得及进行任何激烈反应之前，强行接续刚才的议题，调出空白屏幕，用手指上面画了一个圆圈，并在圆圈内又套了一个更小的圆，“以及我们想要的、或者说我们认为有必要的。”

“并且要保证我们尽可能的自主权，”Cap长长吁出一口气，正了正脸色，讨论这些问题带来的疲惫感要远远超过一场激烈的遭遇战，“在紧要关头，容不得一丝一毫的犹疑，更不用提拖延与出于政治考虑的彼此推脱或者攻讦——我相信有资格做出重大决定的那些人们是值得尊重与信赖的，但我们出现在这里就是为了应对极端情况。”

“这需要大量的文书工作，以及细节问题的讨论。”Banner 推推眼镜，在 6544 号协议上进行了一些标注，他之前几乎从来没有真正关心过这些种类繁多的程序文件、技术协议，“或许我们可以在 6544 号协议作为基础，这应该能减少一些工作量。”

“我们的时间足够吗？”Captain 也开始重新阅读这份协议，在最初醒来的那段时间里，补习历史的同时 Steve 也建议他翻阅过一系列的各类行动协议，或许从那时起，或者更早的时候，他就在铺垫着这一天，“并且，文件的起草我们还需要更多专业帮助。”

“所以神盾局安全等级足够的工作人员中，有多少毕业自法学院或者相关专业的？”Tony 摊摊手，“我想要出借我的顶尖律师团，但我不认为这是个好的选择。”

“神盾可以临时抽调出一个四十人以上的专业团队，”Steve 安抚地在 Tony 膝头轻轻拍拍，现阶段他还不适宜过度消耗精力，“我们还有五周的时间拿出一份替代方案——接受曼哈顿公约中合理的部分，并将它们体现在我们的草案中，作为一种合作的态度。”

同时也是一种力量展示，对那些并不友好的政治势力。

“因此，在接下来的五周中，”Steve 深蓝色的眼睛聚起如纽约大战前如出一辙、令人忍不住追随的坚定与信心，与过去三十余年积累起的、不容置疑的权威感，“我需要每一位复仇者，除了日常工作与紧急任务外，都深度参与到这件事中来；并且在草案提交后，协议的修改、通过与正式生效也必然是一个非常漫长的过程，而那意味着我们需要足够的耐心，来保证我们真正的核心意志得以体现。”他的下颌微微绷紧，心跳还维持着稳定的、如常的频次，但 Steve 知道他为了这一天已经准备了太久，身旁的 Tony 似乎感知到了他微不可见的情绪波动，不动声色地将自己的手掌搭在 Steve 的手背上，“这是保护我们自己、更是进行真正的全球战略防御、应对外来危机的第一道柔性保障，某种程度上，它能够真正影响未来那些更艰难战役的成败、乃至复仇者与更广大生命群体的存亡。”

他将手掌上翻，与 Tony 十指相缠，“散会。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.  
> 关于内战和协议，分享一点我的看法，欢迎大家讨论。
> 
> 之前有妹子留言说之所以会发生是因为不可调和的矛盾，或者说是一些价值取向上的差异吧。
> 
> 不过单纯从 MCU 来看，其实问题没有那么严重，他们的价值观冲突在复联 2 时期甚至体现得会更明显一些，但是队 3 里面对这个问题是做了一整个私人化处理以及情境化处理。
> 
> 协议出现是因为队 2 之后神盾基本解体，紧接着他又出现索科维亚事件，他们的公众信任也好、政府关系也好，都遭受了相当程度的负面影响，并且因为无视主权的跨境追踪 Hydra，也积累了许多不安与不满情绪，所以索科维亚协议是一个情境化产生的协议，他出现在一个复联外部环境本身就不太友好的时期，这既给了强硬派、认为超级英雄是威胁派以舆论市场，也给了他们逼复联就范的筹码。
> 
> 但这个部分给出的镜头并不多，更多的还是整个的一个私人化处理，Bucky 的事情，Howard 的事情，以及因为这件事而对整个团队造成的一种割裂。泽莫这个人物其实很多阴谋都是在碰运气，比如最后那一场打起来，是 Tony 和 Steve以及 Bukcy 要同时在场，如果 Tony 没有来，那场战斗就无法发生。在这场战斗里已经不是理念和价值观的冲突了，很大程度上是私人情绪的冲突。
> 
> 所以比起真正的漫画内战来说，想要处理 MCU 的内战，反而会有很多得天独厚的条件。
> 
> 首先是神盾，这个机构是复联的一个有力的后勤保障，也是一个缓冲带，神盾有更丰富的经验，在处理政府关系上。我认为合法政权和超级英雄之间不是对立关系，他们是存在相互协作、相互妥协和相互支持的可能的，而这种可能性需要双方都作出一定程度的让步，以及出于共同利益的彼此尊重，在这种随时可能爆发高等战争的外部环境下，双赢的选择是保持沟通、进行协作，而不是相反；
> 
> 其次是内部的，老队已经为这件事准备了很长时间，并在之前的神盾管理中进行了一些实践，使得他可以在一个相对缓和的环境下，无论是外部还是内部，引导团队本身不要走向撕裂。因为在 MCU 里复联经历过的大事件相对还比较少，目前的人数也不多，所以情况相对比较单纯，不太复杂。大家预防性地进行讨论，更容易保持理智，而不会因为过去发生的事情引起情绪；这一篇里，也一次性规避掉了可能会引发情绪，也就是能够翻旧账的几个节点，包括 A1的 PTSD，队 2 的 Hydra，A2 的奥创和索科维亚事件，这样团队能够磨合得更顺畅一些，关系也会更加和缓，大家也就会相对少一些固执己见，沟通起来会更开放。
> 
> 最后讨论一下注册的问题。注册的问题在 队 3 的正片里并没有正面提及，但是在神盾局特工的联动集里有一些表达，主要还是涉及将超能力人类作为单一国家的战斗资源和武器化的这方面目的。这是一个比较容易当成靶子的方向，比如比较容易的方式可以将 Ross 设置为 Hydra 或者其他有致命污点的反派，用解决一个人的方式来解决这个事件。这也是一种很好用的方式，不过我想要试图探讨一下注册本身。
> 
> 我个人是不太支持注册这种方式的。诚然他们拥有很强大的力量，但他们毕竟是人类，或者其他文明生物，他们不真的是一件武器或者，一枚核弹。  
> 注册因为涉及到的后果可能是通缉、逮捕、监禁等刑事责任，所以我更倾向于将其看作一份刑事法案。也因此他应该所真正用以区分是否有危害的标准，应当是行为和结果，而不是身份。注册法案本身其实某种程度上是一种有罪推定，他隐含的逻辑是，超级英雄都是潜在的超级罪犯，因此我们要提前收集他们的信息、规制甚至是禁止他们使用自己能力，即使是正向使用，的权利，并以他们是否主动暴露出致命弱点（真实身份，以及真实身份暴露所必然导致的真实社交关系）来作为他们是否向大众投诚的依据。
> 
> 监管当然是必要的，而注册，我个人观点来说，就是对基本人权（生命健康权、隐私权以及其他基本自由）的进犯，并且实际上注册约束的还是那些本来就会自我约束的超能力群体，而不是那些害群之马。
> 
> 所以我在本篇的处理上做了一个比较折衷的选择。神盾一如既往地进行相关资料的收集和调查，以保证复联和大众的安全，以及出现突发事件的可追责性；但并不去打扰那些善良的超能力者们，那些只是想利用自己的能力做一些力所能及的好事的超级英雄们。
> 
> 前后大概花了一万多字来写这个部分，肯定还是有疏漏和不周到的地方，但希望总体还算是逻辑顺畅、能够自圆其说。
> 
> 也欢迎大家讨论。


	49. Chapter 49

Steve 从吧台处折返回来，将温水放在 Tony 面前的桌子上。他从装着蜂蜜的玻璃罐中舀出一茶匙，加入那杯水中，随后在 Tony 不合作的眼神中妥协，又多加入两茶匙。Tony 这才肯将手从薄毯下抽出，搭在桌面上露出掌心。Steve 轻轻叹口气，取出口袋中的药盒，将一格花花绿绿的药片倒进 Tony 的手心——会议已经超出预期时间太多，甚至已经有些错过最佳服药时段。

看到 Tony 将那一小把药片真正吞咽下去，Steve 才有些歉意地看向在一旁等待的 Thor与 Cap.会议结束后，其他复仇者成员都陆续离开，而 Thor 与他们还有其他事情要进行交流。

“Steve 吾友。” Thor 站起来与 Steve 交换了一个拥抱，神域王子的长发不再是随意地披拂在肩上，而是简单地束了起来。几年未见，他整个人的轮廓都越发深邃，透露出与上次见面时截然不同的成熟气息，虽然与 Steve 所真正熟知的 Thor 还不尽相同，但也日益相近。

Thor 这次降落在地球，是为被 Odin 深埋在阿萨神域的以太粒子，也就是现实宝石而来。在另一个宇宙中，他们试图回到过去借用宝石时，选择的时间节点中以太粒子正在 Jane 的体内——也正是因此，这个世界中神盾一直都密切关注着 Jane Foster。

三年前的纽约大战后，Thor 很快就押送 Loki 回归神域，之后又曾因为心灵宝石在地球上短暂停留过一段时间，据 Steve 所知，Thor 似乎并未再与 Jane 联系过——也许因为这个信号，Jane 放弃了只短暂相处过的雷霆之神，把全部注意力都投注在她热爱的天文学事业上，现任稳定男友是一位背景清白、为人温和的化学家，也是 Jane 的大学校友。她的生活非常规律，也从没有无故失踪、昏迷又或者有任何异常。

而这次 Thor 的到来更向他证实了，重大节点再次发生了变化。较之另一个宇宙，以太现世的时间比之前足足迟了两年。唤醒以太的也不再是 Jane，虽然Thor 的母亲依然在与黑暗精灵的对抗中身陨，但Thor 与 Loki 似乎更早时就已经达成同盟，与黑暗精灵的决战就终结在阿萨神域，而没有再波及中庭。

Odin 在神后葬礼后暂时离开，此时的阿斯加德正由 Loki 镇守，而 Thor 也得以来到中庭向 Steve 询问更多的细节，关于 Thanos 的。  
“无限宝石已经沉寂了太久，”Thor 的眉心出现一条深深的刻痕，低沉的嗓音如同滚滚的闷雷，“如此频繁地接连现世并不是什么吉兆，我猜想，应该与你提起过的 Thanos 有关，Loki 曾经合作过的齐塔瑞人也是他的手下。”

“你的判断是正确的，”Steve深吸了一口气，已经到了他需要将自己所知道的一切，尤其是关于 Thanos 的一切，都分享给他们的时候，“Thanos一直以来有一套哲学，他认为现在宇宙中的生命太多，已经对于宇宙的资源造成了不可挽回的负担，因此他想要随机毁灭宇宙中一半的生命，来让宇宙重新获得平衡。”

Tony 也是第一次听到这个说法，一时间甚至没想出什么刻薄话来评价这个，God，如果说他大脑受过什么创伤，那一切就更好解释得通，“你说过他有一支军队，那么他的军队也在随机的范围内吗？”

Steve 靠在椅背上，抱起手臂点点头，“从我知道的情况，或者说另一个宇宙的经验来看，是这样的。”

“如果这是 Thanos 的秘密计划，”Cap 坐直身体，眼睛中发着光，“如果我们有办法将这个信息传递给他的手下——或许 Thor 和 Danvers 可以帮忙——让他们进行一些内部消耗，或许会对我们更加有利？”

“这不是个秘密计划。”Steve 有些疲倦地捏了捏眉心，又收回手重新打起精神；即使对于 Steve 来说，与 Thanos 的对抗已经过去太久，但想起在那失去的五年中的细节，依然是一种消耗，“他的太空军团入侵并屠戮了很多星球，以追求他所说的’平衡’。收集所有无限宝石，只是帮助他更快、更彻底地达成目标。”

“Holy Crap,” Tony抬高眉毛，眼睛中透露出些许难以置信，这一切，就只是太荒谬了，“所以实际上这个疯子是个邪教首领，就像那些鼓吹自杀式袭击的极端恐怖主义分子。”

“无限宝石的力量非常强大，应该说几乎不可能被同时驾驭——起码是徒手驾驭。”Thor 眉间的刻痕更深了，他下意识地抱起手臂，“实际上，Vision 的出现我也有些意外，无意冒犯，Stark，但如果不是被心灵宝石开拓了边界，我不认为中庭完成，或者说能够诞生这样的生命。”

Tony 耸耸肩，Thor 陈述的是事实，这并不会对他构成冒犯。Thor的目光落在妙尔尼尔之锤上，如果说排除心灵宝石事故后的 Tony，能够帮助 Thanos 制造出能够驾驭无限宝石的神兵利器的人，他唯一能想到的就是他的矮人朋友，Eitri.

“我想我应该尽快回去警告我的朋友。”Thor 站了起来，紧紧握住妙尔尼尔锤的手柄，“如果Thanos 仍然在追求这些，那么 Eitri 就随时可能陷入危险。我会想办法关注这些动向，以获取更多有效信息。”

“这也是我想要请求你的，Thor.” Steve也起身，他蔚蓝的眼睛如同不见波澜的深海，平静下蕴藏着巨大的力量，“阿斯加德比我们更加有能力关注Thanos 的动向，与此同时，我们也会与 Danvers 进行更频繁的联系，来获取更多有效情报——地球上现在有两颗无限宝石，阿斯加德也是如此，而 Thanos 会追逐宝石而来，我们需要达成同盟，信息共享。”

“吾友 Steve，你是代表中庭，希望与阿斯加德结为同盟吗？”Thor 看向他的朋友，声音中透露着前所未有的郑重。

“是的。”Steve 同样郑重地颔首，并伸出自己的右手，“这或许是我们唯一能战胜他的机会。”

 

”你猜几天之后他们会希望 Director Rogers 是个独裁者？”他们刚刚送走Thor，又目送 Cap 回去跟进其他伙伴的交接情况、以及即将到来的草案撰写特别小组。Tony 还在术后恢复期，他与 Steve在接下来的五周内大部分时间都还会留在 Stark 大厦，远程参与后续的内部讨论会议，但考虑到 Steve 刚才的会议上要求“每一个人都深度参与”，复仇者基地正式的领导与管理者 Cap 只能全面担负起相关工作——Tony 觉得他的背影中都透露着罕见的沉重与凝滞。

Steve 将轮椅折叠起来放进后备箱，走回 Tony 身边揽住他的后背，为他提供可靠的支撑——Tony 声称自己已经很久没有晒过太阳、吹过自然风、呼吸过郊外的新鲜空气，简单吃过午饭后就决定在基地内转转。昆式已经自动回航，而 Jarvis 还自作主张地从车库中挑出Tony 前一阵子常开的奥迪，让它不远不近地保持跟随——Tony 索性打算去湖边散步，来暂时摆脱那辆赶不走的机械救助犬。

Steve 向他投去询问的目光，Tony 扯扯嘴角，像是竭力忍住一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，“除了 Bruce 之外，他们中的大多数人多久都没亲自碰过文件工作了？”他向基地办公区域的方向努努嘴，“我查过 Friday 的任务日志，被复仇者们使用最多的功能就是报告的’自动生成’，不是每个人都像 Coulson 一样以向你写报告为荣，Director Rogers，何况是这个——即使是 Bruce，也恐怕很久没有看过任何社会科学相关的文献资料了，更别提自己撰写。”他的眼睛在阳光下显出一种比平时略浅的焦糖色，浓密的睫毛尖部如同融化在阳光中的金粉。

从东南方向传来一阵隐隐的轰鸣，几架昆式划破天空出在基地上空。

“他们来了，特别小组。”Tony 的嘴角翘起，扩大成一个货真价实的笑容，“还有审阅特别小组撰写的文件材料，我们说的可是一整部国际公约，长度不会逊于任何一部常规法案，再加上反复的修改、讨论。”Tony 摇摇头，笑容就像是获得一门讨厌课程的免试资格，好整以暇地欣赏其他人为准备考试而焦头烂额，“你就像是大学里最不受欢迎的那个必修课教授，Honey，刚上了一节综述课，就要求交上一篇几万字的报告，除此之外还要求频繁的小组讨论，截止日期又令人发指得紧迫，但，”Tony 挑高眉毛，眼中的戏谑笑意与刻意板起来的面孔透露出截然相反的态度，他压低声调，模仿着 Steve 的样子，“‘这是保护我们自己、更是进行真正的全球战略防御、应对外来危机的第一道柔性保障，某种程度上，它能够真正影响未来那些更艰难战役的成败、乃至复仇者与更广大生命群体的存亡’，God，”Tony 再也忍不住，在安静的湖畔笑了起来，“没有人比你更擅长这个，如果你去参加总统大选，恐怕所有人都会觉得不投票给你是在毁灭世界——就像是今天，每位复仇者都会觉得如果不按照你的要求完成作业，就是在破坏联盟和世界安全。”

“我并没有要求字数。”Steve 也有些无奈地申辩，他低下头，将 Tony 因为笑容和走动而有些松散的睡袍襟口重新掩好。

“所以你的重点就只是这个？”Tony 越发好笑地看向 Steve，“Professor Rogers，所以你猜几天？”

Steve 露出一个无奈的笑容，放弃抵抗般耸耸肩，“我相信他们能坚持到最后。”

“Fine，永远正确先生，”Tony 翻了个白眼，甚至有些庆幸那些蠢货挑选了这样一个时机，让他得以幸免，“我赌不超过一周，所有人的表情就会像我们大战后在那家土耳其烤肉店里一样。”


	50. Chapter 50

“我在，”Tony靠在椅背上，看向探身过来为他系上安全带的 Steve，他的金发整齐梳在脑后，即使见惯了的 Tony 也忍不住抬起手指在光滑的发丝里梳理了几下，手掌随着 Steve 的动作从他肩头慢慢滑落，落在他的手臂上，最后是掌心里，“我在想，那个孩子，Peter Parker.”

Steve的动作微微停滞了半秒，他直起腰，拇指在 Tony 的手背上缓缓摩挲，在 Tony 开始有些狐疑的目光中摇着头微笑起来，“你总是很喜欢 Peter.”  
“所以，我们以前跟他也很熟悉？在另一个宇宙。”Tony 有些了然地点头，眼睛中闪烁着虽远不至于愤怒、但即将抓住机会兴师问罪的骄纵，“而你从没想过告诉我？”

“是 Tony 与他很熟悉，”Steve 长长出了一口气，如果不是公约的事情刚刚顺利进展了第一步，说起这个话题时他的心情恐怕还要沉重更多——毕竟他与 Peter 的第一次见面远远称不上愉快，“在另一个宇宙，Tony 将那孩子带入了联盟，也照顾他、引导他，在那时候联盟内部出现了分裂，我与 Tony 大概三年没有联系，在Blip 之前——我们将 Thanos 毁灭一半生命的事件称为 Blip——第一次面对Thanos 的时候，我们各自为战，我们失败了。那孩子像很多人一样，在 Blip 中湮灭，直到我们后来将所有人带回来。”

“我实际上真正开始接触 Peter，是在Tony 离开以后——但那接触依然相当稀少，大多数时候我在处理 Blip 事件的后续工作，所以我对 Peter 算不上了解，神盾目前留下的资料也只是一些惯例的背景调查；并且，”Steve 缓缓扣住 Tony 的手掌，他低下头，牵起 Tony 的手，在他手背上轻轻留下一个吻，“你知道，那时候我全部的注意力都在另一个孩子身上。”

Tony 猛地抽回手，虽然脸色并没什么变化，但耳廓已经泛起了微微的浅红，他转动着眼睛抬高声音，有些刻意地将话题扯开，“简单来说，关于那孩子，你什么都不太清楚——比起来双胞胎，你不觉得自己有些太偏心了吗？从资料上看，他也是个孤儿。”那短暂的不自在已经被新打算迅速代替，他翘起嘴角看向 Steve，“Jarvis，去皇后区——Director Rogers 无法提供有效情报，那我们只好直接进行实际接触了。”

“我不反对，Tony，”Steve 在屏幕上输入指令，暂时中止 Jarvis 的自动驾驶模式，“但现在或许不是一个最好的时机？”他的目光落在 Tony 身上的睡袍上，“如果我们不想明天闹出一个大新闻的话。”

“你是指坐实我与 Captain America 的出轨绯闻吗？”Tony 故意曲解Steve 的暗示，不意外地看到 Steve 的眸色微微加深，自从纽约大战后，迟迟找不到Stark 丈夫的媒体与记者们就仿佛找到了一个新角度——按照当年 Tony 出柜宣言中公开的标准，还有任何人，字面意义上的任何人，能够比开始作为发言人不断出现在公众视野中的 Captain America 更加符合吗？虽然时间上来看，年轻的Captain 显然不是 Stark 丈夫，但这样频繁的接触下，花花公子 Tony Stark 的出轨似乎只是时间问题——起码八卦媒体们这样认为。

而即使没有这些捕风捉影、又言之凿凿的推测，永远正确的超级士兵也拥有四倍的占有欲，虽然掩盖在他强大的自控与自律下，但只需要一道陡生波澜的眼神、一次不自觉地倾身靠近，Tony 就知道身边的男人实际上并不擅长、或者也并不想在他面前隐藏起这些。

就像是刻在雄性基因中的炫耀本能，即使是 Captain America 也难以免俗。

他露出一个遗憾的表情，探过身不怀好意地在 Steve 脸颊上亲了一下，“那只能委屈你留在车里，我猜？或许你可以先回Stark 大厦，Jarvis 可以安排另一辆车，又或者只是将 Happy 找来。”

“我倾向于更安全的方式，Tony.”Steve 的右手轻轻搭上 Tony 的肩头，因为亲密禁令他们已经有一阵子没有像样的亲热，连亲吻也大多只是浅尝辄止。但今天或许他们可以稍微放松一下，毕竟经过一上午的会议，Tony 的精神依然尚好，没有疲惫的迹象。他的左手轻轻包上 Tony 的后脑，手指深深插入那里柔软浓密的棕色发丝里，“SI 每年的暑期项目都会招募一些在校实习生，今年可以加设针对青少年的项目，”他们已经靠得太近，Tony 的眼睛在他视野中不断放大，就像是没有尽头的棕色星空，让人想要陷在其中，Steve 忍不住在那双眼睛上轻吻两下，然后是他还有些苍白的嘴唇，“那会让一切都变得很容易，你可以在他进入项目后将他叫到 Stark 大厦、或者基地来，我会陪着你。”

 

“Hi!” 电梯口忽然传来兴奋的叫声，下一秒又忽然低了下去，透露着点懊恼和期期艾艾，”Mr.Stark?”

Tony坐在转椅上转过身，看到大厅的另一侧站着一个算不上高挑的男孩儿，棕色的短发微微有些自来卷，身上穿着 Stark Industries 的连帽衫，一只手紧紧攥着书包带子，另一只手不停地在卫衣下摆上蹭来蹭去，不知是习惯性动作还是想要将掌心的汗水擦拭干净。Tony 翘起嘴角，抬起手做了一个邀请的姿势，“欢迎来到 Stark Tower，Peter.”

“Oh, Mr.Stark, 我是 Peter Parker，”男孩儿几乎是有些弹跳地穿过大厅，走到一半又像是意识到什么，突兀地放慢脚步，表现出一副更加稳重的样子——如果他没有两只手掌都攥紧挎在左肩的书包带子的话，“God，您当然知道我是谁，您刚刚已经叫出了我的名字，我是说，”男孩儿的语速越来越快，看起来已经紧张得冒出了一额头的细汗，“我的意思是，我很荣幸，Sir，来到这里，这可是 Stark 大厦，Mr.Hogan 告诉我的时候我向他确认了三遍，uhhh，请您忘记刚才那句，”他稚嫩的脸庞几乎完全皱了起来，棕色的大眼睛里盛满了懊恼与激动，“我只是，Jesus，您是我的偶像。”

“放松，Kid，”Tony 扩大了笑容，他站起身，挺直腰背，伸出了右手，“很高兴见到你。”

Peter 慌忙也伸出手，半途又缩回去在牛仔裤上拼命擦了两下，才重新伸出来握住 Tony 的手掌，“也很高兴见到您，我是说，非常荣幸。”

Tony 在他肩头轻轻拍了两下，率先走进下沉的沙发区，斜倚在沙发的一侧，手臂搭在扶手上，“坐，Kid，我听项目负责人说你表现得很出色，非常敏捷、非常高效，也非常聪明。”

Peter 有些局促地在对面的单人沙发椅中坐下，犹豫了十几秒才在 Tony 的点头许可后将书包摘下来放在雪白的长毛地毯上。“谢谢您，”他双手放在膝盖上，像是已经慢慢镇静下来，“Mr.Hogan 告诉我，因为我在项目中的表现，获得了加入另一个实习项目的面试机会——由您亲自面试。”

“没错，”Tony 眼睛中闪烁着愉快的光芒，他对面的 Peter 全身都绷紧了，看上去仿佛下一秒就要跳起来，“但我们还要等一个人，面试才能开始——相信我，那会是个更大的惊喜。”他耸耸肩，第三次让 Peter 放松，“或者我们可以先聊点别的，比如，你的偶像是Iron Man？”

“这有点奇怪，”Peter 迟疑了一下，但十四岁的少年人显然很难在这么近距离地面对 Tony Stark时，还能隐瞒什么真正的崇拜，“我是说，希望您不要误解，Iron Man 是最酷的复仇者之一，但，您才是我的偶像，Stark Industries 的Tony Stark，”Peter 的整张脸都亮了起来，“我去过法拉盛的 Stark Expo，虽然没有买到开幕典礼的门票，但是站在会场外面，通过大屏幕观看了全程，您关于可再生能源的那篇演讲，那就像是第一次看星球大战，我简直无法描述我有多激动；还有每年九月基金的演讲，去年您展示的那项全息技术，二构，God，我简直无法想象那能够有多广阔的应用前景；当然还有，Jarvis，Jarvis 几乎就是一个奇迹——”Peter 意识到自己的声音越来越高、语速越来越快，脸颊一下涨得通红，“我是想说，您是个活着的传奇，Mr.Stark.”  
Tony 微微挑起眉毛，故意板起脸，声音也严肃起来，“那么，Mr.Parker，你也认为，Iron Man 比不上 Tony Stark？”

“什么？不，我不是那个意思，Mr.Stark，”Peter 惊慌失措地揪紧膝盖上的牛仔布料，通红的脸颊仿佛都要冒出蒸汽，“我是说，我，我想说的是，Iron Man 只是您的一部分，就像是，就像是一份职业而且，也？有人这样说过吗——这是面试题目吗，Mr.Stark，我是不是搞砸了？”

他的眼睛大大地睁着，完全就是一个还没长大的孩子。Tony 停止继续吓唬他，抬起一只手向下挥动两下，忍不住露出一个Tony Stark 的招牌笑容，还带着点安抚意味，“别激动，Peter，面试还没有开始，只是你的话让我想起了另一个人——”

沙发区后方不远处的私人电梯发出到达的叮咚声，电梯门无声地向两侧滑开。

正对着电梯的 Peter 看到走出来的男人，不由自主地跳了起来，God，这一天实在是，他今天早上起来时绝对想不到一天之内能发生所有这些，Peter听到自己的声音都在颤抖，但他顾不上自己现在能有多么丢脸，“Captain？”

健壮的金发男人向他们走过来，那张在学校德育课程、复仇者各类新闻发布会与公开活动、乃至博物馆专项展区见过无数次的英俊面庞，冲着他点点头，“Steve Rogers，很高兴见到你，Mr.Parker.”

“Big Fan! ” Peter在大脑来得及反应之前就前跨两步，握住了男人伸出的手，他有些语无伦次，“您叫我 Peter 就可以，就像 Mr.Stark 那样，”他顿了顿，声音微微降低，还透着些小心翼翼，“如果您愿意的话，Sir？”

“不用紧张，Kid.”男人揽住他的肩头，在他绷紧的后背轻拍了两下，如同年长的强大男性对于年轻男孩儿的认可，而那确实帮助 Peter 从过度的兴奋和惊讶中摆脱出来，转而逐渐恢复到更如常的平静状态。

而一旦恢复冷静，也就意味着恢复了他过于强大的观察能力、以及更多爆炸性信息的输入——男人转过身，熟稔地紧挨着 Tony 坐下去，两个人的膝头自然地碰在一起，Tony 左肘倚在柔软的沙发靠背上，小臂自然下垂，手掌正搭在男人强壮的上臂处，手指弹跳着在微微绷紧布料的肌肉上捏按了几下，以一种远远超出同事间社交尺度的方式。

Peter 难以控制地想起在 Facebook 上流传甚广的那篇八卦文章，关于 Iron Man AKA 花花公子 Tony Stark 出轨 Captain America 的那篇——God，那是对这两个人的人格侮辱，但面前的画面就只是，尤其 Tony 无名指上的婚戒在灯光下还如此耀眼。

等等！Peter 有些僵硬地转动着自己的脖颈，目光落在男人自然搭在 Tony 大腿处的手掌上，相近款式的银色指环同样在灯光下熠熠生辉。

Holy Crap！

Tony 顺着 Peter 的目光低下头看了一眼，露出一个甚至有些得意的笑容，“看来需要重新介绍一下，Peter，这是 Steve Rogers，我的丈夫——就是那个全世界媒体花了快十年时间也没挖出来的 Stark 丈夫。”

这似乎是个解释，但实际上并没有任何帮助。Peter 被巨大的信息量冲刷到大脑短暂空白，以至于他看起来非常镇定，甚至还开口与男人搭话，“您的发型与之前曼哈顿公约电视辩论时不太一样，比电视上看起来还更威严一些，也比电视上看起来要瘦一些…”

最后一句话仿佛触发了什么开关，Tony 原本只是微微翘起的嘴角猛然扩大成一个夸张的弧度，他的手掌在男人的大腿上用力拍了几下，直到被男人翻过手掌握住手指，“你听到他了，Director，连第一次见到你的孩子都意识到你已经比健美先生小了一号。”他的两只眼睛完全眯了起来，“uhh，你知道，除了我之外，从前所有人都要靠发型和着装来区别你和 Cap 的背影，”他一只手搭在大笑的脸庞前，“但现在，没有人会认错。”胸腔都随着他压低的笑声震动，仿佛有一串气泡正要从他喉咙中冲出来，“哦，感谢你，Peter，贡献了今日最佳。”

男人的眉头微微皱起，又很快平复，看向 Tony 的眼神中透露着十足的无奈。他调转目光，安抚地看向不知所措的少年人，“电视上那个不是我，Peter，那是你们的 Captain America，这个世界的 Steve Rogers.”

Tony翻了个巨大的白眼，打断了Steve 的解释，“你相信平行宇宙理论吗，Kid？”Tony 看到Peter 点头，就耸耸肩继续讲述下去，“你眼前的就是平行宇宙真实存在的证明。来自另一个宇宙的 Captain America AKA Steve Rogers，神盾局真正的领导者，纽约大战的指挥官，曼哈顿公约的发起者，以及，我出柜宣言里那个真正的男主角。”

“Wow，” 男孩儿深深吸了一口气，两只手掌悬在空中缓慢下压，仿佛也在安抚自己，他的脸色一点点明亮起来，就像是发现了新大陆的孩子，“我是说，太酷了！Awsome！我能再和您握一次手吗，Cap？不，应该是，Mr.Rogers，uhh，不对，Director Rogers？”Peter 有些崩溃地抓了抓头发，皱起小脸，试探性地伸出手，“Sir？”


	51. Chapter 51

平行宇宙，那可是——之前那只是一种理论上的可能性，但现在，oh，God，他在和活生生的证据握手，那个人还是 Steve Rogers！Peter 觉得自己就像是偷偷喝了 Uncle Ben 留下来的起泡酒，整个脑袋都有点晕晕乎乎的，看过的所有科普文章、浅显的学术论文、社交网络上的讨论还有那些纪录片全都在大脑里盘旋着呼啸而过。Mr.Stark 的丈夫，那意味着，Director Rogers 已经在他们的世界至少停留了二十年——他还是神盾局的局长！Jesus，这是个天大的秘密，Peter 想，他的思维忍不住漫无边际地飘了出去——他是意外穿越到这个宇宙的吗？还是通过技术手段？如果是后者，他们那个世界的科技已经发展到了这个水平吗？量子通道、时空穿越，这、这只是——

他的思维被 Tony 的声音拉回了现实，Peter 打了一个机灵，下意识地抬起头。

“没错，他的中间名就是 Sir，”Tony的手掌拄在Steve 的膝头，歪着脑袋瞟向 Steve，又转回头一本正经地看向 Peter，“Steve · Sir · Rogers.” 他的手背被 Steve 盖住，Tony打开肩膀，无辜地摊摊手，”我可没骗他，Cap 如果现在打进电话来见到你第一句话会是什么？我可以让 Jarvis公布统计数据。”

Peter 显然被说服了，非常认真地点点头，而 Steve 只能摇着头叹口气，目光落回 Tony 身上，不轻不重地捏捏他的掌心。Tony 抬起手，在嘴上做出一个拉拉链的动作，他看向正襟危坐的少年人，又向 Steve 投去责难的眼神——老冰棍总是有办法将一切气氛都变得正经又严肃，并且让他的玩笑话也会被当成认真的告诫。Tony 夸张地摇摇头，站起来从附近的迷你冰箱中拿出两听可乐，走回Peter 身边盘起一条腿坐下来，递给他一听。Peter 有些受宠若惊地接在手里，又看看 Steve，才小心地拉开了拉环。

“Peter,” Steve不赞同的目光在 Tony 身上停留了几秒钟，才正了正脸色，尽量温和地看向Peter，将越跑越远的谈话扯回正题，“今天请你来主要是为了求证几段视频的真实性。”

他抬起手指比划了一下，沙发区中心的矮桌上，一个魔方样子的终端随之在空中投放出一段视频——在纽约市摩天大楼间飞荡的 Spiderman，身上穿着被简单改造过的蓝红制服，眼睛上戴着一对有些简陋的风镜。他正在追逐一伙机车劫犯，双脚蹬在天桥的外侧，以一种不可思议的角度空翻越过天桥及上面的密集人群，稳稳落上街角面包店的露台，甩出的蛛丝将三个劫匪缠在一起，捆在人行道旁的路灯上。

Peter 不由自主地向后紧紧靠着沙发椅的靠背，拉开与 Tony 的距离，又侧过脸避开 Steve 的目光——God，这可是，Director Rogers，连 Captain 也会用 Sir 来称呼他，他真的没可能在他面前成功撒谎，但他不能不试试看。

“很多人说这只是特效合成？”Peter 的声音有些磕磕巴巴的，“你知道，Youtube上很多模仿复仇者们的视频，这个只是做得格外好，”他汗湿的掌心在大腿上反复蹭了几下，眼睛盯着其他角落，“我是说，我不是这方面的专家，Sir，我，我也不知道…”

Steve 看似相信了这个说法，他缓缓地点头，但接下来的话语却截然相反，“介意让我看一看你的书包吗，Kid？”

Peter 立刻将脚边的书包抱起来，双手按在怀里，“这…这是私人物品，Sir.”

“不过进入 Stark 大厦要对所有物品进行安检，我相信 Happy 已经让你签署过隐私及保密协议了？”Steve 的声音很和缓，但 Peter 却更紧张了，他打量着四周，仿佛在计划着逃跑的路线，即使他知道其实这一切都已经没有意义。

“你读过曼哈顿公约的草案吗，Peter？” Steve 换了一种方式，他放松地向后靠在沙发上，而听到这句话 Tony 不由又翻了一个白眼，他扯起嘴角看向 Peter，目光中盛满了爱莫能助。

“读过，我是说，一部分，Sir.” 那公约对他来说太复杂了，他只是在观看电视辩论的时候大概了解了几个章节——他知道他们在做正确的事。

”那你或许知道，神盾局和复仇者的目标之一，就是保护与引导像 Spiderman 这样的超能力者，”Steve的神色宽容温和，像是一个真正的长辈，让人想要选择相信他、跟随他，“包括他的秘密身份。我们不会告诉May 的，Peter，我们想要提供帮助。“

Peter 慢慢软化下来，逐渐放松了扣在双肩包上的双手。他前后摇晃着身体，最终咬住嘴唇，抬起眼睛，反复看向对面的 Steve 与身边的 Tony，他最喜欢的超级英雄、他的偶像。Tony仿佛已经失去了耐心，倾身向前抓住 Peter 怀里的书包猛地一抽。

书包在Peter 收紧的手指间纹丝不动。

Tony 抿起嘴，装作余光中没有瞥见 Steve 弯起的眼睛——他有的是时间和他算账。他压低下颌，给了 Peter 一个警告的瞪视，棕发的少年下意识地松开了手。

那套制服就静静地躺在三明治、物理书与笔记本下面。

Peter 看着 Tony 将制服从书包里取出来，在半空中抖开，从心底里冒出一些尴尬与惊慌——就像是被霍金教授看到了自己不及格的物理成绩单。

“就这个？”Tony 挑剔地拨弄了两下那一堆薄薄的布料，“说真的视频里那点可怜的像素拯救了你，Kid，这算是，连体泳装？婴儿睡衣？你是怎么穿着这些衣服在曼哈顿飞来荡去的？”

Peter 将自己涨红的脸埋进手掌里，God，这简直是公开处刑，就在自己的偶像面前。

“你还很年轻，Peter，而这，打击犯罪，不是一项轻松的工作。”Steve 的声音将 Peter 从情绪里拉出来，他拨动着那一串热门的系列视频，Spiderman 的那些，“据我所知，你没有告诉任何人，对吗？那么是什么驱使你做了所有的这些？”

“是的，我没有告诉任何人。那会吓坏他们的。Uncle Ben ，”少年人的声音哽咽了一下，琥珀色的大眼睛中闪过一丝水光，“Uncle Ben 告诉我，能力越大，责任越大。”他迅速调整了呼吸，脸上充满了超出年龄的成熟与严肃，“我大概在，大半年前获得了这些能力，发生了一些事情，漫长的故事。呃，你瞧，”Peter 的手指拽动着自己的袖口，像是想把自己的两只手都藏进袖子里，“如果您有这样的能力，我是说，您当然也有那些能力，但，总而言之，如果你能做到这一切，但你没有去做。那么，”他深深吸了一口气，眼神中的回避与无措已经不见踪影，“当不幸发生时，那就是你的责任。”

“所以，这就是你想做的？”Tony 将制服与蛛丝发射器放在矮桌上，他的嘴角轻轻动了一下，眼睛中充满了复杂的、又有些矛盾的情绪，他是第一次见到这个孩子，却不由自主地为他感到骄傲，与担忧。“帮助弱者，履行自己的责任，让世界变成一个更美好的地方？”

“是，”Peter犹豫了一下，但很快又点点头，“是的，帮助那些，弱者，需要帮助的人。这，我就是这么想的。”

Tony 转过头，与 Steve 交换了一个眼神。Steve 的目光笼在他身上，不用开口，他也能读懂写在他眼睛中的那些话，Steve 在说他明白为什么另一个宇宙里，Tony 会喜欢 Peter，相信他、照顾他、引导他；在说他也为这个孩子感到骄傲；在告诉Tony，Steve Rogers 更为Tony Stark 感到骄傲，他是那个将世界变得更好的人。

Tony 收回目光，咳嗽了两声来掩饰自己的些许不自在与微微泛红的脸颊，他垂下眼睫，又抬起眼重新看向 Peter，“你需要一个更新升级，Kid，穿着这个可没办法将你的事业长久地进行下去，”他拿起蛛丝发射器在手指间转了转，“这是个非常杰出的设计，我想你可以凭借它来申请九月基金——非公开申请。还有很多专项测试，男孩儿，在使用自己的能力之前，应该对自己的能力有尽可能详细的了解，我会设计一系列的针对性实验来帮助你实现这一点。“

“更重要的是，如果你愿意的话，Peter，”Steve 接过Tony 的话，”我们可以，对你开放一部分复仇者基地的权限。你可以定期到基地接受一些训练，不仅仅是战斗方面的——我们希望为你提供帮助和引导。”


	52. Chapter 52

“Stark.” 红斗篷的来人从凭空冒出来的金色光圈中走出来，向湖边的两人点头示意，短短两句话就选用了截然不同的两种语气，“Director.”

“Strange.” Tony转过身，正对着 Strange 翻了一个巨大的白眼，声调微微挑高，手指挑剔地上下比划着 Strange 全身，”如果圣殿已经资金紧张到了这个程度，连件衣服都买不起——毫不意外，毕竟是在你的管理下——你可以写一份募捐申请，没有人会在纽约的七月穿成这个样子。”

“Hmmm.”Strange 的目光落在 Tony 微微鼓起的小肚腩上，挤出含义丰富的哼声。

“Stephen, 是有什么突发情况吗？” Steve 赶在两个人再次揪住任何一点细枝末节吵起来之前，插入了对话——Strange 不是古一，只是普通情况时他会和其他人一样选择发送邮件或者语音通话。

 

距离 Tony 的心脏手术已经过去了两年半，而 Strange 一直担任他的主治医生，负责手术后以季度为周期的复查与恢复情况确认，直到七个月前。

一场车祸毁掉了 Strange的双手，即使再生摇篮也暂时还没有解决神经接续与再生，尤其是复杂的手部神经再生的难题。Tony 为 Strange 提供了不少小额无息贷款去进行医疗尝试，但最终他消失在某次寻找之旅中，再出现时已经成为了圣殿法师。

Strange 再次出现时，选择的地点也是复仇者基地——他送来古一逝去的消息，同时告知圣殿与复仇者们间的合作沟通此后由他负责。

另一个宇宙中 Steve 与 Strange 并没有太多私人谈话，仅有的几次也是围绕着 Steve 的时空跳跃。就如同在过去的二十几年中，他与古一也已经非常熟悉，但仍然仅限于工作范围——或者说他们所共同追求的目标，保护这个世界与生命相关的领域。

而这就意味着，对于他们的命运，Steve 无从提醒，更无法改变。

他无法改变一切、更不可能拯救所有，能够做的就只有倾尽全力保证联盟的统一与团结、为必然发生的那场战争做好一切准备——包括双胞胎、Vision 与 Peter 的战术训练，新加入的 Scott Long、瓦坎达的 T’challa及其力量与整个团队的磨合训练；漫长反复、艰难曲折的曼哈顿公约谈判进程，顺便一提，第11版草案应当就是最后一版了，或许年底之前他们就能看到胜利的曙光；包括神盾与各国间的一些战略协同，以及与 Stark 工业联合开发的全球战略防御系统，指挥权由他暂时全权负责，他们不能不对可能到来的成建制武装力量进行针对性预案。

 

“Thor 和 Loki 刚刚来过。”Strange 维持着他那高深莫测的、心理医生一般的表情，由于 Loki 始终在圣殿的特别关注清单上，只要他出现在地球就会有圣殿法师将他们带到圣殿去，以至于神域兄弟现在已经习惯性地将降落在中庭的第一站固定为纽约圣殿，“一周内的第二次——第一次他们只是惯例地探望 Odin，所以我没有进行专门通报；但刚才，”Strange 的眉心微微蹙起，目光骤然严肃凌厉，仿佛一把闪着光的手术刀，“他们是通过空间宝石跳跃过来的，Thor 失去了一只眼睛与妙尔尼尔——他没有详细解释，只是留下了口信。”

“他告诉我了一个通讯坐标，希望能请你发送给 Danvers，”Strange 抬起下巴示意 Steve 查看终端，“阿斯加德已经陷落，他们需要向地球迁徙，两艘民航飞船分别由女武神与海姆达尔负责，希望 Danvers 能前去护航，他和 Loki 需要前往尼达维打造新武器。”

Steve 将终端上接收到的坐标转发给Fury，安排他立刻联系 Danvers，抬起头时他的眉头紧紧皱了起来，“如果我没预料错的话，战争已经开始了。”目前地球上已经有两颗宝石，而如果神域兄弟那里一切顺利，不久后地球上就会有四颗宝石。毫无疑问，地球会成为 Thanos 及其军队的必然攻击对象，“你和 Vision 会成为首要目标，Stephen，如果可能的话，希望你能安排圣殿的力量与复仇者们合作，”Steve 直视着Strange，深蓝的眼睛仿佛暴雨前平静的海面，“而从现在开始，我不建议你再单独行动。”

 

“Danvers，” Steve 站在会议室一端，所有在基地的复仇者都被紧急集合在这里，落地窗外的停机坪上不断有战机不断起起落落，整个基地已经进入战时状态，“如果你有朋友能够联系到银河护卫队，请提示他们 Thanos 或许会寻找到他们，在另一个宇宙，Thanos 献祭了他的女儿Gamora换取灵魂宝石——我不确定是否这件事还会重演。”

“我会找几个朋友询问一下。” 全息影像中的Danvers 点点头，她站在阿斯加德的难民船上，身边是 Steve 曾经也很熟悉的女武神，以及只是耳闻、但从未真正谋面的Heimdall——Thank God, 这一次他们还没有碰上 Thanos 和他的大军。

“Heimdall，” Tony面前浮现出一张古老的壁画，上面用非常抽象地方式标注着九界的位置方向，“尼达维的情况你现在能看到吗？Thor 和 Loki 身上有两枚无限宝石，Thanos 有可能会选择优先攻击他们。”

“Thor 到达之前我确认过尼达维的情况，”Heimdall 的声音里泄露出一丝哀恸，“虽然矮人族之前就被提示过，但还是没能真正逃过 Thanos 的毒手。尼达维的矮人族只剩下了一半，Eitri也受了重伤——Thanos 已经拿到了可以驾驭宝石的无限手套，据 Eitri 说，他已经得到了力量宝石。Thor 目前正在重启熔炉，Eitri试图为他打造暴风战斧，Loki 在附近警戒，他们暂时应该还是安全的。”

“Loki 掌握着宇宙魔方，”仍旧穿着战甲、始终保持在战备状态的女武神补充，“如果有紧急情况，他们应该能离开。”

“Danvers，你们的预计到达时间？”Natasha 双肘撑在桌面上，手指在一份报告上迅速拖动，“神盾方面正在与世界安全理事会沟通协调，准备接收阿斯加德的难民船只，我需要一些具体信息，包括人数、到达时间等等。”

“请让神盾方面将问题整理一下发送过来，”Danvers 与身侧的女武神交换了一个眼神，随即转过头来，“预计到达时间在4-5 个地球日，如果顺利的话。但Heimdall 会注意地球的情况，如果 Thanos 的军队先于我们到达了地球，我会立刻赶回去。”


	53. Chapter 53

亡刃将军与暗夜比邻星出现在深夜。

复仇者们并不是他们的目标--他们的任务是带走心灵宝石，或者失去反抗能力的Vision.

但Tony，经历过纽约大战后的Tony，绝不会再允许外来军队就这样毫无顾忌地深入地球腹地，然后轻易抢走他们想要的一切。

钢铁军团是他准备的第一道防线---未经授权的小型飞船及生命体一进入到基地上空，就触发了Edith与Jarvis的联动警报，几十套钢铁战甲倾巢而出将两名入侵者围在中央。

一轮炮火或许不能为强悍的外星战士造成致命伤害，但为所有复仇者争取到了宝贵的几分钟。

尖锐的警报声与轰鸣的炮火一瞬间将整个基地唤醒，缓缓升起的金属墙面将所有建筑都包裹成天然的钢铁堡垒。

Banner率先在出现在大楼前的空地上，他攥紧拳头化身Hulk，怒吼着接住突出包围的暗夜比邻星的长矛，骤然发力将比邻星当做武器砸向被钢铁军团暂时缠住的亡刃将军。

亡刃将军将最靠近的一副战甲拦腰斩断，跳起来试图从空中接住被摔过来的比邻星。一道明黄的光柱骤然压制住了他的动作，逼迫他立刻后跳躲过一击，比邻星重重地摔在地面上，光柱洞穿了她的左肩，炸起一声凄厉的嘶吼。

亡刃将军飞扑向悬停在半空的Vision，比邻星捂住肩头，吼叫着召唤紧随其后的大军全面进攻。

后撤的比邻星没来得及回到小型舰艇上就被新一轮的炮火挡住了退路，失去了一半战斗力的她狼狈地在火光中左右躲闪，眼前闪过一个几乎抓不住的银色残影，随即一团绯红的光芒如有实质般缠上了她的身体，将她送向半空又狠狠砸向袭来的外星军团。

“Kids，你们都冲得太靠前了”，耳机里传来Cap一如既往的严肃声音，“Vision，按照原计划你不应该第一时间就加入战斗。”

“根据计算模型，Captain.”一面星盾呼啸着飞向亡刃将军，将正缠斗的两人撕扯开，又在空中划过一道完全违背物理定律的轨迹回到 Cap 手臂上。Vision配合地向另一个方向滑行，与正在清理杂兵的Wanda 会合，“我的加入能够有效提高战斗效率，从而使心灵宝石更加安全。”

“而 Wanda 就只是因为看到她男朋友冲出去就…”Petro 在草坪空地上穿梭出一套复杂的银色轨迹，依靠加速度与冲击力轻易带倒了了十几个刚刚落地的外星战士，他短暂地停留在Vision 与 Wanda 面前，硬是从两人中间的缝隙穿过，试图将他们分开得远一些——他只是忘了 Vision 是可以穿过墙壁的那个，自从他和 Wanda 开始恋爱关系，在他嘴里就毫不客气地被称呼为，机器人。

“Hey，男孩儿，”Clint 出现在附近的楼顶，那是个最好的瞭望点，“你们已经是成年人了，不要在战场上做这些孩子气的举动。”如果他射向亡刃将军的箭没有从 Vision 的头顶划过的话，这句话会更加有说服力。

“Wow，Legolas，” Tony拍拍贴在胸口的纳米反应堆，金红色的战甲潮水般包裹他的全身，他冲向半空，居高临下地对蝗虫般从舰艇中涌出的外星士兵进行重火力压制，“你这副样子让我想起了和 Steve 约会时老头子的表现——”Tony 说到一半忽然想起了 Wanda 的性别，不由地爆发出口，“Ohhhh, Fuck！”

“没错，Princess Stark！”Clint 当然不会放过任何一个嘲笑 Tony 的机会，在激烈的战火中他幸灾乐祸的声音听起来格外可恶，“Stark 帝国最耀眼的明珠！”

“Avengers，”耳机中传来 Steve 的声音，及时打断了 Clint准备继续下去的新一轮玩笑，“我已经与世界安全理事会进行过紧急沟通，整个东海岸都立刻进入战时紧急状态。Fury，从现在开始你接管神盾的临时指挥权，负责此后与理事会的全程沟通，以及政府与民间机构救援协调。”

“Yes，Sir.” Fury的声音绷得很紧，仅仅这过去这十分钟的战斗规模，就已经可以判断纽约大战与之相比大概只能算是预科。

“Coulson，你与 Hill 配合，接管国民警卫队、消防队、警方，一切进行现场救援的力量，”Steve 的声音坚定有力，就像是一切都在脑中预演过无数次，“尽最大可能减少平民伤亡——以复仇者基地为中心的十平方公里会成为主战场，圣殿附近也可能会遭遇额外火力关注，执行紧急代码：深紫，最快速度完成重点区域的完全疏散。”

Coulson 与 Hill 立刻在频道中简短确认，Steve 则进入到下一条指令，“Tony？”

“你开会的时候我已经联系上 Strange，”Tony 躲过一枚飞弹，俯冲进汹涌的士兵群中进行一轮无差别攻击，“纽约上空出现了一个巨大的甜甜圈，毫无疑问是冲着时间宝石去的，他应该马上就会将 Party 带到这——oh，”已经被 Tony 几次三番远距离牵制、始终没能登上舰艇的暗夜比邻星仿佛已经失去了理智，借力在一头外星怪兽背上跃起，挥舞着巨大的光矛试图扑上来与 Tony 同归于尽，被一连串的激光炮截断在空中，“谢谢，Tasha，eww，如果这些恶心的液体没有溅满我的战甲的话，我会更感激你的。”

“我的荣幸，” Tasha在战机中翻了个巨大的白眼，“Your Highness.”

“你的脾气越来越暴躁了，Tasha，一定都是 Uncle Bucky 的错。”耳机中立刻传出一声不赞同的“Hey，Kid！”，但 Tony 假装完全没听到，“以及王会赶到瓦坎达，把 T’Challa 他们带过来。报告完毕，Boss.”

“OK. Nat, 你配合 Tony 对敌人进行重火力压制，尽量控制核心战场的范围，”Steve 跑动着从露台跳下来加入战斗，声音还如同在会议室时一样稳定，“Clint，随时报告战场情况，时刻准备接应圣殿法师与瓦坎达军队；Cap，中心战区交给你，照顾好孩子们。”

“Bucky，突击队还有多长时间抵达现场？”频道中一连串的“Yes，Sir”与“收到”此起彼伏，Steve 蹬在一名外星士兵肩上跃起接住Cap 被亡刃将军击飞的星盾，转身掷回 Cap 手中，“二十分钟，Steve！Sam 他们已经在路上了。”

刚刚目睹比邻星惨死的亡刃将军仿佛一台失控的战争机器，不计代价地疯狂冲向 Vision 所在的方向。Vision 正浮在空中，明黄的光柱在地面划过一道深深的裂痕，击穿了一连串嘶吼着扑向他的怪兽，后方的亡刃将军挥舞着一人多高的战戟，光柱被战戟反射四散，仿佛扫射的激光武器，合围的外星士兵纷纷被击倒在地，附近的复仇者们却也不得不寻找掩体避免误伤，连 Vision 也险些被击中。

“Vis！”Wanda 的眼睛仿佛是点燃的绯红火焰，缠绕在双手上的绯红光芒将外星士兵、长满獠牙的怪兽，她能抓取到的一切，摔在亡刃将军的去路上。一道银色的身影滑过那些飞掷的士兵与怪物，闪动着将一柄长枪塞进了 Cap 手中——那是比邻星的武器，“我猜这个应该能直接伤到他。”Petro 留下一句话就又化为一道残影冲进前方战场。

“Sir！”Cap手握长枪加速跑动，冲向十二点钟方向的 Steve，Steve 砸晕扑上来的一头怪兽，曲腿举起星盾，Cap 一脚蹬上星盾，被巨大的推力送向半空，长枪掼向亡刃将军的背心，“Wanda！”

Wanda 挥出一团红光紧紧缠住亡刃将军，长枪带着尖锐的破空声呼啸而至，贯穿亡刃将军深深插入地面，明黄光柱再次将他整个击穿。Petro 在焦黑的残躯前停下，“这个家伙是死透了吧？”

“是的，”频道中响起 Clint 的声音，“我恐怕他没有再将自己拼起来的能力，但我们又来了新伙伴。”

天边已经泛起了鱼肚白，基地周边浮现出大大小小的金黄色光圈，Petro 兴奋地叫起来，“Oh，Coool！上次我们只能在电视里看到这个！”

“非常乐观，Petro，”Tony 刚将几艘舰艇引爆，原本的草坪花园已经只剩下一片焦土，“有机会我一定让你去放烟花，David X 还没…”

“Tony！”Cap 打断了Tony 的调侃，一如既往，但起码这次没有再跟随什么多余的说教。Tony 在面甲下翻了个白眼，“Fine，我不会让孩子们去送包裹的，Capsicle.”

“Hi! Mr.Stark!” 蓝红制服的 Peter 从光圈里跳出来，听起来比 Petro 还要兴奋，“你看到了吗？God，我的蜘蛛感应刚才突然发作，抬头看到天上出现了一个巨大的飞船！Wow！就像是火星救援里那艘一样环状的飞船，但这艘只有一个环，像是个巨大的甜甜圈。然后我就想去 Stark Tower 找你们，路上碰到了 Dr.Strange，他被一个章鱼脸缠住了，但他的斗篷！God，这一切都太酷了！你绝对想象不到他的斗篷…唔唔唔，这是什么！”

不知从什么方向飞来的蜘蛛形金属模块贴上Peter 的胸口，纳米战甲水流般瞬间包裹住了 Peter 全身，Karen 熟悉的声音在 Peter 耳畔响起，“正在接入——欢迎使用 17.A，Peter，生日快乐。”

Tony 飞向他身后，手持巨刃的黑矮星试图从光圈的另一端冲过来，却冲进了另一个光圈，Tony 只来得及看见黑矮星正从陡峭的雪山悬崖上跌落，光圈就骤然合拢，“王，那是雪山吗？”

“珠穆朗玛峰。”王面无表情地划出另一个光圈，接应其他法师进入战场。

“你被正式邀请参加我的婚礼纪念聚会！”Tony 吹了一声口哨，转头看向焕然一新的Peter，“十七岁生日礼物，Kid，只是有点提前。”


	54. Chapter 54

“Coool ！” Peter低下头看看自己全身，不由得又发出一声惊叹，“Awesome ！”但战场上来不及花时间仔细研究这套崭新制服的功能，Peter 下意识地一闪身，躲过身后飞来的流弹，弹出蛛丝荡入主战场。

深红的披风从光圈中拖着 Strange 有些狼狈地冲出来，王想要故技重施关闭传送门，被紧追不舍的乌木喉挥起一杆路灯利箭般破空而来，令他不得不中断动作避开攻击。

“Hulk！”Steve 远远注意到了这一角的战况，他们不能冒失去任何一颗无限宝石的风险，“保护 Strange！”

Steve 话音刚落，Strange 与近在咫尺的乌木喉中间冒出一个深红色的庞然大物——是刚刚被传送到现场的 Lang, 他伸手捞起因为变故而愣神了一瞬间的乌木喉，在空中挥舞着，声音因为过于巨大的体型而异常沉闷，即使如此也无法掩饰住他的兴高采烈，“早上好，Sir，Captain，还有，哦，对不起人太多了，我想这不是一个一一打招呼的好时候——ouch！” 他低头看看被攥在掌心，但依然有能力调动起附近一切资源发动攻击的乌木喉，像被蜜蜂蜇了一样疯狂甩动着被刺伤的手掌，“Hulk！交给你了！”

穿越小半个战场扑过来的 Hulk 露出一个混合着愤怒与兴奋的笑，接住了Scott 丢过来的乌木喉，仿佛对待什么不顺心的玩偶般，拖曳着他的双腿反复砸向地面，直到把本就坑坑洼洼的地面砸出一个人形的深坑，又顺手捡起散落在身边的外星长矛，掼进深坑。

“WOW.” 赶过来想要进行支援的 Peter 敬畏地看向 Hulk，后者用手背揉了揉鼻子，发出了不屑的哼声，“Puny Alien.”

“Jarvis, 检查生命迹象。”同样刚刚飞过来的 Tony 悬停在空中对那个深坑进行扫描，“Hulk，把 Peter 带走，这起码是个 NC-17 的画面——他才十六岁！”

“我再过两个月就十七岁了，Mr.Stark！”Peter 不满地在频道中大声抗议，但却无法得到任何人的支持，包括 Petro 和 Wanda，两个大学生仿佛已经忘记了被大家庭限制一切的青春期遭遇，只对自己不再是联盟中最小的孩子感到由衷的开心，“那就还是十六岁，Spidey！”

“未检测到生命迹象，Sir.” Jarvis可靠的声音在频道中响起，Tony 扫了一眼 Jarvis 传送到屏幕上的简易生命指征报告，“Steve，我记得你说过 Thanos 的得力干将主要有四个，所以我们已经消除了最大的威胁，目前来看？”

“是的，目前来看。”Steve 抚摸了一下前臂，拉出一张小型的全息屏，“Edith 的初步评估报告已经完成，从目前的规模来看，Thanos 应该已经出动了一半以上的武装力量，我们需要抓住他还没有赶到地球的真空时段，尽可能消灭这支军队的有生力量。”

伴随着高频率的嗡鸣，乌云般的无人机群出现在战场上空，遵循着预设的指令目标进行精准攻击。

“Tasha，战机编队交给你指挥，预计抵达时间 2 分钟。”Steve 将标注过任务目标的评估报告共享给整个频道，“Jarvis，带领钢铁军团，和 Nat 一起配合 Tony，尽可能摧毁制空力量。”

“Vision，Wanda，Hulk，”Steve 将报告中的两张图片高亮推送给三人，“接下来会有些大家伙，归你们了。”

“Scott，你还能支撑多长时间？”Steve 抬头望向正拎着几架外形战机当做武器犁过战场的 Scott，后者踉跄了一下，声音已经有些虚弱，“我想没多久，Sir，我想我得、我得立刻恢复…”

“Hope？你在吗？”Steve 皱起眉，Scott 已经有些摇摇欲坠，而这决不是可以安全缩小甚至昏迷的哈德孙河，“我在，Sir，Scott 交给我。”

下一秒巨大的 Scott 消失不见，频道里再次响起 Hope 的声音，“我接住他了，现在带他暂时离开。”

整个战场已经陷入一片混乱的白刃战，金色的法阵、蓝色的炮火与不时闪现的明黄光柱、绯红光芒交织在一起，源源不绝的 Thanos 大军仿佛没有恐惧与自我意志一般，即使主将已经阵亡仍旧悍不畏死地从飞船上冲入战场，好在突击队及战机编队已经到位，瓦坎达大军也通过传送门抵达战场。

Strange 也已经清醒过来，配合 Hulk 一起破坏那些试图碾压进战场的巨大齿轮。

刚刚浮出地平线的太阳被成片的乌云遮蔽，耀眼的枝形闪电在厚厚的云层中若隐若现。

“Hmm，每一次出场都这么戏剧化。”Tony悬浮在半空中摊摊手，戏谑的声音在频道中响起。Cap抬头看了看太空，面具下的面孔已经在战斗中粘上了一些灰尘，Thor并没从天而降，但很难比较哪一个更戏剧化—战场中间突然出现了一个星云般的小型虫洞，高大的神祗手握巨斧从中跃出冲至半空，隆隆的闷雷连带着利箭般的闪电划破长空，凝聚在战斧上、环绕在他全身，照耀整个战场的银色光电蓦然炸开，周围的齐塔瑞大军如同多米诺骨牌般潮水般倒下。

绿色的身影在笑声中出现在战场的各个角落，Steve一瞬间甚至觉得这个场景有些熟悉—就像是另一个宇宙，2012年的斯图加特。

只是这一次，诡计之神也已经成为了他们的盟友。

“吾友！”飞出战斧横扫战场一角的Thor甚至还有时间与Steve打个招呼，后者抬起手臂收回星盾，看向依旧爽朗的神域王子，“一切顺利？”

“Thanos没有再出现在尼达维，很可能是先去追踪你提到的那支护卫队，”Thor的目光扫向整个战场，“Heimdall说Danvers好像联系上了他们—--”

“Sir！”Fury的声音听起来有些不一样的紧绷与低沉，“Danvers发来信息，就在刚才，她与银河护卫队遭遇了Thanos的先锋部队，他们暂时摆脱追兵，正全速跃迁至地球——Thanos要来了。”

 

Thanos 从不盲目乐观，实际上，他对整个宇宙都抱有强烈的悲观看法，如同他的母星，一切都将走向覆灭。而他就是命运，是一切问题的终极答案，宇宙会在他的干预下重回平衡。

但他从没想过这颗脆弱的、年轻的蓝色星球，能对他的事业造成不止一次的阻碍。

一而再、再而三的阻碍。

如果说之前的两次还只是无关紧要的癣疥之疾，这一次就已经是难以容忍的心腹大患——六颗无限宝石，四颗正在地球上，而获得灵魂宝石的关键，他的女儿 Gemora，也在与先锋部队的遭遇战后逃亡至地球。

或许这正是宇宙的意志，无限宝石们聚集在一处，他不必费心在全宇宙进行艰难的搜集。

任何一项伟大的事业都会历经无数波折与牺牲，但不应当被一群蝼蚁践踏。

一片狼藉的战场与被消耗大半的有生力量，让征伐多年的 Thanos 都险些失去冷静——他最精锐的四名心腹就葬送在这一片还未开化的土地上。

而他看到了造成这一切的、本应不出现在这里的那个根源。

一个平平无奇的人类，穿着可笑的白色装饰的深蓝色制服、拿着一面更可笑的圆盾，他不是整个战场上第一个发现他抵达的人，但他的眼神却像是早就洞悉了一切。

 

“Avengers！”Steve 的声音维持着如常的冷静，但频道中的每个人都能感受到掩藏在简短单词后的激烈情绪，就如同一剂强心针，通过耳道贯穿进心底。Tony 在他身后降落，Thor 握紧手中的战斧站在他身侧，一切都一如记忆中那场难以忘却的惨烈战斗、一切都早已截然不同。他看向冲他点头示意的 Cap，转回目光看向远处的 Thanos，金色的手套上镶嵌了一块紫色的宝石，Steve 深吸一口气，“Assemble！”

 

Thor率先挥动战斧，与被战斗激起狂怒的 Hulk 一同扑向攥紧手套的 Thanos，紫色光团挟裹着在岩石与金属残骸砸向他们。金色光圈在空中烟花般乍然开启，又乍然消失，只是一晃眼间 Thor 就已经扑近 Thanos，暴风战斧劈向他的右臂，Thanos 侧身闪避，被迎面而来的 Hulk 重拳击翻。

”Thor！”Tony 俯冲下来，Thor 举起战斧召来雷电冲向 Tony 身后展开的充能装置，银色雷电化作金芒轰向 Thanos，被炮火松动的地面地震般向下塌陷，坠入坑中的 T hanos发出愤怒地嘶吼，“全力轰炸！”

空中传来令人牙酸的机械上膛的声音，Steve 高声大喊，“Danvers！”

硕大无朋的母舰上，原本对准地面的炮口纷纷调转方向向着天空瞄准，在一片密集的炮火中，火焰般的金色光团笔直地洞穿遮天蔽日的母舰，两侧的涡轮仿佛成了加载在母舰上的巨型炸弹，闷雷般的巨响包裹在冲天的火光中，加速坠落的母舰仿佛化身复仇者们的致命武器，将正纷纷登陆的 Thanos 军团掩埋在巨大的废墟与连环爆炸中。

频道中响起 Tony 响亮的口哨声，“MVP！Danvers！”

“谢谢夸奖，”金色的人影悬停在半空，声音里含着笑，“Stark.”

失去了母舰与大部分军队的 Thanos 仿佛一头困兽，平静中饱含傲慢的面庞上终于流露出一丝难以自制的焦躁，力量宝石就仿佛他绝望挣扎的最后凭仗，紫色的光团在战场上不断炸开，绝对的力量让加入战团的 Wanda 与 Danvers 也被屡屡击退。

Thanos 身后金色光圈蓦然开启，从中飞出一团蛛丝盖住了 Thanos 半张面孔。Peter 从光圈中跳出来，蛛丝发射器对准 Thanos 的脸庞不断发射，厚厚的蛛网完全遮盖住了Thanos 的视线，他的动作也不由得停滞了一瞬间。紧随其后的 Strange 挥出长鞭，金色鞭梢紧紧缠住Thanos 的右臂，被击倒在废墟中的 Danvers 冲回中心，重重踩上Thanos 膝弯，牢牢控制住他的左臂。

Tony 的战甲腿部变换成一体的光炮，砸在Thanos 背上，与扑上来的 Steve 一同将他压向地面。Wanda 眼中爆发中炽烈的红光，双手上的绯红光芒全力冲向 Thanos 戴着手套的右手，将他试图合拢的手指一根根掰开。

Thanos 发出一声痛苦的嘶吼，星盾重重砸向他的后脑，“Thor！”Steve 望向高高跃起准备致命一击的雷霆之神，“斩首！”

暴风战斧破空而来，耀眼的银色雷电晃花了每一位复仇者的视线，劈向高大的泰坦人。

挣扎的力量猛然消失，焦土上曾经不可一世、称自己为命运的 Thanos 身首异处。

战场上陷入一片静默，一缕阳光穿破厚重的硝烟与灰尘，照耀在复仇者们身上。

金色的面甲向四周散去，露出 Tony 沾血的面庞，棕色的眼睛望向身侧的 Steve，声音里甚至有些不确定，“我们赢了？”

Steve 解下头盔，碧蓝的双眼在阳光下如同泛起波光的海面，他露出一个笃定的微笑，就像是不容置疑的公告，“我们赢了。”


	55. Chapter 55

Tony猛然睁开了眼睛。

他额头上冒出一排细密的冷汗，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，无声地大口呼吸，像是一条被抛上岸的鱼。有些激烈的动作似乎惊动了警觉的Steve，他搭在Tony腰间的手臂微微收紧，带着点鼻音的声音还有些含混，“Tony？”

那就像是噩梦与现实的分界线，Tony一瞬间彻底清醒了过来。他活动一下右臂，举起手掌缓缓收紧又放松，黑暗中只能隐隐看见一个轮廓，他调整自己的呼吸，长长出了一口气。放下手掌在Steve的小臂上反复摩挲，随后翻过身将自己的整张脸埋进Steve的胸口，有力的心跳声通过皮肤与骨骼传进他心底。

Tony模模糊糊地应了一声，就像是还沉浸在睡眠中，眼中却没有一丝睡意。Steve的呼吸重新平缓绵长起来，Tony挪动身体，轻车熟路地从Steve怀里滑出去，就像过去无数次半夜溜去工作间时那样。

 

“Jarvis，” Tony手臂抱在胸前，一只手有些焦虑地不停抚摸着下巴，“按照我刚才输入的算法建立模型。”

灯火通明的工作间里，全息模拟台上一道莫比乌斯环浮在半空，蓝色的光点顺着曲折的环路游走，反复失败、反复重试，Tony紧紧盯着那道浅蓝色的轨迹——Steve提到过他当时穿越的几个关键名词，时间劫持、量子通道，而他也与Scott和Hope讨论过这个命题，Hank Pym在这个领域或许更加专业，但他们都认为尽可能减少彼此的正面接触是最合理的选择。

他们那时只粗略讨论了理论上的可能性，但从没想过付诸实践-—如果不是已经到了别无选择的境地，Tony相信另一个自己也绝不会将希望投注在这个领域。

但那是在今晚之前，在他—楼梯间忽然传来急促的脚步声，Tony不由得回头，通往安全出口的门被猛然撞开，赤脚的Steve如同刚跑完十公里一般，金发黏在额角，眼睛里充斥着连在面对Thanos时都不曾有过的慌乱。

“Steve？”Tony放下手臂，有些惊讶地看向他罕见失态的丈夫，“出什…”

他被搂进一个紧得甚至有些窒息的怀抱里，头顶及额头上落下频密而炙热的轻吻，Steve捉起他的右手，将手背贴在自己的脸颊上，不时偏过头去亲吻无名指根那只银色的指环。

Tony抬起左手圈住了他的后背，轻轻拍打着，“我在这儿，Honey，我在这儿。”Steve就像是，像是在伊拉克的沙漠里、在心灵宝石爆炸事故的病床前，Tony像是想到了什么一样停顿了一下，身体微微后倾，眼神中透露出些不可思议，“God，如果你也—我是说这可能不是巧合，你也梦到了那个Tony吗？”  
工作台上传来“叮”的一声，Jarvis的声音回响在安静的工作间中，“运行成功，Sir，恭喜您。”蓝色的光点在莫比乌斯环上划出完整的轨迹，起点与终点完美重合。

 

“我不知道，我是说…”Steve跟着Tony走向工作台，手臂环在Tony腰间，目光盯着那道莫比乌斯环—几十年前他在复仇者基地也见过几乎一模一样的全息模型，当时Tony在与Banner和Lang讨论他设计的在量子通道内使用的GPS原型装置。Tony调出Jarvis记录的实验数据翻阅一遍，将算法进行了一些修正，指挥Jarvis进行对照实验并扩大样本数量，才转过身来，问询地抬高了眉毛，“你是说？”

“我梦到了那个宇宙的决战，” Steve将Tony抱上一旁的工作台，没有及时梳理而有些蓬乱的脑袋埋进Tony的腰腹处，低沉的声音有些沉闷，“非常熟悉、非常…惨烈，Thanos拿到了Tony他们设计出来将大家带回来的手套，在他打出响指之前Tony将宝石转移到了自己的手甲上，Jesus，那一定是他的后备方案，他早就准备好在最后时刻、在他认为必要的时候牺牲自己。”Steve停顿了一会儿，才缓缓抬起头，手指与Tony的紧紧相扣，“在梦里，我在响指后扑到他身前，我看到宝石的能量侵蚀他的身体，他…”他看到那黑色如同有生命般从Tony的手臂蔓延向全身，看到血肉之躯在他面前仿佛一寸寸化为焦炭。  
“然后，”Steve的眼圈微微发红，坚如磐石的Director Rogers如同又回到了那个无能为力的哀恸时刻， “然后我看到了你，Tony，在我怀里，Thanos的无尽手套从你手上掉下去，你…”他的Tony手掌皲裂、变得焦黑，无名指处的婚戒扭曲变形几乎看不出原本的样子，脸色迅速灰败下去—他从噩梦中惊醒，意识像是还沉浸在逼真的恐惧与惊慌中，身边属于Tony的位置却只剩下一个蓬松的枕头，“所以我…”他的目光紧紧追逐着面前这双充满光彩与生命力的焦糖色眼睛，像是每一次失而复得、每一次Tony化险为夷时他做的那样。

Tony是他的矛、他的盾，是开始、也是归处，是旧日美梦、更是当下的意义与未来的愿景。

一枚滚烫的吻烙在他的头顶。

他感受到Tony将下巴抵在他额头上停顿了一会儿，那双温热的手掌摩挲着向下捧起他的脸，他们的脸颊贴在一起，从彼此的呼吸中索取能量与存活的证明。

“或许我们有第二次机会。”良久，他听到Tony在他耳边低语，“Tony 也有。”

 

“关于灵魂宝石，一直以来几乎只有传说。”Thor倚靠在沙发区的一角，身上简单穿着T恤长裤与长外套，目光投向身边一丝不苟地穿着西服衬衣的Loki，“你了解更多的消息吗，Brother？”

Loki看起来完全不想出现在这里，绿色的眼睛里毫不遮掩地流露出十二分的不耐烦，以及明晃晃挂着怂恿与煽动的笑容，“你们为什么不去尝试获得灵魂宝石呢？”他竖起细长的食指，指向对面的Tony，“然后再用那些可笑的玩具扫描分析一番，就像是你们对空间宝石做的那样。”

Tony翻了个巨大的白眼，摊摊手掌，“如果你能直接承认‘God‘也对灵魂宝石一无所知，或者更准确的，”他拍拍身旁Steve的大腿，“你知道的还比不上一个普通人类，小鹿斑比。”

Thor随即宣布了告辞，在Loki来得及对Tony进行魔法攻击之前。

Steve摇摇头，嘴角含着无奈的笑意，而Tony只是耸耸肩，“看来我们是拿不到灵魂宝石进行实际研究了，考虑到在座的各位应该短时间内还没有谋杀伴侣的打算。”他的目光意有所指地落在Cap身上，“以及还有一些好朋友至今仍然保持单身，完全帮不上忙。”

而Cap装作完全没有听到，只是一本正经地进行进度总结，“所以首先，我们需要一个稳定的量子通道装置。”

Scott举起手，“和Pym粒子。”然后他在Tony的目光中屈服地补充，“好吧，我会负责搞到。”

“然后我需要全部的技术力量，”Tony看向围坐了一圈的好朋友们，Banner、Vision以及新加入的Rocket、Nebula，“我们需要设计出能够在可控范围内使用单一宝石的便携装置。”

“以及一个坐标。”Steve将二十八年前带入这个宇宙的GPS坐标装置举起示意，“这个应该能为你们提供参考。”

“还有阿斯加德的帮助。” 门口处传来 Thor 爽朗的声音，听起来就像沐浴在慷慨的阳光中，Loki 站在他侧后方，脸庞上仍旧写满了傲慢与不情愿，但意外地没有出口反驳或者嘲讽 Tony 不自量力——房间内的所有人都装作没有任何猜测，Tony的目光充满暗示地落在 Loki 身上，但在 Steve 捏捏他的手掌后，还是露出官方微笑感谢神域兄弟的好意。

 

Captain 不知道自己为什么要接受这项任务，For God’s Sake，理论上来说复仇者早就独立于神盾，而他作为复仇者的负责人不需要再无条件接受来自神盾的委派，即使来自于另一个自己。你瞧，Thanos 事件之后他还有无数工作需要处理，Nat 已经将他的公共工作日程排到了圣诞节，Jesus，没人会知道为什么他要像总统竞选人一样，发表圣诞讲话，而现在他还必须监管可能是史上最麻烦的团队——整个队伍中脾气最好的人是随时可能化身 Hulk 的 Bruce Banner.

Loki 和 Tony，每天都在爆发战争的边缘；而 Rocket 时时刻刻都在试图煽风点火，试图让战争真的引爆并扩大到完全失控的程度；而 Nebula，这个沉默寡言的小姑娘，在Tony 教过她几样学龄前游戏后就莫名其妙成为了Tony Stark 的坚定支持者，每次 Tony 和 Loki 爆发冲突，顺便一提，那大概频率是半个小时一次，Nebula 就会旗帜鲜明地倒向 Tony，而那只会让情况更加恶化。

至于偶尔到来的 Strange，come on，他根本不可能指望这群人中有任何一个人愿意表现得像个成年人。

唯一一个始终保持冷静的 Vision，则会对一切冲突视若无睹，在例行争吵时穿行到另一栋楼寻找 Wanda，冲突平息后再返回实验室——Captain 试图将这理解为年轻人恋爱的必经阶段，但这对他目前的状况不会产生任何的帮助。

更糟糕的是，合作一阵子之后，Tony 和 Loki 似乎找到了和平相处的方式。Steve 看向餐桌另一头的 Natasha，后者在享用她的早餐麦片，以及那个视频——那个 Loki 变成他的样子，和 Tony 在一起模仿他的视频，Jesus Christ，他们还将视频上传到了Friday 的共享服务器中，然后这就变成了整个联盟的乐趣。

Thank God，这样的折磨是有尽头的。

四十三天之后，他们做好了 Tony 和 Steve 这次行动所需要的一切准备。


	56. Chapter 56

I AM INEVITABLE.

Tony远远看到废墟中心的一片狼藉，Thanos看起来甚至比上次见到他时还要不可一世，整个战场在那个响指之后鸦雀无声，所有人的注意力都在Thanos身上，除了远远向他们投来目光的Strange.

Strange似乎毫不意外他们的到来，而Tony可以确定，Strange并没有将他和Steve错认为这个时间节点的Iron Man与Captain America---他在与Tony远远对视后，目光又重新投往Thanos对面的那个Tony，捏诀的手掌有些颤巍巍地比起了“1”，仿佛是一个暗示。

 

I AM… IRON MAN.

 

噩梦中的那一幕场景重现，连Steve下意识地停滞了一瞬间，Strange 攥紧手掌，他一贯高深莫测的眼神中透露出难以掩饰的焦灼与紧张，这是唯一的机会、也是最后的机会了。

Steve是最先反应过来那一个，他冲向附近还保持着攻击动作的王 ，而王已经不止一次证明他是个多么可靠的朋友，无论在哪个时空——他没有浪费一秒钟，也没有一个多余的问题，只是配合 Strange 接手那足以将战场淹没的滔天巨浪，冲着他们点了一下头。

Strange 深吸一口气，抬起手指在半空中画出金色的光圈。

在 Tony 倚靠的废墟背面，Strange 开启了镜面空间——他们仍旧可以看到外界的一切，所有人都在向这个方向赶来，他们必须要在有人真正接近Tony 之前开始他们准备好的方案，一个在理论上被反复推演，但却只有这一次实践机会的方案。

Steve 按动手腕上的星标，海军蓝的纳米手套瞬间覆盖了他的右臂——那是Tony 与复仇者们最强技术力量所设计出来的最终方案，可以实现无限宝石的转移与使用，并且对使用者有相当程度的保护，起码对于 Steve 来说，如果他试图使用其中一块宝石，手套能够保护他不被过于强烈的力量所伤害。  
依靠着废墟的Tony 已经几乎完全失去了意识，难以描述的焦黑色顺着他的每一道血管与神经飞速地向全身蔓延。Steve 与身旁的Tony 目光交汇了一秒，低下头，试图接触那些仍旧发着光的无限宝石。

一切都进展得很顺利。

宝石被逐一剥离，时间宝石散发着幽幽的绿光飞向 Strange，停留在他复杂的手诀正中。镜像空间外的一切都戛然而止，但 Tony 手臂上的焦黑色仍旧没有停止流动，而当距离足够近，才能看清楚那焦黑色下泛着彩色光芒的破坏性能量。蓝色的空间宝石被 Steve 握在手心，那些汹涌肆虐的光芒仿佛被吸引着改换了方向，潮水般涌向半空中星云般的小型黑洞中，而即使是 Captain America，也很难在这种等级的冲击下维持对空间宝石的长时间控制。

Tony 拿起了力量宝石，即使有纳米护甲，力量宝石所迸发的纯粹力量对于普通人类来说也仍旧是一个艰难的挑战。Tony 紧紧咬住嘴唇，像他们曾经数次演练过的那样，将力量宝石靠近那道肆虐的小型光柱。力量宝石仿佛受到吸引般震颤着，从 Tony 的掌心剥离出去，融入彩色的光柱中，紫色的光芒从光柱中间骤然明亮起来，几乎只是一眨眼，光柱就消失不见，半空中只余下缓缓下坠的力量宝石。

“It’s working！” Tony 看向失去意识的另一个自己，黑色已经停止蔓延，他的皮肤下不再有肆虐的能量贪婪吞噬他的生命。Steve 的脸色因为刚才对空间宝石的艰难维持有些苍白，他露出一个短暂的微笑，然后深呼吸一下，拿起现实宝石，莹莹的绯红光芒让他不由自主地想起Wanda，以及 Gemora 和 Nebula 强行给他灌输的、所有可能有帮助的使用细节。与力量宝石相比，现实宝石的光芒几乎可以称得上温柔地缠绕上那只几乎已经碳化的手掌，并徐徐向上，逐渐包裹住了 Tony 的半侧身躯，那几乎是，God，那几乎是神话里才会出现的画面——骨骼接续、皮肉再生，甚至连被一并毁坏的纳米战甲都恢复如初。

与此同时，心灵宝石的明黄色光芒也已经如同刺破乌云的一缕阳光般打在他的额头上，他的呼吸渐渐不再那样虚弱，他的眼睛甚至已经在眼皮下开始缓缓转动，但却迟迟没有睁开。

“Friday，你在吗？” Tony 的声音有些紧张，他伸出右手试探性地触碰自己，另一个自己的战甲，他们有同样的工作习惯与同样的 DNA，即使需要手动接入战甲上的 AI 应该也不会成为什么阻碍。

“Yes，Boss？”Friday 有些困惑的声音从战甲中传出来，Tony 松了口气，“检查生命体征，Friday，我是说，哦，Good Girl，你知道我在说谁。”  
忠诚的 AI 不会在执行指令前询问超出权限的问题，“我想你都录下来了，Friday？但是直到你重新见到 Tony Stark 之前，这段录像需要彻底封存，解禁的最高权限只有 Tony Stark 本人拥有。”

“Yes, Boss.” Friday已经执行完毕生命检查的指令，将简报投放在了半空中，指数正常几个词几乎是胜利的标志，除了 靠在废墟上的Tony 看起来还完全没有苏醒的迹象。

”永远都不能有侥幸心理，”跪坐在昏迷的自己身前，Tony 不由冲着已经收集进便携装置中的无限宝石翻了个白眼，“早该知道——Tony Stark 永远都不会那么轻易又幸运地度过难关。”

Steve 没有开口，只是沉默地想要拿起唯一还没有使用过的灵魂宝石。

他失败了。

那块闪着黯淡光芒、唯一一块他们没有任何客观分析数据，也没有任何可以借鉴的使用经验的金黄色宝石，拒绝被纳米手甲上的特制凹槽所镶嵌，每次都仿佛有生命般从 Steve 的手中反复滑落。

“如果这真的是命运，Steve，”Tony 看着昏迷中的自己，年龄上他应该只比自己大五岁，但比起自己他显然经历了太多：岁月的痕迹蚀刻在他的发梢、他的眼角，他看起来像是疲惫地昏睡过去，像是终于到了能够休息的时候——但这不应该是，也不能够是那个终点，Tony 重新看向 Steve，“如果这改变的开端是我，或许也应该由我来完成最后一笔。”

Steve 明白他在指什么，他很少与 Tony 提起另一个他的故事，但他的 Tony 是那个唯一的天才，他早就在蛛丝马迹中猜想到了一切——他是一切复仇者故事的开端，无论在哪一个时空。

Tony 的手掌凑向灵魂宝石，而这次甚至不需要他有什么举动，那块金黄色的宝石就焕发出浅浅的光辉，缓缓飞向他的掌心，并引导着那只手掌向还在昏迷着的 Tony 心口挪动。

 

Tony 睁开眼睛，他躺在温热的浅水中，四周是静谧的山川与平原，整个天空仿佛是一个巨大的穹顶，泛着不知是日出、又或者是日落时所特有的金红色。

他手臂支撑着自己坐起来，右手手心有块微微发烫的小石头——很好，灵魂宝石还在，虽然他依然没搞清楚这小石头的运作原理，但就像是有谁直接在他脑子里存放了一份使用说明，他知道这块暗淡的宝石是他们回家的钥匙。他有些好奇在 Steve 和 Strange 眼中，他看起来像是灵魂出窍，还是直接在他们眼前消失不见，如果是后者，他猜想他需要补偿给 Steve 很多、很多，说真的，恐怕是一吨那么多的 Sex 才能抚平那位百年老兵的史诗级 PTSD——有史以来第一次，需要作出补偿的那个是他，这让 Tony 甚至忍不住有些窃喜。

他现在只需要找到另一个自己，然后他们就可以结束这一段精疲力尽的旅程，重新回到那个充满麻烦与惊喜的、属于 Tony Stark 的生活中去。  
那不是一项艰难的任务，甚至可以算是轻松。

Tony 只是站起来向四周扫视一圈，就看到不远处有栋木屋——几乎与他们在纽约郊区拥有的那间湖边小屋一模一样，唯一的区别是小屋附近的树林与湖泊被旷野与水面取代。

以及坐在露台边上藤编圈椅上，一动不动地望着无边水面的熟悉身影。

 

“所以，这就是命运？”Tony 踏上台阶，木质的地板发出并不清脆的低响，而那引起了主人的注意。他回过头，琥珀色的眼睛中只有一抹惊讶一闪而逝，随即轻轻挑起眉露出一个混合着些许自嘲与了然的笑容。“说真的我才刚到没多久，希望这里不要迅速变成Tony Stark 集中营。”

“这不是。” Tony 将手中的金黄色宝石放在矮桌上，不再发光的宝石看起来与普通的原石并没什么区别，与旁边那副茶色的墨镜甚至有些奇异的协调感，像是那些杂志摆拍的度假照片。“我想你见不到那副画面了，oh boy，想象一下那甚至有些壮观，”他停顿了一下，目光落在他右手的婚戒上，“但这不是 End Game，Tony，我是来带你回去的。”

那双威士忌一样醇厚的眼睛中终于露出了货真价实的惊愕，”我以为这是不可逆的，”他微微偏过头，“如果…我是说，Banner 会把 Tasha 带回去的，你认识他们吗？我假设我们的世界应该基本一致——”平静的眼睛中闪过锐利的光，他微微抬高下巴，眯起眼睛打量身边这个年轻的自己，“说真的，我甚至有些怀疑这只是我的幻觉…”

“Wow，等等，”Tony 在矮桌旁的另一把圈椅上坐下，come on，他们毕竟是同一个人，这点怀疑算不了什么，更重要的是，“我想你刚才是暗示 Bruce 和 Tasha 有些不同寻常的关系，哦，这可是个大新闻，”他翘起的嘴角挂满了浓浓的幸灾乐祸，“Steve 竟然从来都没提起过，uhh，典型的 Steve——但Uncle Bucky 需要知道联盟内部还有一位隐藏的竞争者，或许我能暗示 Tasha 不要那么着急接受他的求婚戒指，多给自己一些选择。”

“在我的世界，是的。”年长的 Tony 不由也坐直身体，为刚才那番话中透出的巨大信息量，“Uncle Bucky？在你的世界里，Bucky 并没有…”他停顿一下，像是收回什么即将脱口而出的话，“没有被 Hydra 洗脑过，而是一直留在你们身边吗？”他眉心凝聚起一团浓郁的疑惑，试图从简短的几句中破译出关键信息，“以及，你抱怨 Steve 从没提起过，”他蓦然睁大眼睛，琥珀般的瞳仁中写满’不要告诉我事情是这样的’，在后者摊手的默认后发出短暂的感叹，“oh dear，”他挑起眉，脸上还写着一丝不可思议，“你说的 Steve，是我也认识的那个。”

“Yep.” 年轻的 Tony 点点头，随后补充道，“Uncle Bucky 被Hydra 洗脑过，在执行刺杀Daddy 的任务时被 Steve 阻止了。”

“Dad，”Tony的声音少见地透露出一些迟疑，如同1970时猝不及防地遇到父亲，他想起他们的交谈、他们的拥抱与告别，那仿佛弥补了一个久远的遗憾，而年轻Tony的故事就像是另一份超出预期的礼物，他的注意力轻易就被吸引，声音也有些轻，“他和妈妈都从那场刺杀中幸存了，对吗？”

“他们很安全，一直，”年轻的Tony身体不由向前倾斜，他们都是Tony Stark，他知道这意味着什么、这对于他们又有多么重要，“也很健康，大多数时候。我们会一起过圣诞，有时候在纽约，有时候在马里布；偶尔也一起度假，多数时候在妈妈喜欢的那些热带小岛上。”他的目光温暖又平静，抬起手在年长自己的小臂上轻轻拍了两下，“他们在新千年前后离开，Dad在妈妈之后，像是他承诺过的那样----没有什么痛苦，我一直陪着他们。妈妈说她爱我们，Dad说他为我们感到骄傲。”

就像是他们一惯的那样。

他看着年长的自己，那双棕色的眼睛隐隐有一层一闪即逝的水光，如同清澈见底的焦糖色海水，在阳光下温柔地拍打浅滩，回报给他同样温暖坦然的微笑，而后挑起眉，微微颔首，“Steve确实不会放弃任何人、任何事，无论在哪个时空，完全的Steve风格。”

年轻的Tony耸耸肩，“没错，他还阻止了很多事，也改变了很多事，但按照 Steve 的说法，大事件基本上都以相近但不同的面貌出现了，纽约大战，还有 Thanos，顺便一提，Thanos 也毁掉了我们的基地，基本需要完全重建，好在这次的拨款与社会募捐都相当充足。”

“听起来联盟在一个相当健康的轨道上运转，”Tony 的眼中不由地流出一丝怀念，为那些好朋友们都聚在复仇者大厦里的日子，为这次大战前他们重新在基地里为同一个目标聚集起来的日子，“所以当然，你们也不会经历内战，以及，你的世界有两个 Steve Rogers？”

“没错，双倍浓度的美国精神、正义之光，”他的声音里含着浓浓的笑意与戏谑，“Director Rogers 与 Captain Rogers，如果他们两个轮流发言，过不了五分钟 Loki 就会也变成他们的样子，然后开始模仿其中一个，有时是两个。”Tony 拍拍身旁的扶手，仰倒在椅背上大笑，“Friday 保留了很多段精彩视频，God，你真应该去看看，等我们回去之后。”

Tony强迫自己板起脸，但还是有些忍俊不禁地继续回答来自另一个自己的疑问，“以及如果你是说，联盟分裂成两队或者三队彼此争斗的话，那么是的，我的世界没有过，Steve 一直在尽全力避免这种可能性，”他的嘴角再次翘起，像是想起了另一件有趣的事，“某种程度上他吸引了全部的火力——你真的应该看看起草《曼哈顿公约》草案的时候整个联盟的状态，就像是为了一门通过率低得发指的必修课时，那些熬夜复习又进展缓慢的大学生们。而 Steve 就是那门课的任课教授。”

他的目光再次落在年长 Tony的右手上，那枚与他截然不同的纤细婚戒，“我听 Steve 提起过你有个家庭。”

“是的，我注意到你也有。”Tony 的眼神落向年轻自己的无名指，一枚素面宽戒在金红色的光辉下闪着细碎的光，“但我猜这一点上我们也不一致——否则 Steve会告诉你我的选择。”他放松地靠回椅背，转头看向露台外的那片空地，那里原本应当有一个小帐篷，“我和 Pep，我们在…那件事之前已经在计划结婚，然后我们有了一个女儿，Morgan H. Stark.”

“Pep？Pepper Potts 那个 Pep？”年轻的 Tony 挑起眉毛，似乎在艰难地想象那个画面，“你很幸运拥有她，Tony，她是少数受得了我们的人之一。”他抱起手臂也靠进椅背中，而另一个自己已经收回目光，重新将注意力分配给他，“我的丈夫是 Steve，Tony，没错，就是你认识的那个——我邀请你参与我们的婚礼纪念 Party，Tony，我们已经好几年没有大办过，今年是 22 周年纪念，我想可以玩点新花样。”

虽然在年轻的自己频繁提起 Steve 时 Tony 就有所预感，但真正听到这个消息仍然，God，“22 周年，那意味着 2001 年…“

“不，是 1996 年，我们的时空现在是 2018 年。”Tony 不意外地看向年长的 Tony，不如说这正是他所期待的，他故作无奈地耸耸肩，“谁能拒绝自己童年偶像的求婚呢？”

对面的自己冲着廊顶翻了一个巨大的白眼，看起来就像是想要穿上手甲冲他来上一炮，但随即他就像是忽然想起来什么一样猛地坐直身体，“等等，1996年？那不是意味着---”他有些僵硬地转过头看过来，“妈妈会支持我们的一切，但Dad---Jesus，他对这件事没有发表什么意见吗？”

“他发表了成吨的意见。”Tony的音调立刻提高，像是终于找到了可以抱怨的人，“我把这件事，就是和Steve恋爱这件事，告诉Dad时他表现得非常平静包容，以至于我觉得可能只是我过度紧张，然后我想打电话告诉Steve这个好消息---他的工作电话占线了整整一个半小时，根据Steve的说法，他们进行了一些‘友好的’情绪性对话。”

“我猜，”年长的Tony拍着桌边大笑，他已经很久没有这样笑过，但这只是，Dear Lord，那可是Howard Stark和Steve Rogers，前者为了寻找失踪的后者穷尽了所有努力，即使来自不同的时空，他原以为Steve也一样可以享有Golden Boy永不褪色的特权，“这件事恐怕没有那么容易过去。”

“You tell me,” Tony压低声音，故意粗着嗓子数落，“Daddy试图将Captain America从神盾局开除，在被Aunt Pegge调停后又转而向其他方向努力，比如带着妈妈跑来加州，哦那时候正是SI从纽约整体搬迁向加州工业园的时候，你能够想象我有多忙，他还用合作研发新项目诱惑我，每次Steve结束任务回到加州，就会正巧碰上项目攻坚期，”Tony露出一个哭笑不得的表情，“然后他试图禁止Steve向我求婚，再然后，哦，你应该看看我的婚礼录像，他在婚礼前夕试图禁止Steve参加婚礼。更不要提之后，”Tony挑高眉毛摇摇头，“有一次他们将工作上的争吵带回家里，Daddy甚至说要研究逆向血清好让我看清Steve的本质。”Tony重重地叹口气，“感谢Steve，自从知道这件事之后我和Daddy再也没有吵过架—他们两个已经耗尽了全部争吵份额。你知道Daddy可以多么强势和咄咄逼人，在他想要的时候，而Steve，那男人就像是岩石一样固执，在他认为不应该妥协的时候…”

“一步也不会妥协，”年长的Tony感同身受地点点头，“场面一定非常壮观。”

“哦，你难以想象。”Tony一只手搭在眼睛上，长长出了口气，仿佛仅仅是回忆那些场面就足以让人筋疲力尽，他歪着头再次向年长的自己发出邀请，“你起码得来看看那些录像，我是说，等你参加我22年周年纪念Party的时候。”

Tony抿起嘴唇，声音里隐约有些含而不露的炫耀， “但我有个女儿——所以，为什么不是你来参加我的五周年婚礼纪念？”

“我很愿意参加 Morgan 的生日 Party，但不是你的周年纪念，”年轻的 Tony回敬以巨大的白眼，外加格外讨嫌的语气，”Come on，5 周年有什么值得炫耀的？你们甚至还没跨过七年之痒——天知道 Pep 还能忍受你多久。”

“所以看来你和 Steve 在对待倦怠期上很有经验，说真的，”Tony 当然当然不会放过年轻的自己的任何一个漏洞，“即使四倍的忍耐力也总有用尽的那一天。”

两人互相瞪视着对方，不约而同地笑了出来。

“Steve 是在你的响指发生三年之后，决定留在我的时空，”年轻的 Tony 站起身，抬起下巴朝向那块灵魂宝石，“而这意味着…”

“你需要将我带回三年后，如果你对灵魂宝石真的有信心，”Tony 也站了起来，目光同他一起落在逐渐开始渗透光芒的金黄宝石，“就像是我们对 Thanos 湮灭的那些生命所做的那样，你只能将我带回’现在’，而那意味着 Steve 真正离开我的时空的那个节点。”

“没错，而那意味着，ugh，想想就令人头疼的后续处理，”年轻的 Tony 微微皱起眉，但旋即露出一个温暖的、毫无保留的微笑，“确切地说，是将你送回三年后，而我只是回到来这里之前那个坐标，Steve 还等着我——剩下的就交给 Strange ，他看起来像是知道一切。”

“他比了 1，”Tony 眨眨眼睛，一瞬间他看起来就像是另一个自己一样的年轻、一样地充满活力，就像他本应该的那样，“这是那14,000,605种结局中唯一的那个，按照他的说法。”他柔和目光，露出一个包容的笑，展开手臂给了年轻的自己一个温暖的拥抱。

“谢谢，Tony，为拯救我的生命。”他轻轻拍拍年轻Tony的后背，而后者放松地将下巴磕在他的肩头，回之以结实的环抱，“也谢谢你，Tony，为拯救我的生活。”

 

“所以，再见，Tony.” 握着灵魂宝石的手掌与另一只手掌相合，他们微笑着望着对方的身影在渐次明亮耀眼的金黄色光芒中渐渐模糊。

 

“再见，Tony.”


End file.
